


Pokemon World War

by BrendanAurabolt



Category: Pokemon
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-19
Updated: 2010-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-10 16:30:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 34
Words: 87,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrendanAurabolt/pseuds/BrendanAurabolt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Notice: This Fanfic was originally completed and posted on Fanfiction.net. Due to the bad Formatting transfer, this fanfic will eventually be re-uploaded so that it can be enjoyed as it was originally written.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pokemon World War

Pokemon World War

For those of you who read Pokemon Fusion Evolution, The Evil Empire and Ash Ketchum Must Die, this is all 3 in one. I split it up on purpose because I felt it would've been too long for me to do all at once. This extended version of the saga has A LOT of new dialogue and scenes. It is about 65 percentlonger than the original story. Also I will close out the fic with a 2nd ending that I will develop when I get that far. I am hoping people who read this will also go back and read the original also. There will be a lot of things changed. Most notably the opening Chapter. Thanks to the latest site updates at Fanfiction, I can now add in Bold/Italic text when need be. ;)

Note: I'm sorry, but I'm going to be using the line you see below to separate the header, footer and story in this fic. This fic is kinda my like baby andI don't wanna use rulers.

Chapter 1

_It has been 4 years since Team Rocket Seized Control of the Johto Region. Their rival gang, Team Rocket Jet has seized The Kanto Region. The Pokemon Worlds are run with power and evil under their new rulers. The Grand Masters are in Exile and their friends are scattered across each region. All hope seems to have been lost in this part of the world. The Military Forces of the Allied West Failed in repeated attempts to overthrow both gangs. Now the only hope for these Shattered Nations is a secret technique that has been forgotten in time. A technique called FUSION, a powerful technique in which as many as 6 pokemon can fuse to become one powerful pokemon. The newly fused pokemon can do things the pokemon used to create it can't. Now an Ancient Mew searches the planet far and wide to find the Grand Masters and teach them this Ancient Technique before it's too late… _

The scene of the Orange Islands is desolate. Everywhere on all the islands people tune into TV Stations fixed on Kanto and Johto. They cannot believe the horror that unfolded 4 years ago. Now their homeland has become a refugee center for fleeing Families and Trainers. Many brave trainers try to fight the Alliance but come back beaten and destroyed. Some have the misfortune of not coming back at all.

Professor Oak and Pallet Town were the hardest hit in the takeover. May, Oak's Granddaughter and Gary's Sister was kidnapped and forced to marry Ash in exchange for Oak's life. All of the pokemon that once lived around Pallet have long since fled. Now Professor Oak's lab has become a makeshift Infirmary. Trainers who failed in repeated attempts to defeat TR Jet come to get their pokemon treated.

All the Pokemon Centers are under TR Jet control, forcing trainers to seek some other way to treat their pokemon. Any trainer who is foolish enough to appear at a Rocket Poke Center is shot and their Pokemon taken from them. No one knows what cruel fate becomes of the Pokemon.

On one of the very few breaks from his round-the-clock work, Oak is on the phone with professor Ivy. Oak's voice is stale and emotionless. This is something even Ivy can't understand. She'd never heard Oak like this all the years she'd known him. She was very fearful for his life. "I really don't know how you've been able to hold out for so long." Said Ivy. "From the satellite photos I'm receiving, Pallet Town is a barren wasteland. It would do you good to take Gary and Matt and leave Kanto."

"I know." Said Oak. "And to think it was caused by one of my own. I favored him over my own grandchildren. I gave him a Pikachu as his first Pokemon and helped him on his way to being a good trainer. Even when he had an inappropriate relationship with May I did nothing. Now he wants to do nothing more than to carry on the legacy of Giovanni."

"You mean Ash." Said Ivy. "Who could've thought one person could've caused so much destruction? When I'd met him he was so charismatic and carefree. He always talked about becoming a Pokemon Master. I don't know what's driven him to do this but Something Must be done."

"I haven't seen or felt anything like this since the uprising 10 years ago." Said Oak. "If only Ted were around. Nobody seems to know where he is. At least he was someone I could depend on no matter what. He'd actually had the guts to challenge Ash 4 years ago. It seems even he was no match for Ash. After the match he disappeared with Ann and their kids and hasn't been heard from since."

"What about Matt and Gary?" asked Ivy. "They are doing everything they can to keep TR Jet at bay." "They try their best." Said Oak. "But they can't do it alone. Not anymore, anyway. Even Matt, Ted's old Rival since childhood said that Ted may be the only one who can stop Ash. I sent him to go look for Ted."

"Do you have any idea of where he might be?" asked Ivy. "Professor Elm is reporting a similar situation in New Bark Town. It seems it's even worse for them with Ash in Power over there. Taylor and Kris aren't there to help him like Gary and Matt Help you."

"He's not in Kanto." Said Oak. "I've been able to pinpoint his location to somewhere in The Silver Mountains." "How do you know for sure?" Asked Ivy. "Are you sure it's not someone else?" "Ted built a home in the Silver Mountains after the Johto League." Said Oak. "Even though it's in Johto it can only be reached from Kanto."

Outside, a Mew is listening in. This Mew is also looking for Ted, but for a different reason. Being the oldest pokemon on the planet, it had to pass on an ancient technique to a worthy Trainer. Having just heard where Ted might be, Mew decides to investigate. It flies off north toward the Silver Mountains. It only hopes it can reach him before its too late.

Meanwhile on Route 22, Matt heads towards The Indigo Plateau. It has been 4 years since any trainer has visited the Pokemon League HQ. The League Competitions were suspended indefinitely when Both Rocket gangs seized power. Now Matt races astride his Raikou to find Ted before it's too late.

"Ted, I don't know where you're hiding but I WILL find you." Matt said to himself as he races to Mt. Silver. "You abandoned Kanto, Johto, The Gym Leaders, everybody! I don't know how you can sit by knowing what's going on out here!" Finding the gate that links Kanto and Johto, Matt hurries off.

In another part of the Region, TR Jet leaders Jessie and James watch over all from their Capital in Saffron City. Having total control over Kanto the two are quite proud of themselves. There being no one daring enough to oppose them why should they worry? Ted Toss, the only trainer capable of beating them is in exile.

"It feels so good to be us!" said James. "To think all these people used to laugh at us. They never thought we'd ever amount to anything bad." "Look whose laughing now!" said Jessie. "We have the Country in control and rule it with absolute power! We used to bow low to a higher power. Now they bow low to us."

"Not even the United States can stop US!" Said James. "With unlimited Pokemon and an army like no other we are unstoppable. It's too bad the US waited until the 2nd Gulf war to realize that!" The way they ran the country even someone who used the word 'rebellion' would be shot on sight.

Just then, Jessie and James' Son, Jordan comes in. He has long Red-Blue hair and a personally quite similar to his evil parents. With him is the family pet, Persian. It was originally a talking Meowth adopted by Jessie and James but recently evolved. Its ability to talk remained, as did its fighting skills.

"I've just gotten word there's been some activity on Route 22." Said Jordan. "I've dispatched a Search and Destroy Unit to investigate. According to our satellites the subject is heading for The Indigo Plateau."

"It's probably a bunch of fire pokemon having a barbecue." Said Jessie. "Arcanine and Ninetales like to chase down their prey, you know." "Perhaps we should take a closer look." Said James. James brought up the area on a monitor. "It looks like a trainer is out there." Said Jordan. "Not just any trainer, either. It's one of Oak's Grandsons."

"Now we've told Trainers traveling between Kanto and Johto is forbidden." Said Jessie. "I think we need to make an example out of him." "We need someone to go down there and follow him." Said James. "But who can we depend on? All of our hit men and assassins are out killing insurgents."

"I'll take care of it!" said Jordan. "It would be my a great honor to dothis for the Empire. He'll never even know I'm there." "Be careful while you're there." Said Jessie. "There's no telling what's going on down there. These longtime trainers are so stubborn and wily. They don't know when to give up."

"Don't forget that one weak link can break the chain of a mighty dynasty." Said James. "Matt once battled Ted Toss, so he's no pushover. That's why you must not let any weakness show."

"I'll take my strongest pokemon." Said Jordan, kissing his father on both cheeks. "No one would dare mess with me. If anyone dares to oppose me, I'll have him cut into pieces and his house made into a dunghill." He then headed out to investigate with fire in his eyes.

End of Chapter 1. Who will find Ted first? Will it be Mew, Matt or Jordan? You'll have to wait until Chapter 2 in order to find out. I made this chapter twice as long as the original. I hope you like it. Also know that any reviews, be it positive or negative must be clear, concise and direct. This is new based on feedback from one of my other fanfics.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: When I first did this Chapter I was still reeling off the good reviews I'd gotten for the first chapter. I decided to keep the fire going by kicking it up to a fever pitched battle. I had everything planned to the last detail, but tragedy struck. In the winter of 2002 the disk I had these documents on was destroyed by way of drowning. Because of that I had to re-do it so it would flow with Chapter 3, which sadly suffered greatly because of that. I'll explain a bit more about that later.

Author's Notes: When I first did this Chapter I was still reeling off the good reviews I'd gotten for the first chapter. I decided to keep the fire going by kicking it up to a fever pitched battle. I had everything planned to the last detail, but tragedy struck. In the winter of 2002 the disk I had these documents on was destroyed by way of drowning. Because of that I had to re-do it so it would flow with Chapter 3, which sadly suffered greatly because of that. I'll explain a bit more about that later.

Also new: I'll be doing a summary of the previous chapter, titled "Previously on Pokemon World War".

Previously on Pokemon World War: Kanto and Johto have been turned into wastelands by Ash, leader of Team Rocket and Jessie and James who are the leaders of Team Rocket Jet. Matt Oak, one of the Professor's Grandsons decides to find the only trainerto have bested Ash in thepast, Ted Toss. Little does him know, Jordan of Team Rocket Jet is en route to stop him...

Disclaimer: I don't own the pokemon name.

Chapter 2

Matt Oak headed through a deserted toll both. After the Rockets' takeover it was destroyed. The Rockets spared no one stubborn enough to stay behind. The Jets sent an extermination squad to wipe them out. They clearly didn't want people to think they were exempt from being pushed around like shit. Matt was now nearing the end of Route 22. Soon he'd be entering Mount Silver. The Indigo Plateau was just ahead!

Matt dismounted Raikou to answer his phone. "Looks like we made it okay, Gary." He said into the phone. "Yes, I understand. Thanks for the heads up. I'll be sure to give Jordan your regards." He then hung up and put his phone away. He is about to climb the stairs to the Atrium when something comes from behind. It was the patrols!

In a matter of minutes, a dozen heavily armed Soldiers have swarmed the area. Upon exiting their vehicles they released their Pokemon. "Stay where you are!" Said one of the guards. "If you move we won't hesitate to show you what your guts look like." Despite being a high caliber trainer Matt realizes this is not the time to show these soldiers his skill. Not yet, anyway.

Not wanting to have his face on the evening news Matt thought it wise to move out of the spotlight. "Hey, trainer!" shouted someone wearing a dress uniform. "Traveling between Kanto and Johto is forbidden. Where do you think you're going?" Matt turned to face him, rather annoyed. "I don't have time for this." Said Matt. "Stay the hell out of my way!"

The man reached for one of his poke balls. "Is that right?" he asked. "You must not know who I am. I'm the prince of the Kanto region, Jordan." "Look, I don't give a damn if you're The Prince, a pokemon, or a brick wall." Said Matt. "Back off and I might just let you live."

Matt knew he couldn't beat Jordan by himself. The pokemon Jordan used were genetically engineered, making them far stronger than any of the pokemon he had with him. Knowing Jordan was inexperienced in pokemon battles he hoped Jordan would believe him. Knowing Jordan had a small army backing him up Matt didn't want to make the first move.

"That's it, I'm placing you under arrest!" said Jordan. "On what charges?" Asked Matt. He was more or less annoyed with this decision of his. It meant he'd have to battle. "Illegal travel between restricted boarders, Disrespect to a government official, and disturbing the peace." Matt laughed after hearing them. "I don't think so." said Matt. "I'd rather you killed me than go to your corrupt court system!" He then sent out his Raikou, Entei and Suicune. "You'll have to go through these first!"

Jordan displayed a small grin upon seeing Matt challenge him like that. "Consider it a pleasure!" said Jordan, sending out his own Raikou, Entei, and Suicune! "What the hell!" Matt exclaimed. He knew what kind of Pokemon the Jets used but he had no idea it would be the same ones he was using.

"We've got the files on all 386 pokemon." Said Jordan. "We looked at your trainer number and found out what pokemon you were using." "This can't be good…" Matt thought to himself. If the Jets could emulate any Pokemon used by anyone, then even Ted would have trouble fighting them. Matt realized he would have to exercise extreme caution in this battle.

Hovering above was Mew. It was on its way to Mt. Silver to find Ted. It paused to watch the battle. It had sensed an unusually high amount of Negative Energy. This high amount of Negative Energy was stronger than the Positive Energy next to it. It seemed as if the Negative Energy had been raised in an unnatural manner. No Pokemon should be subject to something like that. Mew wanted to know why.

"Raikou, use a Thunderbolt!" Said Matt. "The attack crashed into Jordan's Raikou. It didn't seem like it had a large effect on it. In fact, it seemed to enjoy it. "Thanks for over charging my Dark Raikou!" said Jordan. "My Pokemon's Volt Absorb allowed you to give it more power. Now use Neutron Blast!"

A massive amount of Negative electricity slammed into Raikou, nearly killing it. Matt's Raikou didn't look like it could take another attack like that. If this was the strength of Jordan's first pokemon, then he didn't stand a chance. He had to do something, and fast!

"Use Hidden Power!" said Matt. Fortunately, it was HP Ground. It caused a large amount of damage. It still was not enough to defeat the Dark Raikou. "That was a pretty good desperation attack." Said Jordan. "But not good enough. Dark Raikou, use Take Down!"

The powerful charge attack finished off Matt's Raikou. Unable to continue, it fainted. Matt then recalled it and sent out Entei. Jordan switched to his accordingly. This only upset Matt even more. Why switch to Entei when Suicune has an elemental advantage over it?

"Abandon this futile mission." Said Jordan. "You're not hurting anyone but yourself and your pokemon!" Now Matt was infuriated. Jordan was playing mind games with him! "Entei, use Sacred Fire!" Said Matt. This powerful Fire attack hit a weak spot. It critically injured Dark Entei.

"Not bad." Said Jordan. "But you seem to be underestimating my Dark Entei." It then used Moon light, fully restoring its HP. No wonder Jordan was so smug. Matt could only watch in horror. If Dark Suicune had Rain Dish and Leftovers then there was no way he could beat it.

"That's right." Said Jordan, sensing the fear that was starting to seize Matt. "You were never a match for me. Why don't you just give up and spare yourself the embarrassment of an agonizing defeat? If you do I might be able to guarantee your old man's safety." Refusing to believe it, Matt issues his next command.

"Use Hyper Beam!" Being the most powerful beam attack, it guaranteed to score massive damage. Matt hoped it would be powerful enough to beat Dark Entei in one hit. Being an attack that drew power from the user, this greatly weakened Entei, leaving it open to attack. That was only if Dark Entei lived.

The attack scored another critical hit. It wasn't enough to defeat it, however. Jordan just laughed. "Had my Pokemon been weaker it might have been defeated." Said Jordan. "Now you're just wasting my time." Dark Entei then used Flamethrower, beating Matt's Entei. Matt had only one pokemon left, while Jordan still had all of his! A cloud suddenly covered the moon. It looked like Matt was going to been soundly defeated.

Suicune bravely stepped onto the field. Matt was surprised at this. He pokemon still had faith in him. He was glad his pokemon would stay with him in this very dark hour. Jordan's Suicune also came on the field. "I do believe this is the end of the line." Said Jordan. "Surrender now and I might get your pokemon healed. They will be taken from you but they will still be alive, I assure you." "I never surrender!" said Matt. "I come from a family of pokemon trainers. I won't give up until the battle is over."

"Have it your way." Said Jordan. "Maybe this crushing defeat will be a lesson to you and other trainers who might dare oppose Team Rocket Jet. Dark Suicune, Hydro Thunder attack!" The water/electric attack came full speed at Suicune.

If it connected, it would defeat Matt's pokemon in one hit. Matt then issued his final command. "Use Mirror Coat!" said Matt. This attack turned the tide of battle. It not only sent Dark Suicune's attack on it but turned it into positive energy. It killed Dark Suicune. The massive amount of Positive energy was like poison to it.

"That was mighty impressive!" said Jordan. "But I still win. I beat 2 of your pokemon. Now you are coming with me!" Before he could say more, a Lugia suddenly appeared! It didn't look too friendly, either. Matt looked at it, not sure if it were friend or foe.

It gave a loud roar and then fired an Aeroblast attack, knocking away the Patrol Unit. Jordan didn't seem fazed. It was as if he was expecting it. Despite this "friendly" gesture Matt wasn't convinced it was friendly. It could be one of the many "peacemaker pokemon", or Pokemon that went about doing what Ted should be doing now.

"Your aim is terrible!" Jordan jeered. "You'll have to do better than that." This made the beast roar again. Matt then noticed a Poke Ball fly in front of Jordan. A Dark Mewtwo then appeared right in front of him. Jordan was surprised at this.

"Consider it done." It said. It then blasted Jordan and his Pokemon using Super Psi. This sent Jordan into the night sky. As Jordan sailed skyward he said, "You haven't seen the last of me! Mark my words, I WILL be back!" He then disappeared into the night. The danger from Jordan over, Matt turned his attention to the Lugia.

The Lugia landed near Matt. Off came a trainer. These pokemon could only belong to one person. "Are you okay?" asked the trainer. Matt smiled when he heard the voice. "Other than having 2 of my pokemon blown to hell, yeah." Said Matt. "How did you find me, Jim?" "I saw the Search and Destroy Unit headed for Route 22." Said Jim. "I was in the area so I came over to see what was going on."

"You sure saved me." Said Matt. "Jordan was about to finish me off. I would be all over the pavement if you weren't here." "This means he'll be back soon." Said Jim. "We'd better hurry in that case. I told Hiro to meet me at the Atrium." After recalling their pokemon, Jim and Matt headed into the Indigo Plateau.

They were met at the entrance to the Silver Mountains by Hiro. It had been some time since Matt had seen Hiro, thebrother of one of Kanto's dictators. Like Jim he had clearly changed over the years. At one point he was working for Team Rocket. After a disagreement with Ash he went rogue. This ended up being bad for both Rockets.

"Why are you involved?" asked Matt. "If Jessie finds out, she'll kill you. I'm not talking about sibling rivalry, either." "Tell me about it." Said Hiro. "She's hated me ever since I helped Ted and his family escape. I'm nothing more than a mercenary now. I help trainers find medical help for their pokemon."

"I think this is an interesting change." Said Matt. "It helps us out in more ways than one." "And to think I wanted to rule the world." Said Hiro. "Just look at it now. Its not worth ruling now. If any greedy Mercenaries and bounty hunters have any sense they'd set their sights on Ash, Jessie and James. The US, Japan, England and Korea say they'll make whoever brings one or all of them in dead or alive filthy rich."

"We have to get moving." Said Jim. "The S.A.D. will be back soon." The trio then headed into the Silver Mountains. It was by far the only part of the Johto region that was still full of life. It looked the way it had always been. Matt was surprised by all of this. How could Mt. Silver be untouched by what was going on in Kanto and Johto? The three stood on top of a high cliff.

"How can this place still be green and full of life?" he asked aloud. "The Kanto and Johto regions are desolate…" Hiro pointed to the large smoke stacks in Kanto. "Those are what keep the sun from shining." He said. "They blackened the sky and keep any light from reaching the inhabitants. They also make it extremely hard to grow anything useful."

He then pointed to the large refineries in Olivine Bay and Vermillion Bay. "Those pollute the water. They're uninhabited even by pokemon. Any life forms still there have most likely mutated. Combined, they make life for those living in Kanto and Johto very difficult. I probably shouldn't have to say this but you might not want to swim in there. Your DNA will be permanently rearranged."

"We try to arrange trips for people to get to TheSevii Islands, Orreand Hoenn." Said Jim. "But the Deadly Alliance are starting find more of our escape routes and sealing them off. It's only a matter of time until it will be very difficult to get people out of Johto and Kanto. If only Ted would fight…" "That's why I'm here." Said Matt. "I've known him our whole lives, even longer than you, Jim. I made it a hobby to push him to his limits, see how far he could go. He was the last person I expected to just give up and drop off the face of the planet. I'm going to talk to him. I'm sure that after seeing me he'll defiantly want to fight."

"How are you so sure?" asked Hiro. "He has gotten pretty soft since He started raising a family. He might just use them as an excuse not to fight!" "Don't be so sure." Said Jim. "Things are not always what they appear…"

The group moved further into Mt. Silver. After traveling a short distance into the Mountain they came to a house carved into the Mountainside. "Here we are." Said Jim. "We've reached the Toss Home. You could almost say this place was TOSSED in here, huh?" Jim started to laugh, but when he noticed Hiro and Matt didn't join in he stopped.

"I'll show you guys in."

Taking a key left for him from under the doormat, Jim opened the door and let everyone in. The Interior was very different from the caverns of the rest of Mt. Silver. It had lights and was lavishly furnished. Ted had built the house when he and his wife, Ann were married. It was possibly the last place The Rockets or Jets would think of looking for him. Suddenly, a small child came into the hall and greeted Jim.

"Hi Uncle Jim!" said the small girl. You came to see Dad, huh?" "Not before saying hello to my favorite Niece, Katrin!" Said Jim, giving her a hug. "Matt's here to try and get my Dad to help you guys, huh?" she asked. Matt and Hiro seem shocked and surprised that Katrin knows the reason of their visit. "Oh, that's right I forgot." Said Jim. "I don't know HOW you guys never figured this out. Being part Sable Eye Katrin can sense things normal people can't. "You mean read people's minds and see into the future?" asked Hiro. "Oh, I can do more than that." Said Katrin.

Before She could go on, a boy similar to Katrin's Age came into the room. "Hi Uncle Jim! It's nice see you!" he said. "Good to see you too, Fin!" said Jim, shaking his hand. Almost like a reaction, Jim felt a strong amount of electricity enter his body very quickly. He quickly yanked his hand back. "Oops, sorry." Said Jim. "Mom said I still need to learn to control my powers." "Next time tell me beforehand." Said Jim, shaking extra electricity from himself.

"Where is your father, anyway?" asked Matt. "I must speak to him and it's extremely important." "You needn't look far." Said a voice." Everyone looked toward he ceiling, where the voice had come from. Standing (upside-down) there was Ted Toss.

End Chapter 2! Sorry I took SO long with it. I literally forgot about it. But I guarantee you will love the next 3 chapters. BTW, from here on in I'll be doing the story in FPV (first version view). It'll be told from Ted's point of view. PLEASE R&amp;R!


	3. Pokemon World War Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Like a few of the other fics I did it will be told from Ted's view from here on out. That's all I have. For the rest, read on…

Author's Notes: Like a few of the other fics I did it will be told from Ted's view from here on out. That's all I have. For the rest, read on…

Last time on Pokemon World War:Matt battled against Jordan of Team Rocket Jet and his Genetically Enhanced Pokemon. Matt quickly discovered that even his Legendary trio were no match for Jordan's pokemon. Fortunately Jim Toss, the Viridian City Gym Leader arrived in time to help him out. With help from Jim and Hiro Matt is given an audience with the only person to have ever bested Ash Ketchum...

Chapter 3

"I see I have a visitor." I said. "Long time, no see, Matt." "If you don't help us you might not see me again." Said Matt. "I barely got here myself. I was only lucky Jim showed up when he did. Do you know why we're here?" I nodded grimly, knowing I would have to break the silence. "I…can't…" I said. "I can't fight anymore."

"Why not?" Asked a voice from across the hall. It belonged to my wife, Ann. "You know more than anyone it's the right thing to do. Hell, it's the only thing to do right now. I don't want our baby to be born into a desolate wasteland." She said, patting her pregnant belly.

"You guys don't understand." I said. "When I challenged Ash 4 years ago I had no idea what I was getting myself into." "All I know is you let one bad loss give the Alliance the courage they needed to take over Kanto and Johto." Said Matt. "Even now Ash isn't satisfied that you've gone into exile. His men are looking for you with orders to bring you to him."

"Why are they still looking for him?" Asked Ann. "They shattered his fighting spirit in front of the whole world." "Apparently he wants to have a rematch." Said Hiro. "That's what we've been hearing, anyway. There's no telling if he's real or not." "I'll battle him when I'm good and ready." I said, getting down from the ceiling.

"When will that be? After he's kidnapped Ann and the kids and is threatening to kill them?" asked Jim. "Me, Hiro and Dave are the only ones standing between Jessie and James and the invasion of Mt. Silver. Once we're done you're gonna be next."

"We can't hold out much longer." Said Hiro. "Most of the Pokemon Centers in Kanto are being controlled by the Jets. Not only that, they shoot anyone who comes in and steals their Pokemon. There are very few places to get pokemon treated."

"Ted, you really must help us stop The Jets." Said Matt. "If Mt. Silver is invaded, even you won't stand a chance. The Jets use Pokemon that are genetically engineered. My strongest pokemon didn't even leave a scratch on them." "They started experimenting on Pokemon after gaining power." Said Hiro. "They hope to make the most powerful pokemon the world has ever seen. Having visited their research lab I can tell you they are well on their way."

"Giovanni also had that dream." I said. "The end result was Mewtwo and Mewthree, both of which rebelled against him. They can't effectively force pokemon to battle against their will." "They can now." Said Matt. "When I battled Jordan his pokemon had some kind of Mind Control Device on them. They were nothing but empty shells that showed no emotion. I killed one of them just to put it out of its misery."

"He probably would not be here if my Lugia and Dark Mewtwo hadn't come in time." Said Jim. "Being Genetically engineered Dark Mewtwo was able fight Jordan's Pokemon. I was only lucky Jordan was the only one using Dark Pokemon. Once he regroups I don't know if I'll be able to do it again. We're in need of backup."

"I'll help you, Uncle Jim." Said Fin. "I've got Pikachu Blood in me and I've been getting really strong." "I want to help, too!" said Katrin. "My ability to move through solid walls could prove useful." "I'm glad to see some members of this family want to help. The more help we get, the better off we will be." Said Jim.

"I'm not going to stay here forever." Said Ann. "Not while the rest of the world is in danger. I'm am going to whatever I can to help out." I still wasn't convinced. "I don't even have the resources to fight the Jets." I said. "Three of my best pokemon are dead. Besides, there's no challenge in it anymore."

Sounds like a childish excuse to me." Said Jim. "What?" I said, almost taken off guard on what he just said. "You heard me." Said Jim. "You sound like a spoiled brat that is still getting over the fact he can't do the right thing." "What the hell are you talking about?" I asked, starting to get annoyed.

"Giving up is insanely easy." Said Jim, his voice rising. "You should know that better than anyone else. You insisted Ash, Jessie and James give up messing with people and they never did. Because of that their evil is law. Now that we're asking you, you're ready to bitch about how unfair life is!"

I didn't take kindly to that. Not from him. That's when I surprised everyone when I punched him in the face. Jim was so surprised that he fell to the floor. When he staggered to his feet his nose was oozing with blood. "That's a start." Said Jim. "Now let's take it one step further. Come on, hit me again!"

"That doesn't meant anything." Said Ted. "You just had that one coming. Just like this one!" I punched him again, this time in the guts. He fell to the floor in agony. "Ted, that's enough!" Said Matt. "Jim was trying to help you. If you want to start hitting people, hit me. I'm the one who came looking for you. Just don't go doing stuff like that to your little brother."

"I need some time to think." I said. "All this talk is really starting to bug me." I went into my bedroom and closed the door. I just wanted some space to sort this all out. I was being asked to go into a war zone without all the supplies I needed. Even I knew that was too risky. There was too much chance of something happening to Ann and the baby. That's when the door opened and someone walked in.

"Who's there?" I asked, sitting up on the bed. "Someone who cares." Came Ann's voice. "I was worried about you." "You may want to worry about Jim a little more." I Said. "He can't breathe out his nose." "He'll be fine." Said Ann. "Besides, he isn't the one I'm married to. You are."

"I'll be fine." I Said. "I just need some time to think. These are some very dangerous times, after all." "For you or for me?" Asked Ann. "You and our baby." I said, rubbing her stomach. "If you die then the baby will die with you." "This isn't the only time I've been threatened while pregnant." Said Ann. "In case you forgot the same thing happened when I had Katrin."

"You had been secured then." I said. "TR made a house call and paid for it. Not only were their plans nixed but you ended up having Katrin the same day." "You know I wouldn't mind being in another situation like that." Said Ann. "We could even make it a tradition. Every time I get pregnant we have some loonies try to kill me."

I laughed at that one. "That is really unethical." I said. "It wouldn't be good for the baby, either." "You never know." Said Ann. She then turned on the ultrasound machine next to the bed. "Let's find out." She lifted up her shirt, exposing her large belly. "It may be only 6 months now but if the baby is born now it could survive."

"That's if we were really lucky." I said, taking the reader from the machine. I moved it slowly across Ann's stomach. "When's the last time you felt the baby moving?" I asked her as I looked at the screen. "Not in awhile, actually." She replied. "I haven't felt it move for a few days. Why do you ask?"

"Because I'm not getting any activity here." I replied. "No movements, heartbeat, nothing." Ann sat up to look at the screen. It wasn't moving at all. "What's wrong with it?" Asked Ann. "Don't tell me it died in there…" There was a twinge of fear in her voice. It was small but noticeable. "This can only mean one thing." I said, studying the machine. Ann didn't answer. She didn't want to hear what I said next. "Someone pressed the pause button."

"What?" She Asked. I heard relief enter her voice. "Someone paused the screen?" After readjusting the machine it started moving again. "Looks like everything's fine." I said. "Give it 4 more weeks and it will have a good chance of surviving." "It will at least have a chance." Said Ann. "The other one wasn't so lucky."

This being Ann's 3rd pregnancy I had reason to be so edgy. She was pregnant when I fought Ash 4 years ago. The day after the match Ann was supposed to see her doctor. I was already getting everything ready for our move to Mt. Silver and wasn't with her. About 30 minutes into the appointment I was asked to come to the hospital. Fearing the worst I took Fin and Katrin with me.

When I arrived Ann told me the baby had died. Since we hadn't told Fin and Katrin another baby was coming we were both devastated. I wasn't sure who'd taken the news worse, me or her. "How did it happen?" I remember asking the doctor. "We won't know until we can examine the body." She said.

"How do you plan to extract it?" Ann had asked. "I can't do that." The woman said. "You're going to have to deliver the fetus." That made Ann feel even worse, delivering a baby she knew was dead. We later learned the umbilical cord had wrapped itself around the baby's neck several times. The baby was slowly strangled to death.

When it came out its hands were tightly clutching the cord. It tried to free itself but that killed it faster. Had we come 24 hours ago something could've been done. Once the stillborn boy's cause of death was confirmed Ann cried for 3 days. She didn't even want to hold the baby. During the 3 days the doctors wouldn't let anyone see her other than me.

What made it worse was the fact that we hadn't told Fin or Katrin they were going to have a little brother or sister. On the 3rd day I brought the kids over to take Ann home with us. Ann still hadn't seen the body and the doctors were going to take it to harvest its organs. I told her that she should at least see the child and it would help with the grieving process. She did not want to even look at it.

I realized that if Ann didn't at least say goodbye then she would never recover from her grief. Gingerly, I picked up the small bundle as if it were alive and put it in her arms. "Ann, it's time to say goodbye." I Said. "Before we go you have to see him. He looks great!" Upon seeing the baby in her hands, Ann held the baby close to her. She started to cry softly.

"I know this is hard but there was nothing you could have done to prevent it." I said gently. "I'm sure our other children would want you to get over the grief." "Did you tell them?" She asked me. "They didn't even know you were pregnant." I said. "It doesn't matter now, though. We can get through this."

"I don't want anyone to know about this." She said. "Not our parents, not the kids, not our friends, no one." "I won't tell anyone if that's what you want." I said. 4 years had passed and we still did not mention the stillbirth. It was as if it never happened. You could almost say it didn't.

"I know." She said. "It's ok. I'm not sad anymore. It was bad to have not let things go." It seemed we'd both revisited a bad dream together and didn't like it even more. "Now it's your turn." She continued. "Please do this. If not for me then for the one we lost." I got up and went back into the hall. Everyone was waiting. "Have you decided?" Asked Matt. "I don't even have all the key pokemon I'll need to do this." I said.

"You've still got Charizard." Said Katrin. "It fights with the heart of 12 pokemon." "Even having the heart of 12,000 pokemon won't do any good against this evil." Said another voice. "Who said that?" asked Fin, getting ready to zap whoever surprised him. We looked in the direction it came from. Floating in from a window was a Mew.

"Thank goodness I found you, Ted." It said. "I was beginning to get worried you were captured or killed." "Why are you looking for me?" I asked. "You must help your friends fight the Rockets and Jets." It Said. "I have come to teach your pokemon a powerful technique that will allow them to do so. It will allow several pokemon to fuse into one, becoming more powerful than the pokemon used to create it."

"You're talking as if I said yes." I said. "I haven't agreed to anything yet. The only Pokemon powerful enough to have been a match against Ash are dead. I "We may be dead but we don't want you to just roll over and die." /I Said a voice from nowhere. Fin shot lightning at a wall. "Who's there now?" he said. "Show yourself this time!"

"Relax Fin! It's only Mewtwo." Said the voice. "But how?" I asked. "You're dead. Where are you exactly?" "In the afterlife, of course." Said Mewtwo. "Mewthree and Aurabolt are here too." "How come we can hear you but can't see you?" asked Jim. "How do we know we're not going insane?"

"I can fix that." Said Katrin. "I'll use my powers to help everyone see." She then started to glow. In a flash of light Mewtwo, Mewthree, and Aurabolt appeared. "Ted, we really think you should stop Ash, Jessie, and James." Said Mewtwo. "If you don't act NOW, then we may be reunited in 48 hours, but not in the way you'd like."

"Jordan and some of his men have started a search for you." Said Mewthree. "In 40 hours they will find your home. In the next 8 hours after that all of you will be dead." "How can I defeat the Jets?" I asked. "Puma hasn't become a level 2 Gochu yet. It only became a Gochu for the first time when Aurabolt died."

"I might not be dead for much longer." Said Aurabolt. "You're going to be reincarnated?" I asked. "Something like that." Said Aurabolt. "You may not know it but Ancient Mew has the Ability to bring one of us back from the dead. We took a vote and decided I'd be the one to return to the land of the living."

"Why can't you all be revived?" asked Jim. "I only have the power to revive pokemon as powerful as them once a year." Said Ancient Mew. "And I can only bring back one of them." "Does this mean Mewtwo and Mewthree will stay dead?" asked Jim.

"Not quite." Said Ancient Mew. "A long time ago before I became guardian of the Earth 7 special Jirachi were created. You all know Jirachi is the Wish Pokemon?" Everyone nodded. "Well, bring all 7 special Jirachi together and you will be granted any 7 wishes you desire. All you have to do is find them all."

"That sounds similar to the Dragon Balls from Dragon Ball GT." said Matt. "They got the idea from us." Said Ancient Mew. "We plan to sue them as soon as we find a good lawyer." "Where can we find the 7 Jirachi?" I asked. "Aren't they originally from Hoenn?"

"The 7 Jirachi were scattered across the world, but they recently Migrated to the Kanto Region." Said Ancient Mew. "You haven't much time. You'd better find all 7 of them before the Jets do. And here, take these. These are 7 special poke balls that you must use to catch them. Ordinary poke balls including the Master Ball will not work."

"If the Master Ball won't work, these pokemon must be powerful." I said. "Do we catch the Jirachi with each number Ball?" "You're catching on." Said Ancient Mew. "Each Jirachi has a number on it. They can only be caught with the corresponding ball. Do not forget this!"

"But we're only allowed to carry 6 pokemon at a time." Said Jim. "Even one of us can't catch all 7 of them." "The Jirachi are an exception." Said Ancient Mew. "You can catch them all and still carry 6 pokemon with you. What say you now to that?"

"Alright, I'm convinced!" I said. "I'm ready for the task ahead of me. It's been a long time since I've battled anyone, though. I'll need to have one quick battle as a refresher." "I've been looking to get a rematch." Said Matt. "We never really settled the question of who is better between us." "Then we shall find out." I said. "I have a training field upstairs. We can battle there. But first, I'd like to see Aurabolt."

"Thanks for reminding me." Said Ancient Mew. "I almost forgot." She then started to glow. A flash of light surrounded the spot where Aurabolt was being projected. Smoke then started billowing up from it and then stopped. When the smoke cleared Aurabolt was standing there in the flesh.

"It feels good to be back." Said Aurabolt as a Level 2 Gochu. "Let's get this training exercise started." "We'll continue training while we wait for you guys to find all 7 Jirachi." Said Mewthree. "When we come back to life we'll be stronger than ever!" "I'll be looking forward to that." I said. "It will be just what we could use." We then headed upstairs. Soon, we would learn the Fusion Technique.

That's chapter 3. I added a lot more stuff and a new scene. You may be wondering where the stillbirth flashback would've fit in. It's revisited when Ted and Ann are in Viridian Forest, Cinnabar Island and Azalea Town. Next chapter follows The Deadly Alliance as before but has been spiced up a lot.


	4. Pokemon World War Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Forget much of what you read in the original version of this chapter. It was more or less redone. There was so much I wanted to do but didn't for fear of offending people. Seeing that is no longer a problem I went all out! I also split it up so that it more accurately takes place in 3 areas: Saffron City, Cianwood City and Goldenrod City. I am sure you will like it!

Author's Notes: Forget much of what you read in the original version of this chapter. It was more or less redone. There was so much I wanted to do but didn't for fear of offending people. Seeing that is no longer a problem I went all out! I also split it up so that it more accurately takes place in 3 areas: Saffron City, Cianwood City and Goldenrod City. I am sure you will like it!

Yeah, I reposted cause I had to fix the alignment.

Last time on Pokemon World War: Ted overcame self-doubt and declared war on Team Rocket and Team Rocket Jet. With some help from a powerful Mew he is reunited with Aurabolt. He begins planning for an invasion...

Chapter 4

In The TR Jet HQ in Saffron City, Jessie and James were talking to Ash, leader of Team Rocket via Video Phone. The three are going over the possibility of Ted Toss actually being within their reach. Ash feared no one, but the one man who could possibly ruin his plans for world conquest was Ted Toss.

"Then it's agreed." Said Ash. "After your son invades Mt. Silver and finds Ted, I get my rematch." "What makes you so sure Ted's in there?" Asked James. "Last I heard he and his family fled to Korea." "I'm sure of it now more than ever." Said Ash. "All you have to do is find him."

"You know we don't HAVE to hand Ted over to you." Said Jessie. "We could just take him, kill his family in front of him and then torture him to death. Nice and slow." "You know I don't give a damn about his bastard kids and wife!" Ash Snapped. "You can do to them as you please. I only want Ted."

"Look, our son detected a disturbance near the Indigo Plateau." Said James. "We just learned it was that can't die right bastard Matthew Oak." "Matt Oak, eh?" asked Ash as if he remembered something. "He always loved his grandfather, him and Gary. Probably not as much as I love his sister but then again who cares?"

Just then a sentry came into the room. "Heil mien furhers!" He said. "My liege, we have a call for you. It's the good prince Jordan." "Excellent timing." Said Jessie. "We'll find out what Matt was up to, or was."

After a few moments, Jordan came up on another screen. "So Jordan, did you find out what that man was up to?" Asked James. "Nothing but trouble as usual." Said Jordan, rubbing his leg. He'd hurt one of his legs from the explosion.

"Jordan, are you hurt?" asked James. "I'll be fine." Said Jordan. "That bastard Jim Toss won't be when I find him. He will pay dearly for this!" "WHAT?" Asked Ash. "If Jim's there then Ted MUST be in Mt. Silver."

"I'm gonna kick Jim's ass when I find him." Said Jordan. "Damn, that hurts! I'll have him cut into pieces and his house made into a waste dump!" Jim was definitely ready to hurt someone. This made Jessie and James proud. He would be an excellent ruler after them.

"Maybe you should get treated at an area hospital." Said James. "I'll call the closest one to you and tell them to expect you. It won't do you well to hobble everywhere." "After that I'm going after him." Said Jordan. "I'd like to know why the hell he interrupted my match with Matt and killed my Suicune."

"He did WHAT?" asked Jessie. "You mean the $150,000,000 project we—" Jordan nodded. "We should've killed him when we had the chance!" Said James. "Luckily for him Ted's daughter Katrin can walk through walls." "Sometimes I wonder even now how the hell you two gained power over there." Said Ash. "You two can't seem to even take care of minor trifles."

"It was easier than you think, actually." Said Jessie. "We simply followed Hitler's example. All we had to do was Kill the President, Kill off the Elders and poof, we became monarchs. Now we own everything from Fuchsia City to Viridian City. Our boundary with Johto is The Falls."

"Seeing as Jordan is hurt, I'll send my best General to help you until he is well." Said Ash. "His name is Alex Garum and he is highly experienced. I'm sure he will be of use to you." "We'll have him only until Jordan is better." Said James. "Once Jordan is medically cleared, back he goes!"

"Just between us, there's a 2nd reason I'm sending Alex to Kanto." Said Ash. "I'm starting to suspect he's after my Daughter, Kaylie. Every morning and night when we change shifts Alex and Kaylie are nowhere to be found. When they finally do show up they make up some poor excuse. They keep forgetting my castle is being monitored closely by security cameras."

"Send him over right away, then." Said Jessie. "We'll expect him in the morning." Why so soon?" Asked James. "I'm starting to suspect he might ask Kaylie to marry him without telling me or May." Ash explained. "She knows that anyone she is seeing has to be approved by me. What I mean is by doing me a great service. Practically every suitor she's brought to me has failed."

"I'll consider myself lucky I don't have a daughter." Said James. "I hear Teenage Girls are the worst kinds of kids. Jordan is too young to really care about girls. Even when he gets older he'll care more about the Empire than women!" "I'm going to need another water Pokemon to replace Suicune." Said Jordan. "I'll need to be able to get across water."

"We'll send you a Wailord." Said Jessie. "It's big and hard to blow up." After the transfer, Jordan signed off. "We'd really better beef patrols." Said James. "A short time ago our sensors detected a very large power level coming from Mt. Silver. It was too powerful to be a power surge. And it was very familiar."

"I saw it too." Said Ash. "But it can't be. Even though it was Ted's most powerful Pokemon I killed it myself…" "Something is definitely going on." Said Jessie. "We'd better find out what, then." Said Ash. "The sooner we find out, the better." The Deadly Alliance pondered their next move to deal with the latest developments.

Meanwhile in Johto, Alex Garum was preparing his troops to raid the port town of Cianwood. It was the only Johto City that was not in control of the Rockets. Despite heavy artillery fire by day and bombing raids by night, the lights of freedom burned brightly in the war-torn metropolis.

The months of heaving fire had taken its toll on Cianwood Bay, however. The sea was red with the blood of many people who died to keep the city free from Team Rocket. General Garum had just broken through the city's last defenses.

"This is it, Men." Said Alex. "Once we have Cianwood then all of Olivine bay will be ours. At Sunrise we attack!" Everyone let up a cheer. Cianwood City was one of the last strongholds In Johto not in Team Rocket's Control because of a strong defense council. Inside the town Dave and the Gym Leader, Chuck were trying to prepare a defense for the town.

"We haven't much time left." Said Dave. "If the Rockets seize this town then they will rule all the waters of Johto." "They're poised to strike at Sunrise." Said Chuck. "When they get here, we'll be ready. We have enough men that can fight rockets all day, if need be. I just hope Jasmine gets here in one piece."

Suddenly, one of Chuck's students came in. "Master Chuck! We've found another body!" he said. "We think it might be the Olivine Gym Leader." He said. "This can't be good." Said Chuck. "Come on, show me where you found it."

The lad led Chuck and Dave down to the beach. The area was littered with medical tents and mobile morgues. When Olivine was captured, hundreds of people tried to flee the city by sea. TR's naval forces sank the boats as they reached open sea. Those who made it to Cianwood washed up either dead or very sick.

The world was shocked when it was discovered that TR's navy had intentionally sunk civilian ships. Ash claimed the ships were moving military personnel in position to attack Kanto. The outrage from the news was far greater than the atrocities the US Military was accused of doing in Iraq.

"Ash Ketchum is far worse than any Dictator the world has ever known." Said British PM Tony Blair in a press conference after the news came out. "Saddam Hussein, The Taliban, Fidel Castro, Stalin and even Hitler can be considered saints compared to this fiend."

"The US is offering a sum of $500 Billion to anyone who can bring Ash Ketchum in-Dead." Said US Defense Secretary Donald Rumsfeld. "For those who are on the world's or FBI's top 10 Most Wanted Lists, your past deeds will be pardoned if you are able to do this."

The trainer led Chuck and Dave to a small cove on the beach. A body covered with a white sheet lay there. Chuck peeked under the sheet. "Yup, it's her." He said. "Add her to the rest. What's left of her, anyway." Two men came over and picked up the remains. They gently placed it down on top of the 500 or so bodies already collected that day. The bodies would be prepped for burial in mass graves.

"How many more innocent people are going to be buried before all of Johto is free?" Asked Dave. "All this senseless killing. What will Team Rocket gain from it?" "They want to rule all of Johto." Said Chuck. "For all we know, us along with Kris and Taylor are the only ones standing in their way. Ted's dropped off the face of the earth and Oak's Grandsons have their hands tied with the Jets."

Kris was helping defenses in Azalea Town and Taylor was in Blackthorn City training with Clair. "If only we knew where Ted was." Said Dave. "Then we would stand a much better chance. Unless Ted comes soon, we're all going die." "Today would be a good day, then." Said Chuck. "We have company." Dave looked out towards the sea. They could see a Red Gyarados preparing to fire a Hyper Beam at them…

"Sir! I have a message for you from The Leader." Said a Messenger to Alex. Taking the letter, Alex read it hastily. He frowned when he saw what it was. "Hmm, seems I'm being reassigned." Said Alex, taking out a Poke Ball. "Jackson!" A man who looked remarkably like Alex stepped forward.

"Yes, sir!" he said. "You're in charge here until I return." Said Alex. "Yes sir!" Said Jackson. "You will not be disappointed." "See to it that I am not." Said Alex. "You know what happens then." Mounting his Rapidash, Alex headed for Goldenrod.

When he arrived at the Rocket Capital, he learned he was going to Kanto. He was being re-assigned as part of a "public relations" deal Ash made with Jessie and James. Alex resented the change so close to absolute victory but knew he had no choice. Even questioning anything Ash said was punishable by death.

As preparations for his departure were being made, Alex slipped into Kaylie Ketchum's room while the shifts were changing. Even though he knew they were being watched he didn't care. Who was Ash to get in the way of love?

"Alex, is that you?" asked a voice from the balcony. "Yes, Kaylie, it's me." Said Alex. "I'm alone." Upon hearing this Kaylie rushed over and jumped into his arms. "I thought you were going to be gone longer?" Asked Kaylie. "I've been reassigned." Said Alex. "Is it somewhere close?" asked Kaylie hopefully. Alex looked into her eyes.

He thought she looked beautiful even in her nightgown. She had long Black hair and clear blue eyes, much like her father. She had lived into Goldenrod City her whole life. Alex had been the only friend to her. They had known each other for as long as they could remember.

"I'm afraid it's far." Alex replied. "You'd almost think I were going on the other side of the world." "How far?" She asked. "I'll be in Kanto in the morning." Said Alex. "I'm heading a search team. I've been asked to help the Jets locate Jim Toss. He attacked Jordan McArthur and fled to the Silver Mountains."

"Isn't he the brother of the Legendary Trainer Ted?" Asked Kaylie. "Ted and my Uncle Matt used to be rivals, but now they're friends." "Have you ever met your uncle?" asked Alex. "You seem to know a lot about him."

"I never did but mom told me about him." Said Kaylie. "When the Jets invaded Kanto Matt wouldn't let them harm my Great-Grandfather Oak. Ash offered to intervene if he could marry mom. Matt had no choice but let him do it. If he hadn't Oak would have been killed. Even though I've never met either of them I know they're alright. Matt won't let anything bad happen to Oak."

"I'll try to check on him when I go there." Said Alex. "I'm sure he'll be happy to know he has a Great Grand Daughter who cares about him. " "Will you make sure nothing happens to him?" asked Kaylie. "I'll do my best." Said Alex. "Though my main objective is to find Jim."

"It's hot in this room." Said Kaylie. "Are you sure?" Asked Alex. "The cooling system has been turned all the way up. You're not pregnant, are you?" "You know I haven't slept with anyone but you." Said Kaylie. "The last time we had sex was 3 months ago. I'm sure that if I was pregnant we'd both know by now."

The two then kissed before Alex slipped quietly out and back to his post. He found most of his gear packed and ready. He would take a plane to Viridian Airport. Before boarding his flight, Alex turned to get one final glace of Kaylie. He did not know if he would return to see her. "I'll come back soon." Said Alex. "This I promise you."

That's the end of Chapter 4. I added a lot of new dialogue and more accurately split up the chapter. I sincerely hope you liked the changes. This will go better with the conversation Ted has with Alex on Cinnabar Island. It doesn't make total sense in the original so that's why I made this chapter that much longer.


	5. Pokemon World War Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: This Chapter will have a bit more dialogue than before. How Fin and Katrin know how to fly will also be explained here. I failed to do that before so I will now!

Author's Notes: This Chapter will have a bit more dialogue than before. How Fin and Katrin know how to fly will also be explained here. I failed to do that before so I will now!

Last time on Pokemon World War: Ash, Jessie and James officially recognize ted Toss as a threat to their empires after Jordan is discovered injured. Ash sends General Alex Garum to the front lines to die as punishment for secretly courting his daughter, in Cinawood are bleak as they are are all but wiped out from repeated attacks from the Rocket Army. Their only hope is the arrival of Ted Toss, the Legendary Trainer.

Chapter 5

"Aurabolt, use Dynamic Punch!" I said. The attack caused a powerful explosion that shook the mountainside. It also Knocked Out Matt's last pokemon. "That's incredible…" said Ann. "It beat Matt's Aggron in one hit. I've never seen an electric Pokemon do that."

"That was just a warm up." Said Aurabolt, flexing his muscles. "Had I used my full power I could have killed it quite easily." "I think we're ready for the Fusion Technique." Said Hiro. "We'd better get it now so we can face Jordan when he returns. Better to have learned it before Aurabolt fries them all!"

"I know of two types of Fusion techniques." Said Ancient Mew. "One allows 2-6 pokemon to fuse into one. The other—possibly the more powerful allows a Pokemon and Trainer to fuse into one." "Can that actually be done?" Asked Matt. "That's something many trainers go to bed dreaming about."

"Yes, it's quite possible." Said Ancient Mew. "more than you'll ever know." It then turned to Fin and Katrin. "Are you sure you two aren't fused?" "No, this is the way we were born." Said Katrin. "We're both human and Pokemon." "I've never seen anything like you two." Said Ancient Mew. "I can see you two capable of great power. All you have to do is unlock your full potential. I'll help you get started."

She then started to glow, and then a ray of light emitted from her body. After a few moments it stopped. "There, now you will be able to bring forth all of your power." Said Ancient Mew. "Use it wisely and you will become very powerful. And now, to teach everyone else the Fusion Technique. Which do you want to learn first?"

I was sure whichever one came first would very useful. I however was sure of which I wanted to know right away. "I want to learn to fuse with my pokemon." I said. "When me and my Pokemon are in battle we fight as one. Our moves are in synch. We have complete trust in each other. I didn't understand that fully until I battled Matt just now. Now I know I'm ready!"

"I can sense a strong bond between you and your Gochu." Said Ancient Mew. "You two may be capable as fusing right away." "Great, let's get started." Said Aurabolt. "I can't wait to do this."

"First I'll give you, the trainer this Fusion Crystal." Said Ancient Mew. "It will allow you and your Pokemon to fuse. You can also use it to fuse your pokemon. Now hold the Merger Crystal and say 'Fusion Evolution'!" "FUSION EVOLUTION!" I yelled. Nothing happened. "You both have to say it together!" exclaimed Ancient Mew. "FUSION EVOLUTION!" We said simultaneously.

The crystal started to glow brightly. I started to feel my body start to fuse with Aurabolt's. We were going to become one. When I soon sensed that the fusion was complete, I felt a new kind of power. It was like nothing I'd ever experienced before. "I think we know what it feels like to be you, Fin." I said. "I have to say that I like it."

"What should we call you?" Asked Jim. "I'm not Quite Ted Toss and not quite Gochu." I said. "You can call us Aurabolt!" I then gave my new power a test by charging energy. I felt faster and stronger. "How long can we stay fused?" I asked. "So long as you and your pokemon work together, you will remain fused." Said Ancient Mew. "When you're ready to be separate just say 'De-fusion'."

We then heard an explosion in the distance. "What was that?" asked Hiro. "Proximity Orbs." Said Fin. "We have Voltorb and Electrode all around the Area. They'll self-destruct when anything they don't like comes too close. That's usually anything that moves. Not even a Dodrio can get past them."

"Looks like the patrols are nearby." Said Katrin. "I can sense Evil Energy approaching but not all of it is evil." "I wonder what it could be?" asked Ann. "Could there be something out there?" "I'm going to check it out." I said. "It will give me a chance to test out my powers. I'll take Fin and Katrin with me, too."

"We'll learn the fusion technique in the meantime." Said Matt. "We'll hold them off until you're ready." Said Katrin. "Mewone and Mewfour, come on!" The Offspring of Mewtwo and Mewthree appeared. "You're coming along, too." They both nodded and followed.

We floated into the air and flew off in the direction of the disturbance. Flying was a new experience for me. Katrin and Fin have done it before, but for me it was a first. Being Part Pokemon, Katrin and Fin were able to levitate their bodies whenever they wished. Some would say it was an unfair advantage in sports but then again, who cares?

Flying was like swimming and running at the same time. I caught on quickly. We soon found the patrols. There were 6 of them. 5 sentries headed by an officer. Several Mightyena, Espeon, and Donphan were with them. The leader was perched on a Rapidash. We touched down to meet them. "Who goes there?" asked the Officer. "Identify yourselves!"

"I'm the landowner of the area." I said. "And you're trespassing on my property. According to the law of the land I get to kick your ass." "Are you threatening us?" Asked the officer. "You threatened us by coming on our property." I said. "Before I wipe the smile off your face, tell me who you are."

The man then removed his visor, revealing long brown hair and black eyes. "I'm Alex Garum, Captain of the Johto Next Generation Special Forces." He said. "I'm here searching for Jim and Ted Toss. Both men are wanted by Ash Ketchum. My orders are to brings them in alive. Help us and there will be a reward for you. Have you seen them?"

"This is my son and my daughter, Fin and Katrin." I said. "The other 2 are Mewone and Mewfour, Mewtwo and Mewthree's children. As for me—De-Fusion!" I then separated from Aurabolt. "I'm Ted. Nice to meat you." I said, extending my arm for a handshake. I was surprised when he extended his too. He had a firm but powerful grip.

"It's nice to meet a legend such as yourself." Said Alex. "I grew up worshipping the ground you and your Pokemon walked on. It's too bad I have orders to kill you." At this his men pointed their weapons at us. "Even if you beat us Reinforcements will be coming." Their Pokemon were poised to strike the moment they were given the go ahead.

"We probably could've been friends if we weren't enemies." I said. "If you want to find my brother, you'll have to get past US!" Said Aurabolt. We then fused again. "I'll take care of the ones on the right." Said Fin, charging electricity. "I'll take the one on the right." Said Katrin. "We'll take the other two." Said Mewfour.

"I guess that's leaves you and me." I said. "Let's make this fight memorable." Alex drew his Sword. "I'm ready when you are." Said Alex. "I won't be pulling any punches, either." "That's good to know." I said. I then ran at Alex full speed, prepared to launch an electric attack.

Chapter 5 ends here. Hopefully this is a bit more detailed. The next 3 Chapters all roll into each other so when they come, you'll be impressed.


	6. Pokemon World War Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: After going over Chapters 6 and 7 I have decided to do a bit of moving around. I will put the first part of Chapter 7 in here. I will be making Chapter 7 a bit shorter but not by much. I decided to put the entire fight here cause when I first did it I cut it in half because of technical errors I no longer have.

Author's Notes: After going over Chapters 6 and 7 I have decided to do a bit of moving around. I will put the first part of Chapter 7 in here. I will be making Chapter 7 a bit shorter but not by much. I decided to put the entire fight here cause when I first did it I cut it in half because of technical errors I no longer have.

_I also would like to announce that I have finished writing the **ENTIRE** Fanfic. Due to this updates will be 5 chapters at a time. Expect 11-20 tomorrow at some point. Considering I wrote 23-34 in **2 days time** you have to say this is overly impressive!_

Last time on Pokemon World War: Ted and Aurabolt learned how to fuse into one using the Fusion Crystal. Ted, Fin and Katrin then heado ut to meet General Garum and his men for a showdown in Mt. Silver...

Chapter 6

The battle had begun: My team Versus Alex and his men. I kicked off the fight with an Electrical Punch. Alex countered with a roundhouse kick. I jumped into the air before it could connect. I then kicked him in the chest, sending him flying into a tree. He took his time getting up, though.

"Let's hit him with a thunderbolt." Said Aurabolt. Even though we were fused we could communicate telepathically. "That should work." I said, charging energy for the attack. I then launched the attack, disabling Alex almost instantly. He slumped to the ground unable to move. I could've killed him but I chose not to.

"Looks like you're paralyzed." I said. "Too bad I can't let your boss know you saw me. Prepare to meet your end, general." "Then finish me off and make it quick." Said Alex. "I can't bear to let my girlfriend find out I was crippled by you." I was just about to grant his wish when several weapons were discharged in my direction. I jumped backwards over several trees to dodge the attacks.

"I think that's far enough." Said a voice. The owner to the voice then stepped into the clearing. Alex was surprised to see him. "Jordan, how the hell did you get here so fast?" He asked. "I heard you were badly injured." "Yes, I WAS." Said Jordan. "But I healed pretty fast thanks to the hospital that treated me."

"Why are you here?" Asked Alex. "When I learned you were sent to take my place I hurried over. Luckily for you I'm here now. My men and I will take it from here." Katrin, Fin, Mewone, and Mewfour came over. They'd beaten Alex's men quickly. They knew this would be no easy fight.

"I see you've brought some friends." I said. "I don't think you'll fare any better than Alex did." "Alex was only sent here as a diversion." Said Jordan. "You may have noticed only 10 of our troops are present. The other 10 are on their way to your house. Soon you and all of your family will be in chains!"

"They'll be in for a nasty surprise when they get there." I said. "And I know how much you people hate surprises. If they die then they won't have to worry about hating it." Just then another explosion was heard. Someone set off another Proximity Orb. There was silence afterward. All of Jordan's foot soldiers were wiped out.

"As I told Alex, you'll have to get through me to find my brother." I said. "And you might want to be careful of where you step. This place is littered with Voltorb and Electrode. They'll blow up if anything comes too close." I was about to step back but remembered there was an Electrode planted there.

"Jordan, you wouldn't happen to have a Full Heal with you?" Asked Alex. "I can't move my body." "Oh, shut up!" Snarled Jordan. "If you hadn't done your job I wouldn't even be here. Since you can't even move you're useless to Ash, now!" He then fired his weapon at Alex, knocking him unconscious.

"What was that for?" I asked Jordan. "He was already incapable of fighting back!" "His usefulness to us is ended." Replied Jordan "I just put him out of his misery." "What kind of soldier kills one of his own?" asked. Fin. "He can be replaced." Said Jordan. "Now, you're next!" The soldiers then released all their pokemon.

"Exterminate them!" Said Jordan. The 20+ Pokemon then came headlong after us. "Let's take them all out!" I said. Everyone jumped into action. I used a Thunderbolt to fully disable a Dragonite. I snapped its neck with a powerful kick. A Nidoking and Nidoqueen came at me next. I fired an Ice Beam to freeze them into Ice Cubes. I shattered the cubes with a Thunder Wave.

I finished off all other opposition in pretty much the same way. Soon all the Pokemon and soldiers were dead or dying. "Impressive!" Said Jordan. "You are indeed worthy of being called the most powerful trainer in the world! But even you don't know what you're in for."

"Enough of the games." I said. "Are you going to fight me yourself?" "Of course." Said Jordan. "I just wanted to see if you would be worthy opponent." "So am I worthy enough?" I asked. "That's for me to decide." Said Jordan, throwing off his cape.

Before I could react, he flew up to me and kicked me against a tree, breaking it. "I should have seen that one coming." I said, getting to my feet. I noticed Katrin and the others standing nearby. Alex still lay unconscious nearby. "Mewone, Mewfour, take Alex back to the house." I said.

"What?" asked Fin. "He's one of the bad guys! How do we know we can we trust him when he wakes up?" "Like Jordan said, he's no longer useful to them." I said. "Besides, He might have some useful information." The clones picked him up and carried him off. "As for you…" I said, talking to Jordan this time. "You're about to get a lesson in pain!" I put my hands together, powering up the powerful Aurabolt attack.

"It's time he sees what we can really do." Said Aurabolt. "After we launch this move I'll show you how to use one of the new techniques I learned in the afterlife." The beam destroyed several trees and cut right through Jordan's armor, blowing off his arms. The stumps bled freely from his body.

"Looks like he's been disarmed." Said Fin with a smirk. The smirk quickly vanished when we saw what happened next. His arms regenerated! "That can't be possible!" said Katrin. "He's not human!" "Someone give the girl a dollar." Said the being. It then took another form.

"I am called Morph, a Ditto. I can transform into anything at will. I can mimic their every move perfectly as well. I need only see them in a fight. Like the pokemon you fought I, too am genetically engineered. I assure you I won't be so easy as Alex."

"Who are you working for?" I asked. "If my attacking him wasn't clue enough, TR, of course." Said Morph. "Alex was sent here not just to find you but to keep his disgusting hands off Ash's daughter, Kaylie. Ash is paying me extra for this. Now his fate will be yours!" It then jumped into the air and used Double Team to split into six.

The six Morphs then came at me and attacked with a flurry of punches. When they tried to close in I used a Powerful Thunder attack to knock them away. "That'sa little too close for me." I said to Aurabolt. "Let's have at the new attack already. It might be just what we need."

"It'll take some time to use." Said Aurabolt. "You'd better have Fin and Katrin buy us some time." "Time isn't something we have, but fine." I said. "Kids, I'm going to need a few minutes to launch a new attack! Hold him off until I'm ready!"

"Sure, we'll take it from here." Said Fin as he and Katrin stepped forward. "We'll hold him off until you're ready." The two then jumped in the fight, opening with Thunderbolt and Night Shade. They both struck the true Morph, causing the fakes to vanish.

"Put our hands straight up towards the sky." Said Aurabolt. After doing this he said "Creatures of the Earth! Give us your power!" I looked up and noticed streams of energy flowing through the sky. They were forming a ball of energy. As more energy came to it the orb grew in size. "This is Energy Force." Said Aurabolt. "It's a devastating attack whose power is fueled by all living organisms. Its power can level a whole continent if you're not careful. It must be used wisely."

"I'll have to keep that in mind when we use it." I said. "You two are strong, but you can't beat me!" Said Morph. "Maybe not, but we can try!" Said Fin, forming a ball of massive energy in front of him. "Zap Cannon!" He then launched the electric attack that inflicted damage and caused paralysis.

The attack connected, setting off an explosion. Debris went flying in different directions. When everything settled, Morph was starting to reform. "What the hell?" Exclaimed Fin. "I hit it with my most intense blast!"

"Let me try." Said Katrin. "I'll use my most powerful Shadow Ball attack." As Katrin prepared to launch the attack, Fin fired thunderbolts as a cover. It was buying us time, but we knew not for how long. If this thing could reform then we were in trouble.

"Aurabolt, When is this thing going to be ready?" I asked. "Almost." He replied. "Just a few more seconds. We have to be sure it'll be powerful enough to beat that thing." "I hope this works." I said. "I hate waiting while my kids are risking themselves out there." Katrin then launched the attack. It had an unprecedented effect: None!

"Why didn't that work?" asked Fin. "Ghost type moves don't effect normal types." Said Morph after it reformed completely. "Regardless of what I take form of that is still in effect." "Strange, I took out a Snorlax with that power…" Said Katrin.

"My cells are far more unstable than that of a Snorlax." Said Morph. "Prepare to meet your deaths!" It then launched a Hyper Beam, Turning the area into an inferno. "I don't appreciate your torching this place." Said Fin. "There's pokemon that live out here. Seeing as you don't care we're going to make you!"

"Ted, it's ready." Said Aurabolt. "Launch the attack!" "How should I?" I asked. "However the hell you want!" Said Aurabolt. "Just do it now!" "Prepare to get blasted, Morph!" I said. "Energy Force attack!"

We then launched the glowing sphere of energy. Morph tried to resist but it turned out to be in vain. The attack found its target and when it connected it triggered a massive explosion. "No!" Morph Howled in pain. "You can't beat me! I'm indestructible!"

The attack literally vaporized the creature. When the dust settled there was nothing left. "I'm glad that's over." Said Katrin. "I didn't think we'd be able to take that thing." "Don't rest easy yet." I said. "We've still got to go to Kanto and Johto. I'm sure there will be much harder battles as well."

"I think we should head back home and regroup." Said Fin. "We could also get some answers out of Alex." "Good idea." I said. "Since he was set up I'm sure he'll be of use to us." We flew back to the cave home. Everyone was waiting for us. They'd heard the entire thing.

"What happened out there?" asked Matt. "We heard you ran into Alex but now that he's here what's going on?" "It turns out he was set up by Ash." I said. "Exactly why or for what reasons I don't know. We'll have to ask Alex about that." "He's in the infirmary." Said Jim. "Ann said he was starting to come around."

That's Chapter 6. Much better, don't you think? The next Chapter the group draws up plans for the invasion of Kanto. There's obviously gonna be some new stuff but I am also adding a NEW Character! Who is this person? You'll have to wait to find out!


	7. Pokemon World War Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: As I mentioned before, there will be a new character introduced! Not one of those plot-fillers, though. Who is this mystery person? You will discover that you know this trainer very well…

Author's Notes: As I mentioned before, there will be a new character introduced! Not one of those plot-fillers, though. Who is this mystery person? You will discover that you know this trainer very well…

Chapter 7

"I have some questions I want to ask him," I said. I walked down the stairs that led to the infirmary. It was more or less a field hospital underground. I had it built in case trainers traveling between Kanto and Johto needed emergency medical care for themselves or their pokemon.

A team of Doctors and Nurses were forced to relocate after the Indigo Plateau was destroyed by the Jets. They now work in this facility. I found Alex in a bed close to a door. I was surprised to see him tied down with restrains. Apparently the clones ignored what I said.

"I must apologize for the restraints." I said to him. "It seems they do not know you are a welcome guest." I then started loosening the restraints. "I understand the precautions." said Alex. "You can never be too careful these days." "Yes, well we have a use for each other." I said. "I have something you want and you have something I want."

"Information, if I'm not mistaken." said Alex. "Right." I said, very surprised. "It seems you have experience in this field. I'll start. The good news is you weren't attacked by Jordan. It was a genetically enhanced Ditto named Morph. The bad news is you're a wanted man. I'm sure Ash arranged the assassination himself."

"I was sent from Kanto by Ash." said Alex. "What are you talking about?" "My wife, Ann checked the TR database." I said. "It turns out Ash wants you dead because quote 'I want that bastard to stay the fuck away from my daughter'. Jordan couldn't have come because my brother, Jim injured him a few hours ago. He is recuperating somewhere in Kanto. Ash sent Morph to off you without telling Jessie and James. Since no harm was done to their forces they let him do it."

"That bastard…" said Alex. "I knew he was aware I was seeing her but I had no Idea he wanted to kill me." "Knowing him he's probably told Kaylie you were killed by me." I said. "Lying and deception run in the family." "I'll never see her again…" said Alex, his voice breaking. "I would've been better off dead!"

"I used to think that about Aurabolt but he's alive now." I said. "You don't need to worry. You'll see her again, I know it. Besides, it's probably better she think you're dead than with me. That way when you reunite Kaylie will get to see what kind of man her father really is."

"What are the conditions of my pokemon?" asked Alex. "Your Rapidash, Metagross, Venusaur, Tyranitar, Kingdra, and Dragonite are all fine." I said. "As for the pokemon you had on TR's network, Jim had to hack their system to get them for you. They've been moved to a secure network you'll be able to access."

I passed him a keycard and he nodded. "Now for the battle plan…" I said. "I need to know which country to invade first. Right now I am just dying to go beat the living shit out of Ash for all the atrocities he has inflicted on Johto, Humanity, and his own family. On the other hand I need to collect 7 Jirachi to undo the destruction caused in Kanto. I also want to check on Gary and Oak in Pallet Town."

"Go to Kanto first." said Alex. "In Pallet Town resides Ash's Mother, Delia Ketchum. She knows something about Ash I think you should know, and I don't mean in the motherly sense. It seems Delia knows where to find Giovanni's daughter, Zora."

"I didn't know Giovanni had 2 kids." I said. "I was sure it was just Ash." "That's what everyone including Ash was led to believe." Said Alex. "It wasn't until the TR Gene in Ash was activated did he know the truth. He and Zora are twins." "Twins?" I asked.

"They're not ordinary twins, however." Said Alex. "When they were born a scientist injected one of them with the cells of Giovanni, the other with the cells of all Pokemon. The scientist didn't say whom he injected with what, however. Since he could force-breed Zora when she became older he kept her and gave Ash to Delia. He figured either way He'd get the most powerful super soldier the world has ever known and an heir to TR should he die."

"And what happened?" I asked. "Giovanni's death." Said Alex. "The TR Gene and the Mew Gene were programmed so they would not become active until his death. Since Ash killed him he inadvertently triggered both Genes in himself and his sister." I laughed at that one.

"I think we all know which gene he has." I said. "After their father's death Ash took the reins of TR and his sister became a Mercenary. "Said Alex. "She is currently residing somewhere in Kanto, but only Delia knows for sure."

"How do you know that?" I asked. "That's one of the reasons Ash wouldn't let The Jets take Pallet." Said Alex. "He wants his sister's power, but first he needs to see his mother. Now that you've resurfaced he's no longer in any hurry to come over."

"So as long as I'm alive he can't reach Pallet Town, then." I said. "Things may be in our favor yet. After you've fully recovered I'll take you with me to Pallet Town. From there we'll find out where Zora is and go from there."

"That sounds like a Plan." Said Alex. "If Zora has the cells of all Pokemon then you should be able to find the 7 Jirachi with little trouble." "As I said before, we'd be good friends if we weren't enemies." I said. "I'd better go assemble a team to take with me into Kanto."

Leaving Alex to rest, I went to the communications room. Matt, Jim, Hiro, Fin and Aurabolt were working the computers trying to locate Dave, Taylor, Kris, Tom, and Gary.

"Have you guys had any luck?" I asked. "I've been able to find Brock, Misty, and Nautica." Said Jim. "Brock is still in Pewter City and Misty and Nautica are in Cerulean City. They're still alive from what I can tell. Sabrina and Koga are in Saffron City and Espia and Janine are in Fuchsia City. Lance, former Leader of the Elite 4 and Pokemon Champion is on Cinnabar Island. His granddaughter, Flannery was also spotted on Cinnabar Island."

"I've just found Dave and Tom." Said Fin. Dave is in Cianwood City. Our reports say He and Chuck have discovered the body of Jasmine, the Olivine City Gym Leader. Tom is in the Whirl Islands. He took over the Gym there when May left. Falkner and Whitney are still in Violet City and Goldenrod City. Jack, one of Faulkner's Gym Trainers is in Mahogany Town."

"What about the others?" I asked. "Kris is in Azalea Town." Said Matt. "She's helping Bugsy and Kurt defend the town from TR trying to advance into the town via Ilex Forest. As for Taylor, he's in Blackthorn City. He is working himself half to death training in seclusion with Clair, the Gym Leader. He's trying to make his Pokemon strong enough to cut off a supply route headed to New Bark Town used by TR."

"That man doesn't go down easy." I said. "I guess Gary is the only one left. Even if we don't find him it'll be ok. He's usually the one to find us." "Wait, I've found him." Said Aurabolt. "He's in Johto. He appears to be in Tohjo Falls. Apparently Ash is over there planning something."

"That's interesting." I said. "It seems Ash has been notified of my existence. We'd better make our move first. I don't want him to know our location just yet." "I think someone should go and see what he's up to." Said Ann, who came in. "Other than you, of course." She added. "Maybe Katrin or Fin should do it. They can get in and out pretty fast."

"Maybe." I said. "But he might be expecting that. Let's go with something he won't see coming. I'll send Aurabolt and Fin to go infiltrate his camp." "I can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees me back from the dead!" Said Aurabolt. "I'm happy to know I'll be there to see it!" Said Fin.

"You guys had better get going." I said. "The sooner you get going, the sooner you can get back." "Make sure you are not seen in there." Came a voice from the hall. In staggered Lance, Former Johto League Champion. He was badly injured. "His army shouldn't be underestimated in any way."

He then collapsed to the floor. Katrin ran over to him. "Is he?" Asked Ann. "He's still alive." Katrin replied. "We'd better get him downstairs, though." A few doctors came up and put him on a stretcher. They then carried him downstairs.

"You two better not come back looking like that." I Said to Aurabolt and Fin. "If Ash was able to do that to Lance, who knows what he'll do to you?" "We'll be careful." Said Aurabolt. "We'll stick to the power lines!" They both then touched a light bulb. In a flash they were both gone.

End Chapter 7. What do you think of that? That should explain Fin and Aurabolt's entrance in the next chapter. As for weather Lance recovers you will have to wait and see! Chapter 8 is next!


	8. Pokemon World War Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Here we are at Chapter 8 again. This was the end before, but not this time. The next Chapter will be 9. It is Chapter 1 in The Evil Empire. Here there is a bit more dialogue with Ash and Kaylie. You will also start to see when the Evil Spirit takes control of Kaylie. I hope you like the changes.

Author's Notes: Here we are at Chapter 8 again. This was the end before, but not this time. The next Chapter will be 9. It is Chapter 1 in The Evil Empire. Here there is a bit more dialogue with Ash and Kaylie. You will also start to see when the Evil Spirit takes control of Kaylie. I hope you like the changes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

Chapter 8

"Sir! I have news from Kanto!" a sentry said as He came into Ash Ketchum's presence. "We've just learned Ted Toss IS alive! Not only that, he's killed Morph!" Ash showed no look of surprise at the news. He'd suspected it for the last 4 years. "What of Alex Garum?" asked Ash. "What is the state of his remains?" "There is no sign of a body." The sentry said. "Since Morph was vaporized, we think the same fate has befallen General Garum."

Ash started loading his .20 Caliber pistol. "That's not what I think." Said Ash as he loaded his weapon. "A couple hours ago all of Alex's Pokemon vanished from the TR network. Since I had my heart set on keeping them for myself in the event of his untimely death, I doubt he is really dead." Ash then returned his weapon to its holster. "If that's true, where did he go?" Asked the soldier.

"He's with Ted." Said Ash rather calmly. "Before it was destroyed his tracking system traced him as far as Mt. Silver. Seeing as that is the only place we have yet to fully search, I know Ted is there. That's why we're here in Tohjo Falls." Ash then sat down in his desk chair. "But why would he betray us?" asked the sentry.

Ash took his pistol from its holster and shot the man in the face. The bullet entered his forehead and exited the back of his skull. "Because I wanted your fate to be his!" Ash said as the body fell to the floor. Blood oozed from the wound. Ash then calmly called for 2 guards to dispose of the body.

When asked how he died Ash said the man killed himself. He told them the man wanted to prove his loyalty to him and shot himself in the head. Ash was exceedingly mad. He knew he was now at a disadvantage now that Alex was working for Ted. He'd probably already told him a long held secret…

"Dad, are you okay?" came a soft voice. Ash turned to see his daughter, Kaylie. They looked so much alike the only difference in them was their personalities. They were even wearing the same black suit with the trademark R on the front and back. "I heard something happened in Kanto. Do you know if it has anything to do with General Garum?"

"Hmm." Ash thought for a moment. If he told her the truth, she'd probably disown him like she'd often threatened to do in the past. If he lied he'd not only get her to like him more but he'd probably get her to do his bidding. He knew that he would definitely need her around until her usefulness to him was over. He wasn't too surprised Kaylie didn't know she was pregnant with Ted's clone by now.

"I'm afraid it does." He finally said. "I just received word of a battle in Mt. Silver. As you know, Alex Garum was sent there on a public relations mission. Unfortunately he was attacked and killed by Ted Toss. His death was so brutal there were no remains of him to be buried."

"You lie!" Kaylie exclaimed. Ash presented her with Alex's dog tag. It was stained with blood. "Someone found it after the fight had ended." Said Ash. "It is all that is left of him." Kaylie took it from him and squeezed it tightly, weeping softly. "I know this is very hard for you to hear." Said Ash as he stroked her hair.

"Alex was a courageous and loyal solider. He will be deeply missed by all who knew him. I haven't even told his parents the news. I know how close you and Alex were. Even though I disapproved of him seeing you, in secret I wouldn't have had a problem with you two getting married. I assure you I will see to it that Ted is found and punished for what he has done."

"I don't want you to." Said Kaylie. Ash was stunned to hear this. "W-Why not?" He asked, not sure of anything better to say. "Because I want to find him myself!" Said Kaylie. Ash grinned evilly. He liked where this was going. "I'm going to make that bastard pay for what he's done." Said Kaylie. "I'm going to hunt him down and destroy him! I won't let him have peace and happiness for what he did. He will pay!"

"Fine then!" Said Ash, now beaming. "I'm so happy to hear you say that!" he said. "Together we will put an end to the menace known as Ted Toss! Once Ted is gone then no one will be left to oppose us." "Not on my watch!" Came voice that seemed to come from nowhere. "Who's there?" asked Ash, annoyed at being disturbed. He looked around for the slightest movement.

He looked in time to see a light bulb blow up. Standing in its place was Fin Toss and someone in a hooded cloak. "It doesn't pay to go where you're not wanted." Said Ash, calmly. He snapped his fingers. In the next moment the walls of the tent were ripped off and replaced with a legion of heavily armed Rockets. One of them cut the power to the tent's contents. They certainly couldn't leave the same way they entered!

"We have you surrounded." Said Ash. "You will not escape this time!" "Who said anything about escaping?" asked Fin. "I'm not going to let you find my dad!" "Who said you were going to let us find him?" asked Kaylie. "We'll make you tell!"

"Not a chance." Said Fin. "I don't know who you are, but you must to know who I am either. I'm Finnaran Xavier Toss, a half human half Pikachu child. I have enough electricity in me to incapacitate a Groudon. You don't stand a chance!"

"Your father is a murderer!" Said Kaylie. "Since he's not here I'll destroy you in his place!" She then threw a Poke Ball. Out came a Flygon. Fin started to charge energy in one of his arms. The guy he was with then stepped forward suddenly.

"Why don't I take this one?" asked the cloaked figure. "Sure, go ahead." Said Fin. He stopped charging energy immediately. "This is your coming out night, after all." "Hey, this is a Freak and Pokemon only match!" Said Kaylie. "Not interference!"

"Who said I'm not a Pokemon?" asked the figure. He then threw off his cloak revealing himself. "What the fuck!" Exclaimed Ash. "It can't be! I killed you myself!" "And I never got to thank you for it, either." said Aurabolt. "Now that I'm back from the dead I am ready to show you what death feels like!"

Aurabolt then used a Strong Thunder attack, disabling all the Rockets with one blow. He'd never been able to do that before. Even Ash was surprised at this awesome display of power. He found himself unable to move or even blink. Kaylie wasn't fazed a bit. "Just what I'd expect from creatures who are associated with Ted." She said. "Your dirty tricks won't work on me! Flygon, use Sandstorm!"

The Flygon whipped a powerful sandstorm, making it impossible to see. It also made it harder to use electrical attacks. "I can barely see." Said Fin. "I can still track its movements." said Aurabolt. He used a dynamic punch attack straight ahead, nailing the Flygon before it could use Hyper Beam. It fell to the floor in a daze.

"How dare you!" exclaimed Kaylie after recalling her Pokemon. "You're not getting away with this!" "I think we already have." Said Fin. "Now we'll be on our way." He then started walking away.

Kaylie pointed a rifle at him. "You're not getting away so easily!" she said. "Please tell me you're joking." said Fin. "If you shoot me you'll be wasting your time. My body's magnetic field is so strong it can deflect bullets. You'd only be wasting ammo."

Kaylie opened fire on him anyway. Fin was surprised to see blood pooling from his left arm. "What is this...blood!" exclaimed Fin. "I can't be harmed by metallic projectiles!" "That wasn't metal." said Ash. "It's a bullet made from lead. All metal in it was removed. We designed weapons to deal with creatures like you!"

"Hold still." said Kaylie, advancing on him. "I want your death to be nice and slow." "Thanks, but no thanks!" said Aurabolt. "FLASH!" A flash of light blinded Ash and Kaylie almost instantly. When the two were able to see again Aurabolt and Fin were gone.

"I can't believe they got away!" said Ash. "They'll be hard to find now." "Not quite." said Kaylie. "Remember, I shot Fin. We'll follow his blood trail and see where it goes." "Once again you amaze me." said Ash. "I'm so proud to have you as my daughter!" "We'll send a team to find them as soon as possible." said Kaylie. "Sooner if not later." Said Ash.

That's Chapter 8. The next Chapter will be 9. It was Chapter 1 of the Evil Empire. It will flow a bit better, I hope.


	9. Pokemon World War Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: This is Chapter 9. It is Chapter 1 of The Evil Empire. It is about 30 longer than before. You also get an update on Lance's condition.

Author's Notes: This is Chapter 9. It is Chapter 1 of The Evil Empire. It is about 30 longer than before. You also get an update on Lance's condition.

Last time: TR and TR Jet have seized control of Johto and Kanto. They now rule the countries with absolute power. It seemed no one would be able to stop them. Until now, that is. While looking for help some resistance fighters are able to find Ted Toss, The most Powerful Trainer in the World and convince him to join their cause.

An Ancient Mew also comes to Ted and he learns the Fusion Technique, allowing him and his Pokemon to fuse with each other. After dispatching one of Ash's Assassins Alex Garum, a former General in TR's Military Joins Ted in the hopes of one day being reunited with his lost love, Kaylie Ketchum.

Things really heated up when Ash convinced Kaylie that Ted killed Alex. She vowed revenge against him and injured Fin, Ted's son, but not before Ash saw Aurabolt, Ted's Gochu that Ash had killed years ago alive! After deciding to go to Kanto first to collect 7 Jirachi and find Ash's sister, Zora Ted ponders what TR and TR Jet's next move is going to be.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

Chapter 9

"Looks like that guy wised up." Said Ann, tending to Fin's bullet wound. "He's learned not to use Metal against Electricity." "Interestingly, it wasn't Ash who shot me." Said Fin. "It was his daughter, Kaylie." "What did you say?" asked Alex, who was sitting in the room. "You saw here there?" "Oh, we saw her alright." Said Aurabolt. "In fact, she wanted to kill us. If I didn't know any better I'd say she's just like her father."

"Damn!" Said Alex. "Ash must've told her Ted killed me. Sorry Ted, but you're going to be hunted forever. Even though we were dating I can tell you she is deadly with a weapon. Her skills are rivaled only by her father's. I would advise not trying to fight her head on."

"Believe me, I know the feeling." I said. "Women do make the world's greatest assassins. I'll have to keep my eyes open." "We'll have to be careful when we get into Kanto as well." Said Jim. "Jordan wants hunt me down, too. He may be hospitalized but we all know that won't stop him."

"Don't worry bro, we'll manage." I said reassuringly. "We've both been marked for death dozens of times before. We're still alive, aren't we? We'll be fine." "It's not us I'm so worried about." Said Jim. "They're going to use Ann and the kids to get to us. I'm more concerned for their safety than ours."

"Don't worry, we'll be fine." Said Katrin. "Mom may be pregnant but I can still get her through solid objects with ease. It's not like anyone can hit something that isn't solid!" "I may have let my guard down once but I won't do it again." Said Fin. "I'll make sure to watch out for more non metal firing weapons." "And I can access TR Jet's database and find out information on various things." Said Ann. "I'm not taking maternity leave on account of an all out war!"

"As I once heard someone say, 'There ain't no getting offa this train!'" I said. "Let's move out!" Everyone let out a cheer. "We're going to Kanto!" Said Matt. Then we noticed the Ancient Mew still there. "So, what are you going to do?" He asked it. "My last official act as protector of the planet has been done." It said. "I'm not really sure."

"Why don't you come with us?" I asked. "We could use all the help we can get." "I guess I could go for some adventure." It said. "I haven't traveled the countryside in years! I think I'll disguise myself while we're out. I don't want people to get the wrong idea."

It then transformed into a beautiful young woman. She had short brown hair and clear blue eyes. Anyone who'd just met her wouldn't know she was really a pokemon. "Just call me Monica." She said. Matt just stood there for a moment, stunned. She really was good! We were all mesmerized by the sound of her voice.

"Uh, sure." I managed to say. "Ahem! Let's get going, then!" Said Ann when she noticed the wary look on my face. After packing up our stuff we started east for Viridian City. Lance was still in bad shape so it would be awhile before he could be released. It was agreed that he would stay there. With me in Kanto there would be no fear of attack.

Matt, Jim and Hiro tried to prepare me for what to expect but in the end it wasn't enough. The once bright and bustling Viridian City looked like a ghost town. Several once tall and gleaming buildings were in ruins. It looked like someone had dropped a bomb on the city. When we came to the gym there was a big "CLOSED" sign on it. It looked like it had closed for some time.

"I had to shut down the gym after you went AWOL." He said. "Because of the frequent uprisings going on at the time I couldn't run the risk of something happening. Now that you're back this Gym is officially reopened!" He unlocked the building and we went inside. Even though it was closed for 4 years it hadn't changed much. We did find a box of blank DVDs in the doorway, though.

After making sure everything was secure, Jim check his email. There were 3 new messages. One of them was from Jessie and James. It had been sent out to all the Gyms 3 years ago. Apparently there were new rules for the Kanto Pokemon League.

'To all Gym Leaders!" It said. 'New rules for The Kanto Pokemon League! From now on all Pokemon Gym Battles are to be recorded on DVD. A copy is to be submitted to the New Pokemon League HQ in Saffron City and another to the winning trainer. In addition to this, all Gyms must have at least 2 Gym Trainers in order to run a school within the building. Gym Leaders must also battle at their best under these new conditions. Remember, we'll be watching you!'

"That's just plain weird." Said Ann. "It's almost like they're mocking us!" "Well, the first 2 rules don't apply to me." I said, taking out the Genome Badge from my Gym Leader days. "At the time I became a Gym Leader I was exempt from having to have all battles recorded since I didn't have a building. I also didn't have to have Gym Trainers because I used to be in the Elite 4."

"Well, I still think it sucks!" Said Jim, checking his other messages. The 2nd was from Jordan. It was short: 'I'm gonna kill you, you stupid asshole.' Jim etched a reply: 'fuck off, kid. I ain't getting wasted by a punk such as yourself.' "This guy is in a rush to get at me." He said after sending it. "He must really want to get hurt. I hope the last one isn't like that."

Interestingly, it was Dave. 'Hey, Jim! Are you there? I sincerely hope you get this, as I don't know how much time I have left. How goes your search for Ted? Have you been able to find him? We are in desperate need of help in Cianwood! We just found the body of Jasmine today. Because of this the Olivine Gym has been taken over by May, Ash's wife. We're also in need of some serious backup in Cianwood! Ash's forces are advancing. Please send help!'

We all just stood there, shocked. No one could believe the Olivine Gym Leader was dead. If something wasn't done soon, Chuck would be next! I quickly sent a reply myself, being sure to apologize for disappearing with out an explanation. I let him know that as soon as I could I would come and help him out but was currently in Kanto on a special quest. He etched a reply seconds later saying he'd try to hang on as long as possible.

After assessing everything I decided to go to Pallet Town to check on Professor Oak first. I wanted to make sure Oak was OK before I went to Viridian Forest. Since Jim was officially running the Viridian Gym again he had to stay behind. Hiro also left to see how things were going in Saffron City. Me, Ann, Fin, Katrin, Matt, Alex and Monica continued south towards Pallet Town.

As we reached the City Limits we found the countryside in ruin. It was as if someone had nuked Pallet Town or something. When we reached the town square there was only one person present. It turned out to be Gary, Oak's other grandson. "It's good to see you're still here." Said Matt. "I see you've found Ted Toss." Said Gary. "It's about time, too. I was starting to wonder if I'd have to leave grandpa here to find you."

Then he noticed Alex. "Hey, isn't he one of Ash's generals?" he asked with concern. "Not anymore." I said. "He's helping us out. He's marked for death just like the rest of us." "Being marked for death sucks." Said Alex. "According to the most recent records there are 576 contracts for Ted dead or alive." "Wait, now it's 700." Said Ann. "I checked while we were in Viridian. More people want some of the bounty money. That and Ash keeps making more empty promises."

"We'd better hurry and get to the lab." Said Matt. "There isn't that many people left in Town and I don't want those left to think we're up to something." We walked down the main street and soon came to Oak's lab. It had developed pretty quickly since I'd last been there. It quite literally was a field hospital. The main floor had several rooms for both people and pokemon. Apparently those who weren't in Mt. Silver were here.

While walking through the facility we soon found Oak in his office. When he saw me he looked like he'd seen a ghost. "Ted Toss, is that you?" He asked. I sounded as tired as he looked. He'd really given up hope after I disappeared. I felt bad for doing that to him. "Yes, it's me, professor." I replied.

"Where have you been all this time?" He asked. "In the middle of nowhere feeling sorry for myself." I said. "I got so depressed from a loss 4 years ago, I went to Mt. Silver and have been living there since. I finally decided to let go of the past and am going to free Kanto." "I am so happy to hear you say that!" He said tearfully. "I'm so happy I got to see you again before I died. Who are these with you?"

"Alex Garum used to be a top general in TR but after a murder attempt on his life I stopped he's helping us now." I said. "And this is Monica. She's…something else." I really wasn't sure of what to say about her. She wasn't exactly human! "I'm a Pokemon Breeder." Said Monica. "I am here to help in any way I can." That took care of what to say about her.

"I'm Ted's wife, Ann-Marie." Said Ann. "It's been awhile!" "It certainly has!" said Oak, giving her a hug. "Wow, you've certainly grown." "And these are our kids, Fin and Katrin." Said Ann. "They're both 12 now." "I haven't seen either of them since they were babies." Said Oak. "They're certainly getting tall!" "And I'm going to have another baby, too." Said Ann, patting her stomach. "A regular one, though." That's nice to hear." Said Oak.

"Now that we've done the introductions, let's get down to business." I said. "We're looking for Zora Ketchum, Ash's sister. I was told only Delia knows where she is. Do you know where we can find her?" He thought deeply for a moment, as if he were reliving a moment of time. For a moment I thought he wasn't going to say anything at all.

"Delia is in Viridian Forest." He said. "She moved there after the takeover. She knew Ash would be looking for her to find out information on the location of his sister. She went there knowing Matt and Gary would be able to keep the lab safe without her around." "None of us even have a clue about Zora." Said Gary. "I didn't know he had a sister myself."

"I only learned about her recently." Said Alex. He then told everyone pretty much what he told me. "This is serious indeed!" Said Monica. "We need to hurry and find out where she is! If The Super Clones are any indication, she could cause serious destruction to the region in TR's Hands." "Can you sense her anywhere close?" I asked Katrin. "She's not anywhere close by." She said. "But Delia is definitely north of here!"

"I have one more question." I said. "Have you seen any Jirachi in the area?" "Now that you mention it, I have." Said Oak. "One night I saw 7 Jirachi in the sky. They were together but then flew in different directions. One of them landed in Viridian Forest." "This really helps us!" I said. I then told him why we were looking for the 7 Jirachi. He seemed impressed with this daring side quest.

After securing the lab we decided to call it a night. I decided to stay at the house I once lived in when I first became a trainer. It had been remodeled a few times over the years, but not since I'd been living in Mt. Silver. It was very nostalgic for Ann and me. We wanted to have Fin and Katrin start off on a Pokemon Adventure like we did starting in Pallet Town.

They never had the chance. They'd been spending the last 2 years in a Cave with no chance to train pokemon. As I lay in bed next to Ann, who was looking through some old pictures I started thinking of something I could do to make it up to them. I felt they should at least be able to have a pokemon of their own someday.

"It's been awhile since I've been in this house." I said to her. "I was hoping the kids would be able to become trainers in here when they turned 10, like we did. I'm sure they'd become really good trainers."

"Why don't we get them started now?" she asked. "They may be 2 years late but they're good at playing catch up." "Now wouldn't be a good time." I said. "There's a war going on and we're caught in the middle of it. It's not safe for your average trainer." "They could still learn." Said Ann. "It would do them some good. That would help make them feel accepted by others."

"I've been fighting to be accepted my whole life." I said. "Whenever I think I have I find out there's more. I don't want to push them too hard. They've already had to adjust pretty quickly. You have, too. You're pregnant with our third—no fourth child and you've done things most doctors would look at as less than ideal. After being stuck in a cave for 4 years we're ready to do something for the hell of it. Normally this wouldn't bother me as it's part of who I am but I don't want to end up doing something I'll regret later on."

"It's okay if you're still having doubts." Said Ann. "We know you'll do your best. I know for a fact your becoming a Trainer wasn't something you regret. I know I had no regrets marrying you when I did. I'm even sure we both won't have any regrets on the life of our baby. The only thing I regret was letting the death of our last child nearly cause me to lose my mind." "You've really stepped up in the past few hours." I said. "I'm not sure if it's from the lack of sleep or pure wisdom but I hope it's the latter."

"Well, I am pretty tired." Said Ann. "It's not from being pregnant, though. I'm sure we all feel the same way. Just tired of sitting by and not doing anything to make things right." "That I definitely am." I said, yawning. "But I could sure use some sleep, too!" We both laughed. "Alight, then we'll start fresh in the morning." Said Ann, yawning. "Maybe then we'll be capable of processing information." Then we both fell asleep.

When I woke up it was morning, the sun hadn't come up yet. Not wanting to wake Ann I got out of bed quietly and got dressed. On my way outside Aurabolt, now reverted back to a Pikachu followed me. I walked down the path to the cove overlooking the sea. I was surprised to see 2 figures already there.

"I had a feeling you'd come here." Said Matt. "Neither of us have missed an aquatic sunrise since the Indigo League Tournament." "I came here for the view." Said Monica, who was with him. "I don't usually get to see a Sunrise so I decided to see this one. It feels sort of special in a way."

"It should be coming up in the next 15 minutes." I said. "I always look forward to this like it's my first time seeing it. Sometimes it feels like the last." "Well, I'm seeing it for the first time." said someone nearby. I looked down the cliff to see Katrin sitting on a rock. "Huh? How did you get there?" I asked her. "I never went to sleep." She said. "I was too busy thinking."

"About what?" I asked. "The easiest way to see this sunrise!" she replied. "Mom said you really wanted to see this one and also said you wouldn't mind if I came either. After thinking about it I decided to wait here overnight. I would've gone to sleep but my ghostly side kicked in. After that it was just a matter of time before someone came out."

"You're going to be sick from sitting there overnight so close to the water." I said. Not wearing anything but pajamas I had reason to be concerned for her health. "Your mother is going to kill me when she find out." "She wasn't down there the entire time." Said Monica. "She was meditating on this rock when I came. That's when she moved down there."

"Hey, I'm not missing this either!" said another voice. I looked at a dead tree next to a road and saw Fin. After waving he jumped down and ran over. "I didn't want to stay up all night, so I slept in that tree and waited for you to come out." He held onto the pillow and blanket he'd used in that tree. He too was dressed in only PJs.

"It's as if everyone is in a rush to beat me to a sunrise." I said. "Not me." Came one more person, this time from the house. I looked and saw that it was Ann. She'd dressed in sweatpants and a sweatshirt. Even though they were a perfect fit her stomach was still sticking out the front of the shirt. "How did you change so fast?" I asked her.

"I was wearing this when I went to sleep." She said. "It's more comfortable than the PJs that were in the house." "You were still asleep when I left the house." I said. "How did you wake up in time?" "I think our baby had a part in that." She replied. "I planned to sleep through it when it started moving around so much I woke up."

"Something tells me this is going to a very interesting day." Said Monica as the sun started to come up. "This is where it all begins—again." "Today we start fresh." I said. "A new day means a new chance for us to make this world a better place." "Not just for the people who live here but for those that haven't even been born yet." Said Ann, patting her bulging belly.

"I'm ready to take back Kanto from TR Jet and return it to its rightful people." Said Matt. "This time I'm not going to stop until Kanto has been freed from their evil grasp!" "We have to do what we can to make this place safe for all Pokemon." Said Monica. "After we've cleaned up here the pokemon should come back."

"Then what are we waiting for?" asked Fin. "Let's go get 'em!" "You live to see another day…" "Said Katrin, floating above us. "And that's a beautiful thing!" We all said. We then went back inside to get ready to head north to Viridian Forest.

End Chapter 9. Not too different from the original version. I had some stuff I wanted to add in. I also fixed a few grammar mistakes that I missed the first time. The next chapter, which has Fin fighting one of the four Pokemon of Mass Destruction, will be a little longer. There will be more details of the fight and someone is going to die. Who is it? You'll have to wait and see!


	10. Pokemon World War Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: I talked about this a little but this chapter will not be as long it was before. Someone is also going to die. As for who it is, you'll have to wait and see. You will also see in more detail the effects a nuclear blast has on a forest. This is Chapter 10.

Author's Notes: I talked about this a little but this chapter will not be as long it was before. Someone is also going to die. As for who it is, you'll have to wait and see. You will also see in more detail the effects a nuclear blast has on a forest. This is Chapter 10.

Last time: Ted and Co. Reach Pallet Town. There he confirms that he is indeed back to fight Both Rocket Gangs. Everyone shares a sunrise and looks ahead atthe war that has begun...

Chapter 10

Soon after sunrise we started north for Viridian Forest. Gary decided to stay in Pallet Town to look after Oak. After checking up on Lance the doctors said he had just gotten out of a drug-induced coma. He would need more time, though. I hoped the he would be able to join us when he became well enough.

As we passed through Viridian City I saw that all the lights in the Gym were on. The news must've gotten out that he was back. It would only be a matter of time before Jordan came looking for him. When we reached the edge of the forest I saw that it had grown significantly since I'd last seen it. It looked like a huge Rainforest.

"This is going to be…interesting." Said Alex. "The forest is much more dangerous because of high leveled pokemon that now live here. We'd better be careful." Just as we entered the forest we started to hear huge footsteps. When we stopped to listen they became closer and louder. "What is that?" Asked Katrin. "It sounds like Groudon!"

A loud laugh was heard, coming in the direction of the footsteps. Then we saw where it came from. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" said the creature. "I will enjoy grinding your bones into powder!" Fe, Fi, Fo Fum." I said. "What beanstalk did you fall from?"

"You dare to mock me?" asked the beast. "I am Gath, one of the 4 Pokemon of Mass Destruction. I have the powers of the elements in each of my arms. Unless you puny humans apologize, I will rip you apart!" "Not a chance!" Said Fin. "You don't scare us!"

"You really do not know what you are getting yourselves into." Said Gath. "Even if you by some accident beat me my comrades will destroy you!" "I'm getting tired of your jesting." I said, stepping forward. "I've dealt with too many brainless giants such as yourself. Either step aside or prepare to get whacked!"

"No, this one is mine!" Said Fin, stepping in front of me. "I want to try out a new ability I learned last night." "Now isn't the time to try anything fancy." I said. "Let me take him." "Let me fight this one and you can fight the next one." Said Fin. "This guy is hardly a challenge to either of us." "Fine but make it quick." I said. "We really need to be going."

"You need not wait too long." Said Gath to me. "After I slay the child you will be next!" "You're not going to slay me!" Said Fin, who certainly was much smaller than Gath. "Not so long as I have my Energy Blade!" He then focused a large quantity of electricity into his right hand. Right before our eyes we saw an electric sword sprout from it. Talk about a light show!

"He's using the electricity in his body as a weapon!" Said Monica. "That is really something! I wonder how he learned that?" Aurabolt jumped in front of us and formed an Energy Blade in one of his hands. "That explains it." I said. "I wonder what else you learned in the Afterlife?" It just smiled.

"That is a very impressive trick." Said Gath. "You think so?" asked Fin, running at the giant. "I'm about to show you some of its nicer features!" He then jumped into the air and brought the sword down hard. Gath blocked it with a Light Screen just before impact.

The screen shattered on impact from Fin's sword. Fin the jumped back to a defensive position. "That certainly is powerful!" Said Gath. "You are still no match for me, however. I will stop you none the less!"

He then starting swinging his huge trunk-like arms at Fin. Fin managed to dodge each of the punches. Gath then used a Cross Chop, just missing Fin. He ended up cutting a large tree down instead. "Stand still, already!" He said, obviously getting frustrated. "Not a chance." Said Fin. He jumped over Gath's head, slashing him down the spine on the way down.

"What happened to all this power you were talking about?" Fin taunted. "You can barely even keep up with me!" "You will pay for that, boy!" said Gath, gathering energy to each of his arms. "4 Point Beam!" He then launched 4 energy attacks at the same time. That took everyone—Fin especially by surprise. He did not even make an attempt to dodge it. He even surprised me when he charged into the attack headfirst with his Energy Blade.

At that moment I realized what he was trying to do. "Fin, wait!" I said. But it came too late. Using his sword Fin was attempting to cut through each attack. He went through the Electric and Ice Beams without much trouble, but didn't have enough time to react to the Fire and Solar Beams. The force of the attacks connecting knocked him into a large rock, breaking it to pieces.

He kept going and flew through 4 trees before stopping before a 5th. Before he could get back on the offensive Gath was already pummeling him with his arms. He then grabbed him and slammed him into the earth with Seismic Toss. At that point Fin did not make any attempts to get up. I saw him moving so I figured he was still alive.

"That's one down." Said Gath, laughing. "And only a few more to go!" "Wait just a minute!" Said Fin, trying to get up. "I'm not done with you yet!" His energy sword flared up brightly in his hand. "You're too weak to be of any challenge to me." Said Gath, approaching him. "You can't even stand up!" He then kicked him into another tree. "You call yourself a fighter? Ha!" Said Gath, quite enjoying himself.

He started beating Fin down again with his arms. He then threw him across the field we were now standing in, causing him to land in front of the rest of us. His Energy Sword disappeared at this point. "Where's that speed of yours?" taunted Gath. "You're not moving very fast." "You know, he's got a point." I said to Fin, who somehow managed to get to his feet. "Let me take over. You're too hurt now to keep going. If you stay in any longer he'll kill you!"

"I appreciate the advice, but I've got it under control." Said Fin, charging energy. "He has yet to see my most powerful attack." "Fin, Mega Thunderbolt won't work! You don't have enough energy to focus it! If you try to use it now you could get fried instead of him!" I said, now starting to get worried.

Mega Thunderbolt was a One Hit KO Move that killed the target with a lightning bolt from the sky. It required a lot of energy so the attack could be focused on a target. If the User didn't have enough energy he could be killed by his own attack. Having just taken a serious beating, I had reason to be concerned for his safety!

"That's not what I had in mind." Said Fin, forming two balls of electric energy in both hands. "I'm going to show him Nuclear Fusion up close and personal!" He then started jumping into the air. Gath followed after him. "Fin, wait!" I said. "That's too dangerous!" But Fin was already out of earshot. Fin was going to trigger a Nuclear Explosion!

"Prepare to meet your end!" Said Fin. He then flew at Gath with both arms outstretched. "NUETRON BLAST!" He said, clasping both hands together. The resulting effect was a massive explosion in the sky. Everyone turned away to prevent getting blinded by the explosion. I looked at the sky to see if anyone or anything had survived the blast. I looked and saw something fall from the sky.

We quickly ran to see what it was. I was hoping I wasn't about to discover my son's dead body. When we reached where the object had fallen it was indeed Fin. He was fine, though. He grinned when he saw us coming.

"The Giant has been slain!" He said, holding up something. "He even gave me this Weapon Machine!" "I wonder what it's for?" asked Katrin. "I don't know, but something tells me there are 3 more." Said Fin. "Like HMs they can be used over and over again." It suddenly became activated and a ray of light fell on Fin. A few moments the light faded. Fin had just learned Four Point Beam!

I noticed something yellow shivering next to a fallen tree. When I got closer I found that it was a Jirachi with the number 3 on its back. I'd found one! "Hey, we've found one!" said Ann. I took out the 3 Ball Monica gave me and caught it without any resistance. It was too scared to put up a fight.

"We'd better find Delia and hope she has some bandages." Said Monica after examining Fin's injuries. "Hey, can't you heal me?" He asked her. "I could, but I'm sure she saw the fight and may find it strange that you somehow walked away from a Nuclear Blast unharmed." She replied. "Let's just keep moving." Said Alex. "It shouldn't be too far from here."

When Alex stepped forward he nearly fell over something in the ground. We looked and saw the remains of someone who was here. After taking a closer look at it Katrin said it was Lance. "He probably wanted to get here ASAP." Said Matt. "And that ended up costing him his life." "When we find all the Jirachi we'll revive him." I said. "He deserves that much."

We then continued north further into the forest. After walking for about 3 hours we found a small house next to a lake. When we got closer we saw a woman tending to some flowers. Seeing us she jumped up in surprise. "Who are you and how did you find me?" She asked. "Relax, we're not from TR or the Jets." I said. "In fact, your son has a price on my head and we need you to tell us where to find your daughter."

"Ted Toss, is that you?" she asked. Before I could answer she noticed Fin, injuries. "You're hurt! Please, come inside. I have something to treat those wounds." After going into the house we locked the door. As she was treating Fin's injuries, Alex and Matt started talking to her about what had been going on in Kanto and Johto. She listened quietly and patiently.

"So unless you can help us find Zora we're going to have some trouble dealing with your son." Ann Finished. "What a terrible world we live in." said Delia, shaking her head sadly. "It's gotten so bad families are torn apart. Before I tell you what you want to know listen to my story."

End Chapter 10 What do you think of the changes? Who would've though Lance would've been vaporized like that? Next chapter you will learn the Origins of Ash, Zora and Giovanni. It may be a little longer but it will be good!


	11. Pokemon World War Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: I did a lot of sidestepping of the chapter the first time through. Since I am removing them this chapter will be a little longer. This was Chapter 3 but now it is Chapter 11. And no, it's not for bankruptcy.

Author's Notes: I did a lot of sidestepping of the chapter the first time through. Since I am removing them this chapter will be a little longer. This was Chapter 3 but now it is Chapter 11. And no, it's not for bankruptcy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Nintendo does.

Chapter 11

We all gathered around to hear what she had to say. Even though we've been enemies for almost 14 years now, I was interested in hearing what Ms. Ketchum had to say about her past with Team Rocket. "It all started almost 30 years ago." She began. "Back then I was married to Giovanni. This was before I knew about Team Rocket. At that time we were living in Viridian City. We were a very happy couple."

"Sounds like the American Dream." I said. "Did you have a house with white picket fences?" "You could almost say that." Said Ms. K. "Back then Giovanni wasn't like what he later became. He was a very kind person and loved his job as the Viridian Gym Leader. Then we received word that his father had recently died and left him a large inheritance. I didn't know at the time but the inheritance ended up being the Team Rocket Syndicate."

"Before Giovanni took over, TRS was a business that specialized in cloning and helping couples having difficulty conceiving a child. I was skeptical about it but supported him none-the-less. After awhile Government funding was cut. It turned out they were 'dissatisfied' with what TRS was doing with their money. Since I was having trouble conceiving a child at the time I agreed to be the test subject for a project that, if successful would make the government officials reconsider."

"Using IVF and fertility drugs I became pregnant. That made Giovanni and me very happy, for we had wanted to have children of our own. Then we learned it was going to be twins We were going to have a girl and a boy. It was a very exciting time for us." She paused. She definitely was having trouble telling this long hidden part of her life.

"If you want to continue later, that's fine." Said Ann. "We can see that this is very upsetting for you." "No, I want to tell you everything now." She replied. "It's something I never told anyone, not even Ash."

"A few days before the twins were to be born someone came to our house." She continued. "He'd come see Giovanni, so I went in to kitchen to wait for them to finish talking. After waiting for 2 hours the gentleman was still there. Since this man had come once every 4 weeks and I hadn't been introduced to him I was curious about who he was. Standing next to the hallway I listened to what they were saying."

"They were talking about what they were planning to do with the twins. Giovanni talked about how he intended to make an heir to his 'gang' and have the world's most powerful super solider the world would ever know."

"He was going to use his own children in an experiment that would change them forever. After listening some more I learned the man who came to see him was a scientist who planned to induce me while I was sleeping. They wanted to start as soon as possible!"

"What did you do?" asked Alex. "Fearing for the safety of my children I ran out the backdoor and into Viridian Forest." Said Ms. K. "I wasn't sure if they knew I'd been listening, but I just wanted to run as far as I could. Since I was pregnant with twins and had never been in the forest by myself I didn't get far before I became lost. I ended up spending the night in a dead tree. When I woke up I heard people walking around outside. Giovanni had sent his men to look for me."

"After waiting for almost 12 hours they finally left. As I tried to get out of the forest I went into labor. I realized then that the babies would be born soon. Just as I made it to the edge of the woods Giovanni found me. He told me I was a stupid cow for leaving like that. He said that I was in no condition to have left in the middle of the night without saying where I was going. I tried to resist but he practically dragged me back to Viridian City."

"Instead of taking me to the hospital he took me to the TRS HQ. There I was tied to a bed while I delivered the twins. When they were born I wasn't even allowed to hold them. They were quickly taken to another room. I thought I would never get to see them and fear for my life. After waiting there for several days Giovanni came in and told me that he was going to let me keep one of the twins. He said that whichever one I decided to take I would not see the other until the day he died."

"It was the most painful decision I ever made in my life. I took the boy, whom we'd named Ash in the hopes that he would never end up like his father. Giovanni said he had no problem with that and Ash was given to me. He then said he would see to it that we would be well cared for even though we'd signed divorce papers 2 days before. He then told me not to tell Ash about Zora or about his past or I would live to regret it. Fearing for what he would do I agreed to that, too."

"I also decided I wouldn't tell Ash about his father. I knew he'd just want to seek revenge if I did. A week later I was allowed to leave with Ash. We moved to Pallet Town where Ash grew up. Every time I looked at him I couldn't help but wonder what would happen to him because of what his father had done with him. When he became interested in Pokemon I was uneasy about it because I knew that one day he would face his father in the Viridian Gym. When he turned 10 I let him leave home on a quest to one day become a Pokemon Master."

"And the rest is pretty much history." I said. "He made it to the Indigo League Tournament but was eliminated by me. I later went on to beat Matt and became a Pokemon Master and the League Champion. I didn't see him until later on at the Johto League. At that time he was leader of Team Rocket. My question is how and when?"

"Six years after leaving town, I learned Ash had killed Giovanni in a fight to the death." Said Mr. K. "At the precise moment of Giovanni's death something inside Ash was activated. I later learned it was the TR gene. It was a portion of Giovanni's cells that his father had injected into him when he was born. It was dormant up until his father's death.

"Upon this he immediately took over as leader of TR. 2 weeks after hearing the news, a young woman came to my home in Pallet Town. She came, saying she was searching for her mother. After showing me a copy of her birth certificate I realized she was my long lost daughter!"

When I asked her what she'd been doing with Giovanni she told me her life was nothing but a nightmare. A nightmare she couldn't wake up from until her father's death. Giovanni had abused her in every way imaginable. There were scars visible on various parts of her body. Because of how she'd been treated growing up it was hard for her to trust anyone anymore."

"She said she came to find me in the hopes that I would not be like her father had said I was. She told me she had been given the impression I had wanted to kill her when she was born because I wanted a son. I started to cry when she told me that. That's when I told her about Ash and what her father had done to them both."

"She said that when Giovanni died an immense power she didn't even know she had was awakened in her. She had been injected with the Cells of Mew, the most powerful pokemon in the world. As a result she had the powers of every single pokemon in the world. She then told me she would go on a quest to undo the damage Giovanni had done to us."

"I didn't see her again after that until 4 years ago. At that time I had moved to Viridian Forest. She showed up one day, right after the Jets took over Kanto. She said wouldn't be able to fight the Evil Empire by herself even with her powers. She wanted to find some help so she said she was going to Vermillion City. That's the last I saw of her." She finished.

No one spoke for several minutes. Matt, Alex and Fin stood there, not blinking. Katrin, Ann and Monica were crying softly. This truly was a horrible thing that had happened to Delia Ketchum. Her whole life she lived in fear of her children. Now that she finally had one back the other was threatening to destroy the world.

I wondered if now would be a good time to tell her about Kaylie. "Did you know you have a granddaughter?" asked Alex. He was asking the same thing I was just thinking about. Delia eyed him warily. "Ash has a 16 year old daughter named Kaylie." He replied. "We'd been seeing each other before I was sent here. I was almost killed by one of TR's assassins in the process."

"We think Ash might be trying to spread his influence to a 3rd generation." Said Fin. "2 days ago Kaylie shot me. Apparently Ash told her that Dad killed Alex in Mt. Silver. Now Kaylie wants to hunt him down." "Jordan is also looking for Matt and Jim." Said Ann. "It's for reasons unrelated to what happened with Alex, though."

"It's like history is repeating itself." Said Delia, sobbing. "Those who forget the past are doomed to repeat it. I just want all this to stop." "That's why we're here." Said Matt. "We want to put an end to this curse that has also spread to my family."

"What do you mean, spread?" she asked. "Ash raped my sister, May when they were young. That's how she had Kaylie. 4 years ago he forced her to marry him in exchange for the life of our grandfather, Professor Oak. She did it, willingly. She knew that the life of our grandfather was in his hands."

"I hope you all can do this." Said Delia. "I don't want Fin to leave until his wounds have healed so why don't you stay for the night? I have enough room in this house for everyone." "That's very generous, but you really don't have to." I said. "Besides, we're all fugitives from both Countries. Our visiting you can be dangerous."

"No, I insist." She said. "It's the least I can do. Consider it advance payment for helping Zora." She led Ann, Fin, Katrin and Me to a room upstairs. It was a hidden room with the doorway behind a bookcase. The room had 2 beds. We'd have to share. A door leading to a bathroom was on the left. It looked like Delia was used hiding fugitives in her home.

"This should be fine for you." She said. "If you're worried about the windows, no one can see you from outside. They're designed so you can only look outside them." "That's pretty cool." Said Katrin. "I love things built that way. I wonder how it works?" she moved through the wall to get a look from the outside. Delia just smiled.

"You'll have a hard time trying to figure it out." She said. She turned to Ann. "I sincerely hope what happened to me doesn't happen to you." She said to her. "At least you know what you're getting yourself into." "You're talking about the baby." Said Ann, resting her hands on her stomach. "You could almost say Team Rocket is attracted to pregnant women."

"And in one case it was fatal." I Said. "4 years ago Ann had a stillbirth. She was so devastated she almost went insane." "I'm sorry to hear that." Said Delia. "We're hoping this one will do better." Said Ann. Then she gestured to Fin and Katrin. "Katrin is my biological child, but Fin isn't."

"They are the product of genetic engineering." I quickly explained. "Fin is my son, but he is also half Pikachu. Katrin is Ann's daughter, but she is also half Sable Eye. Their story isn't like yours, but the events leading up to their births is very similar." "When I was pregnant with Katrin Ash tried to kidnap me from my own home." Said Ann." "He planned to use Katrin and Fin to make an army of people with pokemon abilities." Delia said nothing.

"As for this one, it's going to be a regular kid." Said Ann, smiling. "We got this one the old fashioned way." "And we know about our past." Said Katrin. "They told us about our origins when we were old enough to understand. We have no regrets about it, either." "If anything, I'm happy to be inter-species." Said Fin. "I can do some things a regular 12 year old can't do."

"Like set off a nuclear explosion." I said. "And move through stuff." Fin and Katrin just grinned. "I'd better leave you all to rest." Said Delia. "You've had a long day. Good night." She then left the room. "I remember that." Said Katrin. "What happened four years ago." "What?" Said Fin, Ann and me at once.

"When the baby died." Said Katrin. "I remember it from years ago." "How can you know when no one told you about it?" I asked. "You didn't even know it was coming." "No one had to tell me." Said Katrin. "I just knew. It's going to sound weird but I have the power to sense the presence of living souls. Even though it's not born yet I can feel the presence of the baby."

"You're right. It is weird." Said Fin. "And hard to believe." Said Ann. "Besides, when did find out you had the power to do that?" "Around the same time I found out I could travel between the realm of the living and the Afterlife." Said Katrin. "That's where me and Monica first met. That's also how Aurabolt and the Super Clones were kept up to date on what was happening here."

"That is really creepy." Said Fin. "I even remember feeling the baby slowly die inside you, mom." Said Katrin, trying very hard to resist crying "It's almost as if I was the one who was pregnant." "Why didn't you tell me something was wrong?" asked Ann. "If you knew the baby was in trouble, you could've said something!" She was crying hysterically. "Ann, calm down!" I said. "If you can't calm down it'll upset the one that's coming."

She quieted down right away. "Mom, I'm really sorry." Said Katrin, crying softly. "I would've said something before, but I was scared. When we saw how sad you were I couldn't bring myself to tell you I could've done something, especially when you didn't tell us you were having a baby."

"Katrin, it's not your fault." I said. "Nothing you said or did then could've changed anything, believe me. I was really depressed then and your mom was in a state of denial. I don't want you to feel you were to blame for what happened. That's not your fault, either of you. Sometimes people die so that others might live."

"Thanks for looking out for me." Said Katrin. "Both of you, I mean." "That's what we do." I said, giving her a hug. "We look out for each other. We're a family." "We'll do everything we can to help out." Said Fin. "We want to see the end of Team Rocket." "Maybe if we're lucky the baby will come after TR is overthrown." Said Ann.

"Did either of you want to feel the baby in there?" I asked them. "Me and your Aunts and Uncle used to do this all the time before you were born." "Can you really tell if there's a baby in there?" Asked Fin. "Of course." Said Ann. "Before Katrin was born, she visited me in a dream and that's when I named her. She had a name before she was even born."

"What if I was a boy?" Asked Katrin. "I think I'd know at that point for sure." Said Ann. "You would've told me." "I guess I would." Said Katrin. "When Fin was a baby I was the only one who could pick him up without getting shocked." I said. "It was probably from my years of experience with electric pokemon."

"This one doesn't have strange new powers but it is special." Said Katrin. Rubbing Ann's stomach. "I can feel the baby's heartbeat!" Said Fin. "It's really strong. It feels so real." "That's because there's a real baby in there." I Said. "And ready or not, it's coming."

"I can't wait until I have a kid of my own." Said Katrin. "I'd have my own baby to love even before it's born." "Wait at least 4 years before you try to get pregnant." Said Ann. "You don't want to have a kid while you're still in grade school." "I'll give it 8 years, at least." Said Katrin.

Soon afterward the kids fell asleep. Me and Ann lay awake in bed. We were thinking of Delia's story and what Katrin just told us. This poor woman had clearly been through a lot. She'd also gone to great lengths to keep her past a secret. Ann had also tried her best to keep anyone from finding out about the stillbirth but Katrin knew about it. I wasn't sure how we were all going to deal with this latest turn of events.

"Her story has me thinking." Said Ann. "What happened to her almost happened to us." "You're talking about when we were at your parents' place." I said. I placed one of my hands in hers. "We were pretty lucky then. Things looked bad but we made it through without any trouble."

"I can only imagine what could've happened if he'd succeeded." Said Ann. "What Fin and Katrin would be doing if he had his way. Now that we know most of what Fin and Karin can do I can only wonder." "I know how you're feeling." I said. "About if it was a good idea to get the kids involved with this war. Like Jim said before, The Alliance would probably try to use you and the kids to get to me."

"You're probably right." She said. "It's just thinking about it that scares me." I put my hand on her belly. The baby within her stirred a little. "This baby we're going to have is our future." I said. "As you said to me 4 days ago you don't want it to be born into a barren wasteland. I can now saw I feel the same way. That's why we have to do whatever we can to make sure all our kids grow up in with a promising future. I've already decided I'm not going back to the states until I've taken care of things here."

"I'm not leaving, either." Said Ann, putting one of her hands on mine. "Not until this is all over. We're going to give the people of Kanto and Johto the hope they need to survive." "Our children's future gives me the strength to make the change." I said. "Does this mean you weren't thinking about their future over the last 4 years?" she asked. "Or our new one?"

"I guess not." I said. "But now, I am. And I want it to be one they'll want to look forward to. I want to at least give them this one chance." "I'm sure we will." Said Ann. "We just have to do our best." "That I plan to do." I said before falling asleep.

End Chapter 12! You cannot help but say that was deep. Even if you're not emotional I'm sure both stories have had some effect on you. Everyone feels doubt before embarking on a life and death mission. In every case the person goes ahead with the mission. In this case, all bets are off. There is no more time to doubt what you're doing. Just do it. Next Chapter is 12.


	12. Pokemon World War Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Like before this is the last chapter before I switch to the other side. This chapter will be a bit longer because of an added dream sequence at the beginning. It sort of revisits the rivalry with Ted and Ash. This was Chapter 4, but now it's Chapter 12.

Author's Notes: Like before this is the last chapter before I switch to the other side. This chapter will be a bit longer because of an added dream sequence at the beginning. It sort of revisits the rivalry with Ted and Ash. This was Chapter 4, but now it's Chapter 12.

Chapter 12

"There they are!" Yelled a Rocket Grunt. "Let's get 'em!" I looked up and saw the secret door get blown open. The next instant guards filled the room. I jumped out of bed and threw a Poke Ball into the air. Out came Pidgeotto. "Use Whirlwind!" I said. That blew the soldiers out of the room. I threw another poke ball and out came Swampert. "Use Hydro Pump!" That sent a wave of water down the hallway. It also snuffed out any remaining Rockets.

"Was that all of them?" Asked Fin. "Are there any left?" "Asked Katrin. "I think I got them all." I said. "We should find out what's going on." Right after I finished the sentence both windows blew open. 2 Rockets flew in, grabbed the kids and jumped back out. I then heard the sound of an explosion outside. They'd just killed our kids!

"Holy hell!" I yelled when I saw how fast they'd moved. "Don't worry, you're next." Said a voice from the doorway. Me and Ann looked up and saw Ash Ketchum at the door. In his hand was a shotgun, locked and fully loaded. "You bastard!" Said Ann. "You'll pay for this!"

"Not a chance." Said Ash, pointing his gun at her. "Now it's time to meet your maker!" That's when he shot her. Twice. The first shot hit her in the chest. Blood painted the wall behind me. At that point I knew she was dead. The 2nd shot hit her in the stomach. In that moment our future was gone. He'd just done the one thing I knew would drive me insane.

"He just murdered our unborn baby…" Ann said before passing out. "Now you die!" Said Ash, pointing his weapon at me. "Don't count on it!" I said, diving at him. His weapon went off just as I tackled him. At that point I woke up. It was just a dream. A dream that felt all too real.

"What the hell…?" I said after I realized it really was a dream. "Nice to see you up." Said Ann, coming from the bathroom. "And you're usually an early person, too. Did you sleep ok?" "Not really." I Said. "I had a dream that was all to real. Almost like a message from Ash…to me."

"Did you want to talk about it?" Asked Ann. "Maybe later." I said. "Monica might be able to tell me if it was a look at things to come." "If you feel like talking, let me know." Said Ann. "This kid lets me know everything, that's for sure." I put my hands on her stomach. The baby really was active in there. "As long as you're fine, nothing else matters." I said.

We both went downstairs to find Monica, Katrin and Delia sitting next to the edge of the lake. They were deep in thought. This tranquility was helping to ease a lot of stress. After checking Fin's wounds Ann determined he would be well enough to travel. Although we wouldn't have minded staying longer with Delia we knew we had to press on to Pewter City.

After saying goodbye and wishing her the best we left Delia to live alone in Viridian Forest. I held onto the Jirachi I'd found the day before. One down and 6 more to go! "I wonder if the next thing we fight will be like Gath?" asked Alex. "It said there would be 3 others like itself."

"Seeing as you can run into anything nowadays you never know." I said. "But whatever it is we'll be ready!" "You seem pretty confident today." Said Monica, who surprised even me by her saying that. "What has caused this sudden change?" "Me, Ann and the kids were talking last night." I said. "We were talking about how similar Delia's story mirrored our family's story."

"And we decided we were going to do whatever it takes to ensure a better future for everyone." Said Ann. "We're ready to face whatever the alliance throws at us!" "That's good to hear." Said Matt as we reached the outskirts of Pewter City. "Now that we've arrived, lets see if anyone's here."

We split up and searched the City. The city was pretty big and there were a lot of people in the city because of the Gym. We met up at the Pokemon Center. "So, what did you guys find out?" I asked everyone. "I found out there is something strange going on in Mt. Moon." Said Katrin. "Weird happenings are going on and they won't let anyone go up there without a Gym Badge."

"I learned Brock's still here!" Said Fin. "I ran into him on the way here. He said he was looking forward to seeing you in the Gym." "I revived an Aerodactyl from a fossil." Said Monica. In front of her was a Poke Ball. "I decided to take it with me because it might be of use to us later." That girl never ceased to amaze us.

"I found out Jordan's been discharged from the hospital." Said Matt. "Do you know which one?" I asked. "Viridian General." He replied. "And don't worry, I've already told Jim. He said he'll keep his eyes open." "I got a Golden Magikarp." Said Alex. We all stared at him.

"The Magikarp Salesman is my contact with Johto." He said. "When he heard about what happened he came here looking for clues. I ran into him at the market and he gave it to me. He told me it was hatched from a Red Gyarados." "That's pretty interesting." Said Katrin. "And I thought the Lake of Rage was back to normal. Looks like the Rockets have started up that horrible project again."

"I just found out information on Jessie and James' HQ in Saffron." Said Ann, who was doing something with her laptop computer. "According to these records the only way outsiders can get in is to collect 8 Badges in Kanto. In addition to this the challenger must also have a copy of his or her battles with each Gym Leader defeated on DVD as proof of their victory."

"That's pretty sketchy." I said. "I already have 8 badges from Kanto That's from when I first came through here." "Then you'll have to get them again." Said Ann. "The records say these badges are up to date. In addition the Badges can be used to teach a Pokemon not only the Gym Leader's current TM but all the TMs used by previous Gym Leaders."

"No wonder Brock's looking forward to seeing me again." I said. "He is looking for a rematch battle. If that's what he wants, he'll get it!" After reorganizing our Pokemon we went to Pewter City Gym. Unlike the rest of the City, the Gym hadn't changed since I first came 20 years before. It was truly nostalgic.

Upon entering the Gym I found out there weren't any Gym Battles scheduled for the day. We'd be able start immediately! "Brock, I'm back!" I said upon entering the battle arena. "Under other circumstances I wish this could be a friendly fight but I've come for a new Boulder Badge!"

"Same guy as always." Said Brock, smiling. "Always ready for the business at hand. "Alright, let's start now!" He then opened with a Steelix. Brock had taken the time to finally evolve his Onix, it seems. "Blaziken, go!" I said, sending out my favorite Fire/Fighting type. "Steelix, Rock Slide!" said Brock. An avalanche of Boulders came crashing down on top of Blaziken.

"Use Sky Uppercut!" I said. This special fighting attack allowed my pokemon to break through all the falling rocks. It also hit Brock's Steelix right below the chin. The attack KO'd it instantly. "What a Punch!" Exclaimed Brock. It's a good thing this next one is immune to that." He then sent out Relicanth!

"A water/rock type!" said Fin. "This one's not going to be as easy. Blaziken has a Type disadvantage." I already knew that but had plans to switch out. I recalled Blaziken and sent out Breloom, a Grass/Fighting Type. "This one should do it!" I said, smiling. It had a type advantage over both Water and Rock Types.

"Relicanth, Ice Beam!" Said Brock. The move nearly froze Breloom on the spot. It still had some fight left, though. "Breloom, use Mega Drain!" I said. The attack nearly sucked out all of Relicanth's health. "Use Flail!" Said Brock. The move scored heavy damage because Relicanth's HP was low. He'd had that one planned out!

The move finished off Breloom. I then sent out Aurabolt. It started charging up energy very rapidly. "I do believe you remember Aurabolt." I said. "Now let me show you why he has that name!" Aurabolt then used the Aurabolt Attack, taking out Relicanth before it could use Flail again. With that I had won the Boulder Badge!

"Awesome, Awesome!" said Brock. "It's been a long time since I've had such a good fight. Here, take the Boulder Badge. I'll also give you this DVD. It has a record of our battle. You will need it to enter The TR Jet HQ in Saffron."

"It's good to see you again, Brock." I said. "Same here, Ted." He replied. "Maybe when this is all over we can catch up on old times." "I'll look forward to that." I said. After shaking hands with Brock we left the Pewter Gym and headed for MT. Moon.

"If there's something going on up there I'd like to know what." Said Monica. "This Place is supposed to be where Moon Stone originated. I wonder if it has a part in these strange happenings?" "We'll find out when we get there." Said Alex.

After hiking for 2 days we reached MT Moon. We stopped at the General Store to get climbing equipment. When asked where we were headed we were told only to be careful and watch out for Clarice. "Who is Clarice?" Asked Matt.

"A very powerful Pokemon that lives up in the mountains." Said the store clerk. "It is said that whoever goes into its territory disappears and never returns. Why, just last month a young weapon maker and his Charmeleon went up there and haven't come down. I can only imagine what cruel fate has befallen them."

"If he's a weapon maker he'll be fine." I said. "They tend to be the last to die in situations like this." We then started into the mountain. At first it was a smooth climb but after awhile it started getting steeper. We did some wall climbing to reach many hard to reach places. Soon we came to a small cottage. There was smoke coming out of the chimney, signaling it was occupied. Someone was living up here!

As we came closer to the house someone came out to meet us. "Hi, are you the Weapon Maker?" I asked. "Sure, name's Chalky." He said, extending his arm for a handshake. "I've been up here making a sword made from Moon Stone. If it's as potent as I think it is, it might be able to beat Clarice."

"How close is this Clarice?" asked Katrin. "Oh, she's very close." Said Chalky. "Why, just last week she broke my arm for collecting moon rocks. I only wonder what has befallen the poor pokemon she has imprisoned around her neck." "Clarice has a Pokemon hostage?" asked Matt. "Yes, a Jirachi." Said Chalky. "It was an odd one, too. It had the number 6 on its back."

"That's one of the ones we're looking for!" I said. I then told him about one of our many side quests. "It's too bad you can't use that sword with your arm the way it is." Said Ann. "And it looks ready to be used, too." "I'll take the sword." I said. Everyone looked up. "I'm the one who said I'd take the next POMD so I'll do it. I'd also get that Jirachi in the process. Besides, too much work has been put into the sword to not test it out."

"That's great to hear!" Said Chalky. "I was worried nothing would be done with me up here alone." "You needn't worry about it." I said, taking the sword and its sheath. "After I'm done with Clarice It will be safe for everyone to come back here."

End Chapter 12. How do you think it's going? Oh, do tell! You'll have to wait until Chapter 15 to find out what Ted is doing cause the next 2 chapters follow Kaylie and Jordan. I'm sure you don't want to miss it!


	13. Pokemon World War Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: This Chapter, as mentioned before follows Kaylie. I added a bit more cause it was in need of detail. IMO it was way too short. I rushed it out to keep up with the demand. Now I will give it a nice make over that should make it flow nicely. This is Chapter 13. Next Chapter is 14 with Jordan.

Author's Notes: This Chapter, as mentioned before follows Kaylie. I added a bit more cause it was in need of detail. IMO it was way too short. I rushed it out to keep up with the demand. Now I will give it a nice make over that should make it flow nicely. This is Chapter 13. Next Chapter is 14 with Jordan.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

Chapter 13

"We're readying everything needed for entry into Viridian City." Said one of Ash's guards. "So far we have 6,000 tanks here and 4,000 more are coming." "Excellent." Said Kaylie. "What about air support?" "We have 25,000 aircraft that are in Kanto Airspace." Said Ash. "5,000 more are on their way from Ecruteak. They should be here in the next 72 hours."

"That's good to know." Said Kaylie. "Regardless of where he is now, Ted Toss will meet his end. I want to be the first to see his lifeless body." "Your wish is our will." Said one of the soldiers present. Ash look up and noticed Kaylie was sweating. He didn't remember turning the heating system on.

"Is it warm in here?" Ash asked her. "You seem to be sweating." "I think I'll be fine." Said Kaylie. "I just need a minute to—" She didn't finish the sentence. She fell to the ground unconscious. "What's the matter with you?" Ash asked. "For the sake of your mother, wake up!" A few soldiers came in with a stretcher and carried her away.

"You don't think Fin did something to her?" Ash's bodyguard asked him. "As some kind of message?" "No, it's something else." Said Ash. "Looks like our friend is on his way." "Who might that be?" Asked the bodyguard. "You'll have to wait and see." Said Ash. "As for Kaylie, she will be fine."

Kaylie lay in the in infirmary in Tohjo Falls trying to resist the urge to puke. She hadn't been feeling well over the last few weeks and wasn't sure if she'd gotten some incurable disease. She'd been brought to the medical tent to find out what was wrong with her. She just hoped she wouldn't find out she had cholera or dysentery.

"Well, I've figured out what's been going on with you." Said the doctor after coming back in the room. "Is it serious?" She asked. "I should say it should be looked at as serious." He said. Kaylie's face fell. This must mean she had some incurable pestilence. When was she going to die? "How long do I have to live?" she asked. "Oh, it's not something that's dangerous." Said the doctor. This angered Kaylie at how calm the doctor was being.

"What do you mean not dangerous?" she asked. "I've been feeling sick for a few weeks and you're saying it's not dangerous! What is wrong with me?" "Well, uh, you're…" he started to say. "I'm what?" she asked, shaking the man violently. "Come on, spit it out!" "You're pregnant." He finally managed to say.

Kaylie sat there not sure of what to say or do. She was going to have a baby! She would be overjoyed if it weren't for the fact she knew whom the father was. She would have a child that would grow up not knowing who his or her father was. Kaylie was now more determined than ever to make Ted pay for doing this to her.

"I know this isn't the best news to hear under the current circumstances." Said the doctor. "But try to look at it as a positive experience. At least you will have a son or daughter to cherish." "Yeah, whatever." She said before leaving. She then went to go find her father to tell him the news. He was probably going to be thrilled. She found him testing out a new Laser Net.

"So, did you find out what was bothering you?" He asked as she approached him. "I found out I'm pregnant." She said. Ash was nearly zapped by the laser net he was handling. "That's great news!" he said. He noticed she wasn't smiling. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Aren't you happy?"

"I can't say I am knowing Alex is the father." She replied. "He'd probably be happy if he were here." "I'm so sorry about that." Said Ash. "But don't worry, we'll make sure Ted pays dearly for doing this to you." "I want his wife to experience what I am now." Said Kaylie. "I'll make him pay for doing this to me and my child. I'm going to Kanto to find him!"

"That's good news." Said Ash. "When do you plan to go?" "As soon as possible!" said Kaylie. "I'm not taking maternity leave in the middle of this war. I'm going to find him sooner if not later!" "I was hoping you'd say that." Said Ash. "I've already gathered all the things you'll be needing. You can pick them up at the map room."

Kaylie hugged her father tightly. "Thank you so much for doing this for me." She said. "I promise I won't let you down." "I know you won't, my dear." He replied. "I know you'll succeed where I failed. What should we tell your mother?" "Just tell her I'm pregnant and went on a trip to rediscover myself." Said Kaylie. "She doesn't need to worry. Either about me or anyone else in Kanto."

After collecting her equipment Kaylie headed east for Kanto. As she passed through Viridian City she learned Jim Toss, Ted's brother had returned as Gym Leader of Viridian City. She also learned Jordan, son of Jessie and James, was recently released from the city's hospital and would be looking for Jim for more or less the same reason she was looking for Ted.

Although she knew her getting involved would make Ted come running quick Kaylie decided to stay out of it. Besides, she had a personal interest to attend to: her grandfather, Professor Oak. Heading south she soon reached the small town of Pallet. As she made her way to Oak's lab she saw a couple of thugs beating up some old guy.

Not partial to this kind of treatment on the elderly she decided to step in. "Hey, why don't you creeps leave him alone?' she asked, getting closer to them. As if they'd been dared to all try to rape her, the men dropped their current victim and started after Kaylie. "Hey, you looking to get your pretty face bruised?" asked one of them, taking out a switchblade.

"You're the one who's getting bruised." She replied, sending out a Primeape. "Give them a good thrashing!" As if being asked to play, the Primeape beat down all of the criminals. It sent them all flying with its Dynamic Punch attack. "And don't you come back!" Kaylie shouted after them. She then went over to check on the old man.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked him. "I-I'm fine. Thanks to you, my dear." He replied. "That was a very nice thing you did for me. Not that many people these days would go out of their way to help a stranger." "It was nothing." She replied. "I have a grandfather I never met in this town. You sort of made me think of him." "Do you know where to find him?" the old man asked. "Maybe I can help."

"I have an idea of where to look." Kaylie replied. "He's supposed to be the #1 authority on Pokemon in Kanto. My mom said she got her first pokemon from him." The old man thought for a minute. This young girl's story was starting to sound pretty familiar to him! "If you don't mind my asking, what is your mother's name?" he asked.

"May Oak." Kaylie replied. "She used to be the Whirl Islands Gym Leader but since Jasmine is dead she became the Gym Leader in Olivine." The man froze. He had a Granddaughter with that name. If that were true, this girl who'd saved him was his great-granddaughter! At that point he did not know what to say.

"Hey, are you okay?" Kaylie asked him. "You don't look so well. I hope those guys didn't hurt you too much." "I just need to lie down for a moment…" He said before fainting. Kaylie caught him in time. "Aw, you're so nice." She said. "I'll take you with me. Maybe my grandpa will be able to help you."

Carrying the man in her arms, Kaylie walked a few blocks before reaching Oak's Pokemon Lab. Opening the gate she walked up the small walkway and over to the front door. There she managed to somehow ring the doorbell without dropping the old man. A guy in his late-twenties answered the door.

"Hey, is he okay?" The man asked. "I just rescued him from getting mugged out in the streets." Kaylie replied after putting him down on the couch. "I really think he should stay indoors for awhile. There's no telling what will happen out there."

"Thanks for bringing him home." The man said. "My name is Gary Oak. I help my grandpa out with the lab. What's your name?" Now it was Kaylie's turn to be surprised. This guy was her uncle! But if he was who he said he was, then the old guy she just rescued was…

"I'm Kaylie Ketchum." She replied. "Nice to finally meet you, uncle." "Oh, my gosh!" Gary exclaimed. "You're Ash's kid! I haven't seen you since you were 6!" "Really?" She asked. "I don't remember that. I always thought it was Matt." No, he was out of the country on business at the time." Gary replied. "But we do look alike for cousins."

"So the man I rescued is my grandfather." Kaylie said. "I'm glad I showed up when I did, then!" "He's a world renowned Pokemon Expert." Said Gary. "I'm sure he'll want to talk to you when he wakes up." "About what?" Asked Kaylie. "Probably to find out how you've been doing all this time." Said Gary. "It has been several years." "I'll look forward to that." She replied.

"In the meantime, how about we battle?" Gary asked. "Both the Oak and Ketchum families have a history of great pokemon trainers. How about we go a few rounds?" "Sure," Kaylie replied. "Just don't expect me to go easy on you cause you're my uncle!" They then went outside to have a Pokemon Battle.

End Chapter 13. What do you think of it so far? As I said before I wanted to shift gear at different points. I am hoping this was enjoyable. Oh, and no I am not trying to pull Kaylie out of the storyline. I don't do that to major characters! The next chapter follows Jordan. Ted will be back in Chapter 15.


	14. Pokemon World War Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: This one, as mentioned before follows Jordan. I am not sure how long I will make it this time but I'll add a bit of info that should help people follow along in the story. It's going to be one for the ages! This is Chapter 14

Author's Notes: This one, as mentioned before follows Jordan. I am not sure how long I will make it this time but I'll add a bit of info that should help people follow along in the story. It's going to be one for the ages! This is Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"I do believe that's everything, Mr. McArthur." Said the secretary to Jordan at the hospital he was being released from. "You've had such an awesome recovery, I think you can return to your duties right away." "Believe me, I plan to." Said Jordan after collecting his stuff. "And I know just where I'll start." He then headed right over to the Viridian City Gym. He'd heard Jim Toss had returned recently. He wanted to give him a warm reception.

"Hello, may I help-eyah!" shrieked the Gym's secretary after seeing who'd walked in. "Where is he?" asked Jordan, a little pleased with the secretary's reaction. "He's in his office." The frightened secretary replied. "It's the 1st door on the right." Jordan walked over to the office door.

He was a little surprised to find it partially open. When he peeked in he saw Jim Toss facing the window drinking tea. _"This will be perfect!"_ Jordan thought to himself. "_I can kill him before he has a chance to react. He'll never know what hit him!"_ drawing his katana, he opened the door quietly and crept softly across the room. When he reached where Jim was sitting he raised his blade to strike.

As he was about to land a blow that would most certainly kill its intended target he got a reaction from the gym leader that caught him off guard. "If you kill me, you'll live to regret it." Jim said without even looking up. The blade paused just inches from Jim's neck. Jordan had stopped himself just in time.

"You, of all people should know it is a crime punishable by death to kill a Gym Leader." Jim continued. "Not even your parents or Ash can be excused from the consequences that go with murdering a Gym Leader. If you do chose to kill me, know that the you get the chair will be your ultimate destination.

Jordan didn't need Jim to explain what that was. He'd supervised the executions of dozens of guerilla leaders and knew well. If murder was not an option, then he'd have to come up with a means of humiliation. What better than show off his Dark Pokemon to the Gym Leader?

"Let's have a battle, then." Said Jordan after putting away his katana. "If I win, I become the new Gym Leader. If you win, I'll leave you alone for a while. No strings or anything. What say you to that?"

"Go see the secretary for an appointment." Jim replied. "I'll have to schedule a time for you after I've beaten the other 11 people who want to beat me to become the Gym Leader." Jordan was furious. There was no way he was letting Jim off the hook so easily.

He didn't want to needlessly use his pokemon to deal with the 11 other people ahead of him. Then he had another idea. One that might spark the Leader's interest. "If you move me to the top, I will tell you something that may be of great value to you. You and your brother, Ted."

Jim thought for a moment. Although some people claimed to have useful information, this was different. He was talking to the son of the dictators of Kanto! "Ok." He replied, draining his cup of tea. "If what you have to say is of usefulness to me, I'll set you for this afternoon. If not, you'll have to come back in 2 weeks."

Jordan grinned evilly. Even though what he was going to say was confidential information, he knew Jim was in no position to refuse him after hearing it. "Alright, then here it is." Said Jordan. "While I was in the hospital I learned some pretty interesting news concerning Ash Ketchum's daughter, Kaylie."

"And what would that be?" Jim asked. "I already know she tried to kill my nephew." Jordan, though surprised Jim knew about that before he did, hid the shock of learning this on his face. He'd check in on that later. "She's pregnant." Jordan replied. "Not only that, she claims the father of her child is General Alex Garum—the man who was 'allegedly' murdered by your brother!"

"Everyone this side of Kanto knows that isn't true." Jim replied. "Alex is alive. Not only that, I was with him last week. He's with my brother. Last time I checked they were in MT. Moon." This time Jordan didn't hide his surprise. He had inadvertently learned some valuable information concerning the location of Ted Toss!

He decided to press on to see what else he could get out of Jim. "There is more to this story." Said Jordan. "Our reports say Kaylie has gone on a quest to find your brother and kill him. She apparently isn't going to let impending motherhood stop her from doing this. If you thought Ash was dangerous, try fighting her! It would be best not to get her sore at ya if you know what I mean."

Jim was not moved by this "briefing". If not, he was entertained. Even though he pointed Jordan in the direction in which to go which Kaylie was sure to track, it was of little consequence. He'd picked up some valuable info that he could pass on to Ann, who had a laptop computer.

"If there is one thing TR and TR Jet haven't learned, it's this." Said Jim. "You don't find Ted Toss. Ted Toss finds you. I'd hate to see the reaction from Kaylie when she sees Alex alive and well. Furthermore, should you decide to give chase, there is something you should hear."

"There will come a time in which you and your parents will face the justice of a court system. Should Ash decide to interrupt, your death will come sooner than later. Even then only your soul will be free from this world. Your body will remain here to give refuge to the very people you so sought destroyed."

"I'll be sure to make a deal with the devil, then. "Said Jordan. "I'll request that my body be used a vehicle of death and destruction." "You only live once, you know." Said Jim. "I'm sure no one who died would like to find out their decayed rotting body was being used without their consent."

Jim's cell phone suddenly went off. Seeing who'd called, he answered it. "Hello?" He asked whoever was on the other line. "Actually, I'm in a meeting right now. Can you call back? What? You don't say? And they say things like this are only in fairy tales! That's so nice! No, I haven't head from Ted today. He's in Mt Moon. I'll let him know as soon as possible. Talk to you later."

Although Jordan could tell who it was, it wasn't Ted. Even so, he'd have his father find out where the call came from. "You may be interested to know who that was." Jim said to Jordan. "That was Professor Oak. He said his long lost great-granddaughter was in town to see him. Seeing as May is in Johto that can only be one other person."

"I see." Said Jordan. "She might be looking for information about where to find Matthew Oak. This may be interesting." He then turned to leave. "I take it you don't want to battle anymore?" asked Jim. "That's right." He said. " My work here is done. Matt Oak has charges to answer to. You don't." "Then why did you want to kill me in the first place?" asked Jim.

"I was just blowing off some steam." Jordan responded. "Now that I've calmed down, I'll resume my hunt for him. I have you to thank for pointing me in the right direction. If I can get him I'll see to it that you are properly rewarded." Jim was a little skeptical on what Jordan meant by a reward. The Jets were known to be tricky!

"Now that I've settled things here I'll be on my way." Jordan continued. "Good day, sir." Jordan McArthur left Viridian City in a very good mood. He'd only just left the hospital and already was getting a great start on his hunt for Matt Oak. If only all of his cases were that simple. After traveling north towards Viridian Forest for 2 days, Jordan decides to check in with things with his parents.

"So, did it work?" asked James. "Like a charm." Jordan responded. "Jim was all to eager to tell me some pretty juicy information." "I see." Said James. "You'd better get Ash on the line." Said Jordan. "He's going to just love what I have to say."

"I'm already here, boy." Said Ash. Apparently he'd been listening for some time. Jordan was a little annoyed, but not surprised. "Do hurry up and get on with it!" Said Ash when he noticed the long pause. "It seems your suspicions were correct, Mr. Ketchum." Said Jordan. "Alex IS working with Ted. They left Pewter City a few days ago for Mt. Moon." "I knew it!" said Ash. "I knew he'd be with that bastard."

"According to these records he has the new Boulder Badge." Said Jessie. "It seems our friend may be trying to get in here." "He won't get far." Said James. "The second POMD is waiting to destroy him on MT. Moon."

"It also seems Kaylie is in Pallet Town." Jordan continued. "She may be trying to find out where Zora and Delia are." "This may be interesting." Said Ash. "This will be the first time she's actually met her great-grandfather. If there's anyone Oak would tell the location of my mother and sister, it's her."

"Let's hope you're right." Said James. "Just who is traveling with Ted, by the way?" asked Jordan. "Other than Alex and Matt, there are his kids, his pregnant wife, and someone else." Said Jessie. "Someone else?" asked Jordan.

"Some pokemon breeder in her mid 20s." said Jessie. "Goes by the name Monica Everest Waters. There isn't much info on her. Her only pokemon is an Aerodactyl." "We may need to keep a closer watch on this girl." Said Ash. "Pokemon breeders can be tricky. She may have one pokemon now but that could change very soon."

"I'll head over to Cerulean City in the Meantime." Said Jordan. "If I take Diglett's Cave I should get there before them." "Don't leave just yet." Said Ash. "I want you to wait there for Kaylie. Seeing as both your targets are together it would probably be best if you worked together." "It's a 4 day trip here from Pallet Town." Said Jordan. "I am not one who likes to wait."

"Just wait there for her." Said James. "Together you will be a formidable Team. Not even Ted may be able to stop you!" "Are you guys thinking retro or what?" asked Jordan. "For one, I already have an arranged marriage and 2nd, I'm not one who likes to travel around with deadweight. What Matt and Jim did to my troops is proof enough of that."

"You needn't worry about Kaylie." Said Ash. "Even if Oak tells her he saw Alex she won't believe him. She would rather see it than believe it. As for her being deadweight, she will make you eat her words. Don't underestimate her just because she is with child. That is when people usually get careless. Kangaskhan are the perfect example of that."

"Fine, I'll wait for her." Said Jordan. "But I still think it's a bad idea. It'll look pretty weird with a 13 year old and a 16 year old walking the countryside together." "Just sit tight and wait." Said James. "You will thank us later." So Jordan sat in front of a sign pointing to Viridian Forest to wait for Kaylie to arrive.

After reaching a high cliff, I'd finally found Clarice in MT Moon. It was meditating in front of a staff. On one end of the statue was a Jirachi encased in glass. It looked severely weak, as if the Jirachi had drained it energy. At this point I Unsheathed the Moon Sword.

"You're too weak to wield that, aren't you?" I asked it. "Why, you conceited, wretched human!" It exclaimed, pulling the staff from the ground. "Let's see what you can do." I said before moving in to strike.

After waiting for 3 days Jordan spotted Kaylie walking up the road. She'd come a day early, but he felt he'd waited long enough. "Kaylie Ketchum, I presume?" He asked her. "Yes, and who might you be?" she asked. Jordan was taken off guard by the serenity of her voice. He'd expected a manner similar to Ash in her. He didn't like the surprise.

"I'm Jordan, the son of the rulers of Kanto." Said Jordan. "I'm also your new partner." "I see." Said Kaylie. "When my father told me I was getting some company I had no idea it would be you. In that case, let's get moving. Oak told me my grandmother is in Viridian Forest. She has information about the location of Zora, my aunt."

"Let's hurry, then!" Said Jordan. "Ted and his friends have already been through here. We've got some catching up to do!" The two then headed into the forest. After walking a small distance the came to a house that sat before a pond.

When they walked up to it they saw an elderly woman tending the garden. She nearly fainted when she saw Kaylie and Jordan approach her. "What—how did you find me?" The woman asked them. "Rockets aren't allowed within 500 feet of this house!" She then sent out a Mr. Mime.

"Please don't make me do this." Said Kaylie before sending out a Mightyena. "Mr. Mime, Hyper Beam!" Said the woman. "Guess this is what you want." Said Kaylie. "Mightyena, Faint Attack!" The Dark Pokemon dispatched the old woman's pokemon with little trouble. Upon seeing this, the old woman thought it wise to cooperate.

"What do you want from me?" She asked. "I just want to know one thing." Said Kaylie. "Are you Delia Ketchum?" "Oh, my…" was all Delia managed to say before fainting. "I seem to have that effect on the elderly." Kaylie mused before carrying her grand mother into the house. "Just give it time. She'll talk."

End Chapter 14. So Jordan and Kaylie are working together. Is this another Jessie and James or what! I added that brief scene with Ted and Clarice because the actual fight is not mentioned later on. As for Jim prophecy, it DOES come to pass, almost exactly as he says it does. Care to guess how? Next will be quite possibly the longest chapter yet! Chapter 15!


	15. Pokemon World War Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: This chapter was one of the longest before and still will be. I'm adding a few new stuff and cutting a few things as well. There will be more adding than cutting, though. The Gym Match will also be slightly longer due to "unnecessary" dialogue but then again it may be needed. This is was Chapter 7. Now it is 15.

Author's Notes: This chapter was one of the longest before and still will be. I'm adding a few new stuff and cutting a few things as well. There will be more adding than cutting, though. The Gym Match will also be slightly longer due to "unnecessary" dialogue but then again it may be needed. This is was Chapter 7. Now it is 15.

Chapter 15

Having taken care of the problems with MT. Moon, we headed into Cerulean City. In the process Chalky let me keep the Moon Sword and I got another Jirachi. He'd gone to Johto after that and said he was going to try and make a sword with the Sun Stone. Monica had also gotten a Clefairy on the mountain. She helped it out and it didn't want to leave her after that.

Having reached Cerulean City we planned to see Misty and her daughter, Nautica. Nautica shared the same birthday as Katrin and had the ability to communicate with Water Pokemon. I was also looking to get the Cascade Badge from Misty. When we reached the Gym we found it locked. Apparently the gym was closed for the day. "Looks like we'll have to wait until tomorrow." Said Matt.

We decided to go to the Pokemon Center to spend the night. "Do you have any Psychic Pokemon?" asked the attendant. "Sure, we all do." I said. "Then you might want to be careful should you go out at night." She replied. I noticed Monica reading a newspaper in the lobby. Even though it was a considerable distance from the counter it was possible for her to overhear the conversation.

"What, is TR Jet stealing pokemon in the area?" asked Ann. "Nautica, Misty's daughter has an Ocarina. She usually plays it for an hour at sunset to talk to Water Pokemon at Cerulean Cape. The thing is, it also has the ability to attract Psychic Pokemon." We all gave Monica a strange look. Her being a Mew in disguise, we all wondered what would happen once Nautica started playing her song!

Monica lowered her paper just enough to notice us all staring at her. "Would you all stop staring?" she asked us. "I may be a Psychic but I won't be effected by that song. Especially after I've heard it before." Looks like she was listening after all!

She got up and headed over to the sleeping quarters. "I wonder what's eating her?" asked Matt. "She is afraid." Said Katrin. "Although she is strong she can't resist the power of the Ocarina. It's power surpasses her own." "I guess the last time she was here she must've done something BAD." Said Fin. "Maybe we should keep an eye on her and make sure she'll be okay."

"Has anything strange happened in the area recently?" I asked the nurse. "Aside from the Rocket takeover, I mean." "Well, if you go north towards Cerulean Cape you will come upon a town called Nativity Town." Said the Nurse. "Legends say a witch put a powerful curse on the female townsfolk. Because of that men are not allowed in the town."

"What kind of curse?" Asked Alex. "Spontaneous Procreation." Said the Nurse. "If any man or male pokemon—gay or straight—were to look at any of the female townsfolk, they'd become pregnant on the spot. Researchers say that if something isn't done soon, Kanto will become overpopulated in 12 years."

"Wow, that is bad!" Said Ann. "I haven't had a kid in 12 years, either. I'm glad I'm only having one right now, too." "I was hoping to find Nautica before tomorrow morning." Said Katrin. "Guess that's not gonna happen." "She should be at the Cape about now." Said Matt. "Maybe there's still time."

It being close to sunset as it was, I wanted to go to Cerulean Cape to see Nautica, but for reasons different from Katrin's. Before going I decided to check on Monica. She seemed really upset when we looked at her earlier. When I entered her room I was surprised to find it empty. Was she actually going out?

After looking around I noticed there were 3 Poke Balls on the desk of the room. I already knew what was in 2 of them. Had Monica actually put herself in one of the Poke Balls? There was only one way to find out. Taking the one in the middle, I opened it. Out came Monica in her Pokemon form.

"Wow, is it morning already?" She asked. "What's for breakfast?" "Nice try!" I said. "It's 5 minutes to sunset. Seeing as you somehow locked yourself inside a Poke Ball, it's pretty obvious that you're really scared. Is there something you should tell me?"

"It's nothing at all." She said. "I'll be fine!" She said as she started towards the door. Ann appeared in the doorway, blocking the exit. "Somehow I'm not convinced." She said. "Are you sure there isn't something you should tell us?"

"Of course not." Said Monica. "Now let me go!" Unable to get past Ann's large frame, Monica decided to try the window. Right when she got it open Fin and Katrin appeared in front of her. "Sorry, but this window's closed for repairs." Said Fin. "Yeah, it hasn't been insulated from Ocarinas." Said Katrin.

"Alright, fine! I'll tell you." Said Monica after regaining human form. "The thing is, the last time I was here, I came under the power of that girl's Ocarina. When I was under its control I transformed the Pokemon Shelter north of here into Nativity Town, a place where Females, human or Pokemon become pregnant the moment they are looked at by Males. If that's not weird enough, they become pregnant with who or whatever they were looking at—even if it were an entirely different species."

"Talk about weird…" I said. "I'm glad Ann's already pregnant and Katrin is unaffected by Psychic Pokemon." "When I regained my senses I was unable to reverse what I'd done." Said Monica. "Apparently my powers had been amplified when I was under the Ocarina's control. Because of that I vowed never to come back here."

"Whatever became of Nativity Town, now?" Asked Ann. "Is it still there?" "Yes, it's still there." Said Monica. "All men who pass through the village must keep their faces covered. If their eyes meet any part of a female, that person will instantly become pregnant. Seeing as Ann is already pregnant and Katrin has the cells of Ghost Pokemon you won't have to worry about it much."

"I'll keep that in mind when I go to the Cape." I said. "According to my watch Nautica should be getting ready to play her Ocarina any minute." "I'm coming, too!" Said Ann. "It's been awhile since I've seen the Cerulean Cape. That and I want to see Bill at his lighthouse."

"Well, I'm staying!" Said Monica. "There's no way I'm going out there." "I'll stay with you, then." Said Katrin. "I can use my powers to protect you. Then you'll have little to worry about." "I think I'll stay, too." Said Fin. "I don't want to find out if there's others like me—at least not yet."

"Suit yourselves." I said before leaving. As me and Ann were heading out we ran into Alex. "Are you two going to the Cape?" He asked us. "Of course!" Said Ann. "You wanna come?" "That's why I asked." He Said. "I haven't seen a coast since I left Johto."

The three of us then started North of Cerulean City towards the cape. As we were crossing the bridge we were able to hear a sweet melody coming from further up. Nautica had started playing. I thought it would be faint but apparently it was amplified by the night sky.

"Are you sure you don't want to get some sleep?" Katrin asked Monica. "You do look pretty tired." "No, I'll be fine." She replied. "I usually don't sleep at all. It's just something I'm used to not doing." "A very strange logic." Said Katrin before continuing the video game she was playing.

"What game are you playing?" asked Fin, who'd just come into the den. "Pokemon Coliseum." Katrin replied. "Got your Game Boy?" "Oh, yeah!" Said Fin before plugging it in slot 2. "Time for some fun!" After playing for a few minutes they heard the sound of music coming from somewhere.

"I wonder what that is?" Asked Fin. "That's just Nautica playing Pokemon March on her Ocarina." Said Monica before getting up. "It's pretty loud." Said Fin. "Is she using a speaker or something?" Katrin looked up just in time to see Monica walk out the room.

"You're not leaving!" Said Katrin before teleporting in front of Monica. "Don't make me hurt you." Said Monica. "Thanks for the warning!" Said Katrin before hitting Monica with a Shadow Ball attack. That sent her flying across the room. Monica simply got up and started towards the door again.

"She said you're not leaving." Said Fin before using Thunderbolt on Monica. "If I have to cripple you, I will!" "Don't get in my way!" Said Monica before breaking from Fin's hold. She then hit him with a Hyper Beam. "That's enough!" Said Katrin. "Shadow Punch!" Before the move connected, Monica vanished.

Katrin stopped right before hitting Fin. "Talk about a close call!" Said Fin. "I'd hate to get on her bad side. I wonder where she went?" "I know where." Said Katrin. "You stay here in case the owner of the building asks what happened. I'll go after her." Katrin then flew off towards Nativity Town. She only hoped she'd get there in time…

After crossing the bridge we continued towards the cape. We soon reached a sign in the road. It read:

"WARNING! ANY BOYS, MEN OR MALE POKEMON WHO PASS THROUGH NATIVITY TOWN MUST CONCEAL THEIR FACES! THE FEMALES WHO LIVE IN NATIVITY TOWN WILL BECOME PREGNANT IF YOU LOOK AT ANY PART OF THEM! FAILURE TO ADHERE TO THIS WARNING WILL RESULT IN UNIMAGINABE CONSEQUENCES!"

"And this is where we use our disguises." I said, taking out a hooded cloak. Alex did the same. "I feel so lucky." Said Ann. "Not only am I already pregnant but the townspeople will already know at least one of you is my baby's daddy!" "This is only until we pass through the town." Said Alex. "After that we can take it off."

As we started through the village we got some looks from the people. "You best go inside. There are Men passing through the Town!" Said one man. "At least one of them got that woman pregnant." Said another. As we glanced around the town almost every female was visibly pregnant. I guessed those who weren't we either too young our too old. Seeing that the male villagers didn't have their faces concealed, I guessed Monica's Curse didn't affect them.

As we were nearly out of the village A strange light filled the sky. It started small but grew great in size. The strange light stopped above the town square. We looked up and saw that we did indeed know who it was. "I guess Katrin couldn't keep her in." Said Ann. "I hope she doesn't do anything crazy." Said Alex. "She doesn't look well."

"People of Nativity Town, prepare to be freed from this vile curse!" Said Monica. The area then started to fill with psychic energy. I barely noticed the shroud I was wearing get blown off my face. When the light dimmed, Monica had apparently passed out in the town square. She'd somehow managed to maintain her human form. We ran over to see if she was okay.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked her. There was no response. "It looks like Monica allowed herself to get under the influence of the Ocarina so she could undo what she'd done." Said Katrin, who'd suddenly appeared. "Me and Fin tried to stop her but possessed creatures can't be stopped very easily." "I think she'll be fine, now." Said Ann. "She just wanted to make things right."

"Hey I'm not pregnant!" We heard one of the villagers say. "I'm being looked at by a man and I didn't get pregnant! It's a miracle!" "You no longer have to be afraid." Said Katrin. "The Pokemon that cursed you has reversed the curse. You are free to live the rest of your lives in peace."

"Thank you so much for helping us out." Said another man who approached us. "I'm the mayor of this town. "Ever since it was cursed It became impossible for male outsiders to look at our females. If they did, they'd get pregnant. Now that the curse is broken, we can return to our former lives of taking care of sick, injured, and abandoned pokemon."

"Speaking of which, is Carla still around?" I asked him. "I've been sending her Pokemon over the years to help out." "She's still around." Said the Mayor. "Her house is towards the cape. Even though she has 6 kids she still makes time for Pokemon." "It'll be nice to meet up with an old friend." I said, picking up Monica. "We're just glad to help!"

As we neared Bill's seaside cottage we spotted a small house close to the coastline. We guessed it was Carla's house. As we neared the house a Venusaur came running in our direction. "Hey, it's the Venusaur She let me borrow!" I said. It was very happy to see me. "Long time, no see buddy!" I said, patting it on the head. We then went over to the house.

As we neared the building 6 kids—3 boys and 3 girls came running out. "Hey, there's Pokemon Trainers!" Said one of them. "It looks like Venusaur knows one of them, too!" "Is your mom home?" asked Ann. "She's inside." Said another. Said a 3rd, "Are you sick or something?" "What!" Said Ann. "No, It's nothing like that." I said, Not giving Ann the chance to react in the way I knew she would.

We then went into the house. I spotted someone sitting in a chair by the fireplace. "Hi Carla!" I Said. "It's been awhile!" She looked up when she heard my voice. "It sure has." She said. "I see you've already met my kids." "They have a pretty interesting fascination with women with large stomachs." Said Ann.

"I thought I told them about asking questions like that." Said Carla as she got out of the chair. "I told them people could be offended." "This is My wife, Ann." I said. "She's pregnant with our 3rd child. Next to her is our daughter, Katrin. Our Son, Fin is in Cerulean City." "I'm Alex Garum." Said Alex. "I used to be in the Johto Special Forces." "And I'm Monica Waters." Said Monica. "I'm a Pokemon Breeder."

"It's nice to meet you all." Said Carla. "What brings you to Cerulean Cape?" "We were going to see Nautica." I said. "In the process we got rid of Nativity Town's curse." "That's nice to hear." Said Carla. "I just hope I don't have any more kids after this. Sextuplets are a handful." "How will do take care of so many kids by yourself?" asked Katrin.

"The other Townspeople offered their services and it's been working out" Said Carla. "Bill has also given all of them an Eevee." "We're going on a quest to free Kanto of TR Jet." I said. "It would really help us out if I could take Venusaur with us."

"Oh, sure!" Said Carla. "I think he could use some time on the road again. Ever since he came back he's been a great help, but I think he may want to travel the world over again." "And so he shall." I said, taking out a Poke Ball. "Is Bill up here right now?"

"Sorry, but no." Said Carla. "He left the country soon after the Rocket Takeover. He said he won't come back until it's safe." "Before we head off again, we'll be in Cerulean City for at least the next 2 days." Said Ann. "You should try to come see us if you need anything."

"I can't go as far now that I have the kids to look after." Said Carla. "If I could, I would like to see Ted battle Misty in Cerulean." "And so you shall." Said Katrin. "I can teleport you and your kids to Cerulean City. I'll be more than happy to do that." "That would mean a lot to us." Said Carla. "So it's settled, then!" I said after coming in from putting Venusaur in a Poke Ball. "On our way back Katrin will come and pick you and your kids up. You'll then get to see me battle Misty."

After saying goodbye to Carla and her kids, we continued the short walk to the cape. When we reached it we saw a girl sitting on a rock playing an Ocarina. It was Nautica! As we drew closer she did not stop playing right away. After finishing the song she was playing, she greeted us.

"Wow, how long has it been?" She asked. "I haven't seen you guys in 4 years!" "Well, we're back." Said Ann. "And we're out on a crusade—to stop TR Jet." "That's sure good news." Said Nautica. "I'm glad to hear something is going to be done about them. It's not like the Psychic Pokemon that's been hiding in the water near here."

"I WAS hiding, but it wasn't in water." Said Monica. "And I also made sure to make things right, too!" "Huh? What are you talking about?" Asked Nautica. "We'll explain later." I said. "Now about this Pokemon. Did it have a number on it?"

"Come to think of it, it did." Said Nautica. "A 1, I believe." "That's just what we're looking for!" I said. "I was trying to coax it out by Playing 'Pokemon March' on my Ocarina but it hasn't been working." Said Nautica.

"I've been coming out every night for 6 months and still no luck." "I think I can get it." I said. "And I also believe you'll be owing Monica an apology when we tell you about her last time here." "Really now?" Asked Nautica. "Does it have anything to do with the Cursed Town?" "Something like that." Said Monica.

"What do you plan to do?" Alex asked me. "I'm going to drain its hiding place." I said. "Chalky told me I can control the tides with the Moon Sword. I'll use it to push the water back into the ocean." Drawing the sword, I walked over to the edge of the beach. Thrusting the blade into the water, it parted much like Moses must have parted the Red Sea, creating a walkway a few feet into the ocean.

After walking into it I found that it was indeed a Jirachi. It was rather surprised at how I'd removed its hiding place. I used the #1 ball to catch it before it could start using its powers. On the way back to the beach I retrieved the Moon Sword from where I left it. It returned the waters to normal. "Had I known you could do that I wouldn't have sat out here freezing my ass off for 6 months." Said Nautica, rather disgruntled at the fact I had gotten it with ease.

"It was probably best that way." I said. "Now let's head back to Cerulean. I'm going for my 2nd badge!" As we headed back from the Cape, Katrin teleported Carla and her kids to Cerulean. When we reached the City it was morning and the Gym was open. We met Fin, Matt, Misty, Katrin, Carla and her family outside the building.

"Well, if it isn't a sight for sore eyes!" Said Misty when she saw us. "I was wondering when you were gonna crawl out of whatever rock you were under to come here and kick some ass." "Still as feisty as ever." I said. "After I get rid of TR Jet, I'm getting Ash—dead or alive. I guarantee there's going to be some serious bloodletting when I get to him. But before I get to all that, I need to get the 8 badges of Kanto."

"Say no more." Said Misty. "We'll start immediately. I could use a tougher opponent after nothing but easy matches!" "Be careful of what you ask for." I said. "Don't forget we traveled together for 6 years. I know all your moves—old and new. This will not be an easy fight, I guarantee!"

We then headed into the Gym to begin. All parties not participating in the match took a seat in the bleachers. "This will be a 2 on 2 battle." Said Misty. "The first team of Pokemon to get knocked out loses the match! Ready, let's go!" She then sent out Togetic and Wailord! Having to fight the world's largest Pokemon and one of the smallest is tough, but together? Talk about insane!

"Aurabolt, Pyro, Go!" I said, throwing 2 Poke Balls. Out came Pikachu and my favorite fire/fighting type, Blaziken. "Aurabolt, Charge Energy! Pyro, use Blaze Kick!" The energy boost caused Aurabolt to evolve into Raichu while Blaziken took out Misty's Togetic in one hit. Now it was a 2 against one. "Wailord, use Water Spout!" Said Misty. The Water attack damaged both pokemon, but Blaziken suffered the most because its weakness to water. It still managed to hang in there, though.

"It'll take more than that to beat my team!" I said. "Aurabolt, use your Beam Attack! Pyro, use Detect!" That allowed My Pokemon to take minimal damage from Wailord's Hydro Pump. Aurabolt's attack not only cancelled out Hydro Pump but it also caused it to evolve into Gochu. Now it could fuse with Blaziken!

"Now to end this fight!" I said. "Aurabolt, Pyro, Fuse now!" The 2 jumped into the air parallel to each other. The 2 then fused into one body, making a new Pokemon. "Allow me to introduce you to Techna, a Fire/Electric/Fighting type." I said. "It is the result of my Gochu and Blaziken fusing to become one. Now I will show you its power!"

Before Misty could react, Techna launched a new Electric attack that fainted her Wailord on the spot. I decided to call the move E.M.P. This was something even I had never done before. She was almost as shocked as I was. "I had no idea you were so strong!" Said Misty. You've certainly perfected your skills. Here, take the Cascade Badge."

And with that I had gotten my 2nd badge. "One of these days I'm going to beat your ass." Said Misty. "Today wasn't that day." I said. "Until then, keep practicing!" "Very Funny!" Said Misty. Then I noticed Carla wasn't around. "Hey, what happened to Carla?" I asked Alex. "One of her kids had to be rushed to the hospital with a fever." He said. "We would have told you but you were in a battle."

"It can't be helped." I said. "When I battle ignore everything else." "So, where are you going to go next?" asked Nautica. "We're going to Vermillion City." Said Fin. "Ash's sister is supposed to be there, so we're going to see if we can find her." "I take it you found Delia, then." Said Misty. "I knew she was in seclusion but I didn't know where. I really hope she can help you."

"Don't count me out of this, either!" Said Nautica. "I want to help out, too! With my Ocarina I can communicate with Pokemon. I've also got a good team of Pokemon, too. Please take me with you!" "Only if it's okay with your mother." Said Ann, even though we already knew the answer.

"Of course you can go." Said Misty. "I already know you're one thing Aurabolt wouldn't dare fry. You're more expensive than any bike I've ever owned." "I guarantee that won't happen." I said. "Besides, I paid you back already tenfold. Not only that, I'll even get you another one later on." "I'll hold you to that!" Said Misty. "I want it custom made like my first one!"

With a new ally, badge, and Jirachi, we headed for Vermillion City. As we passed along Rt. 5, we ran into what can only be described as the odd couple. It was Jordan and Kaylie—together! They were even wearing the classic TR and TR jet uniforms. As of what they wanted to do we didn't know. We only knew it couldn't be good.

End Chapter 15. That was mighty interesting, huh? I decided to focus much of this chapter on Monica, as she is more new than the others. That and there may be a similar story when the team gets to Vermillion. You may have noticed I added a new scene. It's more or less a small peek at Katrin and Fin's special powers. That is cranked up in a later part of the fic. This was chapter 7 but now it is Chapter 15. Next is Chapter 16.


	16. Pokemon World War Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: I'm going to be honest. This Chapter isn't entitled "Bloodbath" for nothing. You will literally see people get cut to pieces in this chapter. Some people will be dismembered in ways not seen by human eyes (aside from MAYBE Africa) since WWII. If you are very sensitive to this sorta stuff, stop now. Then again, what else would you expect from a Pokemon fic entitled Pokemon World War? This used to be Chapter 8 but is now Chapter 16.

Author's Notes: I'm going to be honest. This Chapter isn't entitled "Bloodbath" for nothing. You will literally see people get cut to pieces in this chapter. Some people will be dismembered in ways not seen by human eyes (aside from MAYBE Africa) since WWII. If you are very sensitive to this sorta stuff, stop now. Then again, what else would you expect from a Pokemon fic entitled Pokemon World War? This used to be Chapter 8 but is now Chapter 16.

The Chapter recaps will return a bit later...

Chapter 16

"Prepare for trouble, the likes of which you've never seen." Said Kaylie. "And make it double, there'll be fighting between you and me!" Said Jordan. "To consume the world with devastation." Said Kaylie. "To control the people within our nations!" Said Jordan. "To glorify the evils of love and war." Said Kaylie. "To rule the earth forevermore!" Said Jordan. "Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!" Said Kaylie. "Surrender to Team Rocket Jet or you will surely lose this fight!" Said Jordan.

Me and Matt started to clap sarcastically. "Very nicely done, I must say." I said. "I had no idea both Team Rockets still do those stupid mottos!" Said Matt. Alex jumped in front of us, but I covered his face before he could say anything. "Are you looking for a fight?" Asked Jordan.

"Forgive our zealous friend." Said Fin. "A former war hero, you know the whole deal." "A solider, huh?" asked Kaylie. "Why aren't you serving one of us? Everyone knows it doesn't pay to be on the loosing side!" Alex swatted my hand free, revealing himself to Kaylie. "I could say the same to you." He said. "I expected more from you after I went missing."

Both Jordan and us were surprised when the two drew close to each other. "I can't believe you're alive!" Said Kaylie. "I thought you were dead!" "That's the whole point of it." Said Alex. "No one is supposed to know I'm alive." "Yeah, cause he's our prisoner!" I said, pulling him back. "And if you want him back alive, you'll let us through to Vermillion!"

"What are you doing?" Alex whispered to me. "Look, if you die, it won't mean jack shit to Ash." I said. "If something happens to Kaylie, then we're all screwed. As long as TR and TR Jet think you're a POW Kaylie will be fine. If you tell her the truth now it's gonna look real bad later on!"

"We're not going to let you get away!" Said Kaylie. "You're going to be brought to justice." "You'll have to beat us all in a battle, first!" Said Nautica. "And seeing as there's 2 of you and 7 of us you're not going to win!" "We're not pushovers, you know." Said Kaylie, taking out a Poké Ball. "We're going to show you how WRONG it is to mess with us!" Said Jordan, doing the same.

They then sent out Primeape and Dark Umbreon. "Katrin, Fin, go get them!" I said. "With pleasure!" Said Fin, making an Energy Blade. Katrin transformed into her Pokemon form as well. "Fin, use Zap Cannon!" I said. "Katrin, use Dream Eater!" The converging attacks KO'd Kaylie and Jordan's Pokemon in one hit. They were unmoved, however.

"We're not done yet!" Said Kaylie, sending out Flygon. Jordan sent out Dark Wailord. "Let's see you take these now!" Said Jordan. "We'll take over!" Said Ann and Matt, throwing poke balls. Out came Regi-Ice and Raikou. "Flygon, Earthquake!" Said Kaylie. The powerful attack caused heavy damage to both Regi-Ice and Raikou but they were still standing.

"Raikou, Thunderstorm!" Said Matt. The powerful attack KO'd Jordan's Wailord but Flygon survived. "Regi-Ice, use Sheer Cold!" Said Ann. The OHKO move worked on the spot, turning Flygon into an Ice Cube. "I can't believe you beat us!" Said Kaylie, obviously annoyed at how quickly she'd lost to us. "We can't let news of this spread!" Said Jordan. "They must be eliminated!" Said Kaylie into a Radio.

At this the route quickly filled up with military vehicles from the air and land. Their target: US! "Destroy those bastards!" Said Jordan. "And I do mean ALL of them. Show no mercy!" We then heard the sound of hundreds of weapons powering up. "There is no way I can get all us of out of here." Said Kaylie. "Even with my Psychic power I can't stop several million weapons at once!" Said Monica.

"Then leave everything to me!" Said Fin, charging a massive amount of electricity. "I'm going to destroy them all myself!" "That's impossible!" Said Nautica. "Anything is possible with Finnaran." I said, catching on to what he was planning to do. "Just try not to make too much of a mess. Now, go for it!" At this he ran across the road and headlong into the path of several hundred weapons.

"We should probably turn around." Said Monica. "This attack can blind you." A moment later we heard a deafening explosion. It was much more powerful than when Fin did it in Viridian Forest. This was probably because it had been done on the ground and we were very close by. The shockwave knocked us all off our feet. "Ahh!" Nautica screamed.

When the dust settled, all the attack vehicles were gone. They'd been vaporized! "Looks like they've been taken care of." Said Matt. "Maybe now we can continue on our way." "Not likely to happen!" Said Kaylie, who'd somehow missed getting blown away. "I won't let you!" She then started walking at us with an upraised AK-47. Behind her was a legion of foot soldiers. "What the hell…" Monica trailed off.

"Looks like they have a second wave." I said. "This should be fun!" "What do we do?" Asked Matt. I unsheathed the Moon Sword with one hand and a Machete with the other. "We fight!" I said. "Are you serious?" Asked Ann. That's when the wave of soldiers charged at us.

"Now more than ever!" I said before rushing in their direction. "I'll take point!" Matt, Fin, Monica and Katrin followed close behind. Alex, Ann and Nautica could only watch from a distance. The first guy I came across tried to gore me with the bayonet on his rifle. I sidestepped out of the way and cut off his head with one blow from my Machete.

I cut the face of the guy behind him in half. On instinct he lowered his weapon to try to contain the stream of blood that gushed from his eyes and nose. That proved to be in vain when I thrust my sword into his chest. I yanked it out in time to slice 4 men in half with one swing from the machete. The 2 men directly behind them were drenched in blood.

When they saw the look on my face, they knew they were next. I swung the blades I held together like giant scissors and beheaded both of them. They fell to the ground like dolls. I looked and saw one guy trying to line up his gun to fire. I took the hunting knife from one of the men I just butchered and threw it in his direction. It struck him in the forehead.

I continued hacking and slashing at each line of soldiers in my field of vision. Despite the body parts starting to build up around me, more men continued to come. "Numbers don't mean a thing." I said to Katrin, who'd just gotten ahead of me. "Let's keep pushing forward!"

"What are you all doing?" Yelled Kaylie. "There's only 5 of them! Destroy them!" She then stabbed 3 soldiers that tried to flee. "It's kill or be killed!" We just kept pushing forward, however. "We give up!" Yelled a group of soldiers. "Too late for that!" Said Fin before frying them all. Taking his Energy Sword, he sliced through 12 guys at once.

This gave us a clear path to Kaylie. I surged onward and upward, falling enemy personnel as I went. "We can't fight people like this…" Said one man before dying. "They're not human." "Some of us, maybe!" Said Monica. After another hour of fighting, the entire regiment was wiped out. Only Kaylie was left for us to deal with.

"Maybe you should just stand aside." Said Fin, Pointing an electrically charged finger at Alex. "Come any closer and I will erase his memory." I glanced at Fin. He probably wasn't but he sure looked convincing! "Better do as he says." Said Alex, who was doing a pretty good job of pretending he was scared senseless. "I don't want to look at you as a stranger."

"This weapon doesn't have rubber bullets." Said Kaylie, aiming the weapon at Nautica. "If you don't let him go I will shoot that girl." "Shoot her and I will abort your pregnancy." Said Katrin, who'd somehow slipped behind Kaylie without any of us noticing. "You wouldn't dare." She said, not moving. Making herself transparent, Katrin put one of her hands into Kaylie.

"I have a good grip on the embryo." Said Katrin. "I can remove it from your body and show you." Kaylie immediately lowered her weapon. "Place it on the ground." Said Ann. "Very Slowly." She did as she was told. She then raised both hands above her head. At that point Katrin removed her hand from Kaylie's body. "You won't get away with this!" Said Kaylie.

"We already are." I said, leading everyone towards Saffron City. Fin and Matt pulled Alex between them. "And if you want your child to know its father you'll do Alex a favor and fuck off." Nautica then tied Kaylie with some rope. After that we continued on our way. "Hey!" She called after us. "You can just leave me here!" We just kept going.

"Talk about playing hardball." Said Ann. "Ted, I haven't seen you fight like that since you were insane!" "Goodness, you're drenched in blood!" Said Nautica, coving her nose. "You smell like death." "Another one of the quirks that go with the Cherokee Gladiator Fighting style." I said. "It's the most effective when you are outnumbered like that. Fortunately our enemies weren't trained for hand to hand combat."

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Asked Matt. "It was like there were 10 of you fighting at once!" "A Cherokee Gladiator, of course." I said. "One of the focal points of this fighting style is to know where they enemy is moving and respond accordingly. I mastered it in 5 years."

"But you slaughtered so many people like that." Said Alex. "It was like watching an Illusion moving." "That I can never tell!" I said. "It will be useful when I finally fight Ash." "People are going to be talking about this." Said Katrin. "They will be talking about how one man butchered 5,000 of TR Jet's best without so much as a scratch."

After passing under Saffron City through a tunnel we reached Vermillion City. Not only would I be able to get my 3rd badge but Zora Ketchum was supposed to be here as well! We decided to check out the Pokemon Fan Club for gossip. Upon entering, the several dozen people inside swarmed us. It was as if they'd been waiting forever for us to show up.

"Wow, you're actually here!" Said the President. "We'd heard you were coming out of retirement but to actually meet you, your family, and your former rival…" "It's no big deal." Said Katrin. "We're ready to go all the way!" "Soon and very soon Kanto will be free." Said Nautica. "We're going to show those Jets who's boss!" "You've even got a TR General on your side." Said one fan. "You must be a real hotshot trainer!"

"Believe me, you have no idea." I said. "I'm looking for Zora Ketchum. Have any of you seen her?" "Of course they have." Said someone near the back of the room. The crowd parted so we could see who it was. Standing near a window was a tall young woman. She was wearing a TR uniform but the R had an X on it surrounded by a circle.

She had long, jet black hair and warm brown eyes. She also had several scars on her face and arms. Aside from her breasts and the number of scars she could easily pass for Ash. Not that she needed anyone to tell her that.

"Only they didn't even know it." She said, walking towards us. "I'm Zora Ketchum, the sister of Ash and daughter of Giovanni." "I'm Ted Toss." I said, extending an arm for a handshake. She returned it. "I'm leading the resistance against Team Rocket and Team Rocket Jet."

"Nice to finally meet the man that has bested both my father and brother." She said. "Wow, what a stench! You smell like death." "That's because I wiped out an entire Regiment of Soldiers a little under 2 hours ago." "With that kind of skill, you couldn't possible need my services!" Said Zora. "Just HOW good are you?"

"Take a look at my records." I said. "It more or less speaks for itself. 5-time Pokemon League Champion, 2-time winner of Pokemon Stadium League, Elite 4 Trainer, Gym Leader, Force Evolution Master, and now Resistance Leader. I've also collected all 386 known Pokemon to date and discovered 57 new kinds."

"Not bad at all." Said Zora. "If that's not enough, there's more." I said. "3 of the people with me are not exactly human. Fin is half-human and half Pikachu and Katrin is half-human and half Sableye." "And I'm a Mew." Said Monica, transforming into her Pokemon form. "It's nice to see we have something in common." Said Zora. "That will make this job more interesting. How much are you willing to pay?"

"I thought you would've done this for free?" Asked Ann. "It's not going to be cheap if it isn't." "$100 Million." I said, writing a check. "In US Funds. I'll even give you an $80 Million advance now." "That's a lot of money!" Said Matt. "Are you sure you can pay that much?" "Of course." I said. "I get $300 Million every time I make a public appearance. Besides, She could even cash in on the bounty that's been put on me for more cash."

"Whoa, whoa!" Said Zora. "I don't kill potential clients. I'm not like my brother." "Now that we've gotten the money thing sorted out, how about you do something for me?" Asked Matt. "Depends on what it is." She replied. "What the hell…" Said Monica, who'd apparently read his mind. "Either of you can answer this, actually." He said. "Would you like to go out on a date?"

"NO!" They both said in unison. "I certainly would not." Said Zora. "Besides, I'm not some love-starved twit!" "I just want to." Said Monica after reverting to human form. "Uh, really?" He asked. "I didn't know you cared!"

"I wouldn't say that much." Said Monica before kissing him. "Aw!" said all the Pokemon Fans. "I do believe we should move on, now." Said Fin. "After getting the Thunder Badge we're going to Celadon City!"

"It's been a long time since I battled Lt. Surge." I said. "When I was in the Army, he was my CO." Said Zora. "He taught me a lot of interesting things." "That's…interesting." Said Fin. "I can't wait to see how this battle goes!" We then entered the gym. Unlike the first 2 there was no warm homecoming. In fact, we jumped up in surprise when several Thunderbolts came flying at us.

Fin sent them back where they came from with his Energy Blade. We were all surprised with how fast he'd reacted. The shockwave from the returned attacks unlocked a door. "That saved us 5 minutes of looking around." Said Katrin. We then entered the final room. In it was Lt. Surge.

End Chapter 16. What did you think of it? The reason I added the Regiment Massacre is because there will be several more just like it in coming Chapters. Would you believe I got the idea from watching The Patriot (with Mel Gibson)? Although I saw the edited version of the movie on CBS (only about 5 minutes of the actual fight was shown), that in itself helped me come up with the change I made to this chapter. This is a story about war, after all! This was Chapter 8 but now is Chapter 16. Next will be 17.


	17. Pokemon World War Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: The longest Chapter yet will be longer. It was originally supposed to be two Chapters but I made them one. There's gonna be some more bloodletting in this Chapter in two different areas. Word of Ted's exploits have also spread. How will this effect the Campaign? You'll have to read and find out! This is Chapter 17.

Author's Notes: The longest Chapter yet will be longer. It was originally supposed to be two Chapters but I made them one. There's gonna be some more bloodletting in this Chapter in two different areas. Word of Ted's exploits have also spread. How will this effect the Campaign? You'll have to read and find out! This is Chapter 17.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Gamefreak/Creatures Inc. Does. I do hold the rights to the main characters portrayed in this fic as well a few "fictional" pokemon, however. The reason I Quoted that word is cause of the obvious fact that Pokemon are not real!

Chapter 17

"You're looking mighty strong today." Said Lt. Surge when he saw us. "It's been years since our last encounter! Where has the time gone?" "We may never know." I said. "But some things never change." "Long time, no see, P.K.!" Said Lt. Surge when he saw Zora. "How have things been going for you, Private?" "I've been keeping myself busy." She replied. "I've taken a job for Ted, but this time it's personal."

"Can't wait to hear about it." Said Surge. "Now for the business at hand…" "That would be me." I said. "I'm collecting the badges of Kanto so I can challenge TR Jet. I have 2 right now and I'm looking to get another!" "You'll have to work hard for this one!" Said Surge. "This match won't be an easy one!"

He then unleashed a Gochu and an Elebolt! "Mighty impressive!" I said, sending out Aurabolt and Puma, my 2 Gochu. The two used Aurabolt at the same time, knocking out Lt. Surge's Gochu in one go. "That's impossible!" He said. "I worked my ass off to evolve it!" "Not hard enough!" I said. "Aurabolt, Energy Force! Puma, use the Energy Blade!" While Aurabolt charged power Puma took to the offensive with its Energy Blade.

"Elebolt, Light Screen!" Said Surge. The barrier was shattered on contact by Puma's attack. "You'll have to do better than that!" I said. "My Pokemon can break walls!" "Elebolt, Zap Cannon!" Said Surge. "Now that's more like it!" I said. At that moment, Aurabolt launched its Energy Force attack. The move absorbed the Zap Cannon and struck Elebolt, causing heavy damage and paralyzing it on the spot.

"Consider yourself lucky it survived!" I said. "The last time I did that, the pokemon died!" Puma then used Star Fire, a more powerful version of Swift to end the match. "That was amazing!" Said Surge afterward. "I could barely keep up with you. You've definitely been working harder than me. Take this badge and show the world!" And that's how I got the Thunder Badge.

"Only 5 more to get!" Said Fin. "And the next one's in Celadon City!" "Then that's where we're going next." I said. After stocking up on supplies we headed on our way. While going through the underground, we saw some punks beating up someone or something. Of course, Monica and Zora didn't take kindly to this sort of thing.

"Hey, why don't you pick on something that doesn't have a problem fighting back?" Asked Zora as she and Monica approached the group. The group turned to see who'd challenged them. As if being dared to all try and rape them at once, the group approached them. "It would do you good to mind your own business!" Said one of them. "Yeah, someone could get hurt!" Said another before lunging at Zora with a switchblade.

She saw it coming and moved out the way in time to miss getting cut. She then kicked him in the chest, grabbed both of his arms and planted her foot firmly between his shoulders. Because of how the guy was angled Zora could easily break his neck. Monica was using her powers to strangle the others.

"Now you all listen carefully." She said to them. "You will do good to leave from this place and stop trying to pick on people." "Let us go…" Said one of the punks. Monica closed her hand a little, tightening the pressure on the baddies. "The more you struggle, the less likely we'll let all of you assholes live." Said Zora.

"What do you mean all of us?" asked the thug she had pinned. With that, Zora slammed the guy on the floor and sharply kicked him in the back of his neck. The force of the blow caused his neck to snap, and he now lay lifeless on the floor. Zora had killed him with little effort. "We get the picture!" Said one of the others. "Just Let us go!" With that Monica made them all vanish.

When we went to check on the poor victim, we found it was a Jirachi. This one had the number 2 on its back. Because it was too weak to go anywhere, I caught it with the #2 ball. That meant there were only 3 more to find! "Who would've thought that would've happened?" Asked Alex. "We may see more things like that." Said Matt. "But only time will tell."

After getting back to Cerulean City We went east to the Rock Tunnel. Despite the change of times there was still a Pokemon Center there. We were in for a surprise when we got there, however: Everyone in there was a bounty hunter. Their bounty: ME!

"Prepare to meet your maker!" Said one of them. "Maybe later." I said before stabbing him with my sword. "Just not yet!" "Hey!" Said another one of the bounty hunters. "Let's get those bastards!" "I was hoping you'd say that!" Said Zora before throwing a knife at the guy. It hit him in the throat. "Go!" He said before falling to the floor.

2 guys tried to rush me but I blocked and then cut off their hands with both blades. Blood sprayed from the openings in their arms. I kicked them off their feet and then diced them both before they hit the ground. One guy wilding 2 Hand Axes advanced at me. "I will show you the greatest Nightmare!" I said. "Sword, give me strength!" I then hacked and slashed at the Axe Man until there was nothing left of him.

Zora took out her assault rifle and took out a few snipers in the room. After fighting a bit more all the Bounty Hunters were dead. The floor was red with blood. Body parts were strewn all over the building. "I'll give you that much." Said Zora. "I've never seen anyone fight so savagely. I'm sure glad we're working together!"

"We should probably be our way." Said Ann. "We don't want anyone to see us in here with all the corpses!" "Once again I have bathed in blood." I said. "When death is entreated, the battle is decided!" I then sheathed both bloodstained weapons. "What's with that Machete, anyway?" Asked Alex. "It's like you're unstoppable with it."

"It's called the Killer Instinct." I said. "Its power is fueled by the people I kill. The more souls that are extinguished, the more powerful it becomes. That's the main reason I chose it when I entered this war." "Aren't you afraid you'll become possessed by the lust for killing?" Asked Nautica. "Not anymore." I said. "It already made me insane once. I know it won't happen again."

When we went outside, we were in for a surprise: The whole canyon was filled with legions and legions of Bounty Hunters. "It seems someone got reinforcements." Said Nautica. Although I had fought TR and TR Jet and even slaughtered 5,000 people, I had to admit I wasn't ready to fight several hundred thousand bounty hunters AND their pokemon!

"This is nuts!" Said Fin. "It's like fighting the most powerful army on earth. We are so fucking screwed!" "Hey, hey!" Said Ann. "We may be hopelessly outnumbered but we'll find a way out of this. We've escaped from worse trouble than this. We'll be fine!"

"How would you like to go?" Asked one of the Bounty Hunters as he loaded his assault weapon. "Quick and Easy or Slow and Painful?" "How about neither?" Asked Katrin. "I am half Sableye so your bullets won't work." "Some of us have weapons that'll kill you." Said another bounty hunter. "Can't you use Nuclear Fusion?" Nautica asked Fin. "I'd kill you all and them if I did." He said.

"Damn it, I'm fresh out of ideas!" I said. "WHAT!" Everyone said in Unison. "You're lying, right?" asked Matt. "PLEASE tell me you're playing around." "I shit you not." I said. "I can't think of anything outside Murder-Suicide!"

"Can I quote you on that?" Asked one bounty hunter, who was taking notes. "I want this as proof when we bring Ash your body." "Ah, no." I said. "Well, it is too bad to kill The Man Slayer without any resistance." Said the guy, loading a shotgun. "Prepare to die a dog's death!"

"Hold it right there!" Came a voice from the Rock Tunnel. 2 figures emerged astride a Steelix and Flygon. On them were Jordan and Kaylie! "If anyone is going to kill Ted Toss, it's me!" Said Kaylie. "So unless you want to be destroyed, I suggest you back off!"

"Oh, yeah?" Asked the trigger-happy Bounty Hunter who'd asked us our choice of death. "You and what army?" As if on cue, several dozen tanks—some from TR and some from TR Jet—Came pouring out of the tunnel. The sky filled up with legions of Aircraft from each Military Superpower.

The Eastern River was filling with various types of battleships and Aircraft Carriers. At that moment something Alex told me 2 weeks ago started to make sense. He'd said that if TR and TR Jet were to join forces even the United States would be unable to defeat them. It could plunge the world into another dark era of bloodletting.

Seeing all these attack vehicles dispatched to either take us, the bounty hunters, or both made me wonder yet again what the hell was I doing dragging me family into this. The lives of Fin, Katrin, Ann, and our unborn baby were on the line. I also had to make sure nothing happened to Nautica, whom Misty had entrusted me with. Unlike a bike I would not be able to replace her.

Interestingly, the Bounty Hunters held their ground. Either they were crazy or they really thought they had a chance. They started aiming their weapons at the army around them. "It would do you all good to surrender while you have the chance!" Said someone over a loudspeaker. It sounded pretty familiar, too! "We're not the type that likes to show mercy!" Said another voice. Then it hit me. It was Jessie and James, the Leaders of Team Rocket Jet!

"What is going on here?" Asked Matt. "Who is fighting who?" "We have contracts for Ted Toss direct from Ash Ketchum." Shouted one of the Bounty Hunters. "You can't touch us!" "Well, I'm his sister." Said Zora. "And I have been contracted to kill him." "Unless you want more trouble I suggest you lay down your weapons, now!" Said Kaylie. "This is your final warning!"

"Thanks for the warning!" Said the leader, who aimed his weapon at Kaylie. Just as he was about to squeeze the trigger, his head exploded after being hit by several bullets. At this the rest of the bounty hunters opened fire. From there all hell broke loose! My and the rest of my team scrambled for cover. "I didn't expect this until I was in Johto!" Said Ann. "We've got to do something!"

"I wish it didn't have to come down to this, but it looks like I'll have to summon Rayquaza." I said. "The one you evolved?" Asked Matt. "Yep, that's the one." I said. "It's extremely powerful and should be able to take out everything." Said Ann, who had a very clear memory of it. I then took out the Poke Ball I used to keep it in and held it up high.

"Rayquaza, I summon you!" I shouted. "Show us your Power!" A light from the ball shot upward into the sky. A moment later, the sky became very dark, even for night. We then heard the roar of an unseen creature high above.

"Rayquaza is here." Said Katrin. "I can feel its presence." The Bounty Hunters as well as TR and TR Jet had no idea what was going to happen! "Rayquaza, use Hyper Energy Beam!" I said. "Attack now!"

Everyone looked around feeling very confused. They had no idea they only had a few more seconds to live. A light started to fill up a part of the sky. Rayquaza was about to launch its attack!

"We'd best get some cover." Said Zora. "This is gonna get nasty!" We then ran under a small crevice outside the Rock Tunnel. It would at least provide an adequate amount of cover from the attack.

A moment later we saw a beam of energy strike the area. This set off a massive explosion that vaporized everything around us. It had even sent me flying because of its power. The last thing I saw before losing consciousness was Ann and Monica pulling me out of the river. "You can't die up now." Said Ann. "I don't want our baby to know you died like this." And then everything went black.

At first I thought I was somehow dreaming, but how can you be dreaming when you can see yourself? It started from my being born and sorta went from there. Having had a very unusual childhood it was not one of those things I would've liked to have experienced again. I even saw the event that made me and Matt rivals for almost 10 years. It was eerily familiar.

My early Pokemon Adventures was kind of fun to watch. I was reliving the days when I was working my way to becoming a Pokemon Legend. From getting my first Pokemon to catching Kyogre and Groudon it was all there. Then I saw memories of me, Ann, and the kids. It started with when I'd first met Ann when we were both 16. We'd been hired along with Tom to settle an Inter Galactic Dispute. From there we became good friends.

2 Years Later, both of us were asked by Ann's parents to take part in what was known then as "The Mewtwo Project". In it, they wanted to create 2 half human and half Pokemon creatures. The Pokemon chosen were Puma and Sableye. The result was Fin and Katrin being born. Katrin was born at Ann's home despite being sought by TR and TR Jet. We'd barely escaped from that encounter!

As the kids grew up their powers became stronger. They'd surprised everyone with being able to use their powers from birth. 6 years ago Katrin gained the ability to transform into her Pokemon form. While in this other form all of her abilities were more powerful and she could travel between the world of the living and the world of the dead. Fin's powers got more and more powerful. Despite being able to now vaporize an entire army I knew I had yet to see his full power.

Then the day that nearly caused my demise appeared. It was when Ash Ketchum and Team Rocket were taking over all of Johto. I challenged him to a battle in the National Park. I looked at it as nothing but a routine ass kicking for Ash. I had no idea he was going to use Genetically Enhanced Pokemon.

During the battle Aurabolt, Mewtwo, and Mewthree were all killed. That was also the last time I could remember having to summon Rayquaza. It destroyed the National Park like it just did the Rock Tunnel. I don't know how I survived the attack, let alone Ash. When I came to, I was at Tohjo Falls. Ann said I had been out for 3 weeks.

It was there that I found out Team Rocket had succeeded in taking over Johto. A year later TR Jet completed their takeover of Kanto. That's when we went to Mt. Silver and hid there for 3 more years. It was the one place neither Team Rockets could find us. I knew we couldn't stay there forever. It would only be a matter of time before we were discovered.

A few months ago Ann told me she was pregnant again. Having lost the previous one I wasn't sure how to take the news. She also told me she didn't want the baby to be born in Mt. Silver. She said that even if I wasn't up to it something had to be done.

As time passed not much went on. At first I thought the baby was going to be born in Mt. Silver. Then 3 months before the baby was to be born, Hiro, Jim, and Matt showed up. I was reluctant at first but when Monica revived Aurabolt I was more than ready to get back in the field.

Time stopped for us while we were there. When we returned to Kanto it was like entering a whole new world. When I fought Clarice on Mt. Moon I got a small taste of how tough it would be to fight TR Jet. I got even more of a shock when I saw Kaylie and Jordan—together. It was somewhat weird.

It was right at that point that I regained consciousness. When I woke up, Ann Katrin, and Nautica were standing over me. "How long was I out his time?" I asked. "About 72 hours." Said Katrin. "Were there any casualties?" I asked. "Yes and no." Said Nautica. "All the Bounty Hunters as well as all the Militia were all killed. No one from our side was hurt except you and Zora."

"As for Jessie, James, Kaylie and Jordan they escaped unharmed." Said Ann. "We still don't know how, though." "When I deal with them, they won't have any more lucky breaks." I said. "Where are we, exactly?" I asked. "Lavender Town's Pokemon Center." Said Katrin. "We had to go through a genetically enhanced Crobat but we made it in one piece."

"I take it that thing inflicted bodily harm on Zora, then?" I asked. "That would be correct." Said Zora, who came in the room. "You should consider yourself lucky. I took a Hyper Beam from that POMD. It wasn't as tough as the other ones I've slain, though."

"There were others?" Asked Katrin. "Oh, yeah." Said Zora. "Seventeen, to be exact. One for each Pokemon type. I destroyed 14 of them myself." "I got one and Fin got another." I said. "So that must mean there's one more left…"

"And I know just where it is." Said Zora. "It's in Saffron City, where Jessie and James are holding it. It's a hybrid of Lugia and Ho-Oh." "Sounds strong." Said Ann. "Can't wait to see it!" After resting for another week we left Lavender Town and headed west for Celadon City.

When we reached the underpass we once again ran into Kaylie, Jordan and the punks Monica and Zora had dealt with before. "I thought I told assholes to stop pestering the elderly?" said Kaylie before kicking one of them in the stomach.

Apparently they had met before! "You can't have our space!" Said the guy Kaylie kicked. "We have leases!" "Not anymore!" Said Jordan. "You're all evicted, so scram!" "You'll have to make us—" Started another before Zora tightly squeezed his neck.

"You might not want to try anything stupid." She said calmly. "If you hurt my niece I'll have to kill you." "What, you know each other?" asked the guy Kaylie had hit before. "You have no Idea." Said Fin before using Mega Thunderbolt on them all. They were felled instantly.

"Well, that worked nicely." Said Matt. "At least we won't have to deal with them anymore." "It seems like every time we meet, we find out someone knows someone." Said Jordan. "Oh, well it happens." Said Zora. "This is getting awkward." Said Kaylie. "I had no idea I had an aunt that was living."

"As did I not know I had a niece that had so much in common with my father and brother." Said Zora. "It's too bad I'll have to kill him later on." "It's too bad I'm out to kill Ted for taking my boyfriend hostage." Said Kaylie. "What's a girl to do?" "How about telling your father we're going to be on his doorstep very soon?" Said Fin.

"Not a chance!" Said Jordan before disappearing with Kaylie. "I smell a trap." Said Nautica. "Of course." I said. I then noticed something floating near the Saffron City gates.

Aurabolt saw it and electrocuted it. A Jirachi with the number 7 fell to the ground. I threw the #7 ball and caught it. "I can't believe we're 2 away already!" Said Monica. "Soon we'll be able to revive Mewtwo and Mewthree." Said Ann. Katrin then teleported all of us to the other side of Saffron City. From there we could reach Celadon City.

It looked alot like New York City, complete with 2 very tall skyscrapers. There were lots of things to look at. While doing a bit of exploring we ran into someone very familiar: Hiro! "Wow, you guys move fast!" Said Hiro when he saw us. "I wasn't expecting you for another 2 hours. How the trip been so far?" "Very, very interesting." Said Alex.

"Well, you can fill me in on the details later." He said. "I took the liberty of booking you for a match with Erika." "Oh, you shouldn't have!" I said, trying to sound surprised. A few minutes later, we were at the gym. Inside we found Erika, the Celadon City Gym Leader. "I know we both have busy schedules, so let's just ship the introductions." I said before sending out Charizard. Erika sent out Sceptile, the final evolved form of Treecko.

"Charizard, use Heat Wave!" I said. "The attack caused the temperature to escalate very quickly. It also KO'd Erika's Pokemon in one hit. "Nice opener!" She said before sending out Gloom. It seems should had yet to evolve it. "Good to see something familiar this time around!" I said. "Charizard, Fire Blast!"

Before the move hit her Gloom used Detect to evade damage. Charizard also evolved into Charpalm! "Gloom, use Grass Whistle!" Said Erika. It was intending to put Charpalm to sleep with this move. Charpalm used Hyper Beam before the move could be used, taking it out.

That also won me the match. "You're way too strong to not be a Gym Leader anymore!" Said Erika afterwards. "I didn't stand a chance in that battle. Here, take the Earth Badge." And with that I had 4 badges. That also meant I was halfway done with all the Gyms. "Soon, we'll be able to fight Jessie and James." Said Fin. "Then we'll show them!" "Sooner, if not later." Said Alex.

"So where should we go next?" asked Nautica. "Fuchsia City or Saffron City?" "It doesn't really matter which." I said. "Let's just go to Fuchsia City via the Bike Road." "Don't you need a bike for that?" asked Ann. "Of course." I said. As if on cue, a truck pulled up in front of us.

"Special Delivery for a Ted Toss." Said the driver. "That would be me." I said. And just like that, we had a means of getting to Fuchsia City. With our new bikes we hit the path and headed south. "I'll see you guys when you come back to Saffron!" Said Hiro, bidding us farewell. "Good luck to you guys!"

End Chapter 17. What did you think of that? I did a bit of cutting and pasting here and there but made this Chapter a little bit longer. Next Chapter will be 18!


	18. Pokemon World War Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: This Chapter and the next will be merged partially. I have a lot of stuff to add. There's a bit of Sex in this chapter but I not enough for it to be X-Rated. These next few Chapters have all the good makings of a futuristic Pokemon Epic. This was Chapter 10 but is now 18. I will add the Saffron Gym Battle from the next Chapter to this one. I plan on doing a lot for the next one including a scene where—oops! I'm saying too much, now!

Author's Notes: This Chapter and the next will be merged partially. I have a lot of stuff to add. There's a bit of Sex in this chapter but I not enough for it to be X-Rated. These next few Chapters have all the good makings of a futuristic Pokemon Epic. This was Chapter 10 but is now 18. I will add the Saffron Gym Battle from the next Chapter to this one. I plan on doing a lot for the next one including a scene where—oops! I'm saying too much, now!

Chapter 18

Because of the shabby condition of the Bike Path we had to carefully maneuver our bikes to avoid hazards. TR Jet had apparently neglected to keep the Path in good condition. It seemed like the place wasn't going to be around much longer. When we reached Fuchsia City, we learned it was the new home of a very powerful ninja clan.

Everywhere we went we couldn't help but wonder if we were going to be attacked. Monica, Zora, and Katrin made it a little easier with figuring out Ninjas in disguise from everyone else. When we finally were attacked I discovered it was really the Fuchsia City Gym Trainers from when Koga was in charge. Apparently he left them to protect Janine.

While at the pokemon center I decided to do an assessment of the Pokemon we were using. My current 6 were Aurabolt, Puma, Charizard, Blaziken, Rayquaza and Gardevoir. Ann was currently using Swampert, Delcatty, Tyranitar, Meganium, Hitmontop and Celebi.

Alex was currently using Rapidash, Roselia, Regi-Steel, Porygon2, Gyarados and Mightyena. Matt was currently using Tyranitar, Blastoise, Raikou, Entei, Suicune and Metagross.

Monica currently had Aerodactyl, Clefairy, Houndour, Meditite and Chinchou. Nautica was currently using Staryu, Seadra, Seel, Quagsire, Wailord and Huntail. Zora was currently using Arcanine, Scizor, Zangoose, Deoxys, Hitmonlee and Absol.

Fin and Katrin didn't have Pokemon at the moment. I also had Jirachi numbers 1-3, 6 and 7. I only had to find #4 and #5. Then I could revive Mewtwo and Mewthree. After swapping Rayquaza and Gardevoir for Mewone and Mewfour I headed over to the Gym/Dojo with Ann, Katrin, Fin and Nautica.

Matt and Monica decided to reassess their relationship at the beach if you know what I mean. Alex was getting his weapons serviced and Zora was having her day off. When we entered the gym it had the classic "invisible wall" setup, but instead of everyone disguised as Janine, they were disguised as us!

It was fun seeing such good impersonations of everyone—until I beat them all down, of course. When we reached the middle of the room I found Espia and Janine, the Tactical Battle Sisters. They became sisters when Koga and Sabrina were married. Janine specialized in Poison Types while Espia Specialized in Psychic Types.

"You are in for a real challenge!" Said Janine. "For instead of battling just one, you must battle us both at once!" Said Espia. "That is something not even our parents can do!" "Until now!" I said. "I'll battle you with Ann as my teammate. We've got the right stuff to win!" "Talk is cheap!" Said Janine. "Let's go!"

She then sent out Wheezing while Espia sent out Hypno. I sent out Mewone and Ann sent out Tyranitar. That was going to make this battle interesting! "Pokemon that defend together fall together!" Said Espia. "Wheezing, Explosion!" Said Janine.

The Blast KO'd Wheezing and Hypno, but only scratched the surface of Ann's Tyranitar. Mewone used Detect to avoid damage. "Hey, that wasn't supposed to happen!" Said Espia. "We knocked out our own Pokemon!" "Let's try that again, shall we?" Said Janine before sending out Muk. Espia sent out Mr. Mime. "This time, we're ready!" Said Espia.

"Tyranitar, Earthquake!" Said Ann. The attack KO'd both pokemon simultaneously while Mewone again used Detect. "I can't believe that happened again!" Said Janine. "We must be off, today. We're out of useable Pokemon, too!" "Here, take the Soul Badge." Said Espia. And with that we now had 5 badges. Only 3 more were needed!

"That was something else!" Said Fin at the Pokemon Center. "I have no idea how that could've happened." "Tag Team Gym Leaders usually in synch with each other." Said Katrin. "Liza and Tate are the best example of this. They have patented their techniques so that regardless of what they're fighting they're ready for anything. They also usually use the same type of Pokemon as well. If Espia and Janine work on it they could be very strong."

"Kinda like me and you." I said to Ann. "Yeah, maybe we should open another Gym somewhere." She replied before kissing me. "Yeah, maybe." I said before returning the friendly gesture. "So, should we head out again?" Asked Nautica. "We're within walking distance of Saffron!"

"Not this time." I said. "It's not often that I take the time to relax after getting a Gym Badge. I think I'll take a few days to take a break from traveling and just have fun!" "Are you serious?" Asked Fin. "Yes, now go play somewhere." I said, giving everyone a large sum of money. "We'll meet back here in, say 4 days. Tell Matt, Zora, Monica and Alex if you see them."

"It's nice of you to make time for us like this." Said Ann 45 minutes later while we were on the beach. "I didn't know you had in you." "It's not often I've actually stopped to recharge after a Gym Match." I said. "Let's just enjoy ourselves."

I then noticed Matt and Monica engaged in some sexual activity further down the shore. It seemed they were in no rush to leave, either. "Want to go for a swim?" I asked Ann. "Sure, why?" she asked. At that I released Puma, Aurabolt, Mewone and Mewfour from their Poke Balls. "Go enjoy yourselves!" I said to them. They were more than happy to oblige.

"Ready now?" Asked Ann. "Oh, yeah." I replied. I picked her up and walked into the water until it was deep enough to swim. We then swam in the water for a good 4 hours. It was pretty refreshing. For some reason I couldn't remember the last time I'd done it. "I'm so glad I married you." Said Ann. "This is one of the nicest things you've ever done."

"It gets better." I said. "For the next 24 hours I won't even talk about Ash and how much I'd like to butcher that bastard." "It's good to know you won't be distracted later on." Said Ann, rubbing her stomach. "Can't say the same for me." "Just don't worry about it too much." I said before pulling her underwater.

When we finally came out of the water it was after midnight. Despite that it was still pretty warm outside. Monica and Matt were still having sex on the beach, which was something me and Ann couldn't comprehend. I didn't remember seeing them stop while we were swimming, either.

Feeling a need to break it up I went over to them. "If you must continue that, wait until the morning." I said. "You two have been at it for hours." "You don't say?" Asked Matt, who looked like he'd just woke up. "I hardly noticed." "Sounds just like you." I said. "All you ever want to is fuck or fight. One or the other."

"You might want to slow down a bit." Ann said to Monica. "If you rush into things you'll end up looking like me in no time." "I wouldn't mind it at all." Said Monica. "If it'll ease your concerns, I'm already pregnant." "What do you mean?" Asked Matt, who was very surprised to hear this. "I found out after we did it for the first time." Said Monica. "It's going to be a boy and will be born the same day as Ann's baby."

Her being a psychic pokemon, no one had any reason to believe otherwise. "How do you when my baby will be born?" Asked Ann. "I don't." Said Monica. "I only know that much." "Wait, how long have you two known each other?" I asked Monica. "For 2 years." Said Matt. "So that's the girl Oak said you were always hanging out with." Said Ann. "I had no idea you were serious!"

"We plan to be married after the war is over." Said Monica. "Let's just call it a night." I said. "Then we can figure out where to go from here." We went to the hotel we were staying at for some sleep. Everyone else was asleep, which was good. When morning came everyone was having breakfast in the dining hall.

When me and Ann went to join them I noticed Monica looked much like Ann did now. I didn't even want to bother figuring out how or why. Ann noticed as well and was even more disturbed. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were 7 months pregnant." Ann said to her. "I guess you could say I am." Said Monica. The baby is growing pretty fast in my body." I didn't experience anything like that when I had Katrin." Said Ann. "Though alot of weird things did happen."

"Let's stay a few more days!" I said suddenly, trying to change the subject. "What kinds of weird things?" asked Monica. "Things that don't concern you." Said Katrin before using Amnesia on her. "Nice save!" I said, relieved the conversation had been halted before it got out of hand. Me, Ann, Fin, and Katrin all decided no one needed to know about that just yet (read Pokemon Pregnancy for the story!).

"I wonder what we should do next?" asked Nautica. "Whatever you want, I guess." Said Alex. "That about sums it up" I said. Just then, a tank came crashing through the wall. When the hatch opened, out came Jordan and Kaylie. "We finally found you!" Said Jordan. "Now we will finally bring you in!" "Come on, it's our day off!" Said Matt, not really in the mood to deal with this.

"You can't escape from us forever." Said Kaylie. "This time, it's personal!" Several Jets swarmed the room with various Pokemon in tow. "Take them, but make sure you don't kill Ted and Matt!" Said Jordan. The soldiers then charged us with their Pokemon. At that moment, Espia appeared in front of them. "Hey, where'd she come from?" Asked Jordan.

"Ease your thoughts." Said Espia. "Clear your mind!" There was a sudden flash of light, followed by a twister that blew away the troops. Only Kaylie and Jordan were left. "Hey! What did you do to them?" Asked Kaylie, who was as equally disturbed at this awesome display of power as us. "I sent them all home, but not before giving them amnesia." Said Espia. "And unless you leave now, I'll do the same to you!"

"Just you try it!" Said Kaylie. "Not so fast." Said Zora. "I'm going to be needing you later, so disappear!" With that Zora used her power to make the duo vanish. "Where'd they go this time?" Asked Alex. "Saffron City." Said Zora. "And that's where we're going next." I said. "You're going THERE?" asked Espia. "That's the location of the TR Jet HQ! Only the bravest trainers go there!"

"Sorry, but I've gotta battle your mom for the Marsh Badge." I said. "When do you plan to go?" Asked Espia. Everyone looked at me at this. I'd just suggested we stay a bit longer! "Tomorrow at noon." I said. "I need the time to get ready for the trip." "I could teleport you all there if you want." Said Espia. "I'm not as strong as my mom but I can get you there!"

"Aren't you running the Gym with Janine?" Asked Katrin. "I decided to take a break so I could get stronger." Said Espia. "Janine said it would be fine, too." "Interesting how this all works out." Said Fin. "Let's just go, then!" Said Monica. "This break was nice but I'm ready to move on!"

"Beam us up." I said to Espia. "It's unanimous." "Wait, I forgot something!" Said Zora. She then handed me the #5 ball. "I caught it while I was out yesterday." "Good, now we only need one more!" I said. We were then teleported to Saffron City. The place looked like something out of a sci-fi movie. It was crawling with soldiers and Dark Pokemon. Not the place for your average trainer!

"We have to be careful here." Said Espia. "The Soldiers like to harass travelers." "Hey, where'd you come from?" Asked a group of solders that approached us. "Out of town." I said. "I thought so!" Said one of them before removing his mask. It was Hiro! "Once again, you got here before expected." He said to us. "How many badges do you have now?" "Not enough to get in." I said. "We need 3 more."

"Don't worry about it too much." Said Hiro. "These guys with me are really holograms." He pressed a button, making them vanish. "It's not safe to wander the city alone." Espia explained. Suddenly, we heard the sound of a winged beast above us. Everyone looked up and saw what looked like both Lugia and Ho-Oh—in the same body! "Lugi-Oh!" Said Espia. "The Jets release that behemoth every night to attack unsuspecting trainers and rookie soldiers."

"Well, let's do something about it, shall we?" I said. Aurabolt got ready to fight. "Let's fuse!" I said after it evolved into Gochu. We then fused together. Matt fused his Tyranitar and Blastoise, making Meta-Cannon. "Ann, you wait here with Alex, Nautica and Hiro." I said. "Everyone else, let's go!" We then took to the sky to fight the most powerful POMD of them all.

Jessie and James watched the proceedings of the battle from their HQ in Saffron. They'd just released their Champion Pokemon to purge their capital lazy soldiers and unsuspecting travelers. Now it seemed a group of people had come to challenge their most powerful Pokemon of Mass Destruction. Having even defeated Karen, Glacia, Will, and Phoebe—former members of the Elite 4 they had no reason to doubt its capabilities.

"This battle will be an interesting one, eh?" said James. "I can't wait to see what kind of challenge these fools hope to give to Lugi-Oh." "We'll get even more reassurance once we can get an ID on them all." Said Jessie. Just then, a messenger came in the room. "Great Leaders, the good prince Jordan and Miss Kaylie are here to see you." He said. "Back AGAIN?" Asked James. "Send them in!" A few moments later Kaylie and Jordan entered the room.

"Father, I demand to know the reason for dispatching Lugi-Oh ahead of Schedule." Said Jordan. "The people battling it right now are very powerful!" "We have yet to see that." Said James. "That's why we released it early today." "What the hell are you talking about?" Asked Kaylie. "Do you NOT remember what happened at Rock Tunnel last week? Ted's Rayquaza vaporized over 50,000 troops, Tanks, Ships, and Aircraft from both TR and TR Jet!"

"What, Ted is here?" asked Jessie. "Then the computer isn't malfunctioning. He got his 5th badge yesterday, so he's looking for #6 here." "His traveling party has gotten bigger since he came here." Said Jordan. "He is accompanied by his wife and 2 kids as well as Matt Oak, Monica Waters, Zora Ketchum, Nautica, Espia, and Alex Garum."

"He won't find this battle very easy." Said Jessie. "Lugi-Oh is unlike the other Pokemon we created. Unless it is completely destroyed Cell by Cell it will always come back. Even if it were to be shattered into pieces it would recombine into one body." "Let's hope you're right." Said Kaylie. "The sooner Ted is dealt with the sooner I can rescue Alex."

"I know you love him but don't let it cloud your judgment." Said James. "We have no idea what Ted has being doing or saying to him to keep him from escaping." "Once I free him everything will be fine." Said Kaylie. "We'll be a family."

"When was the last time Lugi-Oh ate something?" Asked Jordan. "Oh, I don't know." Said Jessie. "I think it ate a Snorlax but that was several days ago." "Then it'll be hungry, then." Said James. "Yes, this may very well be the final fight for Ted Toss. No one can stop a hungry beast!" "Are you getting this on tape?" Asked Kaylie. "Of course." Said James. "It's being broadcast live to everyone in Kanto and Johto. Everyone will see the consequences of opposing us!"

As Lugi-Oh attacked, me and the others used evasive maneuvers to avoid harm. It was tricky trying to avoid both Sacred Fire and Aeroblast at the same time. Even though we outnumbered the beast 7 to 1 we were on the defensive. I wondered if I'd be ok to level half the City to stop it. After it destroyed the City's only Pokemon Center it figured it would be just fine.

"Fin, use Nuclear Fusion!" I said. "Are you sure?" Asked Katrin. "We could have heavy Casualties!" I am aware of that." I said. "But we have to destroy that thing, and fast!" "I'll go for a direct hit." Said Fin as he started charging power. "Espia, go take Ann, Hiro, Nautica and Alex to the Gym." Said Monica. "I'm on it!" Said Espia as she flew away.

"Aurabolt, we're going to hit this thing from 3 sides at once." I said. "How so?" He asked. I threw 2 Poke Balls into the air. Out came Mewone and Mewfour. "We're going all out!" I said. "Use Psycho Crusher on Lugi-Oh!" "Consider it done." Said Mewone. "Meta-Cannon, Aqua Blast!" Said Matt. Everything was coming into focus. If it worked just right then we'd take Lugi-Oh down hard and fast.

Just then Lugi-Oh fired a double Hyper Beam at Katrin, who sent it right back with Counter—at double the power. The 4-way attacks caused a massive explosion. Lugi-Oh was blown to pieces and all buildings within the immediate area were erased save the TR Jet HQ. When the smoke cleared we could not find any sign of it having survived. We'd done it! "Well, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Asked Matt. "We tore that big bird up!"

The next thing we saw caused the sudden relief to disappear. All of the pieces were reforming, much like Morph did at Mt. Silver. It was soon fully reformed, and stronger than before. "Well, that worked nicely." Said Zora. "We'll have to try something else, and soon." Right then it used its Aero Fire attack again, nearly scorching us all. I just missed getting a really bad burn.

The last thing I saw before loosing consciousness was Jordan and several soldiers standing over me. "What should we do to them?" asked one of the soldiers. "Do you want me to kill them?" "Not yet." Said Jordan. "Let's not kill them yet…"

"I'm not going to lie to you." Said Ash. "I have to admit I am impressed. I never would have thought you two capable of capturing Ted and his band of mercenaries." "And I'm not too surprised to hear you say that." Said James. Jessie, James and Jordan were in a meeting with Ash and Kaylie in Saffron City. They were discussing what should be done with their latest prisoners.

"Does anyone else know?" Asked Ash. "None except everyone in this room." Said Jordan. "We had to pay off the media a huge sum of money to come up with a cover story. Even the rest of them think Ted was vaporized by Lugi-Oh." Very nicely done." Said Jessie. "Now let's down to the order of business."

"Right." Said Ash. "As agreed, MT. Silver will become Kanto Territory. In exchange, the Indigo Plateau belongs to Johto." "As for Ted, he will be released into your custody within the next 72 hours." Said James. "In edition to that, we have his children locked up in special rooms that neutralize their powers."

"For once, you actually sound like you're doing your job." Said Ash. "I couldn't be more pleased." Jordan suddenly noticed Kaylie didn't say anything since the start of the meeting. This was strange to him since she was always talking about capturing Ted since they teamed up.

"I have a terrible headache!" Kaylie said suddenly, clutching her head with both hands. "What's wrong?" Asked Jordan, offering her some ice. "Don't touch me!" She said, dropping to the floor. Ash, Jordan, Jessie and James could only watch. After a few more moments it stopped. Kaylie calmly got up and sat at the table.

"What happened?" Asked Jessie. "It's nothing." Said Kaylie in a strange voice. "I'll be fine." The Imperial Family noticed Kaylie's eye color had changed from blue to yellow. They also noticed they were able to see Kaylie's unborn baby through her clothes and skin. They said nothing, nor did they make any indication about what they saw.

"Who are you?" asked Jordan. "Funny you should ask." Said Ash. "This, my friends is Ed Ross." "Ted's Clone!" Said Jessie. "We thought you were destroyed forever!" "So did I." Said Ed. "Then Ash was generous enough to grant me another chance at life—as his heir."

"What about Kaylie?" Asked James. "Where does she fit in all this?" "Until I am expelled from her body, I can use her as a puppet. Believe me when I tell you this, Ted will be no threat to me." "Speaking of him, what manner of death do you propose?" Asked Ash. "Consider it reward for aiding in his capture."

"I have a good idea that will work well." Said Ed. "You'd have to be willing to give up Zora, however." "Really, now?" Asked Jessie. "What exactly did you have in mind?" "Nothing short of pure mind manipulation!" Ed replied. "We are going to play Ted like a fiddle…"

When I awoke, I found myself in a dark room. Alex and Matt were in there, as well. There was no sign of Fin, Zora, Monica or Katrin. "Talk about a whopper headache!" I said. "Where are we?" "Death Row Maximum Security Prison." Said Alex. "The only inmates housed here are those sentenced to die." "Where are the others?" Asked Matt.

"They're probably in different cells." I said. "To accommodate their special abilities. Fin's probably in a room made of rubber so he can't use electricity. Katrin would be in a room with an Energy Barrier. As for Monica, and Zora, their rooms would be insulated against psychic energy."

"How do you know that?" Asked Alex. "That's just what I'd do." I replied. "I don't know about Ash." "They even took our Weapons and Pokemon." Said Matt. "It'll take us awhile to track 'em down—if we can get out this room. This room looks well done."

"That shouldn't be too hard." I Said. "I'll command The KI to come to me. No matter where it is, it will cut through anything to reach my hand." "Can you really do that?" Asked Alex. At that moment, the Machete dropped through the opening of the cell door. Not only that, 3 Poke Balls dropped in, too!

"Wow, that was fast!" Said Matt. "Would you believe I didn't do that?" I asked. "If I did, the blade would've cut the door open. Someone must've done this." I extended my hand and the KI slid into it obediently. After inspecting the Balls we discovered one belonged to each of us. Mine contained Aurabolt!

"Time for us to bust outta here!" Said Matt. I was about to cut the door open when it unlocked from the other side. Me, Alex and Matt waited to see who was on the other side. When it opened, 2 guards came in, dragging a new roommate in between them. They set the figure down and unlocked the shackles. At this point we recognized the person as Kaylie!

"You were a fool to sneak into the supply room." Said one of the guards. "Did you really think you'd succeed in breaking them out?" "I hope you enjoy your time with Alex." Said the other. "Enjoy it while you still can!" The two then left and locked the door behind them. Alex rushed to Kaylie's side instantly.

"My God, what did they do to you?" Alex asked her as he held her in his arms. "You look like you've been physically tortured!" "I…was…" Said Kaylie before coughing up blood. "But, we survived. Me and…the…baby..." "You're Pregnant!" exclaimed Alex. At that moment I realized Alex really didn't know all along that his was going to be a father. I was very concerned with how he would take the news.

"TR Jet will pay for this!" Said Alex. "Ted, get us out of this place!" "First, I need you to calm down." I said. "Second, I need you to control yourself. If Kaylie sees you upset like this then she'll be upset." "How would you know?" He asked. "You've never had TR do something like this to Ann."

As soon as he finished the sentence, I unsheathed the Machete and raised it to cut off his head. "Ted!" exclaimed Matt. I returned the blade to its holster. "That's where you're wrong." I said to Alex. "TR killed our son 4 years ago before he was even born. Not only that TR tried to kidnap Fin and Katrin when they were born. TR even went so far as Reviving My Dark Half, causing me to go insane. You have no idea ho much I want to take this blade and slash at Ash until there is nothing left of him."

Taking out the Killer Instinct again, I cut the door open. There were 4 other cells. Upon opening the first one I found Katrin. She looked like she'd been to hell and back. "I was wondering when you'd bust out!" She said when I opened the door. "Come on, let's go!" Upon opening the next 2 doors, I found Zora and Monica.

"That was like being in a Pandora's Box." Said Monica. "It's been several thousand years since I've been in one!" "I guess that just leaves Fin." I Said. That's when the 4th door blew open with a blast of electricity. Fin then stepped out. "Funny how the doorknob was the only part of the room made of metal." He said. "I only had to focus enough power."

"Let's grab our gear and go!" Said Zora. "Already done." Said Katrin, who teleported through the floor. "I got everything. Let's get out of here!" "I know my way through here well." Said Kaylie. "I'll take point. Everyone just follow me!" We followed Kaylie through many parts of the prison. We soon came to the front gates.

There wasn't even an alarm. That's what bothered me. Everyone was surprised when I stopped. "What's wrong?" Asked Fin. "Something doesn't seem right." I said. "There's no guards, no body patrolling, nothing. It's almost as if they want us to escape."

"I wouldn't say that much." Said Jordan, who suddenly appeared behind Kaylie. "I don't know how you managed to get out but you won't be going any further!" A Helicopter flew in low over the yard. Grabbing Kaylie, he jumped aboard before Alex could stop him. The chopper then flew away.

"They're heading west." Said Zora. "Why would they do that?" "They must be going to Johto." I said. "To bring Kaylie to Ash." "Somehow I doubt that." Said Zora. We then heard a familiar sound approaching. It was Lugia-Oh! "Looks like we get a rematch!" Said Fin. "This time I'm ready!"

"Everyone, use your Full Power!" I said. I then sent out Puma and Blaziken. They fused to become Techna. I also summoned Rayquaza! The sky went from bright blue to pitch black within seconds. "Ted, let's do it." Said Aurabolt. "I'm ready!" I said. "Energy Force!" We both said, putting our hands in the air.

We were going to launch the most powerful attack in our arsenal. Everyone else started powering up as well. "We have to time this just right." Said Zora. "If we all strike at once, we should kill it." "Rayquaza, use Dragon Beam!" I said. "Techna, E.M.P!"

As they prepared to launch their attacks, the Energy Force became massive above Lugi-Oh. It was 10 times the size it was when I used it against Morph. I knew that there was a very high chance the rest of Saffron City was going to be in flames, but it would be a small price to pay to destroy it. I looked up and saw the Energy Force go from Bright Yellow to Blue. It was still getting bigger!

"We could launch it at this point." Said Aurabolt. "No, let's wait a bit more." I said. "I want to make sure it'll be strong enough." "Don't forget what I said before." Said Aurabolt. "If it doesn't connect it could erase the whole country!" "Then so be it." I Said. "Super Nova, Launch!" As the attack was launched everyone released their moves on Lugi-Oh as well.

It tried to resist with Safeguard but our combined moves just pushed right through it. The blast was enormous. At first I thought indeed we had just destroyed all of Kanto but Monica, Zora, Sabrina and Espia (who both appeared out of nowhere) used their power to keep the blast radius from going past the City Limits.

They also spared the Pokemon League HQ in Saffron as well. The attack had worked this time, though. Lugi-Oh had been destroyed Cell by Cell. The attack had exhausted everyone's powers, however. Monica and Zora's energy had gotten so low they passed out. Pyro and Puma also defused, as did Matt's Tyranitar and Blastoise.

Katrin and Fin were experiencing a sudden loss of power. They'd have to wait until their powers returned on their own. Me and Aurabolt had somehow managed to stay fused, though. As we came down to check on everyone the city burned around us. It looked like a total loss save the Pokemon League HQ.

Sabrina and Espia led us to the Saffron Gym, which was also intact. Hiro, Koga, Ann and Nautica were there waiting. To them we looked like we'd just survived a Nuclear Explosion. "We could hear everything from here." Said Koga. "Are you guys alright?" "We'll live." I said after defusing from Aurabolt. "Monica and Zora are going to need some time, though. Katrin and Fin have exhausted all their powers as well. They'll have to wait until they come back on their own."

"It doesn't matter as long as you're all alright." Said Nautica. "You don't think anything will happen to Monica's baby, do you?" Asked Ann. "The child will be fine." Said Katrin. "Monica's body continues to function even though she is asleep." "We should probably wait until tomorrow to assess the situation." Said Sabrina, who'd just come in the room. "Even though an hour has not yet passed the damage could be as high as $250 Million."

"TR Jet has ways of getting money from the people." Said Matt. "By increasing the bounty money, of course." "As well as other tactics." Said Nautica. "They even tried to cash in on Nativity Town by making all the females there sell their bodies as surrogate mothers." "I want to make sure everything well be fine." I said. "We'd better stay inside for the time being."

Later that day we learned the damage to Saffron City was staggering. Only a few buildings were left in one piece. Over 10 thousand people died in the explosion. Since Lugi-Oh was Government property they decided to blame us for what happened, saying we should've "let it eat us". The bounty for me in Kanto was now at $500 Million. According to TR Jet's bank records they would have little trouble with paying that much money—after taxing 99 of it, of course.

During the next day I found Fin, Katrin, Espia, and Nautica looking through the Gym's Certified Trainers List. They had found mine as well as Ann and Matt's. "I don't get how you got the Marsh Badge before." Said Espia. "Dark Types didn't exist then and Ghost types weren't that strong." "I had a very well balanced team." I said. "It isn't like it is now. I used many different types to clear all the gyms."

"Mom and Dad have gotten stronger over the years." Said Espia. "Dad used to be in the Elite 4 and Mom trained Will, who was also in the Elite 4 with him." "It will be nice to have 2 back-to back 2 on 2 Gym Battles." I said. "I hope this battle will keep me on my toes!" After getting everything all set I got ready to battle Sabrina and Koga, the Tactical Battle Gym Leaders.

The duo started with Alakazam and Muk so I sent out Mewfour and Charizard. "Alakazam, Super Psi!" Said Sabrina. "Muk, use Toxic Waste!" Said Koga. Super Psi caused Paralysis and Confusion if it connected and Toxic Waste Caused Severe Poison. Not good! "Mewfour, use Mirror Coat!" I Said. "Charizard, Heat Wave!" The attacks caused Muk to Self-Destruct, taking out itself and Alakazam in one go. It was starting to look like my battle against Janine and Espia.

"That was very well executed." Said Koga. "But are you ready for our next move?" They then sent out Gardevoir and Torkoal. This certainly was going to be tricky! I decided to go first this time. "Mewfour, Water Pulse!" I Said. "Charizard, use Snatch!" Water Pulse KO'd Torkoal while Snatch reversed an attempted Mind Reader. This set things up for my next move. "Charizard, Incineration!" I said. The OHKO Fire move destroyed Sabrina's Pokemon, giving me the win. I'd just won my 6th badge.

"That was some very well played teamwork." Said Sabrina. "No wonder you were able to beat the girls. You are worthy of getting the Marsh Badge." "If you continue your training, there will be nothing you can't do." Said Koga. "Always look for stronger opponents." "That I will!" I said. "I'm going continue my training." Said Espia. "When I return to Fuchsia City I will be ready to battle along with Janine instead of trying to keep up!"

"Best of luck with that." Said Katrin, shaking her hand. "Maybe we'll run into each other again." "I'll look forward to it." Said Espia. "Which reminds me. I wanted to give you this Pokemon. It can help you until your powers return." And with that Katrin received an Espeon, her first Pokemon!

"I wish I had a Pokemon." Said Fin. "I like having the powers of one but it would be nice to have one as a friend." "I have one for you, too. "Said Espia. "Janine sent it here this morning." She then gave him a Scyther! "This Pokemon is a perfect match for me." Said Fin. "You won't be disappointed!"

And with that we went west from Saffron to Cinnabar Island. We knew not that yet another adventure awaited us on our way to badge Number 7.

End Chapter 18. As you can see, this chapter not only came together well but the prison sequence goes to show that this War will not be without sacrifice. Next Chapter is no exception. It will be Chapter 19 (formerly 11).


	19. Pokemon World War Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Much of this chapter will be new. In it, you will see the first deleted scene restored to this part of the fic. In it, The Team is asked to accompany a tribal leader, his wife and his daughter to an area deep inside Seafoam Island, were they will give birth to his child and grandchild. It will be to the honor of Articuno, the "God of Deep Foundations".

Author's Notes: Much of this chapter will be new. In it, you will see the first deleted scene restored to this part of the fic. In it, The Team is asked to accompany a tribal leader, his wife and his daughter to an area deep inside Seafoam Island, were they will give birth to his child and grandchild. It will be to the honor of Articuno, the "God of Deep Foundations".

Meanwhile, a rival tribe kidnaps Ann and Monica and decides to use them as human sacrifices to give them the power to defeat their enemies. They hope their "God of Chaos", Absol will adhere to their request. This sends Matt and Ted on a dangerous rescue mission more dangerous than anything before! I felt this would've been a bit too much before but not anymore. Enter Chapter 19.

Chapter 19

We could've just flown but decided to catch a boat from Fuchsia City. Zora and Monica were still feeling a little groggy from our battle 2 days before but turned down Matt and Alex's offer to carry them. I'm guessing Zora didn't want to be carried since I'd hired her. That and as she said Kaylie was slated to pop up when we least expected it.

As we caught the Boat from Fuchsia to Seafoam I could see Articuno near the Island's Peak. While we were crossing the waters Monica fished and caught a Staryu, completing her half-dozen team. "This is more relaxing than Surfing." Said Matt. "We get to enjoy the view better." "I'm just happy we're on the sea." Said Nautica. "Water types are what my family specializes in!"

"Speaking of which, let's let our pokemon enjoy the ride as well." I Said. "We may not get another chance!" And with that I released Puma, Charizard, Mewone, and Mewfour. Ann released Swampert and Delcatty. Alex released his Gyarados. Matt released Blastoise and Suicune. Nautica released Seel, Seadra, and Quagsire. Zora released Scizor. Fin and Katrin also released their pokemon.

Everyone had fun with everything during the trip. It was nice to see everyone just relax and have a good time. When we reached Seafoam Island we found the beach deserted.

Not only that the next boat to Cinnabar wasn't coming for 4 days!

"Looks like we're stuck here for a few days." Said Fin. "We should probably try to find some shelter." I said. "Just stay together and remember to watch out for the Natives." "There's Natives on this island?" Asked Monica. "Why, yes." I replied.

"There's 2 tribes that live on this island. One worships Absol as a God and the other worships Articuno as a God. I've got a good rep with Vector, Chief of the Articuno Tribe. His tribe is currently at war with The Absol Tribe. We need to be careful and stay together until we reach Vector's village. Members of the Absol Tribe have been known to kidnap unsuspecting people and use them in human sacrifices."

"We should be fine if no one gets separated." Said Zora. "Come on, let's hurry before dark!" We made our way through the dense forest. There were many overgrown plants that I hacked down with my Machete. Fin's Scyther also helped in the gardening work.

After a few more minutes we reached a clearing. I could see smoke rising from the cave up ahead. We were almost there! "That's it up ahead." I said, pointing to the smoke. "We'll be able to rest up there." As we made it across the small field we suddenly found ourselves surrounded by warriors armed with spears, clubs, knives and Axes. I recognized the pattern of cloth as that of the Absol Tribe.

"Friend of Foe?" Asked one of them in his native tongue. "Depends on how you look at it." I replied in the same language. "Who are these with you?" Asked the man. "Just some friends." I said. "Hey, that's Vector's wife and daughter!" exclaimed one of the other men. "These people are spies!" "What are you talking about?" I asked the man. Then I look at whom they were pointing to: Ann and Monica.

"Aw, shit!" I said in English, all the while unsheathing my Sword and Machete. The Tribesmen followed suit. "What's going on?" Asked Ann. "These guys think you and Monica are members of Vector's family." I replied. One of the Natives started yelling but I did not bother to translate. "And unless we turn you both over to them, we'll all be killed!" "Sounds like fun." Said Matt, taking out his two Sub-Machine Guns.

We immediately formed a protective circle around Monica and Ann. "Katrin, go ahead and inform Vector." I said. "I'm on it." She said before flying off. "Attack!" Said their leader. They then charged at us. "Get ready!" Said Zora before shooting 6 guys. Alex fired his weapon and took out the archers. Me and Fin went in for hand to hand combat.

The brutes were strong and did not hesitate to attack in groups. We managed to hold our ground, however. When their leader came in wielding a spear on horseback, I threw my Moon Sword, cutting off his head. More Absol Tribesmen came running from their village. "They've got reinforcements!" Said Zora.

At that moment, an Articuno flew down from the mountain and froze them all solid. "Looks like ours have come as well." Said Fin. "And not a moment too soon!" More and more tribesmen from both factions came and entered the fray. In the confusion, everybody was separated from each other. After another hour of fighting, the Absol Tribe retreated. They'd lost 300 men in that fight while the Articuno tribe lost 25. Leading the Articuno Tribe to battle was none other than their Chief, Vector.

"You showed up just in time." I said before giving him a handshake. "Any longer and we probably would've had some trouble!" "Anything for an old friend." He replied. "Is everyone from your group ok?" After doing a bit of looking around I discovered Ann and Monica were missing!

"All that for nothing!" I said after making the discovery. "They took Ann and Monica, thinking they were Wilma and Tara." "This is not good." Said Vector. "I fear your friends may be used as sacrifices to The God of Chaos. Come, I will tell you everything back at the village."

"You fools!" Said one of the Absol villagers in English. "These are not Vector's kin!" "But they must be." Said one of the guards, showing the guy a portrait. "The similarities are impossible to miss!" "This is nothing more than mistaken identity, it seems." Said Monica, taking off the chains she'd been bound with. "If you'd like, we'd be more than happy to leave."

The soldiers pointed their spears in her face, prompting her to sit. The two men continued to argue. "They ARE both with child, however." Said the first man. "They will make a wondrous sacrifice for Absol." "You have a good point." Said the other man. "But first we must know who these women are."

"What's going on?" Asked Ann. "As Ted predicted, they're planning on using us as human sacrifices to their God." Said Monica. "Not only that, they mistook us for Vector's Wife and Daughter, who are also pregnant." "How do we get out of here?" Asked Ann.

"Don't worry, I can speak their language." Said Monica. "I'll try to reason with them." "Why not just revert back to your Pokemon Form?" Asked Ann. "Then they'll have to let us go." "I can't as long as I'm pregnant." Said Monica. "My real body won't be able to sustain the baby. It's much bigger than I would be now."

"Who are you and what business do you have on this Island?" One of the Tribesmen asked them in English. "We're here for 4 days until the next boat to Cinnabar Island comes." Said Monica. "I'm Monica and this is Ann." "I am Ragnarok, Chief of the Absol Tribe." Said the man. "Who were those other people with you?"

"Our husbands, family and friends." Said Ann. "They're probably wondering what happened to us. We should probably get back to them." "Hold it!" He said before they could move. "Your comrades were seen Entering Vector's village. The Articuno Tribe and the Absol Tribe are sworn enemies. If you are an associate of theirs, then you must die!" The other men whooped and hollered their approval at their leader's judgment.

"What kind of death did you have in mind?" Asked Monica, even though she already knew the answer. "A good old-fashioned stoning?" "In 2 weeks, these women and the children they are carrying will be offered to the God of Chaos, Absol." Said Ragnarok in native tongue to his people.

"During that time you are to see to it that they are always fed. If Absol likes the offering he will reward us with what we need to finally defeat Vector's Clan!" The people cheered in agreement. Several soldiers then unshackled the women and led them to a hut. "Are we going to be set free?" Asked Ann.

"Not likely." Said Monica when several men bearing clothes and heaping trays of food entered the small hut. "They're going to fatten us up and then kill us!" "That's just great." Said Ann. "I already feel bloated."

"That is serious, indeed." I said after hearing Vector's story. "Looks like we'll have to pass up the boat in 4 days." "So you're saying we won't be able to go near the village for 2 weeks?" Asked Matt. "That's too long!" "That's how long The Absol Tribe fattens up its female sacrifices before killing them." Said Wilma. "With men it's just 3 days."

"Oh, great!" Said Matt. "We've got to get them out of there before then." "This couldn't have come at a worse time." Said Tara. "It's the middle of the winter season and it's almost time…for both of us." "Don't worry, we'll figure something out." I said. "Unfortunately, all we can do right now is wait."

And wait we did. For 7 days, Me and Matt were forced to sit in the village and wait, not knowing what would become of Ann and Monica. On the 8th day, Vector came to me with a request.

"I was wondering if you would like to accompany me and my family to the Shrine to Articuno deep inside the Cavern." He said. "There, Wilma and Tara will give birth to children infused with the power of ice and snow. With this special power, we will be able to avenge this loss for you."

"Sounds interesting." I said. "I'll do it, but only because I don't want to be stuck here waiting and worrying." It took a bit of persuasion but I got Matt to go along as well. He'd actually had to be restrained in bed after, during a nightmare-induced rage cut two guards to pieces. Hopefully getting out would do him some good.

As our small group traveled towards the cavern, Vector told us he'd sent spies to The Absol Tribe. They would meet up with us on our way and give us an update of what was going on. After traveling for 4 more days, a lone horseman was waiting for us at the entrance to the cavern.

"What happened to the others?" Asked Tara. "They were killed during our escape." Said the man. I was the only one who escaped alive." "What's been going on over there?" I asked him. "As expected, the Absol Tribe has been feeding your friends large quantities of food." He replied. "They're even dressed in sacrificial clothes designed to accommodate their weight gain. In 3 days they will be killed."

"We've got to get there before that happens!" I said. "You'd best hurry then!" Said Vector. "You haven't much time." "Me and Matt will bust the girls out." I said to the rest of my group. "You guys can meet us back at the village." "We'll be waiting for you, then." Said Zora. "Just make sure you get back in once piece!"

Mounting 2 Rapidash, Me and Matt rode in the direction of the Absol Tribe. We only hoped we'd get there before it was too late…

"I don't think I can eat any more!" Said Ann when another tray of food was placed in front of her. "I know I'm eating for two but this is too much!" "We have to keep eating." Said Monica after finishing another tray. "At least you're not having triplets like I am. I'm ready to puke at this point but if we stop eating they'll double the food rations."

Both women saw their weight soar since they'd been force fed for 12 days. They'd put on so much weight, they couldn't leave the hut on their own. The skin on their stomachs, already stretched out due to their pregnancies was starting to split. You could even see the outline of their unborn babies through the skin.

"I don't even know if I'll want to get pregnant after this." Said Monica later that day. "I feel like I'm going to give birth to 3 15 pound babies. I wonder what their doing in there?" Monica could see all the babies moving around inside her body. Since she was having more than one baby, she suspected all the food she was eating was going directly to them.

"I think mine's about done." Said Ann, rubbing her belly. "It's only 8 months along but I think it might come a little early. It keeps kicking my insides whenever I stop eating for more than an hour. What Ted told me the day before Katrin was born is really starting to make sense now."

"And what would that be?" Ask Monica. "That these babies are using us as a source of food." Ann Replied. "That's probably why they're so HUGE now." "That's good to know." Monica replied. "To know I'm being used in that way." Suddenly, the village shaman came in to check the girls' progress. He checked to see how big they'd gotten. When he saw their bellies starting to split open, he seemed very pleased.

"You seem to have become prepared a bit early." He said to Monica. "Fine then, we will offer you to Absol tonight!" The guards then came in and dragged her out to hut between them. She was far too heavy to lift. The shaman followed after them. "Ted, you'd better get here before I'm next!" Ann said to herself as night fell.

Upon reaching the edge of the Absol Tribe's Village, we dismounted the pokemon and sent them on their way. Vector asked that no pokemon from his village be seen in Ragnarok's unless there was gonna be a fight led by himself. "Let's try and find them before it's too late!" Said Matt. "Don't worry, we'll find them." I said.

"You don't get it, do you?" Asked Matt. "You already have kids, but this'll be my first. I don't know what I'll do if something happened to Monica." "I know the feeling, too." I said. "This will be our first kid together, you know." "Let's just hurry up and find them, okay?" Said Matt before rushing into the village. "There goes the element of surprise." I said before following him with my Blades.

After killing everyone who got in our way, we reached the hut where Ann was. "How did you get so huge?" I asked her. "You didn't look like that when you had Katrin, let alone when we got on this island." "It's this food." Said Ann. "The Shaman said it's enchanted so we'll gain weight fast." "Where's Monica?" Asked Matt before kicking the tray out of the way.

"The Shaman came in a short time ago and took her to the Temple." She replied. "If you don't hurry, they're gonna kill her and the babies!" "Wait, Monica's only having one." I said but then realized something. "The food has caused her DNA to become unstable. We've gotta hurry before something BAD happens!"

"What could be worse than being sacrificed to a Pokemon?" Asked Matt. "If Monica is killed this way the entire tribe will be given immortality." I said before running out the door. "Come on!" Wait, what about me?" Asked Ann. "The spell should wear off when we kill the guy who did this to you." I said.

"You'll have to go through us, first!" Said one villager. Behind him were a thousand men. All had weapons ready. "I really don't have time for this shit!" Said Matt before unloading his weapons on them. He killed half of them instantly. I cut up the rest with mine. Afterwards we reached the Temple to Absol.

"We offer this soul to you, our God…" The Shaman said, knife raised over Monica. "May it be one that you find worthy." "That's far enough!" Said Matt before shooting his chest full of holes. I moved in and took care of the guards. Matt went to get Monica. "Ha, ha…you may have saved the girl but 2 of the souls in her womb have already been offered and accepted by The God of Chaos!" Said the dying Shaman. That's when the room started to shake.

"What the hell!" I said. "Our God walks the earth once again!" The Shaman said before finally dying. I looked up and saw the eyes starting to glow. "God help us…it's moving!" Said Matt. "Take Monica and get out of here!" I said. "What about you?" Asked Matt. "You may be a powerful trainer but—" "Look, if you don't go and warn Vector they're gonna be slaughtered!" I said. "Alright, I'll do it." He said before grabbing Monica. "I'll get Ann, too."

After Matt cleared out, the Absol started to move its body. "I am finally free to bring destruction to this world once more!" It said. "Ha! Only one puny human dares to oppose me? Prepare to die a horrible death!" "That's what you think!" I said, unsheathing my Machete and Moon Sword. "You're the one who's going to get butchered!"

"You can't kill me!" It said. "I am Chaos, God of destruction! I am perfect!" "We'll see about that!" I said before rushing him. I jumped up and slashed at him with my Blades. He managed to block them both with the scythe on his head, sending me flying backwards. "Looks like I'll have to take a different approach." I said. "Nothing you do can save you." Said Chaos. "Prepare to die!" Aurabolt then appeared out of nowhere in front of me in his Gochu form. "Spread the fun around!" He said, taking my Machete.

He then went in and cut up Chaos in a bad way before he knew what hit him. When Chaos realized he'd been attacked he'd already started to bleed. "I can't be beaten by a mortal…" He said before falling to the ground. "True. That's why I had to be the one who killed you." Said Aurabolt. "This time, don't come back!" He then raised the Machete and thrust it into the Altar. Chaos' energy was sucked into it, imprisoning him for all time.

"How—what did you do?" I asked Aura. "Even though I destroyed Chaos' body, I could not destroy his soul." He replied as he picked up the 7 gems on the altar. "So I sealed it inside that Blade. These 7 jewels can be used to bring it back. I'll take these and scatter them across the Hoenn Region." He then flew off, but not before destroying the Shrine.

When I returned to the other Village, Vector was celebrating the defeat of his tribe's mortal enemies. "We have you to thank for this!" Said Vector. "Without your help, this would not be possible!" "Think nothing of it." I said. "Saving the world has become routine for me these days."

When we reached Cinnabar we bumped into Flannery, the Laverage City Gym Leader. We figured she was visiting Blaine to get some pointers on becoming a good Fire-Type Gym Leader. She was pretty calm and suave, though. It was as if she had something to prove.

"What are you doing here so far from Home?" Asked Fin. "Don't know you there's a war going on in Kanto?" "I know about that." Said Flannery. "I'm on here on business. I'm going to be leaving in a few days."

"Would that be getting a tutorial from Blaine?" I asked. "That WAS why I came." Said Flannery. "He likes telling riddles and quizzes and that makes it hard to know what he's saying. I still don't get how someone like him became a Gym Leader." "Being Gym Leader doesn't just mean having really powerful Pokemon." I said. "It means whole lot more than that."

"Besides, that's what makes seeing him so much fun!" Said Nautica. "He's gotten even more weird since he found this small Yellow Pokemon." Said Flannery. "It had the number #4 on its back. He says its part of some kind of puzzle."

"You bet it is!" I said. "I have the other 6! I only need that one to finish the set!" "In that case, I'm sure he'll want to see you right away." Said Flannery. "I'll take you to him. He's at the Gym."

End Chapter 19. So what did you think of the new segment? In case you are wondering, the gems mentioned in this chapter aren't mentioned again. I might use them in another fic, however. Review, already! How will I know how good or bad this is! Chapter 20 is next!


	20. Pokemon World War Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: I figure I'll make this short for once. I am combining Chapters 12 and about half of 13 in this one. The next chapter, 21 is the end of The Evil Empire.

Author's Notes: I figure I'll make this short for once. I am combining Chapters 12 and about half of 13 in this one. The next chapter, 21 is the end of The Evil Empire.

Chapter 20

Having traveled all over Kanto I was now about to get the Volcano Badge from Blaine, "The Hot-Headed Quiz Master" along with the last Jirachi. Flannery led us to the Gym, which had been rebuilt after the Volcano Erupted several years ago. It was now in the Volcano itself. The temperature rose as we reached the center of the Gym. There we found Blaine. Aside from the wig he was wearing, he was still the same.

"I don't suppose you remember me, do you?" I asked him. "Of course I do!" He responded. "You're the trainer who battles under extreme situations. You truly are The Undisputed Pokemon Master!" "I heard from Flannery you found a Jirachi." I said. "Can I see it?"

"Why do you ask?" Asked Blaine. "And how did you even know I had—" At this I displayed the other 6 I had caught for him to see. He was speechless at first. "I'll tell you what I'll do." He said. "If you can pass a quiz I'll let you have it! If you don't pass, then you can't have it!" "Sounds fair." I said. To us it meant doing some unauthorized shoplifting later on. "Let's have it!"

"First Question: You have 2 wives who are pregnant with your child." Said Blaine. "Hell no!" Said Ann, Monica, Matt, and Me Simultaneously. "Ann is my only wife and Monica and Matt are together." I said. "Okay, I'll take that as a pass." Said Blaine, obviously embarrassed with the reaction. "2nd Question: Magneton is the only electric Pokemon that Learns Zap Cannon Naturally."

"That would be true." I said. "You can get the TM in Johto." Another right!" Said Blaine. "3rd Question: Mantine is the only Pokemon that has a hitchhiker." "That's False." I said. "Slowbro has a Shellder attached to its tail Not only that, Slowking has one on its head." "Right again!" Said Blaine. "4th Question. Rayquaza is known as the Sky Upper Pokemon."

"False." I said. "It's the Sky High Pokemon." If you want, I could show you mine." "No, that won't be necessary." Said Blaine. "I'll take your word for it. Now for the final Question: Mew has the Cells of all Pokemon and therefore can take any shape." "Monica would show you, but can't because she's pregnant. Oh, and that is true." Really, now?" Asked Blaine. "I didn't know that. Since you have answered all the questions correctly, you get the prize!"

And with that I had finally collected all 7 Jirachi. After putting it inside its poke ball, I found myself unable to do or say anything. I was just so happy at finally being able to revive Mewtwo and Mewthree.

I Suddenly felt the presence of a force all to familiar. "It' can't be…" I said. "Where are you…" That's when I passed out. When I woke up, I was at the area hospital. Fin and Katrin were also in the room.

"What…happened?" I managed to say. "I think you were so filled with happiness you fainted." Said Katrin. "Too bad it wasn't the same with mom." "What do you mean?" I asked, suddenly awake and fully alert. "After you fainted mom started feeling some contractions so the doctors here decided to run some tests to make sure the baby isn't coming early." Said Katrin.

"Everything is fine, now." Ann said after coming into the room. "It was you who scared us the most." "Is everything ok?" I asked her. "I'm fine." She replied, rubbing her stomach. "And so is the baby. The doctors said it was false labor. It's perfectly normal and happens sometimes. They said I have to stay here overnight for observation, though."

"I'll battle Blaine tomorrow, then." I said. "Maybe then I'll know when I'm getting out of here." "I'm going to see if me and Scyther can get some training in." Said Fin. "I'll be at the beach." "I'm going to be doing some fishing with Nautica by the docks." Said Katrin. "What about everyone else?" I asked. "They're staying at a hotel." Said Fin. "They're waiting for you to get better." The two then walked out the door. Looks like I lucked out again.

So once again Ann and Me found our selves getting some quality time together for the 2nd time in 3 weeks. It was pretty interesting. Considering how things were with us when she was pregnant with Katrin it was surreal. It was like we were going to have our first kid, which technically was true.

I was now more determined than ever to at least beat TR Jet before the baby came. Because of how long it took for us to get through Kanto I now know it would be impossible to cover an entire country in a small amount of time.

"So, how does it feel?" Ann suddenly asked me. "About what?" I asked. "Do you mean Getting all 7 Jirachi, the kids getting their first Pokemon, being 2 badges away from taking on TR Jet, or you being one day closer to having our 3rd child?" "I'd say all of the above." She replied, laughing. "I keep forgetting to be exact with those kinds of queries."

"Only 2 things can sum up how I feel about getting all 7 Jirachi." I said. "Mewtwo and Mewthree. Once they're revived I'm sure I'll definitely be able to defeat Ash Ketchum, no if, ands, or buts about it. I'm just not sure what I'm going to do about Kaylie. I really don't want to have to kill her or just end up being the cause of her getting killed, more or less because she is pregnant with Alex's baby. That and I'm not partial to seeing anything like that happen to someone who is expecting, not after what Ash did to you."

"What about the kids and their Pokemon?" Asked Ann. "They seem to be getting along ok." "I think it's nice." I said. They'll hopefully take what they see in us and use it to help strengthen their relationships with their pokemon. I can definitely see that as a possibility. As for being 2 badges away from fighting TR Jet, It's a good feeling. I came here not sure of weather or not the Gym Leaders would be using genetically altered Pokemon but I'm happy to see they're not. They all have been very supportive of our crusade as well."

"What about our Mystery Gift?" Asked Ann. "What do you think about the baby with all this?" I placed both of my hands on Ann's stomach. I could feel the baby moving around a bit, but not as much as when we were in Viridian Forest. I knew that the future of this baby as well as Monica and Kaylie's would be decided by whatever it is I did after tonight. Regardless of weather the baby was a boy or girl if I failed in my quest then I would doom this child, too.

"I'm not one to make promises I don't know if I can keep." I said. "But I will say this: I will do everything within my power to make sure that even if I don't get through all of Johto before it is born, it will at least be born knowing there is hope, however small. We've already shown that to the People of Kanto. Only Saffron, the Capital City is left. Once we get the Earth Badge things will get intense. Some of us may even die during the fight. If I die during the war and you live to give birth, tell our child I died to give him or her the chance at life. I want you to promise me this."

"Ted, that's deep." Ann responded. "I've never heard you say anything like that. It sounds like you are planning something drastic." "Just promise me this." I said. "You have me word that I will do it should you die before the baby is born."

"Thank you." I Said. "And in response to what you just said, I am planning something drastic. Something on the scale of Chernobyl, but not so much radiation. I can't tell you what I'm planning, though. Not until I'm sure of Ash's location."

"Please take your sanity into consideration." Said Ann, who sounded pretty worried. "I saw you go insane once and you almost killed me. That's something I haven't even told the kids. I don't want to see anything like that happen again." "It's not me I'm worried about." I said. "It's my clone. Even though he was purged from my body I can still sense him. I just don't know where or when he'll strike."

"You don't think he's in the baby, do you?" Asked Ann, feeling concerned. "Or what if he's in Fin?" "I'm sure that's not possible." I said. "If he was in Fin he would have my personality. As we now know Fin has a mind of his own. I know that you couldn't possibly be pregnant with him, either. He was purged from my body 10 years ago. The only person I could possible think of who could have any reason to want my clone alive is Ash. I know May wouldn't go through with it, though…"

"You don't think he put Ed Ross in Kaylie, do you?" Asked Ann. "In his current mental state he might have—" "Oh, shit!" I said, very suddenly. "I haven't the slightest Idea why I didn't see this before. That bastard! How the hell could he do this to her!" I started to sob when I realized what has going on. "Ash, I won't let you do this to your own daughter! Not her! When I find you, I'll kill you!"

"Ted, what's the matter?" Asked Ann, backing towards the door. "He actually went and did it..." I said. Alex suddenly came in. "I heard shouting from down the hall." He said. "What's going on?" "Alex, close the door." I said. "Why, what's—" "I SAID CLOSE THE FUCKING DOOR!" I screamed at him. He slammed it shut. "What I have to say to you isn't good news. It has to do with Ash, Kaylie and her unborn child."

"Did something happen?" He asked. "You have no idea." I said. "For starters, Kaylie was pregnant before you came Kanto. Seeing as you two didn't have sex before you left that baby can't possibly be yours."

"What are you getting at?" "Asked Alex, starting to get very frightened at what I was telling him. "The baby she is going to have isn't yours." I said. "It's mine. To be more exact, it's me. My Clone." "What the hell are you talking about?" Asked Alex. "When did you find time to sleep with my girlfriend?"

"14 Years ago Mewthree cloned me." I said. "Unlike the other clones it created my clone was different. All the evil capable of being formulated by someone and some that could possibly destroy the person in question—is in my clone. In fact, I ended up throwing it into a black hole when we first met. That wasn't enough, though. 2 years later it returned in me. I lost my sanity because of what it did to me. In the end I sealed it away in a test tube and had it locked away in Goldenrod City."

"I remember there being an area in the underground no one was allowed to go in." Said Alex. "Ash went in there and said he found something valuable, but didn't say what." "Then he definitely did do it." I said. "Hmm…Kaylie should be in her 3rd month now. When my clone was in me, it was like there were 2 minds in my body. Mine and my clone's. It was like a parasite in need of a host. It had the ability to take control of my body at will."

"Kaylie already has traces of Giovanni's cells in her." Said Ann. "We can only imagine what will happen when Ed's Clone becomes active." "That is what we should fear the most." I said. "Everything I know, my clone knows. Once the embryo is able to tell the difference between being conscious and unconscious, it will become active. By now, it may already be active. That would explain the prison escape..."

"So there's no traces of my DNA in the child?" asked Alex. "Just yours and hers?" "I didn't say that much." I said. "It doesn't have reproductive cells. Ash probably just used some of your frozen sperm to get her pregnant. Right now I haven't the slightest clue how I am going to deal with this one."

"Let's just take each day as it comes." Said Ann. "We'll figure out something soon enough. Right now you need to get some rest." I finally did go to sleep, but it wasn't peaceful. Not after finding out yet another setback. It seemed like something was always coming up to keep me from getting the job done. Tomorrow I'd make up for lost time and get 2 badges in 24 hours.

Having been cleared, Me and Ann headed over to the Cinnabar Gym. Everyone else was there waiting, including Flannery. She wanted to see me battle against Blaine. Upon entering the Gym, we were lead to the top of the volcano. It seemed Blaine wanted this battle to be an all-out one!

"Welcome to the Cinnabar Gym." Said Blaine. "This will be a 4 on 4 tag Battle with a 30 minute time limit. Any part of the Volcano may be used. The person with this most pokemon remaining wins!"

"Charizard, Aurabolt, Pyro, Puma, go!" I said, throwing 4 Poke Balls. Aurabolt and Puma came out in their Gochu forms. They were raring to go. "I choose Arcanine, Magmar, Rapidash, and Torkoal!" Said Blaine, throwing 4 Poke Balls. This was going to be an interesting match indeed!

"Charizard, use Air Cutter!" I Said. "Blaziken, use Sky Uppercut! Puma and Aurabolt, use Ice Beam!" The converging attacks quickly overtook Torkoal and Rapidash, but Arcanine and Magmar held their ground. "Arcanine, use Extreme Speed!" Said Blaine. "Magmar, Thunder Punch!" The attacks allowed them to escape Puma and Aurabolt's Thunderstorm attack.

"2 Minutes remaining." Said Matt. I currently held the lead but knowing Blaine that could change very soon. "Charizard, use Thermal Heat!" I said. It maximized Special Attack and caused it to evolve into Charpalm. Blaziken used Jump Kick and scored a critical hit on Arcanine, fainting it. Now it was 4 on one!

"Magmar, use Burn Energy!" Said Blaine. This was a move I had never seen coming, as it always reduced the user to 1 Hit Point. It DID Guarantee a Critical Hit, though. Puma and Blaziken were felled by it. That didn't make Charpalm and Aurabolt too happy. Aurabolt used Mega Thunderbolt, which Charpalm followed up with Seismic Slam.

The force of the attacks sent Magmar into the Lava. "Time up!" Said Matt. Lave spewed high into the air. Charpalm roared and belched fire as it circled the mouth of the volcano. Then the unexpected happened—Magmar jumped out of the Lava and back on one of the platforms! "Aurabolt, finish it off with Hyper Beam!" I said.

That proved to be unnecessary. Magmar collapsed on the spot. No one was more surprised than Blaine. I'd won the match 2 different ways simultaneously! "Your passion for battles is hotter than ever!" Said Blaine. "You've certainly patented your skills. I'm very sure you'll be able to stop TR Jet. Take the Volcano Badge!"

And with that I was one badge away from being able to challenge TR Jet. "You were inspiring once again to me." Said Flannery. "I'm going to stay here and train with Blaine some more. Maybe if I get strong enough I'll challenge you and win!" "Emphasis on 'Maybe'!" I said. "Just keep working hard and you'll do great." With the 7 Jirachi and 7 Badges we packed up and headed north.

End Chapter 20! I added a few stuff here and there but overall I think the flow was good. Next is the final Chapter of The Evil Empire Saga, #21. The ending is much more different than the one you remember…


	21. Pokemon World War Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes: For anyone who saw The Exorcist, there will be a reference or two in this chapter. The ending to this chapter will also be different. This was Chapters 13 and 14 but now it is 21.

Author's notes: For anyone who saw The Exorcist, there will be a reference or two in this chapter. The ending to this chapter will also be different. This was Chapters 13 and 14 but now it is 21.

Chapter 21

When we saw Oak he seemed very happy. He said he'd recently met the Great-Granddaughter he didn't know he had. He then said that she'd suddenly reappeared at Gary's house with Jordan and was apparently very sick. "The doctor who'd seen her says it has something to do with the baby." Said Gary after meeting with us. "We just don't know how or what."

"He's alive." I said. "I can sense his presence." What are you talking about?" Asked the doctor. "I must see her." I said. "Then you'll see." He led us down the hall to the guest room, where Kaylie was staying. Jordan was standing outside the door. "Hey, what are you bastards doing here?" He asked. "It's your fault something's wrong with her! When Ash gets here, he's going to kill you!"

"Ash is…coming!" Asked Ann, suddenly getting chills. "Already here, to be exact." Said a voice from in the bedroom. Someone then stepped out into the hallway. He was 6'2, wore a Suit with the Rocket R on it and had a scar on the right side of his face. At his side was a Black Pikachu. Yep, it was Ash Ketchum all right.

"When I find out what you did to my only daughter, I'm going to kill you." He said, rather calmly. "No, I'm going to do more than kill you. I'm going to torture you and your family nice and slow. Then when you beg for the mercy of death, I will grant your wish."

"Bullshit!" I said, pretending to sneeze. "You know as well as I do what is wrong with Kaylie. I know you're crazy but this just proves it even more. Saddam Hussein had more compassion than you as a dictator, even though he killed some of his own people. You sir, need to go though the same kind of death ritual you want to try on me! I for one would be more than happy to do if for you."

"I suggest you watch your tongue, boy." Said Ash. Several heavily armed guards suddenly swarmed the hallway. "You will never get the chance to do that to me!" "Boy is a white racist word!" Said Fin, getting really agitated. "I think that's far enough." Said Zora, who'd apparently finally found her voice. She pushed through the crowd so she could see her brother face to face for the first time.

I started to feel a little tense. If there was a shoot out then Gary, Oak, and Kaylie could be hurt. That was the last thing I wanted to happen at this point. "I don't suppose you know who I am?" Zora asked Ash. "How could I not know?" Asked Ash. "You're Zora Ketchum, the whore of Team Rocket!"

Zora punched him in the face, causing his nose to explode with blood. The guards started loading their weapons to fire. "I see father has taught you well." Said Ash, wiping the blood from his nose. "You may find this hard to believe but I am jealous of the fact he picked you over me. While you had the luxury of learning the family business while he was alive, I had to learn it when he died."

"That's because you killed him!" Said Zora. "And for that I thank you. That's the only thing you've done in the last 16 years that I'm actually proud of. After that I was free!" "That's what you think." Said Ash, suddenly sounding very cold. "One thing creatures like you, Mewtwo, Alex, and Gyarados fail to realize is once you join Team Rocket, you're in it for life!"

He then took out a small remote control from his pocket. Zora's face went pale at the sight of it. I saw Ash smile evilly when he saw her reaction. "I see you know what this is." He said, never taking has gaze from her. "In that case, let's see if it still works, shall we?" "You wouldn't dare." Said Zora. She twisted her neck an arc as if to break it. She was planning to kill herself!

"You might not want to do that!" Said Ash, pressing one of the buttons. Zora then started convulsing as if she were having a seizure. The remote Ash had allowed him to control Zora's body. "I won't let you do this!" Said Zora, banging her head on the floor. "I swear I'm going to kill you!"

"Oh, no you won't!" Said Ash, increasing the voltage. "You WILL let me do this to you! In fact, you're going to do me the pleasure of killing Alex Garum, for starters. NOW, DO IT!" "No!" Zora screamed. "I refuse!" "You stupid bitch!" Said Ash, kicking Zora in the ribs. "Do as you're told!" He then increased the power some more. Zora screamed louder. She then lunged in Alex's direction.

"Don't do it!" Exclaimed Matt, trying to jump in the way. This ended up being a big mistake. Zora held Matt in the air with one hand by the throat. "Anyone one who gets in the way will be disposed of." Said Ash. We heard the sound of bones breaking, then Matt hitting the floor. Zora had killed him!

"Anyone else want to be a martyr?" Asked Ash. "I don't think so! I said. "It's me you want, not them! I said. "Why don't you just leave them out of this?" "Not a chance!" Said Ash. "Though I must thank you for going through the trouble of bringing my sister to me. You were working for me and you didn't even know it!"

I unsheathed the Moon Sword and pointed it right at Ash's throat. "I really should kill you right now." I said. "But if I did that, then I wouldn't be able to show Kaylie what kind of a person you really are!" I then turned my frustration on the guards in the hallway. I sliced them all up before one shot could be fired. When I turned to face Ash he was gone. So were Zora and Jordan. They'd somehow taken off.

Matt and Alex's lifeless bodies lay sprawled across the floor. Zora had apparently crushed Alex's ribs, stopping his heart. "This is a major setback." Said Monica. "Zora is more powerful than I am. We just got our powers back yesterday, too. There's no telling what she can do now."

"All is not lost." I said. "We still have the 7 Jirachi and can wish Matt and Alex back to life. It's Kaylie that I'm worried about right now. Upon entering the room I saw Kaylie start to violently shake uncontrollably. It was like something out of 'The Exorcist'. She then started shrieking loudly. Then just as suddenly as it started, it stopped.

"Hello, Ed." I said calmly. "How did you like your Test Tube?" Kaylie then started to speak, but it wasn't her voice we heard. "Not that much." Said the voice. "That's why I jumped at the chance to be alive again." "Why didn't you ask Ash to make you a new body?" I asked. "You would've been able to chase me down much sooner." "Because I didn't want to bother with it." Said Ed. "This way I know my body will be one of my own."

"You'll have to wait another 6 months and 21 years before you can legally buy a weapon, you know." I said. "That isn't a problem." Said Ed. "I can use this girl as a puppet. That's what I've been doing for the past few weeks. When someone mentioned you were still alive, I took control of this body. With it, I will destroy you!"

I pointed my sword at Kaylie's throat. "I can kill you right now if I want to." I said. "That would be a waste of time." Said Ed. "You'd only kill this girl and her baby. So long as you live, so will I!" "That wasn't what I meant." I said. I then turned to Katrin. "Here's one more person to revive when you use the wishes." Before anyone could react, I took the sword and stabbed myself in the heart.

Ed screamed in agony. So long as I was alive, Ed would be alive. My death would finally kill him. "Ted, no!" I heard Ann scream before being swallowed by darkness. It was like going to sleep without thinking about waking up.

After what seemed like only a few minutes I felt myself get jolted awake. "That worked nicely." I said, shaking off the numbness. "How long was I dead?" I asked. "10 hours." Said Monica. "2 more hours and you would've started to smell like death."

"You have 6 wishes remaining." Said the #6 Jirachi. "If you have another wish, speak it!" "I wish for Alex and Matt to be restored to life." I said. "There was a brief flash of light. "Your wish has been granted." Said the #6 Jirachi. Alex and Matt then started to get up more or less the same as when I was revived.

"You have 5 Wishes remaining." Said the #5 Jirachi. "My next wish is for The Pokemon known as Mewtwo and Mewthree to be restored to life." I said. There was a brief pause, then 2 Poke Balls appeared. "The Revived Pokemon are inside those balls." Said the #5 Jirachi. "You have 4 wishes remaining." Said the #4 Jirachi.

"How is Kaylie doing?" I asked Monica. "She's doing better." She replied. "Not only that, she has no memory of the last few weeks. She doesn't even know how she got here." "That's interesting." I said. "Where is she now?" I asked. "She's inside." Said Nautica. "She's been asking to see you." "I'll definitely check on her." I said.

"Excuse me!" Said the #4 Jirachi. "You have 4 more wishes!" "You can save them if you wish." Said Monica. "They'll just return to their Poke Balls." "That seems wise." I said. "We may need to be able to wish back those killed by both Rocket gangs."

After returning the Jirachi to their Poke Balls, I went to Gary's house to see Kaylie. Even though we'd seen each other several times, to her it was like meeting me for the first time.

"You asked to see me?" I asked her. "Yes, I did." She replied. "Is it true Alex is dead? I heard he was killed in a battle several months ago."

"Not a chance." I said. "He's more alive than anything else." And with that Alex walked into the room. Kaylie's face lit up when she saw him. "Thank goodness you're alive!" She said. "I was so worried you were actually gone! I can't believe my father would do that to me." "You have no idea." Said Alex. "This is going to sound strange but you've been in Kanto for several weeks now. You were here trying to kill Ted."

"I have no memory of any of that." Said Kaylie. "The last thing I remember was finding out about the Mt. Silver battle." "You don't even remember finding out you're pregnant?" Asked Ann. "I am?" she asked. "You sure are." Said Alex, kissing her. "We're going to make great parents." "That's so great!" Said Kaylie.

"Now we have to figure out where to go from here." Said Fin. "Me and Katrin finally got our powers back, by the way. It happened soon after you died." "That's great to hear." I Said. "I have one more badge to get before I can battle TR Jet. Once I get the Earth Badge from my brother we're going to Saffron!"

A few hours later I was at the Viridian City Gym. This was where my final Gym Battle would take place. I wanted it to be one for the ages, as I knew Jim would. I would be using my Super Legendary Team in this Battle. It consisted of Mewtwo, Lugia, Ho-Oh, Kyogre, Groudon and Rayquaza. When I walked in the gym Jim was none too surprised to see me.

"I knew you'd get back here soon enough." He said. "It would only be a matter of time. You look like you've been through hell." "You have no idea." I said. "I was dead for 10 hours today." "You, WHAT!" Exclaimed Jim, very frightened at this. "I killed myself so I could kill my clone." I said. "After that, Katrin used the 7 Jirachi to wish me back to life. We also used it to revive Mewtwo and Mewthree."

"That's great!" Said Jim. "Hey, did you find Zora Ketchum? I heard about a skirmish at the Rock Tunnel and in Saffron City and knew you were somehow involved in those." "We found her, but now she is being controlled by Ash." Said Fin. "He was in Pallet Town when we got there. He used Kaylie as a pawn to get her."

"Apparently, Zora was the one thing he desired the most." Said a soft voice coming from the doorway. We turned around and saw that it was Delia, mother of Ash and Zora. "If only I could've gotten here in time. When I heard Ash was coming through here I tried to get here first but I was too late."

"It's ok." I said. "You don't need to be afraid. Zora is a soldier. She knew something like this was going to happen. I'm sure she was prepared for the risks involved when she took the job." "You paid her?" Delia asked. "$100 million." I said. "I gave her an $80 Million advance, too. Somehow I knew she didn't take the job for the money, though. She just wanted to face Ash."

"You have to stop him before he makes her do something horrible." Said Delia. "Zora once told me she'd done horrible things when she was being controlled by her father. She was the cause of the Chernobyl Nuclear Disaster. When it hit the news it was sold to the public as an accident. Ash as to be stopped!"

"Zora tried to kill herself." Said Matt. "Instead she ended up killing me and Alex before disappearing with Ash. We should definitely do something before Ash decides to send Zora to hunt us down." "First, a battle!" I said. "I need all 8 badges to battle TR Jet."

"You know the rules." Said Jim. "You'll have to beat me in a match to get it!" He then sent out Dark Lugia, Dark Mewtwo, Bellossom, Mightyena, Zapdos, and Steelix. "Go, Super Legendary Team!" I said, releasing Mewtwo, Lugia, Ho-Oh, Kyogre, Groudon, and Rayquaza at the same time. My Team of Pokemon towered over Jim's Pokemon.

"Dark Mewtwo, Shadow Flare!" Said Jim. The powerful attack heavily damaged everyone on my team. I was determined to win, though. "Ho-Oh, Sacred Fire!" I said. Groudon, Rock Slide!" The converging attacks took out Bellossom, Zapdos, and Steelix. I cut Jim's team in half in one go!

"Mightyena, use Hyper Energy Beam!" Said Jim. Rayquaza responded with its own attack and quickly overpowered Jim's Pokemon. This was becoming a one sided fight! Kyogre, use Thunder!" I said. The Powerful attack brought Dark Lugia down. I'd taken out the only threat to my team.

Now I was ready to clinch the match. "Mewtwo, use Super Psycho Crusher!" I said. The blast of psychic energy brought Jim's Pokemon's health to zero, giving me the win. That certainly was one battle for the ages. "You have really applied yourself on your travels." Said Jim. "The way is clear, now. Take this badge and kick the Jets' ass so hard, even Ash will feel it."

"That will happen without a doubt." I said. "I 'm going to destroy TR Jet!" And with that I now had all 8 Badges of Kanto. I could now finally challenge the Jets. "From here on TR Jet will experience nothing but loss after loss." I said, recalling every pokemon but Rayquaza. "But first I'm going to let them have small taste."

"What do you mean?" Asked Monica. "You'll see." I said. "Rayquaza, use Tetra Flare on Saffron City." I said. Spare only the Saffron Gym!" It roared before taking off to fulfill the request. "You're kidding right?" Asked Matt. "You're going to kill thousands of innocent people!"

"Not likely." I said. "The Jets already know I now have all the badges. They probably told the people to evacuate the capital. They know what's coming." A moment later we heard a deafening explosion that rocked the ground. We looked to the east and saw a massive mushroom cloud rise into the air. The city had been destroyed!

"I can't believe you did that!" Said Matt. "We have 4 more wishes." I said. "We can bring back anyone who was vaporized. Before I go through that, let's go see how they survived." "I'm going back to Viridian Forest." Said Delia. "TR will probably try to find you when they find out." "Me and Alex will come with you." Said Kaylie. "I don't want the Jets to know we're still here." "That's fine." Said Delia. "I like having company. Ted Toss, good luck!"

And with that we mounted flying pokemon and went east to the Kanto capital. When we landed, there was stiff enemy resistance. It seemed the Jet's militia still had some fight left. "Why do they still fight?" Asked Fin. "Can I?" "Please do." I said. "And this time, make it one that could be felt in Johto."

Fin then vaporized the entire army with Nuclear Fusion. It destroyed them all, leaving nothing standing. All that was left was to search for our bounty. We then started shifting through the ruins. There we found the only people alive were Jessie, James, and Jordan. As I guessed they'd survived the blast somehow.

They looked like refugees to us. Their clothes were shredded and they were covered with soot. Even though we were looking to destroy them we probably looked like rescuers. They were all too willing to go quietly. "Where I'm sending you, you won't be coming back." Said Fin, charging power.

"It's time I be rid of you once and for all!" Said Matt, sending out Tyranitar. "This is the end of TR Jet." Said Katrin. "Do you have any last words?" "Read us our rights!" Said James. "We may be POWs but we do get protection under the Geneva Convention!"

"Damn, he's right." I said, tying up them all. "Even though I am not a representative of the US, since we DID declare war on Kanto and Johto you still get some protection. You three are going to stand trial for war crimes. Don't feel to bad about it, though. Ash will be joining you soon enough!"

The next day Victory in Kanto was declared. People no longer had to live in fear anymore. Freedom had come at last! Once word got out that The Evil Empire had been destroyed, there was celebration not only in Kanto but also around the world. The international community offered aid to help the country get back together. We also used the 7 Jirachi to revive everyone killed by TR Jet. The only thing left was Johto. I wasted no time with it, either.

"Tomorrow, I'm going to Johto." I announced at a press conference 2 weeks later. "What I did in Kanto I will do in Johto as well. The people here had nothing to hope for, so I decided to do something about it. Unlike the campaign in Kanto, my battle with Ash will be a very personal one. When he and I meet on the battlefield, I will be fighting not only for myself but also for Alex Garum, Kaylie Ketchum, Zora Ketchum, The Oak Family, and the people of Johto. I am going to kick his ass so HARD, the next wannabe is going to feel it. Ash Ketchum is not just an evil dictator. He's a madman that must be stopped."

Everyone present roared with applause. This public announcement was to send a message to Ash. I will not back down in the face of danger. He tried to use the same tactics he'd used before and found them ineffective. Now he was going to get what was coming to him. Come tomorrow I was going to enter Johto—and the real war would begin. There would no doubt be legions of Rockets and other bad guys looking to stop us.

THE END?


	22. Pokemon World War Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes: The 3rd part is here at last! This was Chapter 1 of Ash Ketchum Must Die but now is Chapter 22. Some of Chapter 2 of Ash Ketchum Must Die is also here. Enjoy!

Author's notes: The 3rd part is here at last! This was Chapter 1 of Ash Ketchum Must Die but now is Chapter 22. Some of Chapter 2 of Ash Ketchum Must Die is also here. Enjoy!

Last Time: After a long and brutal struggle, Ted Toss has defeated Team Rocket Jet. The battles shook Kanto to the core, but the most effected area was Saffron City. It had been destroyed save the Pokemon Gym. On his travels he was reunited with old friends like Brock, Misty, Sabrina, Koga, and Blaine.

He also met some new ones in Chalky, Zora, Nautica, Espia, and Kaylie, who was being controlled by Ted's Clone. Before the toppling of The Evil Empire, Ash reappeared and kidnapped Zora at the expense of Kaylie, Alex, and Matt. In the end, Ted ended up killing himself to finally destroy Ed Ross, his clone and free Kaylie and her unborn child.

Having found all 7 Jirachi, He was wished back to life along with Matt, Alex, Mewtwo, and Mewthree. Ted also wished back everyone who had been killed by the Jets. Now all that's left is to deal with Ash Ketchum who, after putting everyone through hell really must die.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

Chapter 22

"I do believe we have everything we need." Said Matt. "We've got all 7 Jirachi with 3 wishes left, Supplies, an RV, and of course, us." "Then let's head out, shall we? Said Fin. "We're not coming back until the job is done. That's for sure!" We were at Tohjo Falls getting ready to head into Johto. We'd just finished getting supplies ready.

"So who is coming with me?" I asked the group. "This mission won't be like the last. Once we go in there we won't leave until we've done our job." "I'm definitely going." Said Matt. "Things have to be made right, and I intend to do that." "I'm coming, too." Said Monica. "It's not like I have anything better to do!"

"I want to come with you." "Said Kaylie. "My father has done everything possible to keep me and Alex apart. I'm going to let him know love conquers all!" "I have to stop an old friend of mine." Said Alex. "He's rather zealous and will listen only to me." "Mom said I can come with you." Said Nautica. "She would like to have it known that I helped make things right."

"We're also coming along." Said Ann. "As you said we're only halfway done. I don't think any of us will be able to rest easy until Team Rocket is destroyed." "Me and my pokemon have been getting a lot stronger." Said Katrin. "I can't wait to battle in Johto!" Said Fin.

"Don't forget me!" Said Hiro. "Just because I helped you take down my sister doesn't mean I don't want anything to do with Ash." That was everyone. The Gym Leaders (and their kids) were there to see us off. "Don't you dare lose to Ash!" Said Misty. "If you do, I'll feel even worse at having lost to you!"

A few hours later we crossed into Johto. It was like when I first entered Kanto. Johto only looked much worse than it did. Upon entering New Bark Town we found the place in ruin. Even Taylor and Kris' homes, which had been empty for some time were destroyed.

The only building left intact was Elm's Lab. We entered the lab, where we found the professor working hard at something. He looked up when he saw us. "Thank you so much for coming!" He said. "Soon and very soon we will be free!"

"That you definitely are." I said. "Would you happen to know where Taylor and Kris are?" "Last I heard Taylor was training in Blackthorn City." Said Elm. "As for Kris, she's in Azalea Town." "Everyone is spread out across the country." Said Ann. "But we will find everyone."

After getting our maps updated, we headed west for Cherrygrove City. The Pokemon we saw were horribly mutated. It was from the experiments Ash had been doing. As we passed Route 29, we ran into a Rocket convoy. They were just as surprised to see us as we were to see them.

"We have orders to kill you." Said the general. "And I intend to do that!" The troops then sent out their pokemon. We sent out our own. "I'm not a fan on confrontations." Said Alex. "But have it your way!" "Let me handle this." Said Mewtwo, who was starting to glow brightly. "Oh, damn…" I said when I saw its power skyrocket.

It floated over to the army of super pokemon alone. Flicking a finger, it lifted all the pokemon—half of which were Dark, Steel, and Ghost types into the air above him. He then started blasting them all with massive amounts of Psychic Energy.

I had never seen such an awesome display of power before. Before he died Mewtwo could barely lift the entire population of Brazil. He'd just laid waste to some of the most fearsome anti-psychic pokemon known. After feeling he'd caused enough damage to the pokemon, Mewtwo slammed them into the ground. Not one of them tried to get up.

"Who's next?" Asked Mewtwo, advancing towards the soldiers. It was glowing bright blue and looked ready to pull them all inside out. Fortunately, the troops had the sense to retreat before Mewtwo could try anything like that.

"What power!" Said Monica, more surprised than anyone else. "You may even be more powerful than Zora, let alone me." "I already knew that, though." Said Mewtwo. "Time passes differently in the afterlife. While I was dead to everyone for 4 years, I was in the afterlife for 400 years. While there me and Mewthree trained ourselves to great extremes and we can now fight Ghost, Dark, and Steel Type Pokemon with little effort."

"That's going to be helpful against Nero." I said. "Ash loves to use it in battles. I can't wait to finally beat that guy!" "You there!" We heard someone shout from a distance. We looked in the direction it came from. Running rapidly towards us was a Pokemon Trainer. He was being trailed by a Latias and Ninetales. When he got closer I noticed he was wearing some very familiar garments. They were the clothes worn by the Blackthorn Gym Trainers.

"Who are you and where are you going?" He asked us. The voice just clinched it. "We're going to challenge Ash Ketchum." Said Ann. "And unless I'm mistaken you're Taylor Marr." "How did you know that?" He asked. "Because we travelled together for 13 years." I said. "Ted Toss is back and I'm looking to take out Team Rocket!"

"Allow me to come with you." He said. "I just finished 2 years of intense training in Blackthorn City. I was planning to cut off a supply route for TR but seeing as you took care of them I'm ready to assist in any way possible." "Of course you're coming!" Said Hiro. "Someone would make you if you didn't ask." "Kris is holed up in Azalea Town." Said Taylor. "We should probably go there first and give her some help." "So we will." I Said.

"As for the badges, you don't have to worry about it here." Said Taylor. "The Pokemon League here was dissolved by Ash. No one battles for sport anymore. We can just go straight to Goldenrod." With that we headed for Cherrygrove City. It didn't have a Gym but there we were able to reassess our traveling route.

While there we had to explain the situation with Alex, Zora, Monica, and Kaylie to Taylor. He was thoroughly surprised but understood. We'd go to Violet City next. From there we'd reach Azalea Town via Union Cave. Hopefully Kris would be alive by the time we got there. When we arrived in Violet City it looked like it had been set on fire recently. Many of the buildings were still burning.

"What happened here?" I asked Falkner at the Gym. "If only you'd gotten here 2 days ago." Said Falkner. "The city was attacked by a very powerful woman. I tried to stop her but she was just too powerful. She set the city on fire and destroyed the Pokemon Center. After that, she headed south towards Azalea Town. I've never seen anyone move like she did…"

"It must've been Zora." I said. "Ash is sending her to take out our strongholds. We've got to stop her!" "I feel so bad for her." Said Kaylie. "She's doing all this against her will." "I wish I could go with you, but I'm needed here." Said Faulkner. "Jack, one of my students is in Mahogany Town. I'm sure he will be able to assist you."

"Well get Ash for you." I said. "I'll make him pay for doing this to Johto." As we were about to head out I remembered Violet City branched in 3 different directions. We'd just come from Cherrygrove City. The other two went to Azalea Town and The Ruins of Alph and to Ecruteak City and National Park.

"I think we should split up here." I said. "Our Group is fairly large and we'll be able to cover more ground. One group should go to Azalea while the rest heads over to Ecruteak City. I'll take the group going to Azalea Town." "I'll lead the group going to Ecruteak." Said Hiro. "My group will be able to clear the way for when you get there."

"I'm going to Azalea." Said Ann. "This baby is supposed to be coming pretty soon and I'm sure Ted wouldn't want to miss that." "I'm going to Ecruteak." Said Alex. "I want to find out news on someone when I get there." "I'm going with you." Said Kaylie. "We'll be able to catch up on old times." "I'm going to Azalea, too." Said Nautica. "I haven't been through here before and I want to see the Slowpoke Well!"

"I'll head over to Ecruteak." Said Fin. "I think you'll be fine without me." "Same here!" Said Katrin. "I can move through walls and since Mewtwo is back you'll be fine without me." "I'm going to help out with Azalea." Said Matt. "You never know what could happen!" "I want to check on an old friend of mine in Ilex Forest." Said Monica. "I guess that means I'm going with you."

That only left Taylor, who'd just joined us. "It's your call." I Said. "You can either go to Azalea with Me, Ann, Nautica, Matt, and Monica or go to Ecruteak with Hiro, Fin, Katrin, Alex, and Kaylie." "I'll come with you, Ted." Said Taylor. "It will make Kris happy to see us both." "By the time you meet up with us in Ecruteak there will be 7 of you." Said Alex.

"Be on the lookout for Zora." Said Nautica. "And remember not to kill her!" "Same to you guys." Said Kaylie. "Take care of yourselves, kids." Said Ann. "And don't forget to catch some more pokemon, either!" "We sure will!" Said Katrin. "Try not to get into any trouble." I Said. "I don't think you'll need to worry about that." Said Hiro. We then shook hands and parted ways for the time being.

End Chapter 22! What did you think? Very nicely re-done, huh? Next chapter is a bit longer but I think it helps with the flow. Next is Chapter 23!


	23. Pokemon World War Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: The Rest of Chapter 2 and much of Chapter 3 is here. I changed up a few minor things, among others.

Author's Notes: The Rest of Chapter 2 and much of Chapter 3 is here. I changed up a few minor things, among others.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

Chapter 23

While Hiro's team headed west, I took mine south of the city towards the Union Cave. While traveling, our way was suddenly blocked by Unown. They didn't seem very friendly, either. "We need to be careful." Said Taylor. "These Unknown have the power to make reality anything they spell out."

They then spelled A-E-R-O-B-L-A-S-T, and a cyclone of air pressure went flying in our direction. "Vaporeon, Aurora Beam!" Said Nautica, throwing a Poke Ball. The water pokemon's attack froze the Cyclone just before it reached us. "We clearly need to get through here." Said Matt. "Let's use our legendary Trio."

Matt then sent out Raikou, Entei, and Suicune, the Legendary Beasts of Johto. I sent out Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres, the Legendary Birds of Kanto. "If Tom were here he'd have sent out the Regi Pokemon." Said Ann. "Articuno, Sheer Cold!" I said. "Zapdos, Nuclear Fusion! Moltres, Incineration!" "Everyone, use your KO attacks!" Said Matt.

Our combined One-Hit KO moves were just enough to defeat them all. We were able to get to the Cave without any further incidents. That's when we found the cave was no longer a cave. It was a Canyon. "The Rockets blew off the top of the cave in search of Ancient Pokemon." Taylor explained. "After that all the Pokemon that used to live here either went underground or moved on."

As we made our way through the tunnel we kept running into Rockets. The place was infested with them. I wasn't entirely sure what it was about, either. After getting swarmed by several hundred of them, we came to realize they didn't want us to know what.

"You shouldn't have come here." Said a Rocket Exec. "I'm Dr. Glenn and I will be your host for your execution." "Don't we get a last request?" Asked Monica. "All villains give the captured heroes a final request!" Someone had been watching a bit too much TV. Interestingly, it worked!

"Oh, formalities!" Said Dr. Glenn. "Very well, what is it?" "It's not something you have to do, though." Said Monica. "You see, Ann is going to go into in labor in 2 hours. You could at least give her the privilege of sparing her baby. After she has it you can kill her and train it to be an assassin!"

"What the hell!" Exclaimed Ann. She, as well as Me and Matt were greatly shocked at what just came out of Monica's mouth. Not about the request but what she said about Ann having the baby in 2 hours. "You must be out of your mind or something!" I Said. "You know they always kill the pregnant women and children first. You'll be killed, too!"

"Not really." Said Dr. Glenn. "I'll just kill you all at once!" All the Rockets readied their weapons for action. By then, I'd already released Aurabolt and Mewtwo from their Poke Balls. "Not Today!" I said before Aurabolt blinded the crowd with Flash. "I can't see!" shouted Dr. Glenn. "Everyone, fire!"

That ended up being a bad move, as the Rockets only succeeded in killing themselves. None of us were even scratched by the army. Mewtwo then used his power to bury all the bodies. Only Dr. Glenn had escaped. After doing a little looking around we found the reason for the high security: We were walking through a Rocket Missile Silo! The Rockets were probably trying to test launch nuclear missiles.

"Looks like Ash really WAS planning to fight the whole world." I said. "We've definitely got to stop him!" Mewtwo and Charizard then destroyed the Silo. After that I wondered what other surprises would be awaiting us. I didn't have to wait too long to find out, though.

"All of a sudden I'm more tired than usual." Said Ann. "You probably just need to rest for a bit." I said, rubbing her shoulders. "You traveled all over an entire country and didn't even have to." "I didn't do it alone." Said Ann. "I had you and all our friends around, too. That really helped."

"When we get to Azalea Town, we'll rest a bit." Said Taylor. "Then we'll be able to get info from Kris." "Ah!" Ann suddenly yelped, holding her stomach. "That's a very powerful kick in the side!" "Somehow I think it's much more than that." I said, supporting her with one of my arms. As Monica predicted, Ann went into labor, 2 hours after saying so.

"We need to get to a hospital." Said Matt. "It's not like I had Katrin in one." Said Ann. "For that I was locked up in my bedroom." "Well, we're going to give you that luxury this time." I said. "Can you wait until we get into town?" "I don't know." Said Ann, wincing through another contraction. "This is going faster than before."

"Azalea isn't that far from here." Said Taylor. "If we hurry, we can get there before dark." We walked quickly down the winding trail into Azalea Town. The last thing I wanted was us having to spend the night outdoors. The weather was getting pretty cold in Johto.

Upon entering, we found out the Town's only hospital was filled to capacity and wasn't letting in any new patients. When asked why it was so full we were told it was filled with casualties from the battle to keep the Rockets out the Town. Because of this they refused to take in anyone else.

"You have to let someone see us." I said. "My wife is having a baby!" "If that's the case, there's no reason for concern." Said the secretary. "Is this your first child?" She asked Ann. "No, it's our 4th." She replied. "Did you have any complications with the others?" asked the secretary. "The first two were fine but the 3rd one was stillborn at 6 months." Ann replied.

"Then you have nothing to worry about." Said the Secretary. "In this town, women give birth at home. The only reason one would come to the hospital would be if there was a serious problem. Such is not the case with you." "But we don't live here!" I said. "You didn't even hear everything!" "Then check yourselves into a motel until the baby arrives." Replied the secretary before having us escorted off the premises by security.

"I've never heard of anything like that." Said Matt. "They usually would confirm someone doesn't have health coverage before kicking them out!" "This is not what I had in mind." Said Ann. "It's freezing out here! The baby will die as soon as it comes out. Doesn't the hospital have any compassion?"

"Don't worry, we'll think of something." I said after setting her down on a park bench. "I'll not be the reason you lose another child." "Wait, you had another kid?" Asked Monica. "Almost." Said Ann. "He died before he was born. It took us a long time to recover from that." "We'd better find some help." Said Nautica. "It won't be good for Ann to have the baby out here."

"Is something wrong?" Asked a tall, slender young woman. She had light blue hair and was wearing the Azalea Gym Trainer uniform. "My wife's in labor and the hospital won't let us in." I said. "We're not from around here, either."

"That's not good." Said the woman. "In this town, the females have their children at home. You've picked a bad time to come here, too. Most of the motels are full to capacity." "Is there anywhere we can spend the night?" Asked Monica. "I think my baby is coming, too." "I know someone who might let you in." Said the woman.

"But first, let me introduce myself. My name is Kris Wutai. I'm here to help repel the advancing Rocket army." "Then we've certainly met before." I said. "It's me, Ted Toss! I've come to take on Ash."

"I can believe I didn't recognize you!" Said Kris. "You've all changed so much. I'll take you to Kurt's House. He's the only one who people haven't asked for a place to stay. I'm sure he'll be more than happy to have you over." "Of course you can all stay here!" Said Kurt when he saw us. "Unlike all the other people who come here you guys are dependable."

"I really need to lie down right now." Said Ann. "I've been standing for 6 hours, already!" Her labor was progressing faster than it did when she had Katrin. I managed to catch her up before she could fall over. At that point I realized how heavy she was and set her down on the ground. I wasn't sure if Ann was offended by my doing that but it would've been better than letting her fall on the hard surface.

"Ann and Monica are both about to have a baby." Said Taylor. "They're going to need a room." "I'm going to need some time to set up." Said Carrie, Kurt's granddaughter. "That's not something we have." Said Monica. I wasn't sure if she was referring more to herself or Ann. If this was her first child the baby shouldn't be coming so fast…

"What about the manger out back?" Asked Carrie. "Unless that's too…" "We'll take it!" Said Me and Ann at the same time. Carrie then led Me, Matt, Ann and Monica to the manger at the back of the house. It was used to house various Pokemon. There was a Ponyta, Miltank, Tauros, and a few Mareep in there.

"I'll go get some blankets." Said Carrie after showing us in. She then hurried out the room. "This feels very familiar." Said Matt after Carrie left. "Would it make you feel any better if I told you Jesus was born in a stable?" asked Kris. "He was born in one because all of the Inns were full." "That's where it comes from!" Said Matt. "It's even complete with animals." "It can't be helped." I said. "At least we're someplace warm."

"I've got some things for you." Said Carrie, who'd just come in. "Do you need anything else?" "I think we'll be fine for the time being." Said Monica. Carrie then left. "What, they're giving birth in THERE?" I heard a passersby say. "That's just disgusting!"

"Quiet down!" Said another. "They look like strangers, so they might be planning to dump their kids." "How dare you..." Said Matt. There was a hint of pure rage in his voice. Looks like someone was gonna get hurt REAL bad. "You need to leave!" Said Monica before blowing them away with a Whirlwind.

Fortunately no one else walked by. A few hours later Ann gave birth to a baby girl. "Our first and 4th kid looks great!" I said afterwards. "I'm sure we'll do great with this one." "I'm just so happy she's ok." Said Ann tearfully. "I was so scared after we lost our last one."

I hugged her tightly. "Everything's going to be ok now." I said. "Besides, we've got other things to think about now." "Hey, you're right." Said Ann. "Say, what should we name her?" "How about Celeste?" I asked. "She was born under the stars, after all."

"That sounds nice." Said Ann. "We can also call her Celes for short. What about a middle name?" "How about your name?" I asked. "I could see that work." Said Ann. "The name is Celeste Ann Toss." "Or Celes for short." I said. "Somehow I think she'll rarely hear her real name."

An hour later Monica give birth to a boy. Much to everyone's surprise he looked completely human. "Maybe his powers will start to show when he gets bigger." Said Matt. "Talk about The Super Baby Method!" "Katrin's abilities worked even before she was born." Said Ann. Matt and Monica named their son Marcus Aires Oak. They decided to give him Matt's last name since Monica's surname was an assumed name.

A bit later Carrie to came show us our rooms for the night. She was a bit surprised when Monica changed into her Pokemon form in front of her. "I've never held my human form for so long before." She said. "I'm going to need to rest before I transform again."

That night while everyone was sleeping Kris took Me, Matt, Taylor and Monica to Ilex Forest. When we got there it was evident that the place had been turned into a makeshift battleground. Bodies of people and pokemon littered the forest. "Azalea Town doesn't have the space for all the bodies to be buried." Kris explained. "The cemetery was filled to capacity within a few months. After that we've had to bury everyone in mass graves."

After walking further into the forest we came to the Ilex Shrine. It was a Gateway through time used by Celebi. As luck would have it, one came right when we walked up to the shrine. "I didn't think you'd still come here!" Said Monica, apparently knowing the Time Travel Pokemon. "You told me this was going to happen 40 years ago but decided to stay to witness it."

"I'm not very fond of people telling out the ending." I said. "Nor am I looking for any way to change the past. All I know is Team Rocket is going to meet its end!" "All is not as it appears." Said a shadowy figure nearby. "And soon, you will be put down!" "Who's there?" I asked the figure, drawing my Moon Sword. "Show yourself!"

Out of the shadows came Zora. With her were Dr. Glenn and a few dozen heavily armed Rockets. Their Pokemon were ready to attack on command. I hadn't the slightest idea what was keeping them back.

"You are going to pay for what you did at the Union Canyon." Said Glenn. "We originally planned to torch Azalea Town to smoke you out but since you're here, we'll kill you and then burn that town!" "Not gonna happen!" Said Taylor, sending out his Typlosion and Ho-Oh. "I'm going to incinerate you all!"

"You'll have to get through her first." Said Glenn, gesturing to Zora. "Provided you live that long, of course!" I pretty well knew Taylor's Pokemon didn't stand a chance against Zora. She would rip them apart with her bare hands. Besides, I didn't want to use a wish for that so soon.

"Taylor, recall your Pokemon." I said. "Zora will kill them without a 2nd thought. You'd better let me handle this." Not wanting to overestimate the possibilities of having his pokemon fight, he did as he was told. "How noble of you." Said Dr. Glenn. "You choose to have the shit kicked out of your pokemon one by one instead of all at once!" "If only it were that easy." I said, taking off my jacket. "But I'm not using my pokemon."

I then tossed my poke balls over to Matt. "I'm going to kick Zora's ass the old fashioned way!" I started focusing power into the Moon Sword. Since it was Night the Sword was more powerful. Zora started firing her Assault Rifle at me, which I barely managed to dodge. I then used my sword to deflect the bullets back at her.

She used her Psychic powers to make the bullets pass by her harmlessly. I charged at her with the sword in front of me to position myself for a roundhouse slice. Zora then fired her weapon before I could get too close. I jumped over her before I could get hit. I then slashed the back of her neck, causing her to fall to the ground.

She did not get up. I know I hurt her a bit but didn't kill her. I guessed I had either damaged or destroyed whatever it was Ash and Giovanni used to control her. Dr. Glenn was none too happy. "I can't believe you did that!" He said. "You'll pay for doing this to me! Exterminate them! Spare no one! Kill them all and burn Azalea Town to the ground!"

"In order to do that, you'll have to get through me!" Said Kris. She then sent out Golem, Electrode, and Forretress. They all then used explosion, painting the forest red with the Rockets' blood. We were the only ones who survived. "Did you kill her?" Asked Matt. "Not really." I said. "If I wanted to do that I would've hit her much harder. That and I would've cut her head off. I think I may have damaged whatever it was Ash and Giovanni were using to control her."

"At least she'll be fine now." Said Monica. "She's probably worn out from being pushed so hard by Ash." "We should head back now." Said Taylor. "We can figure out what to do next in the morning." After returning to Azalea Town we spent the following day checking over Zora.

She'd clearly been through a lot since Pallet Town. She told us she'd been beaten and tortured by Team Rocket as a punishment for leaving. She never thought she'd ever escape. She then offered to do the job for free, saying this time it was personal. "Team Rocket has taken everything away from me." She said. "I want to see them destroyed!"

End Chapter 23. Funny. All I had to do was insert this footer. I started posting the first 10 Chapters already so now I'm going to work chapters 24-30 all in one morning. There will be a deleted scene with Hiro's group that's actually quite entertaining as well. Oh and did I mention it's two chapters way?


	24. Pokemon World War Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Starting with this chapter I'll make this fic look like it should online. That saves time when I upload, I think. This is the rest of Chapter 3 and all of Chapter 4. Yep, it's gonna be that damned long. Next chapter starts with the other group. There's a deleted scene I'm adding that won't be as long as the Seafoam scene but it does add some backdrop into some things I missed the first time.

A/N: Starting with this chapter I'll make this fic look like it should online. That saves time when I upload, I think. This is the rest of Chapter 3 and all of Chapter 4. Yep, it's gonna be that damned long. Next chapter starts with the other group. There's a deleted scene I'm adding that won't be as long as the Seafoam scene but it does add some backdrop into some things I missed the first time.

Last time on Pokemon World War: Ted's Group made it Azalea Town just in time for the birth of his daughter, Celes. Monica gave birth to a son as well. Later on Kris, who ran into Ted in Azalea Town, led the group into Ilex Forest where Team Rocket ambushed them. Leading the group was none other than their former ally, Zora Ketchum! After a quick melee Ted managed to break Ash's hold on her and the rest of the Rockets were defeated. Free once more, Zora vowed revenge against her brother, the leader of Team Rocket.

Chapter 24

After making sure Zora was well enough to travel we went to Goldenrod City. The place was much worse than Saffron City. Subliminal Messages blared from huge TV monitors and loudspeakers. The Goldenrod Gym was closed up as well. I could only assume Whitney had fled to her family's Farm to the Northeast.

The Psychic, Dark, and Ghost Pokemon that wandered the streets made the place look like something out of a horror movie. It was very hard to believe Goldenrod was once a bright and bustling metropolis. "It hurts just being here…" Said Monica.

Everywhere we looked there were Rockets. Everywhere. It was like you weren't allowed outside unless you were in a Rocket uniform. Every time a Rocket stopped us there was a fight with us running soon afterwards.

It made me wonder if it would be safer to just blast the city like I did with Saffron. I somehow figured Ash would've planned ahead in case. It was then that I realized that if he was indeed in the City the he would certainly be watching our movements. When and if he showed himself I would be ready. For now I needed to get to Ecruteak.

When we reached the Northern gates we ran into our old friend Chalky the weapon maker. His Charmeleon had evolved into a Charizard as well. "Well, if it isn't a sight for sore eyes!" He said in his familiar Texan accent. "I had a feeling we'd run into each other again. How's the sword been working out?"

"It works nicely." I said. "It helped me a lot in Kanto and has been doing great here as well." "Well, another satisfied customer!" Said Chalky. "Just yesterday I sold my Fire, Leaf and Lighting swords to a caravan headed for Ecruteak. Alex, Fin and Katrin were with them, too."

"We decided to split up at Violet City." Said Nautica. "That way we'd cover more ground. In Johto." "Divide and Conquer, I like it!" "Said Chalky. "Just to show how much I appreciate your help from before, I'm going to give you this Sun Sword I just made."

"You mean you finished it?" I asked, getting very excited. "It was easier once my arm healed." Said Chalky. "I'll even throw in a special bonus, too. For that, I'll need to see the Moon Sword I gave you before."

I handed it to him, wondering what he would do. He took the swords and tampered them together to make one larger, more powerful weapon. "Presenting the Sword of Time." He said once he'd finished. "The Sun Sword benefits from sunlight the Sun and the Moon Sword benefits from moonlight. The Sword of Time benefits at all times of that day."

"That just made this my new favorite toy." I said. "But wait, there's more!" Said Chalky. I stared at him, my eyes starting to glaze over. "Ooh, I can't wait to hear this!" I said excitedly. "With this weapon you can control time." He said.

Ash Ketchum sat in his high-rise office in Goldenrod City. He had just finished authorizing the use of lethal force against a group of natives who lived near Ecruteak City. He'd become annoyed over their stubbornness to his rule and decided to have them all rubbed out.

"Sir." One of his underlings crept into the room. Even though he was in one of his rare docile moods he was mad at being disturbed. "Yes, what is it?" He asked sternly. "I just came from my patrols and spotted Ted Toss and some of his forces in the City."

"What!" Ash exclaimed, jumping clear out of his chair. He went over to the nearest window and looked down. He spotted what looked like a group of people at the northern gates. He took a scope out of his pocket to get a better look. "Ted, you son of a bitch…" He sneered. "No one leaves without my permission!"

"I think we've just clinched this war." I said after hearing this. "Mind filling me in on the details?" "When the swords are together, press the moon dial to go backwards through time, Earth to go to the present, and the sun to go forward." Said Chalky. "You can use this dial here to go back or forward by years, months, weeks, days, hours, minutes and even seconds. After you've done that just channel your energy into the blade, say 'Time Warp!' and swing it in a circle."

"Does it matter what direction I swing it in?" I asked. "Not really." Said Chalky. "You can go backwards if you swing it counterclockwise and forward if you swing it reverse clockwise." "You are the greatest!" Said Matt. "I never would've expected you to accomplish that!" "It's all in a day's work." Said Chalky, trying to be modest.

"I can't wait to use it action." I said after giving it a few test strokes. A moment later we heard the sound of a HUGE flying creature. When we looked at the Radio Tower we saw what looked like a giant Articuno. It didn't look too happy, either. "If it isn't the Freeze Pokemon." Said Ann. "How do you suppose we it take out of the sky?"

"The same way we always take out an Articuno." I said, throwing a Poke Ball. "With a Pokemon as strong as Charizard!" Out came my most powerful Fire Breathing Dragon. It charged at the huge Ice Bird, ready to reduce it to ashes. "Mind if mine joins yours?" Asked Chalky. "Not at all." I said. "The more, the merrier!" With that the 2 Charizard took their fight to the Articuno.

"Charizard, use Flamethrower!" I said. "Pete, you too!" Said Chalky. We were both shocked when the Giant Articuno Blew away both attacks harmlessly by flapping its wings. It was as if it had blown out candles.

"Looks like we're not dealing with an ordinary mutant Articuno." Said Chalky. "I agree!" I said. I then checked my Pokedex to find out what it was. After carefully scanning the TR Database I discovered it was Artic-Ice, a cross between Articuno and Regi-Ice.

Its body was 18,000 below zero and could even survive being on the sun for an extended period of time. This meant we'd have to turn the heat WAY up to beat it. I knew just how to do it, too. "Charizard, use Heat Wave!" I Said. "The powerful attack only scratched Artic-Ice's surface but it caused Charizard to Evolve into Charpalm.

"That seems like a good idea." Said Chalky. "I watched in amazement as Chalky's Charizard also evolved into Charpalm. "That's amazing!" I said. "It took me 4 years to evolve mine!" The two fire pokemon then unloaded their attacks on Artic-Ice. It was a thrilling sight to behold!

That's when we were surprised when a 3rd Charpalm showed up. The thing that caused the most surprise was the fact that it was wild. To my knowledge it was impossible for a wild Charizard to evolve into Charpalm. It wouldn't get the chance to fight dozens of powerful opponents for days on end like a trainer's Charizard would.

The 3rd Charpalm looked a little bigger than Chalky's but smaller than mine. This meant it had gained the ability to evolve for some time. Catching it seemed like the most logical thing to do at that point.

While checking my pokedex to confirm it didn't belong to anyone else, I discovered something interesting. When 3 Charpalm with similar experience levels got together it would be possible to fuse them all into a very powerful legendary pokemon only talked about in legend. The 3 headed Dragon known as Sparticus.

With the prospect of being able to beat Artic-Ice without any serious casualties I was willing to take a shot at it. I knew Chalky would agree as well but would the wild Charpalm want to do it? There would be only one way to find out. "Charpalm, let's get ready to fuse!" I said. "Pete, you too!" Said Chalky.

Our pokemon flew in the air close to each other. In order for it to work, the wild Charpalm would need to cooperate as well. I was relieved when it did. "Alright, Charpalm, Fuse now!" I said, holding up the Fusion Crystal. It glowed brightly and a beam of light fell on all 3 Pokemon. There was a flash of energy followed by the roar of a creature unlike anything I'd ever heard. When the light dimmed, Sparticus was in the air.

It had 3 pairs of wings but one tail that had a huge bonfire on its tip. Even though it was several feet above us we could feel the searing heat. It was even more intense than when we were on Cinnabar Island. I had the feeling this battle could get really dangerous.

That's what made Me and Chalky hesitant with what to do next. The Artic-Ice then used an Aeroblast attack to try and ground Sparticus. It responded with Its Arson Fire attack, turning Artic-Ice into ashes. We were all shocked at the awesome power of this legendary pokemon. It was clearly our greatest asset now. If only we could keep it that way.

After doing its job Sparticus de-fused back into 3 Charpalm again. "You all did an excellent job." I said. "Teamwork is better than trying to work solo." Chalky's changed back into a Charizard. That left only the wild one. I wasn't sure if it were waiting for one of us to try to catch it or not. I had raised my Charizard from a Charmander and knew it wouldn't do well with another Charizard around. Chalky didn't show interest it catching either.

"We thank you for helping us out." Said Monica. "You needn't worry about one of us trying to catch you. You are free to go." It stared at us for while, apparently expecting one of us to try to catch it anyway. It then flew off into the moonlight. I wasn't sure if we'd see it again, but I hoped we would. It would be another powerful ally.

As we walked north towards The National Park, we parted ways with Chalky. "This is where we go our separate ways." Said Chalky. "I have to go to Blackthorn City and deliver something to Clair. In case we don't meet again I wish you the best of luck!"

"Same here." Said. Matt. "You've done a lot for us in such a small time." Said Ann.

"When the war is over, we'll have to meet up again—all of us." I said. "Then we can laugh and talk about all of the stupid shit we all went through in Kanto and Johto."

"I'll look forward to that!" He replied with a grin. "Maybe we'll even battle!" After shaking hands, we went our separate ways. None of us would ever forget Chalky the Weapon Maker and his amazing Charizard. We certainly wouldn't forget the wild Charizard that helped us out, either.

When we reached the gates of National Park, I was surprised to see that it hadn't changed. It looked exactly the way it did when I battled Ash 4 years ago. The one exception was the large gold statue of Ash Ketchum and Nero and a Plaque that read:

"On July 4, 2018 the sun set on the era of The 'International Pokemon Master' known as Ted Toss. The following day it rose on the era of The Supreme Ruler of Johto and soon the whole world, Ash Ketchum. On that day Johto lost its National Park, something that can be replaced in time. Ted Toss lost Aurabolt, something that can never be replaced. It is with that assurance that no one would ever dare to oppose The Most Powerful Pokemon Master."

"This guy exalts himself as a god!" Said Matt. "That's blasphemy!" Aurabolt melted the Statue and Plaque with Thunder. "He really thought as much as I did that it was over." I said. "If that's what he still thinks, he's got another thing coming."

"Apparently he seems to have forgotten who actually won that battle, as did you." Said Monica. "What!" I exclaimed. "He defeated my most powerful Pokemon. I didn't have any more pokemon left I could use after Aurabolt died."

"That's where you're wrong." said Monica, clearly annoyed for my repeatedly question her psychic intuition. I knew this for certain as she wasn't even there herself. "Use the Sword of Time to revisit that day. Then you will understand." What the hell could this pokemon be talking about? WAS she actually there?

"Alright, we'll try things your way." I said. "When I prove you wrong I want no more freakish predictions for the rest of this war." "Fine then." She said. I decided to satisfy her request and my own curiosity as well.

Taking the Sword from its sheath, I set the time to 7/4/2018. I set the time of day to the final moment of my battle with Ash. "Let's see what we find out this time." I said. "Time Warp!" I then swung the sword, causing us to travel back in time.

Once we were there it was like watching a movie. Aurabolt was facing Nero. The two were evenly matched and could not get any advantage over each other. It was like a Mirror Match. Then Aurabolt used Mega Thunderbolt, which Nero reversed with Mirror Coat. The blast disintegrated Aurabolt's body. I wondered if Aurabolt was aware of its body melting away into thin air.

"With that I have defeated the Legendary Ted Toss!" Ash Said. "How does it feel to be tossed out on your ass? Oh, do tell!" "I'll let you know when that happens!" I'd said, pointing a Pokeball towards the sky. There was a flash of Lightning. In it we could see Rayquaza silhouetted in the sky.

"Rayquaza, Hyper Energy Beam!" It then fired its attack directly onto the Park, causing a massive explosion. That made the crater that now lies where the park once stood. When the smoke cleared Nero had been defeated! It had been knocked unconscious by the blast and I wasn't aware of this.

And I'd thought Ash had done something to win. He'd clearly been defeated and knew it. This explained why he was so desperate to silence anyone who knew the truth. Feeling I'd seen enough, I returned us all to the present. Once again we were looking into a giant crater.

"So, how does it feel?" asked Monica. "I know you must be feeling a lot right now. It's ok." "Shut up!" I snapped. "And to answer your question you have no idea. I can't believe I'd given up even though I'd won the match…"

"It's ok." Said Ann. "No one had any idea of knowing how the match ended." "Had I done something before, this war would've been over before it even started." I said really ticked off with what I'd just discovered. "Ted…" Ann started.

"The blood of everyone who was killed in Kanto and Johto is on my hands, including Aurabolt, Mewtwo, and Mewthree." I said. "I'm not here to save the people, but to free them and nothing more. Let us not speak of this to another living soul. Not even the others. Understood?" Everyone nodded.

"We'll keep helping you along the way." Said Zora. "It's not like we have anything better to do." "We can't go giving up now." Said Kris. "We've still much work to do!" "Let's head out and meet up with the others." Said Taylor. "I'm sure they'll be waiting for us in Ecruteak City."

And with that we headed north into the Sunrise, ready to face anything that came our way. Little did I know, I'd be dealing with yet one more thing from the past…

End Chapter 24! A little adding here and there and I fixed some grammar mistakes. The ending is to set up for the Deoxys Battle in Ecruteak. Next part is with the other group!


	25. Pokemon World War Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Nah, this won't be a single chapter anymore. I'm cutting it into two smaller ones. Yes, the added scene has a part in it. About half of Chapter 5 is here. This is Chapter 25 by the way. I want to address something else but—wait, never mind. It's for the 2nd half…

A/N: Nah, this won't be a single chapter anymore. I'm cutting it into two smaller ones. Yes, the added scene has a part in it. About half of Chapter 5 is here. This is Chapter 25 by the way. I want to address something else but—wait, never mind. It's for the 2nd half…

Last time on Pokemon World War: With help from Chalky and a wild Charpalm, Ted was able to defeat a powerful Ice Pokemon. Later on he discovered the shocking truth about the War using the new Sword of Time. He vowed to fight to end the war quickly and led his group onward to Ecruteak City.

Chapter 25

"Now just remember to stay on your toes." Said Fin. "You're less likely to get surprised that way!" Hiro's team was in the village of Pelt. They were training the villagers on how to protect themselves from raiders. They'd only been there for 4 days but were already making a difference. When they'd learned Team Rocket was nearby they knew their help would be greatly needed.

The villagers were getting better and better at defending their homes. "I can't thank you enough for everything you've done!" Said the Village Elder. "We may be able to live in peace once those thieves are dealt with."

"Even then the town won't be totally safe." Said Hiro. "No so long as Ash is in power." "And we expect you to do everything you can to stop him." Said the Elder. "I can't wait to prove myself in a battle." Said one of the villagers. "I may have been surprised before but now I'm ready for sure!"

"Look before you leap, Cyrus." Said Alex. "Just when you think you've got everything in control, that's when things turn sour." "I've been getting better!" Said Cyrus. "I know I'll be able to help my people!"

At that moment they heard the sound of a blow horn. The Raiders were coming! "Looks like you'll get your chance!" Said Katrin. "Everyone, man or woman to your stations! This is not a drill!"

Everyone flew into action, readying the town's defenses. They were getting their first real test! "Everything will be just like we practiced." Said Cyrus. "I'll cover the main gate! Everyone else cover the East and West Entrances."

Their planning and preparation really paid off. Using very stiff defensive and offensive tactics, they were able to keep the Raiders out of the village. After being picked off one by one, the remaining raiders ran off. They didn't get far before they were all sliced to pieces by their leader, Sephiroth.

"You stupid bastards!" He said after he'd cut them all up. "You know the rule. No running unless I say so!" "Sephiroth, these guys are fighting dirty!" Said one of the raiders with him. "I think some punks have been teaching them how to fight!"

"I find that hard to believe." Said Sephiroth, sheathing his Masamune. "Their strongest fighter, Cyrus is no match for me no matter how much training he may have received!"

"Wanna bet on it?" Asked Fin, who had run up the path to meet their leader. With him were Cyrus and Kaylie. "Even if you are stronger than Cyrus, you won't be any match for me!" "And who might you be?" Asked Sephiroth. "Don't tell me you're one of Team Rocket Jet's surviving lapdogs?"

"Not a chance." Said Fin. "You might even say I had a part in their demise." "Really, now?" Asked Sephiroth. He was very intrigued. "I had heard The Evil Empire had been brought down by the Legendary Trainer known as Ted Toss."

"You heard right." Said Fin. "I'm his son, Fin. We're here to give Ash Ketchum the boot." Sephiroth laughed at that remark. "What's so funny?" Asked Fin. "Aside from the fact that your stooges are now 20 feet behind you?" Sephiroth stopped laughing and turned around. His two minions had slowly started backing away when Fin, Cyrus, and Kaylie approached them.

"You stupid fools!" Said Sephiroth before throwing 2 Kunai at them, nailing them both in the head. "What did you do that for?" Asked Kaylie. "They were actually doing the right thing!"

"In your opinion." Said Sephiroth. "You of all people should know how WRONG it is to defy Team Rocket. This village has yet to sign its loyalty over to TR and that is why we have been coming here." "Don't tell me YOU'RE one of Team Rocket's lapdogs?" asked Fin. "No, way!" Said Sephiroth. "I merely endorse them. Call it patriotism if you want."

"You're just as sick as Ash is!" Said Fin. "And for that I will destroy you!" "Let's see what you've got, then!" Said Sephiroth, drawing his blade. He then slashed vertically at Fin. He didn't move fast enough, though. Fin had jumped over him, clearing the attack.

"Not bad." Said Fin. "Another millisecond and I would've lost more than a few locks of hair. Now it's my turn!" He then formed the Energy Blade with one of his hands. After doing that he Slashed horizontally at Sephiroth. The blow cut through Sephiroth's clothes, barely missing his skin. "You certainly are good yourself!" Said Sephiroth. "Let's keep going, shall we?"

With that the two clashed swords a lightning speed. It was a thrilling sight to behold. It was hard to tell who was beating whom. "That's...amazing…" Said Cyrus. "I'd never be able to move THAT fast!"

The two didn't show any sign of tiring, either. They continued fighting right into the night. It seemed like it would never stop. Finally, it did. Both swordfighters landed on the ground with a soft thud, facing each other. Sephiroth was breathing hard after the marathon duel that seemed to urge more from him.

"You've been doing well." Said Fin. "But now that you're tired out, there's no challenge in you anymore. Why don't you just give up?" "What, you're not exhausted?" Asked Sephiroth. He was sweating and breathing heavily.

"Of course not!" Said Fin. "I'm half human and half Pikachu. Because of that I don't tire so fast. I can go at it for days on end." "Damn you!" Said Sephiroth. "Now I know an endurance match is pointless. The next time we meet, It's going to hard and fast!" And with that he ran off into the woods.

"That was incredible!" Said Cyrus. "I've never seen anyone fight like you. I hope to one day be as strong as you." "Keep training and maybe you will." Said Fin. They all returned to the village to celebrate the victory.

"We are truly in your debt!" Said the Elder. "Thanks to you we will have no more trouble dealing with intruders." "Other raiders may attack this village." Said Hiro. "And we can't stay here forever. We have to meet up with Ted's party in Ecruteak City."

"I think we'll be fine." Said Cyrus. "Thanks to the help I've been getting from Fin, I think I'll be able to protect Pelt!" "That's good to hear." Said Fin. "Pelt will be in good hands, then." "In that case, then Cyrus should go with you." Said Elder. "WHAT!" Exclaimed Fin and Cyrus at the same time.

"Oh, Cyrus you know its part of the village's custom to send off our most promising youth to become Pokemon Trainers." Said The Elder. "Now that the village's security is guaranteed you are free to go and see the world."

"I promise I won't let you down." Said Cyrus. "I'll make sure to do my best to help Hiro and Fin defeat Team Rocket!" "This won't be an easy journey." Said Katrin. "There's no telling what may happen out there. Are you sure you want to come?" "Without a doubt." Said Cyrus. "I'm going to give it my all!"

"Our Dad will be expecting no less." Said Fin. They were walking west towards National Park. "And you might want to make sure you make a good impression." Along the way they came to a motel and mini-mall. "Let's rest here for the night." Said Hiro. "We'll start out for National Park in the morning."

"I think I'll call mom and dad while I have the chance." Said Katrin. "Maybe they've reached Azalea Town by now!" "Let them know we're halfway to Ecruteak." Said Alex. Katrin dialed the number for Kurt's house in Azalea Town. She knew Ted had a history with the Poke Ball Craftsman.

She was surprised when Nautica picked up the phone. "Hello, Katrin!" Said Nautica. "How's everything been going?" "We've been doing well." Said Katrin. "We helped out a small village a few days back. We were even joined by one of the villagers, who Fin is training as his pupil."

"That's amazing!" Said Nautica. "It sounds like your team is getting bigger, too. Just today we were joined by Kris. Ted even brought back Zora and freed her from Ash's mind control."

"That's good to hear." Katrin replied. "What about Mom and Monica? Did they have their babies yet?" Just this morning." Said Nautica. "Your mom had a girl and Monica had a boy." "Just wait till I tell Fin!" Said Katrin. "He's going to be very happy!"

"Nothing wrong with spreading some good news." Said Nautica. "Next time we talk it'll be in Ecruteak City!" "Hope to see you there!" Said Katrin before hanging up. She would've told her to make sure she stayed alive so they could meet in person but knew her father would not allow anything to happen to her—Misty DID threaten him, after all!

She went off to find everyone else. Katrin found Fin and Hiro talking to someone in the mall. "So you see, this here is a VERY fine piece of merchandise." Said the guy they were talking to. When She got closer she discovered it was Chalky, the Weapon Maker they'd met on Mt. Moon in Kanto. Apparently he was selling some of his new stuff to them.

"I'll take it, then." Said Fin, picking up a Sword with a yellowish blade. "This Lightning Sword will be of great use to me." "I am interested in seeing how this Fire Sword works in battle." Said Hiro. "You won't be disappointed!" Said Chalky. Then he noticed Katrin.

"Looks like you and your parents have split up for the time being." He said. "Your brother has invested in one of my newer weapons, the Lightning Sword. I finished work on the Sun Sword and I know Ted is gonna want to see it!"

"That's great news." Said Katrin. "Would you happen to have a Shadow Sword?" "Funny you should ask!" Said Chalky. "I'm down to my last one." "I thought you preferred using Lances and Spears?" Fin asked. "I still do but I think it's time to practice using one of these." She replied.

After purchasing the Sword, Katrin and Fin took turns filling in Chalky on what they'd been up to since Mt. Moon. Chalky was amazed at how they'd been able to bring down The Evil Empire and were now after TR.

"If anyone can beat Ash, I know Ted can." Said Chalky. "I'm headed to Goldenrod next so maybe we'll run into each other!" And with that Chalky headed west towards National Park.

"So, how long do you think we'll be in here?" James asked his son in the Kanto Maximum Security Prison. "At this rate forever." Jordan replied. The former Imperial Family was awaiting their trial for war crimes. They were in different cells. A fourth cell was occupied by a bomb, unknown to them and the prison guards.

"Do you think Ash has a chance?" Jessie asked James. "He'd better!" he replied. "Then afterward he can bust us out of here!" Right after saying that, an explosion ripped through the prison. An alarm sounded to alert the guards. The Jet leaders were surprised to see their cell doors swing open.

Upon stepping in the hall they were greeted by Rocket Commandos. "We're here to get you to Johto." One of them said. "If you value your lives you'll stay close to us and do exactly as we say."

"I knew Ashy Boy would pull though!" James exclaimed with glee. "I can't wait to see Ted's broken hide!" "Say, what?" The Commando asked with a look of confusion. This split second of a distraction was just enough time the well-trained guards to get off a shot at the intruders but just not enough to hit the intended target.

A bullet whizzed through the air and before it hit its target, the Rocket Commando stepped out of the way, allowing the bullet to hit Jordan square in the chest. It exited from his back and blood from the wound sprayed on Jessie and James. This freaked them silly.

"Shit!" The Lead Commando exclaimed when he realized how grave the wound was. "Ash is not going to be happy with this." "He's not going to make it." Said another Rocket. "Listen—Ash said not to leave a body and we're not doing that." Said the Leader. "Then he said to Jessie and James, "Let's go."

Fighting through the prison they made it to the front gates. All they had to do was clear the wall. The Leader chucked Jordan's body over the wall and then jumped on top. Taking out a Rocket Launcher, he blew up two of the guard towers.

He looked down and saw the man he'd left with Jessie and James had been shot dead. Then he gave the order to retreat. He couldn't afford any further casualties. Without saying a word to the former Jet leaders he cleared the wall and disappeared with the surviving members of his squad.

When Jessie and James realized they weren't going anywhere they were scared and surrendered peacefully. The Warden was mad Team Rocket had dared anything so brazen on his prison. When Jordan's death had been confirmed It was decided to move Jessie and James to another location.

"Ted's not going to be happy to know about this." He said as he picked up the phone and dialed a number. "Provided he's alive, that is…"

End Chapter 25! Yes, I added the Prison Break mentioned in the original story. Those who read this far should already know what happened to Jordan's body…


	26. Pokemon World War Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And now for the thing I wanted to address. In this fic Tara is called Terra but in another fic she's called Tara. Her real name is Tara but I changed it because I was introducing a new character in that fic. This fic has a bit of added dialogue. It is the rest of Chapter 5…

A/N: And now for the thing I wanted to address. In this fic Tara is called Terra but in another fic she's called Tara. Her real name is Tara but I changed it because I was introducing a new character in that fic. This fic has a bit of added dialogue. It is the rest of Chapter 5…

Last time on Pokemon World War: Fin had a duel with a powerful Swordsman named Sephiroth and helped save a town in need. Later, his group met up with Chalky the weapon maker and added to their arsenal. The sudden attack on a Kanto Prison left Jordan dead and everyone wondering how things were going on the Johto Front, where Ted Toss is deep behind enemy lines.

Chapter 26

"It's nice to see things are going well with Chalky." Said Katrin. "Hopefully we'll see more success stories like that." "Were you able to reach mom and dad?" asked Fin.

"They just left Azalea Town." Said Katrin. "They were able to save the Town and hooked up with Kris. They even rescued Zora." "That sounds like them, alright." Said Hiro.

"But wait, there's more." Said Katrin. "Mom had a girl and Monica had a boy." "That's great!" Said Fin. "I can't wait until we link up in Ecruteak."

"Speaking of which, we'd better head out." Said Hiro. "We've gotten all the supplies we'll need for awhile and should press on." After they rounded up the others they started towards Ecruteak. Along the way they came across a magician.

"I am Terra the Great and powerful Magician!" She said. "I have the power to make your wildest dreams come true! All you have to do is beat me in a battle."

"I've heard this before." Said Alex, obviously annoyed with her. "It's not gonna happen!" "Fine, I'll battle you." Said Kaylie. "Besides, I can do things to you even magic can't fix!" "Are you sure you want to challenge me?" Asked Terra. "If you loose, someone very close to you will die!"

"I've been dead before." Said Alex. "I can do it again standing on my head." "I'm afraid it's someone who would be very hard to revive." Said. Terra. "I've never heard of anyone being able to revive someone who hasn't even been born yet."

"You wouldn't dare!" Said Kaylie. "If you loose, I will." With that she sent out Dusclops. Kaylie sent out Houndoom. "Dusclops, use Water Pulse!" Said Terra. "Houndoom, Solarbeam!" Said Kaylie. The Solarbeam ended up canceling out the Water Pulse. The pokemon then prepared to go another round. "Dusclops. Future Sight!" Said Terra. "Use Sunny Day!" Said Kaylie. This increased the attack power of Fire based moves.

The next round Dusclops tried Shadow Punch, but had it stopped by a Flamethrower from Houndoom. It also KO'd it. "That's petty good!" Said Terra, recalling Dusclops. "Now let's see how you handle this!" She then sent out Dragonite. Kaylie recalled Houndoom and sent out Glalie. Its Snowstorm ability summoned Hail. "Dragonite, Flamethrower!" Said Terra.

A direct hit would be fatal to Glalie. "Use Sheer Cold!" Said Kaylie. "The attack caused Dragonite to be defeated in a single hit. It was encased in Ice. "That's mighty impressive!" Said Terra. "But I will still win the day! Wait till you see my next one!"

She then sent out Absol, the Disaster Pokemon! "You will not get past my favorite chum." Said Terra. "Watch and learn!" "Wait until you see my favorite chum!" Said Kaylie, sending out her Dark Primeape.

When the Pokemon locked eyes they were raring to battle. They fought each other with all their might, not holding anything back. Primeape fought for the life of Kaylie's child, Absol to take it. It was truly thrilling. That's when Primeape evolved into Simian, a more powerful Fighting Pokemon. It managed to beat Absol with a Hand Slam attack. Kaylie had won the match!

"No, I lost!" Said Terra afterwards. "I can't believe you were able to beat me!" "It's not like I had a choice." Said Kaylie. "I may have inherited my battling skills from my father but I didn't inherit his personality."

"Are you related to Ted Toss?" asked Terra. "I heard he'd reappeared in Johto and decided to try to find him. After Ash took over my Magic Shop in Goldenrod it was bulldozed. I wanted to see if he could help me get a new one."

"We're going to be meeting him in Ecruteak City." Said Hiro. "If you want, you can come with us." "Not so fast!" Said Kaylie. "I beat you so now you owe me one wish!"

"Aww, I was hoping you'd forget." Said Terra. "Oh, well. What is it?" "I…don't know." Said Kaylie after thinking for a moment. "I don't know what I would wish for even if I'd won."

"That makes me feel a little better." Said Terra. "The last person who beat me asked for a certain Rocket General to be sent to Kanto." "Funny you should say that." Said Alex. "I was that Rocket General."

"Really, now?" Asked Terra, getting very, very scared. "Seeing as you found your way back I think everything will be fine now." "Looks like you're good at making people hate you." Said Cyrus.

"That's why I hate Team Rocket!" Said Terra. "They ruined my way of life. It's because of them I've been reduced to a traveling Magician. I even make house calls! For what they did to me I will destroy them!"

"And we're gonna help you do it." Said Fin. "Come with us and we'll make YOUR wish a reality." "Someone granting ME a wish?" Asked Terra. "It sounds too good to be true. I'm in!"

"Now we're getting somewhere." Said Hiro. "Let's hurry, then! I don't want Ted to be waiting for us when we get to Ecruteak!" They pushed headed north into the City Limits. It had been some since any of them had been to Ecruteak City. When they entered the city they found something very strange.

Half the City had Sunlight and the other half had Moonlight. It was something never seen as possible, but it was both Night and Day for some reason. "I wonder what's going on here?" Asked Cyrus. "I've never seen anything like this before!"

"I know some one who has." Said Katrin. "When Monica gets here she'll be able to explain." "Who's Monica?" asked Terra. "Is she a Sorcerer?" "Not even close." Said Katrin, teleporting to the top of a house. "If that were the case I would not need her to explain this to us. She'd just magically appear here." She then teleported on the roof of the Dance Hall. "No, she's much more powerful than that. It makes all others insignificant in her presence."

She then teleported in front of Terra. "How are you able to do that?" Asked Terra, clearly spooked. "It's magic." Said Katrin, laughing. "Really, I want to know!" Said Terra. "I didn't see any trap doors or mirrors, either. Are you for real?" "You have no Idea." Said Fin, creating an Energy Sword.

"Now I'm officially freaked out!" Said Terra. "Who are you people!" "Relax, they won't hurt you." Said a voice. "Everyone turned to see who it was. "Not unless we feel the need, anyway." Said Fin.

It was the Ecruteak Gym Leader, Morty. "It's been a long time." Said Morty. "So it's true. Ted Toss has returned! In addition to that Kaylie has left TR to fight against her father."

"Right as always, Ghost Man." Said Hiro. "Ted isn't with us, but he'll be here by the morning." "That's certainly good news." Said Morty. "As you can see, Ecruteak is having a bit of a crisis. Half the City has Sunlight and the other half has Moonlight. Tom Ado as well as Jack, one of Falkner's Students is in town to lend a hand."

"What's going on here?" Asked Fin. "We're not sure, but we need all 3 sets of Legendary Trios." Said Morty. "Ted has Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres, Matt Oak has Raikou, Entei, and Suicune and Tom has Regi Rock, Ice and Steel. Once the others arrive I'll tell you everything I know."

As they went to the Gym to wait, Terra asked Katrin one more time. "So how were you really doing that just now?" "It's simple." She replied. "I'm half Ghost pokemon." Her skin changed from almond to light purple. Her eyes also crystallized. "I think I know which one." Terra stammered.

"Good to hear." Katrin replied. She was about to lick her face for good measure but stopped and changed back to her human form. "Let's just get going."

End Chapter 26. A Pseudo Slash ending? Yep. Next chapter is Mahogany Town Revisited!


	27. Pokemon World War Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Mostly fixing grammar mistakes here and there. When I came up with the idea to add a side villain I knew I'd make it so he'd do one nice thing at some point. He does but it costs him his life. Jordan is defeated for good in another fanfic I did…

A/N: Mostly fixing grammar mistakes here and there. When I came up with the idea to add a side villain I knew I'd make it so he'd do one nice thing at some point. He does but it costs him his life. Jordan is defeated for good in another fanfic I did…

Last Time on Pokemon World War: Hiro's team ran into a Magician, who challenged them to a battle. Kaylie accepted the challenge and defeated her in exchange for one free wish. When the group finally reached Ecruteak City they found it under some kind of curse. The only way to fix it would be for Ted to arrive…

Chapter 27

"Everything is going as scheduled, sir." Said a scientist over the phone. "Yes, it was true the subject was dead when he arrived, but that little problem was taken care of. Yes, sir. I agree completely. Just because you're dead doesn't mean you're totally useless. That is something Dr. Glenn will find out once he's been re-cloned. Death truly is a doorway into a new life."

"Now don't you forget what I'm paying you for Ken," said Ash, who was on the other end of the line. "You're creating for me the World's Greatest Super Solider. Mewtwo and Mewthree were created by Team Rocket to be the World's most Powerful pokemon and they are. Zora was created to be the most powerful assassin on earth. Kaylie and Alex trained to be the strongest fighters in the world. Do you know what all of them have in common?"

"No, sir I don't." said Ken. "They were all created by us to work for us!" Ash exclaimed. "They need to be reminded that those who defy Team Rocket are marked for death. This Super Solider will cleanse them all from the earth!"

"Sir, you're not serious about killing Kaylie, are you?" asked Ken. "If we can at least detain her and keep her alive until she has her baby, we may be able to emulate TRS project started by Giovanni."

"That's a good idea." Said Ash. "Or I should say, it was. I mixed in the formula for it when I injected Ed Ross into her. When Ted died the TRS formula and Ed Ross died with it."

"I swear to you that this time, nothing will go wrong with the subject's programming." Said Ken "You were smart to choose Jordan McArthur as the test subject. Not only will the reprogramming work but even if it doesn't he has his rivalry with Matt Oak. This is a win-win situation with no chance of failure."

"See to it that it stays that way." Ash retorted. "If anything goes wrong I will hold you responsible. That's provided you aren't killed in a mysterious lab explosion." "I assure you everything will go as planned." Said Ken before hanging up, breathing a sigh of relief.

That last part Ash said about dying in a lab explosion had him spooked. The scientists who created Mewtwo and Mewthree were killed in a mysterious lab explosion. To this day the only ones who know what became of them are Mewtwo and Mewthree themselves.

Ken was determined to make sure nothing like that happened to him. He'd taken the precaution of making all the walls and surfaces in and near Jordan's holding area fireproof. Ken had no intention of dying inside this lab.

He went downstairs to check on The Super Solider they were creating. They'd broken into a maximum-security prison to spring Jessie, James and Jordan. Unfortunately the Kanto forces that were guarding the prison were well-prepared and managed to re-capture Jessie and James.

In addition to that Jordan was killed in a shootout. Despite this they managed to bring him back to life when he was brought to the TR Facility in Mahogany Town. After doing that they fitted him with a prototype exoskeleton that would make him invulnerable to any type of pokemon attack.

Now they were using him to test out many different kinds of gene therapy techniques. They were working very far ahead of schedule as well. Now they were working on his programming. Since most known traces of his past life were gone they were making a new one. With that they gave him a new name, Saul. There were giving him everything he would need to serve Team Rocket.

Ken checked the progress of Saul's programming. So far he was 75 percentEvil. All of mankind's worst emotions and worst traits were in him. Even if he were to be released not he would not hesitate to kill quickly and with deadly accuracy. Saul's Katana had been reinforced so it could cut through anything, even Groudon, Steelix, Aggron, Regi-Steel and Rhydon.

As Ken watched everyone's progress he couldn't help but see the moral evilness of doing this. Not only that, he was enjoying every minute of it. His only regret was knowing Kaylie's unborn baby was going to be killed along with its mother. He wasn't one to question authority but the thing was hehad a crush on her.

"Oh, why did you have to go against us?" Ken said to himself as he stared at the glass cylinder containing his test subject. "Didn't you see? I had Alex sent away so that maybe you'd notice me a bit more."

"Dr. Baker, look at this." Said one of the lab technicians. This snapped Ken back to reality. Ken looked at what he was showing him. Apparently it was a dream Jordan had before he died. In it Jordan brutally murdered Zora Ketchum. "What should I do with this one?"

"Delete it." He replied curtly. "It will do him no good. Assassins aren't supposed to have personal attachments, remember?" But Ken knew he was lying to the man. He himself was 48 years old. When he was a lab tech some years ago, he'd supervised the development of the TRS Program that made Ash and Zora Ketchum who they were today.

Not even Ash knew this. He'd been forced to swear to never tell a soul about his involvement. He considered himself lucky—the lead scientist had his memory erased so he could not tell anyone else. Because of this, Ken decided to take action.

Going over to the Supercomputer for Saul's programming, he made some changes. He set it so that 25 percentof Saul would be capable of doing "good". He also added a bit of Jordan's memory that had been recovered to Saul's programming. "I'm going to die for this." Ken reminded himself. "I hope hell isn't full cause that's where I'm going."

He wanted Saul to at least know what his real name was, even if no one else cared. After making the changes he took one more look at the Super Soldier. Even though the silent figure wasn't moving he could see that he was at peace. Too bad he had been considered more than ready to be awakened save the programming.

"Your will may be programmed to serve Team Rocket, but I will give you the decency of knowing your name at least." Said Ken before leaving the room. He went to the barracks to sleep for the night. As the days passed no one noticed the changes Ken made to Saul's programming.

That was until Ash made a surprise appearance at the lab. He wanted to personally see how The Super Soldier was progressing. Ken was asleep at the time and had to be awoken. He rushed into the lab, half dressed. Ash was looking over something at the Programming Terminal.

"Had this been an actual emergency you would not have been adequately prepared." Said Ash. "I apologize, sir." Ken said, obviously scared of what he was sure Ash was looking at. "I was not prepared for an unexpected visit."

"This is more than just a visit." Said Ash. "You may even call it an inspection. I have just received word that Ted Toss has passed through National Park and is on his way to Ecruteak City. From there he can either go to Olivine City and Cianwood City. Or he can come here."

"That is a serious problem." Ken replied. "If he finds the lab, who knows what he might do." Ken was hoping to change the subject but knew it wasn't working so far.

"Because of this I think it's time we gave Saul a test of his powers." Said Ash. "Are you sure that's wise, sir?" Asked Ken. "Saul's programming isn't complete." _Oh, shit. I just gave myself away!_

"I think it's progressed far enough." Said Ash after taking another look at Saul's programming. "Or do you want to try to stall for time so you can finish with the changes you've made?" Ken froze with fear. Ash definitely knew about what he'd done!

"The least you can do is at least let Saul know what his old name was." He said. "That's why it would be preferred he didn't know." Said Ash. "A new life means a new name. Since you believe so much that Saul will forever know about his past, let's see how he does in action!"

And with that Ash unlocked Saul's holding chamber. "No, wait!" exclaimed Ken. He tried to stop Ash but when several dozen guards pointed their weapons in his direction, he stopped.

All of the wires and tubes that were running though him fell to the ground. Then Saul started to move! "He's alive!" Said Ash. Saul stepped out of the holding cell and into the lab. It was scanning its surroundings. "Hello, Saul." Said Ash. "Do you know who I am?"

"You are the one who created me." Saul replied. "I am yours to command." "Good, good!" Said Ash. Then he pointed to Ken. "Your first job is to destroy this man. He has betrayed Team Rocket by trying to alter your programming. For that he needs to be punished. Destroy him!" Saul looked at Ken.

"No, don't do it!" Said Ken. "You can't do this! I gave you your name back! Don't you remember that much?" "Name means nothing on a battlefield." Said Saul. "That's right." Said Ash. "Now, silence the traitor!" Several guards pointed their weapons at Saul. "Do it or you will die!" said Ash. The Ninja looked at Ash with a look of disgust.

"I don't think so." Said Saul. He then activated Stealth Camouflage, making himself invisible to the naked eye. The next instant one of the guards was cut in half, right down the middle. The remaining guards tried to shoot at Saul but it's hard to fight what you can't see. Saul slashed the throat of another guard and cut off the head of another.

There was only one guard left. He fired wildly into the air, trying to find the target. Saul then made himself visible again. The solider fired an entire round at Saul. Not one bullet even scratched Saul's exoskeleton. At blinding speed Saul deflected all of the shots with his katana.

It didn't even look like he was moving. He walked towards the guard, who'd run out of ammo. The guard was exceedingly scared. He pulled out his hunting knife and lunged at Saul. That proved to be futile.

Saul grabbed the arm holding the knife and twisted it. He then snapped his arm by bending it at the elbow in the opposite direction. The sickening sound caused Ken to relieve himself unintentionally. After doing that Saul sliced the guard's chest open.

He then turned to face Ash, covered in blood. When he turned Ash was gone. He'd apparently vacated the building. At this Saul realized that by staying there he would be used by Team Rocket and decided to leave right away.

He turned to Ken, the man who'd tried to defend him. "Come with me if you want to live." Said Saul. "Uh, sure." Said Ken, not sure of what would happen next. Saul the hoisted Ken on his back with his empty hand. Using his armed hand he cut his way out of the Mahogany Town Laboratory.

Soon after exiting the lab it exploded in a ball of fire. He then flew off with Ken towards Blackthorn City. Ash, riding his private helicopter was furious. "That bastard!" He said. He then turned to the helicopter pilot.

"You'd better be able to find them before sundown." "What if I can't?" asked the pilot. "It will cost you your life." Said Ash, pointing a pistol at his head. "Fair enough." The pilot replied before increasing throttle. The Rocket helicopter roared over the Ice Cave towards Blackthorn City after the Super Solider.

End Chapter 27. Yes, Ken also had a part in Ash and Zora's creation. This is mentioned in the original. Some of the things mentioned here will be used in the deleted scene I told you about a few chapters back.


	28. Pokemon World War Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ah, the Deoxys Vs. Mewtwo revisited. Just a fantast battle I wanted to make happen is all. .

A/N: Ah, the Deoxys Vs. Mewtwo revisited. Just a fantast battle I wanted to make happen is all. .

Last time on Pokemon World War: Team Rocket uses Jordan's dead body to create a super soldier. Like Mewtwo and Zora before him he kicks Ash to the curb and escapes from the lab with Ken Baker in tow.

Chapter 28

"Whew, we finally made it!" Said Matt. "I forgot how long it is to get to—" "What the hell?" exclaimed Monica when we entered the city. "What we saw was something that can only be looked at as supernatural. Half of Ecruteak had Sunlight and the other half had Moonlight. "Looks we've finally come across something you CAN'T explain." I said as we walked towards the Dance Hall.

"I wonder what's going on here?" Ann asked. "We should probably find Morty, and fast!" "No need to look that far." Said a voice. We turned towards the Gym. Standing on the steps was Morty himself.

"I've been waiting for you." He said as he made his way towards us. "And so have a few friends of yours." Behind him were Hiro, Tom, Alex, Kaylie, Fin, Katrin and 3 people I didn't know. I guessed the boy next to Fin was his pupil. "For once someone is waiting for me." I said. "It's a nice change."

"Hopefully we'll see it happen more." Said Alex. "You never know." I said. "We heard you guys ran into Chalky." Said Monica. "How did it go?" "It went fairly well." Said Fin. "Thanks to the Thunder Sword I got from him I no longer have to drain a lot of energy to make an energy sword." "That's good." Said Ann.

"By the way, did any of you see a wild Charizard?" I asked. "No, we didn't." said Hiro. "Did something happen?" I did not respond right away. I was still trying to piece together the mystery.

"You have no idea." Said Matt. "While we were on our way here, we encountered another one of Ash's Bio-Pokemon. Since Chalky was with us at the time he and Ted sent their Charizard to dispatch it. The Pokemon was very powerful and even when they both evolved into Charpalm it wasn't enough."

"That's when it appeared." I said. "A wild Charizard appeared from the east. It evolved into Charpalm and fused with ours to create Sparticus, the Legendary Dragon. After that it destroyed the Monster with little effort. It then flew back to where ever it came from."

"Sounds strange." Said Morty. "I've never heard of a wild Pokemon—especially a fully evolved one being able to use force evolution, let alone fuse with two trained pokemon."

"Do you think that Charizard belongs to someone?" asked Kris. "That's the only possible explanation." Said Morty. "If that's the case, I'd like to meet its trainer and give him or her my thanks." I said. "We probably wouldn't be here so soon if it wasn't there to help."

"Before we try to solve that mystery, let's see what we can do about this one." Said a young girl with short green hair. She had black eyes and was tailed by an Absol. "Who are you?" Asked Taylor.

"My name's Terra Magus." She said. "I'm a magician who was run out of Goldenrod by Team Rocket. I'm here to help you stop them." "You're not from Johto, are you?" asked Tom. "Not originally." Said Terra. "I was born in Tokyo, Japan. When I was 10 my family moved to Cherrygrove City. I lived there until I was 14, when I moved to Phoenix, Arizona. That's where I learned to speak English. I lived there until about 5 years ago when I moved back to Johto, this time in Goldenrod. Why do you ask?"

"It's no big deal." Said Tom. "It's just I've never met someone who's traveling path is so similar to mine." "Really, now?" Asked Terra. "I don't mean to be rude, but you'll have time to talk about that later." Said the other young man. "We need to get the bottom of this. I'm Jack, by the way. I was trained by Falkner." "So we've heard." Said Ann.

"Now let me tell you all about the situation." Said Morty." It all started a few months ago. Lugia and Ho-Oh were roosting in their respective Towers when something came from the sky. It was like nothing I'd ever seen before. It had 3 different forms and the ability to clone itself at will. When Kyogre, Groudon and Rayquaza showed up I wasn't sure what to make of the situation. After that the skies above Ecruteak cut in half, one side in sunlight, the other in moonlight."

"You mentioned to us all 3 Legendary Trio sets were needed." Said Tom. "What do they have to do with this?" "They are needed to restore the balance." Said Morty. The Birds are from Kanto, the Beasts Johto and Regi Hoenn. A pokemon from each region is here tonight."

"You've got that right." I said. "So I'm guessing you want us to use our legendary trio to dispatch the Pokemon here, then?" "That's right." Said Morty. "The mysterious pokemon that first appeared said the sky will not return to normal until all 3 sets of legendary trios were in Ecruteak together." "This sounds like another 'Pokemon gone rogue' case." I said. "If it is, we'll be able to handle it."

"That's not even the half of it." Said Morty, turning on the TV. It was the news. "We interrupt today's programming to bring you this special news broadcast live from Mahogany Town." Said the reporter.

"We have received reports that an extremely dangerous test subject has destroyed the Mahogany Town Research facility. After doing so it fled to the east towards Blackthorn City. Ken Baker, a scientist who was seen with the test subject is now presumed dead. Ash Ketchum, who was in town at the time of the incident had this to say."

"Oh, I can't wait to hear this." Me and Zora said simultaneously. "3 days ago a very powerful and very dangerous Super Solider escaped from the facility that once stood here." Said Ash. There was a smoldering rubble behind him. No doubt he himself was supposed to be buried somewhere under it.

"His name is Saul and he was a Solider created by TRS. Saul was outfitted with an exoskeleton that makes him invulnerable to virtually ANY pokemon attack. His weapon is a Katana that can cut through any material or surface. He is the ultimate killing machine. For that matter, if your name happens to be Alex Garum, Matt Oak, Zora Ketchum, Mewtwo, Mewthree or Kaylie Ketchum you may want to be on your guard. Saul has the ability to make himself invisible using stealth camouflage and can be anywhere. Even though Saul was created by me to destroy those named, it is no longer under my control. I am offering a 100 Million dollar reward—untaxed for his return to TRS alive."

I noticed the reaction of all effected people. Everyone's reaction was different. It was Kaylie's that worried me the most, being almost 6 months pregnant and all. That's when she passed out. "The madness has got to stop." Said Ann. "When will Ash realize that he needs to fight his own battles for once?"

"Well, at least we know Ash isn't behind what's going on here." I said. "I wonder if the Super Solider sent us that Charizard?" "It could be." Said Kris. "Let's deal with the things here before we move on." Said Matt. "I agree." Said Tom.

We then walked towards the Tin Tower and the Brass Tower. Lugia lived on top of the Brass Tower and Ho-Oh on the Tin Tower. If they needed help we were going to give it to them. When we were standing in between the twin towers Kyogre, Groudon and Rayquaza appeared. They didn't look too happy, either!

"Let's take them all out!" I said. "I'll take care of Rayquaza." I then sent out Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres. "I'll take Kyogre." Said Matt. He then sent out Raikou, Entei and Suicune. "And I'll take Groudon." Said Tom. He then sent out Regi Rock, Ice, and Steel. "Articuno, Blizzard attack!" I said. "Zapdos, Thunder! Moltres, Fire Blast!" The Tri-Element Attack connected, scoring heavy damage on Rayquaza.

It still had some fight in it, though. "Raikou, Thunder!" Said Matt. "Suicune, use Mirror Coat!" Matt had just turned an attempted Hydro Pump back at the user, giving him a win. I hadn't seen him battle in awhile and was very impressed. "Use the Regi-Cannon!" Said Tom. "He seemed to be having some difficulty with Groudon. Matt saw this and decided to help him out.

I turned my attention back to Rayquaza. I found that to be unnecessary. My birds had finished it off. It lay sprawled across the ground next to Kyogre. "Articuno, Ice Beam!" I said. The attack finished The Continent Pokemon. We'd just defeated all 3 Hoenn Super-Legendaries!

"Looks like we've done it." Said Matt afterwards. "Now to find out how they got so far from Hoenn." "Look out!" Exclaimed Tom. He managed to push Matt out of the way of an Aero-Fire attack. At first I thought Lugi-Oh had somehow been reborn. When we looked up we saw that it was a Lugia and a Ho-Oh. They didn't look so good, though. Their eyes were glowing bright green.

"This is bad…" Said Tom. "I really don't want to have to beat them up." I said. "But if it will make the pokemon doing this show itself then I will!" I then threw a Poke Ball. Out came Mewtwo, the Genetic Pokemon.

"Everyone stand aside." Said Mewtwo. "I will take them by myself." It then flew into the air to meet Ho-Oh and Lugia. They tried to use a double Whirlwind but Mewtwo sent it right back with Fire Spin. "You'll have to do better than that to beat me!" Said Mewtwo. It then used Thunder Storm, felling both of them in one go.

Both Pokemon fell to the ground in front of the Hoenn Pokemon. "Alright, we've passed your test." Said Mewtwo. "Show yourself!" "All in good time, my friend." Said a voice come all directions. "All in good time!" All 5 Super-Legendaries we defeated then rose to their feet. They immediately surrounded Mewtwo.

"However strong you are, you cannot defeat all 5 of these Pokemon." Said the voice. "That's what you think!" Said Mewtwo. It then used Psycho Crusher, rendering all 5 Pokemon unconscious.

"Impressive!" Said the voice "You are truly worthy of being called 'The World's Most Powerful Pokemon'! Until now, that is." A Pokemon then appeared in front of Mewtwo. It had a red body and green arms. "Deoxys!" Said Mewtwo.

"So you do remember me, after all." Said the Pokemon. "How can I not?" Said Mewtwo. "You tried to destroy the Universe!" "Everyone has their goal in life." Said Deoxys. "Not one that can never happen." Said Mewtwo.

"I wouldn't say that much." Said Deoxys. "I did manage to get all 6 Super Legendary Pokemon on Earth in one spot. Not only that All 3 Legendary Trios are here as well. Soon I will control the universe!" "Not on my watch." Said Mewtwo.

"I'm not going to let you!" "You've already done that." Said Deoxys. "Your coming here made that happen. Now that all 6 of you are here, the world as you know it can finally come to an end!" "What are you talking about?" asked Mewtwo. "Look above you." Said Deoxys. We all looked up and saw a huge black hole. Not only that it was getting bigger still.

"That will get bigger and bigger until it swallows the Universe." Said Deoxys. "Soon the only thing that left will be me. Since I am Living DNA I will not be effected by this Black Hole. Take a good look. Soon you will meet your maker!"

"You bastard!" I said. "You'll be murdering Trillions of innocent organisms across the cosmos! People, Pokemon, everything!" "Those can be remade later on." It replied. "Too bad you won't be around to see it!"

"We'll stop you before that happens!" I said. "How do you plan to do that?" asked Deoxys. "The same way the US ended WWII." I said, sending out Aurabolt. "With a Nuclear Explosion!" Aurabolt then used Nuclear Fusion, causing a massive explosion. Mewtwo used its power to protect the buildings. Because of this Deoxys took the brunt of the attack.

When the dust settled Deoxys had been defeated! Not only that, the Black Hole disappeared and the sky returned to normal. "We did it!" Said Tom. "We've taken care of that thing!" I then threw a Master Ball, catching Deoxys.

"I'm not even going to give it the chance I gave Ed Ross." I said afterwards. "What are we going to do about the others?" Asked Matt. "I'll see to that." Said Mewtwo. "I will return them to their homes, erasing any memories they may have of what happened here." Said Mewtwo.

There was a flash of light. In the next moment all 5 Pokemon were gone. "Now that we've gotten that taken care of, let's head back." I said. After reassessing the situation, we decided to split up again.

Alex wanted to stop the Rocket Forces trying to capture Cianwood City. I also wanted to go to Olivine so I could check on the Gym. Matt was interested in looking into the mysterious Super Solider near Blackthorn City. Zora also wanted to look into that.

Jack and Tom were also joining our team, bringing our total number to 17. "Alright, you know the routine." I said inside the Pokemon Center. "Pick the direction you want to go in. Me and Alex are leading the team going to Cianwood City. Zora and Matt are leading the one going to Mahogany Town and Blackthorn."

"Where are we going to be meeting?" Asked Zora. "National Park." I said. "From there we are going back to Goldenrod City."

"I'm going to Olivine." Said Kaylie. "I haven't seen my mom in awhile. I want to see her before the final battles." "I'm going to Mahogany." Said Monica. "No particular reason, though." "I'm going to Olivine." Said Katrin. "I want to see the lighthouse!" "Me, too!" Said Nautica. "I love being near the water!" "I'll go to Mahogany." Said Kris. "There's no telling what could happen!" "I'm going to Olivine as well." Said Jack. "Besides, I just came from Mahogany Town.

"I'll go there, then." Said Terra. "Either way I'll be able to fight Team Rocket!" "I'm going to Olivine." Said Ann. "I'm not partial to facing something I can't see." "I agree." Said Fin. "I'll come with you." Said Cyrus. "Where ever you go, I will go." "I'll go to Mahogany Town." Said Hiro. "I look forward to the next challenge." "You and me both!" Said Taylor. "I'll go with you guys to Mahogany Town." Said Tom. "You'll need me a bit more than Ted's group."

"That's everyone, I guess." Said Zora. "What group should hold the 7 Jirachi?" Asked Matt. "You take them." I said, handing 7 Poke Balls to Matt. "There's 3 wishes left on them. Try not to use all of them. We'll need at least one to undo the damage done to Johto."

"You can count on me!" Said Matt, saluting me. "Please don't do that again." I said with distaste. "We're not a military faction." "Uh, sure." He said.

After shaking hands, we set off on your separate ways. We knew not if we would see each other again. There was a very high chance Zora and Matt's team could suffer some casualties. That was the main reason I gave them the 7 Jirachi. We were simply going to destroy Team Rocket's naval forces. It wouldn't take much effort for that. I only hoped Dave and Chuck would be able to hold out until we got there.

And so ends Chapter 28. I hope you like the changes I made. It's easy on the eyes. O-O


	29. Pokemon World War Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: As you can get, there will be added dialogue in addition to the usual grammar fixings. This is the longest project I have EVER done, period. I can't even give you an exact total as I am fusing and splitting chapters AND adding 3 news ones. The three new ones added are the Seafoam Island quest, a Whirl Islands Quest and the new Ending.

A/N: As you can get, there will be added dialogue in addition to the usual grammar fixings. This is the longest project I have EVER done, period. I can't even give you an exact total as I am fusing and splitting chapters AND adding 3 news ones. The three new ones added are the Seafoam Island quest, a Whirl Islands Quest and the new Ending.

Last Time on Pokemon World War: Ted's group finally reached Mahogany Town. They noticed the strange light show and fixed it by capturing a crazed Deoxys. Everyone also learned about the escape of Team Rocket's Cyborg Ninja. Despite the danger, Zora and Matt decided to lead a group to find it somewhere to the east. Ted and Alex continued their march to Olivine bay, where The Rocket Navy was poised to attack.

Chapter 29

As Matt and Zora's Team emerged from Mt Mortar 4 weeks after leaving Mahogany Town, there was a somber feeling throughout the team. They didn't get lost or ambushed. They simply had to slow it down for those not used to wandering around in the dark.

They were now finally entering Mahogany Town. "Whew, we finally got here." Said Kris. "I can't wait to investigate this Super Solider!" "We'd best be on our guard." Said Zora. "This town is crawling with Rockets. Even though they're taking the blame for what happened here, they might still try to attack us."

"We're not just gonna try." Said a Rocket Commander nearby. "We're going to destroy you all!" Several Rockets then swarmed the area. They were members of Ash's personal assassins. They soon had the perimeter sealed off.

"How do you suppose we escape from this one?" Asked Tom. "Leave it to me!" Said Terra. She then brought out Kadabra. "Use Teleport!" the group was then teleported to another part of town. Soon afterwards there was an explosion. "I left them a little parting gift." Said Terra.

"Great work." Said Monica. "We're right in front of where that lab used to be, by the way." Indeed they were. Although the fires had long since been extinguished the place looked nothing like a building. It was like trying to dig your way through a scrap yard.

"What are we possibly going to find in here?" asked Hiro. "This place is a mess!" "That's why we're looking in here." Said Matt. "Maybe we'll find something useful the Rockets missed." After digging for a while, it seemed like their attempts to find clues was in vain. That was until Taylor found a black box. It was close to were the rear of the building would have been.

"I wonder what's inside this thing?" asked Matt. "Only one way to find out." Said Monica. When they opened it they were shocked at what they saw. Inside the box they found documents and pictures of Jordan McArthur. Some of the documents included a birth certificate and a death certificate.

"It seems Jordan was here recently." Said Hiro. "Now we know what became of him after the Rockets sprung him from prison." "The question is why?" asked Kris. "That is something we must find out." Said Hiro. "We'd better go to Blackthorn City and find out." "I agree." Said Matt. "We've been here long enough, anyway."

After exiting the ruined lab they headed eastward into the Ice Cave. Unlike The Union Canyon The Ice Cave had not been altered the Rockets. The high-leveled Ice and Ground types that lived there prevented that from happening. There were signs that the Rockets were in the cave, however. They could see floodlights and tire tracks.

"Looks like there's a Rocket brigade using this cave to reach Blackthorn." Said Zora. "We may even run into them." "Let's be careful, then." Said Tom. "I don't like surprise attacks." As they continued, they came upon a wild Sneasel. Upon seeing them it ran down a passageway.

"Looks like the pokemon here are scared of us." Said Terra. "No, it's something else." Said Monica. "There is danger nearby." "How Close?" Asked Matt. "Very close." She replied. "This way!" She led them down the same corridor they saw the Sneasel go.

Inside they saw tire tracks. The Rockets had come this way too. "I wonder what's going on?" Asked Kris. "Every time we find something we discover a dead end." "We'll find what we're looking for soon enough." Said Zora. "We should stay together in this room. We might break through the floors here."

Right after saying that, the whole team fell through a hole to the cavern below. It was not a pleasant experience for everyone. When they found out what they fell into they were startled. The room was littered with corpses—the corpses of Rockets to be exact!

"What's this pile of corpses…!" exclaimed Terra. "I don't know what did this, but whatever it was is close by." Said Monica. "You don't think it was that Super Solider, do you?" Asked Hiro. "If so, then he is near us."

They then heard the sound of gunfire coming from the room next to them. They hurried into the room. Inside they saw a heavily armed Rocket Brigade shooting at something invisible to the naked eye. Whatever it was that was attacking was apparently moving too fast for them to hit it. The Rockets were all felled one by one.

As the creature made its way towards the exit the Rockets kept on firing. The unseen figure disposed of them with ease. "What is that...?" asked Matt. "The one we seek." Said Zora. "Do you see it?" Asked Terra. "I've never seen anything move so fast!" "At least you can see it." Said Tom. "Let's get closer!" Said Hiro.

They quickly ran up the path after the Super Solider. When they came to the exit to Blackthorn City they saw a Rocket being impaled in the air by something. It then made itself visible.

"It's…not…human…" said the Rocket. "No thanks to you!" Said the Cyborg Ninja. It then smashed the man against one of the icy walls of the cave. The force was fatal. The Cyborg then walked out of the cave as if nothing had happened.

"I've never seen anything like that!" Said Taylor. "I don't know if any of us can take that thing!" "Well, we have to try." Said Matt. "If we don't stop him there could be trouble!" They hurried after The Ninja, knowing they could all be slaughtered.

When they came out the cave they saw The Ninja pointing its blade at a shady guy standing next to a sign. The man didn't seem worried at all. "Where is my friend?" The Ninja asked him. "You told me he would be here." "I've already told you." The man said. "I can't tell you when he'll come!"

"Don't Move!" Said Matt, pointing a handgun at the Cyborg Ninja. The Ninja turned around at this. "Ah, finally!" Said the Ninja. "I've been waiting for you, Matthew Oak. Now you and I will have a fight to the death. You will kill me or I will kill you. It makes no difference."

"What, is it revenge?" Asked Matt. "It is nothing so obvious as revenge." Replied the Ninja. "Only in this can my soul be at peace." The shady guy then backed towards Blackthorn City. "I'll stand over here if you don't mind!" He said.

"Fine, you can watch from there." Said the Cyborg. "You might want to stop threatening people like that!" Said Matt. "Now, make me feel it!" Said the Ninja. "Make me feel alive again!" The two then locked in a bitter and raw battle, using only their fists as weapons.

It went on for several hours, each matching each other move for move. During this pure and brutal fight the name of one person came to the mind of Matt. After fighting some more, Matt kicked The Ninja into an old building, demolishing it. Everyone was surprised when it emerged from the building.

"Ah, I felt that Matt." Said the Ninja. "Do you remember me now?" "It can't be!" Said Matt. "You were killed in Kanto…" The Cyborg then collapsed to the ground. It seems it had run out of energy.

"What happened?" Asked Monica. "Seems he's run out of power again." Said the Shady Guy. "You know Jordan?" Asked Hiro. "Of course." Said the man. "It's because of me he at least knows what his name was."

"Who are you?" asked Zora. "My name is Dr. Ken Baker." The man said. "WHAT!" She exclaimed. Apparently she knew this man.

"I was the lead scientist that helped to make Jordan what he is today." He continued. "As you may have heard on the news, he was created solely to exterminate ex-members of Team Rocket. Although I knew this I went along with it anyway."

"You monster!" Said Taylor, picking Ken up and holding him in the air. "All of those people did the greatest thing ever by quitting Team Rocket! All of them have worked really hard to put that behind them."

"Hey, take it easy!" Said Ken. "This story gets better!" Taylor slowly put him down. "You see, I was feeling really bad about Jordan one day having to kill Kaylie. I have a crush on her, you see. Even when I found out she was pregnant with Alex's kid I still was in love with her." "Did you ever tell her?" Asked Kris.

"I was going to but then she suddenly left for Kanto." Said Ken. "I was crushed. Then a couple weeks later we got word Kanto had been liberated by a small band of freedom fighters. When Ash got word Jessie, James and Jordan were in jail awaiting trial he decided to break them out. We just didn't expect it to be so heavily fortified. They were able to hold onto Jessie and James and Jordan was fatally wounded. They brought his body back, anyway."

"What did you plan to get from a corpse?" Asked Hiro. "A lot, actually." Said Ken. "After we revived it, of course. After doing that we fitted him with an exoskeleton. We kept him drugged these past few weeks and used him to test many different kinds of gene therapy techniques."

"That's the sickest thing I've ever heard!" Zora said. "Seriously, how the hell can you live with yourself after what you did?" "I already know I'm going to hell." Ken replied. "At least Jordan was already dead when it started…" Unable listen to any more, Zora ran into Blackthorn City.

"Zora, wait!" Said Taylor. "Follow her." Said Matt. "You too, Kris." "Gee, what's with her?" Asked Ken. "I though she wasn't supposed to take after—" "You don't know?" Asked Matt, grabbing Ken by his shirt. This caught him off guard and he almost fell flat on his rear. Disgusted by this, Matt helped him on his way down.

"Zora is Giovanni's daughter." He said, looking him right in the eye. "She was abused and tortured by Team Rocket her entire life. Even when her brother took over that didn't make things any better for her. In fact, it made things worse. I really hope you can look at yourself in the mirror after this. Team Rocket has fucked up the lives of so many people and pokemon and YOU my friend, are the only one who's actually felt any remorse!"

"That's why we left." Said Ken. "A few months ago I made some changes to Saul's programming. I give him his identity as Jordan again. I also managed to cut everyone Saul had been originally programmed to kill from his memory."

"If that's true, why did he try to kill me?" Asked Matt. "Saul told me he wanted to settle an old score with you." Ken replied. "I couldn't do anything about that." "Ha, sounds like him alright." Said Matt after picking Ken up from the ground.

"So how did you two end up here?" Asked Monica. "I set Saul's programming so he would be 25 percentgood." Said Ken "When Ash found out he tried to kill me. Fortunately the changes I made gave Saul the courage to fight back at Ash. After that we destroyed the lab, making sure no one could ever do it again. We've been hiding out in Blackthorn City ever since."

"That's something alright." Said Hiro. "But it still doesn't excuse what you did!" "I know, I know!" Said Ken. "I'm sure that if you were the scientist who forever changed Zora's life, she wouldn't hesitate to kill you." Said Monica. "Wait—didn't she recognize you?"

"Now that you mention it…" said Ken. "What the hell!" Said Tom, pointing his weapon at Ken's head. "If you kill me, no one will be able to stop Jordan." Said Ken, quite calmly. Tom lowered his weapon. "That's better."

"What is it you want from us?" Asked Hiro. "Jordan wanted to fight Matt." Said Ken. "As for me, I want to help you destroy something that could destroy the world. For the last 10 years Team Rocket has been working on combining the cells of Mewtwo, Lugia, Ho-Oh, Kyogre, Groudon and Rayquaza. Now they have finally succeeded. Deep in an underground bunker in Goldenrod City it sleeps. Ash is waiting for Ted to arrive so he can activate it."

"Have you ever seen this behemoth?" Asked Terra. "No, but I hear it has no weakness to any pokemon type and could easily alter the face of the planet." Said Ken. "It is the ultimate bio weapon. Not only that, it's been patented so it can't be caught even with the Master Ball. I don't think even Ted can stop it."

"I see where you're going with this." Said Matt. "You want Saul to help us." "If he'll cooperate, that is." Said Ken. After going into Blackthorn City Ken recharged Jordan's exoskeleton. They also learned rom Taylor and Kris that Zora in the Dragon's Den. Ken decided to talk to her.

He quickly found her and opened with an apology. He considered Zora breaking his nose a peace offering. "I haven't the slightest idea why I'm letting you live." She said. "After what you've done you shouldn't even have that luxury. Maybe it's my father's genes."

"Or it could be that you're pregnant." Ken replied. "How did you know that?" She asked. "Not even Monica knows and she can read minds." "I delivered you and Ash." He replied. "That and I do have a wife and kids." "If you tell anyone before I do I will execute you." She said, holding him above her with one hand. "Got it." He wheezed.

A few hours later, Jordan woke up. It wasn't the reception even Ken had expected. Jordan leapt out of the building and ran off to the west. He jumped on a Charizard and it flew from sight.

"I wonder where he's going?" Asked Terra. "Our next destination, of course." Said Hiro. "National Park. From there we'll link up with Ted's team and go onwards to Goldenrod City." "Let me come with you." Said Ken. "I can help by unlocking very difficult security locks. I also know the place well." "Sounds like a plan." Said Matt.

Zora made no reaction. Matt could only assume it to be her way of accepting the fact that she'd have to let him live. "Wait, Kris!" Said Clair as she ran from her Gym. "You completed your training and now you receive this Scale Fossil as proof."

"Wow, thank you!" She replied. "If you know someone who revives fossils, you've got yourself a Red Gyarados." She replied with a smile. "Will do." Kris replied. The group then headed back west for the big dance.

This is the 29th straight chapter that has added plot. There's 5 chapters remaining. That can be certain. This includes the alternate ending and the added Whirl Islands Scene. Next chapter we see what Ted's group is doing…


	30. Pokemon World War Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ah, the big 30! In here things are set up for the upcoming new Whirl Islands scene. It won't be plot filler like the Seafoam one was. Oh and Kaylie's baby comes a bit early as well—just not in this chapter. Oh and I didn't mess up with the ending to the last chapter. I know it was supposed to be Taylor but I think I mentioned way back a he was merely helping to defend Blackthorn.

A/N: Ah, the big 30! In here things are set up for the upcoming new Whirl Islands scene. It won't be plot filler like the Seafoam one was. Oh and Kaylie's baby comes a bit early as well—just not in this chapter. Oh and I didn't mess up with the ending to the last chapter. I know it was supposed to be Taylor but I think I mentioned way back a he was merely helping to defend Blackthorn.

Last time on Pokemon World War: Matt and Zora's Team investigated the Rogue Super Soldier. They discovered something shocking: It was Jordan, back from the dead! Ken, the scientist who created him offered to help as well. He started to regret that when he was forced to confront Zora. Kris also completed her training in Blackthorn City and received a Scale Fossil. The group then began the trip west to meet up with Ted a National Park.

Chapter 30

"And don't you idiots come around these parts again!" I said before rolling a boulder after some Cattle Stealers. We'd been asked to help out with a problem at the Moo Moo Farm between Olivine City and Ecruteak City. Having dealt with it the Miltank and Tauros were now safe.

"Thanks for all your help." Said the Farmer. "We couldn't have done it without your help!" "Think nothing of it." Said Alex. "It's all in a days work!" We then continued on towards Olivine City.

That detour had taken a month to take care of. Now that it was behind us we were ready to move on. "I wonder if we'll ever encounter anything like that again?" Asked Katrin. "You never know these days." I said. "This country's economy is dead, so people are doing whatever they feel is necessary to survive."

"I just wish they'd do the right thing and leave the country." Said Ann. "As long as Ash is running Johto things will only get worse." "That is one thing people fail to realize." Said Fin. "We must be ready to take action." After traveling for a bit more we stopped a trading post to rest. It was the middle of the day but having travelled a very long distance we all were feeling pretty tired.

"Celes is the only one of us getting much sleep around here." Said Katrin. "I think I'll sleep all day long when this is finally over!"

"That's provided Ash doesn't possess any dangerous weapons of mass destruction." I said. "The US wanted to drop a nuke on Goldenrod but when they heard I was here the order was rescinded."

"Sounds like they have a lot of faith in you." Said Kaylie. "I guess you could say that." I Said. "If we all die then all bets are off." "I've said it before and I'll say it again." Said Alex.

"War is hell. It's more a less an event in which opposing military forces try to outfight the other. From a Soldier's point of view, survival is the name of the game. When you're in the middle of combat you will use any means necessary to keep yourself alive—even if it means resorting to eating your dead comrades."

"That's disgusting!" Katrin said as she held her stomach. "I thought so too." Said Alex. "Until I actually had to do that. "Please spare us the details." Said Kaylie. "I'd rather not know!"

"I agree." I said. "Besides, it could be very upsetting to Kaylie." "What's that supposed to mean?" She asked. "Don't take my being pregnant too lightly. I'm not scared so easily. Besides, I've already seen worse." "Your hands are shaking." Said Fin. "I don't recall it being cold outside, either." We all looked and they certainly were. "What could be causing that?" Asked Nautica.

"Post-Traumatic Stress." Said Alex. "After you've survived a few life and death situations it takes your mind and body a bit longer to adjust to the shock of a war zone. Some people say it goes away in time."

"Is there any way to stop it?" Asked Jack. "I really don't know." Said Alex. "So much for being the expert…"

"I don't feel so good." Said Kaylie before falling over. "Hey!" I exclaimed. I caught her before she hit the floor. "You don't look so well, either." Said Alex. "We'd better get you to a hospital." "Will my mom be there?" Asked Kaylie. "I'd think so." I said as I took a phone out of my pocket.

About an hour later Kaylie was getting treated for a very high fever at Olivine General Hospital. Her baby was fine, though. Since Ash cancelled Kaylie's health coverage we had to pay the hospital for her to be treated.

When May, the Olivine Gym Leader heard about Kaylie she came right over. It had been some time since they'd seen each other so we gave them some space. Having not seen May and Kaylie together since me and Ann were married it was pretty awkward.

The fact that the hospital was being heavily guarded was also somewhat disturbing. It seemed Olivine was getting ready to respond to anything. "I wonder what's going on with this place?" Asked Katrin. "I never expected this much security at a hospital." "Something must be going on." I said, getting out of a chair.

A bit later we learned Ash had sent some Soldiers to come and get us. Apparently he wanted Kaylie and Alex brought in. After learning this we realized that staying was no longer an option.

"We have to get out of town." Said Alex as we all came into Kaylie's hospital room. "Your father has sent us a bit of trouble." "What are you talking about?" Asked May. "They're only here to find the Terrorist Leader Ted Toss. They wouldn't dare try to harm Kaylie."

"That's what you think." Said Ann. "I thought the same thing when Ted and I were married. You were at the wedding too. He showed up with a bunch of his men with vengeance in mind." "He also tried to kidnap me the day I was born." Said Katrin. "And he tried to destroy his own sister." Said Fin.

"Not only that, he sent an assassin to kill me." Said Alex. "And let's not forget the fact that he's tried to kill me over the last 14 years." I said. "He's just like his father, Giovanni. I've fought them both and neither of them have been able to defeat me. In all seriousness, if you don't get as far away from Ash as you can he'll try to kill you next."

"He wouldn't dare try to kill a Gym Leader!" Said May. "Even HE can't be excused from something like that." "He already has." I said. "Jasmine was killed at sea by the Navy. Chuck discovered her body several months ago. If you need proof of that I'd be more than happy to show you pictures."

Suddenly the room was swarmed with soldiers with weapons drawn. Alex and Jack immediately drew their weapons. I drew the Sword of Time. "What do you think you're doing!" Asked May. "Don't think, shoot!" Said one of the guards.

"It's not safe here!" Said Katrin. There was a flash of light. When it dimmed everyone but the soldiers were on Route 34. "That was too close." Said Nautica. "We almost had a shootout in a hospital!" "Even I know violence and medical facilities should not go hand in hand." I said.

"Who are you?" Asked May. "Can you really defeat Team Rocket?" "We've had a couple of run-ins in the past." I said. "It won't be the first time." "In that case, I wish you luck." Said May. "Having seen it for myself I now know how dangerous Ash is. I only wish I'd done something sooner. And to think he'd want to kill his own child…"

"And grandchild." Alex added, pointing to Kaylie's belly. "Kaylie is going to have a baby. That was one of the reasons he wanted me out of the way. Fortunately, Ted saved my life."

"I guess I owe you more than I can ever repay you." Said May. "Try to hide out somewhere." I said. "Get out of Johto, if possible. Ash's mother is living alone in Viridian Forest. She could use some company. She'd also be able to tell you more about Ash and Zora's father."

"I'll look forward to that." Said May. "I hope we meet again." With that, she ran back towards Olivine City. "Looks like that's one more person we've met who believed Ash was a hero." Said Cyrus.

"Now we have one more place to go to." I said, pointing to the sea. "Cianwood City. After that we're going back to Goldenrod." "The water looks good for flying." Said Nautica. "We mounted some flying pokemon and were on our way.

End Chapter 30.

Damn, that was something, eh? Just a flat out revision! I never thought I'd have done that so quickly. Next chapter is the usual goodness. Read the original story for a refresher!


	31. Pokemon World War Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm not going to bore ya this time with chatter. Next chapter is the long awaited Whirl Islands scene! This will be slightly longer than last time as this time I know what I want to do.

A/N: I'm not going to bore ya this time with chatter. Next chapter is the long awaited Whirl Islands scene! This will be slightly longer than last time as this time I know what I want to do.

Last time on Pokemon World War: After Kaylie became sick, Ted ran into May in Olivine City. She didn't believe him when he said Ash was going to kill Kaylie but after armed Rockets entered Kaylie's hospital room she realized the truth. Ted's group mounted pokemon and set sail for Cianwood City.

Chapter 31

The trip across the sea was pretty treacherous. We had to avoid the many searchlights scanning the waters. After crossing the Sea route to Cianwood City we came upon Team Rocket's Naval Forces. They were heavily equipped and ready to besiege Cianwood City. "Looks like they're ready for an invasion." Said Alex.

"Well, we're not going to allow them that chance." I replied. "Come on!" We stormed down the beach towards the City. The City's remaining resistance fighters were there waiting. "Are you Ted Toss?" Asked one of them.

"I am he." I replied. All of the fighters parted into two lines. Waiting at the other end was Dave and Chuck. They came up to us. "Where the fucking hell have you been all this time?" Asked Chuck. "People all over Johto are being cut to pieces while you're off somewhere feeling sorry for yourself! What's wrong with you?"

"That's all over now." I said. "Hey, aren't you one of TR's commanders?" Dave asked Alex. "Not any more." Alex replied . "I was discharged after he tried to kill me."

We then heard the sound of gunfire and bombs. "Is the new guy a friend of yours?" Chuck asked him. "Sadly, yes." Alex replied. "He's my twin brother." "Your WHAT!" exclaimed Me and Kaylie at the same time. "How is that possible?" asked Ann.

"When both of us were drafted into the Army we had to change our names." Said Alex. "My real name is Eric Stone. My brother's real name is Aaron Stone. That's right-our father is Steven Stone, the Hoenn League Champion."

"I get it." Said Nautica. "If Ash knew you were related to Steven he probably would've tried to kill you sooner." "And I thought I was the most wanted guy in Johto." I said. "Well ERIC, what do you plan to do about your brother?"

"I'm going to go and talk to him." Said Eric. "I'm sure he'll listen to me. As far as he knows Alex Garum is dead." We then headed towards the far end of the beach. Eric suddenly stopped us.

"I'll go the rest alone." He said. "He doesn't know the truth yet and may do something crazy." We watched as he walked towards the legion of soldiers alone. Another man came out to greet him. After a bit of talking the two shook hands. We'd narrowly avoided a very nasty fight on the beach!

"Looks like things will simmer down from now on." Said Dave 2 hours later in Cianwood. "Now we're going for the main prize." "Right." Fin added. "Ash Ketchum." "My men can provide you with Support from the air and sea." Said Aaron. "Just give the command and we'll take care of the rest."

"There's more hope here than I thought." Said Jack. "We'll show Ash what for!" "I can't wait to see Ted and Ash battle again." Said Nautica. "Having seen the most powerful Pokemon the world has ever known—created by Team Rocket, mind you—battle so powerfully for a good cause it will be a fight for the ages."

"There's also that experimental Ninja Matt and Zora's Team met up with." Said Fin. "It was created to kill TR deserters but it is now fighting for the side of good. If only we knew what became of that guy I battled near Cyrus' village. He said he'd make another appearance at some point."

After buying a Helicopter, we got ready to head for National Part to meet with the other group. Dave would be joining us as well. "I'm going to stay with the fleet." Eric said to me. "It's been awhile since Aaron and I have seen each other. We could do some catching up. Kaylie, take care of yourself and the baby."

"We'll be fine." Said Kaylie, rubbing her stomach. "And when all this is over we'll be able to take a vacation." "That we sure will!" Said everyone at once. The helicopter then lifted into the air and headed east for National Park.

We didn't get as far as planned, though. There was some sort of malfunction and it crashed on one of the Whirl Islands. I considered it lucky not one was even hurt. Not only that this island had the entrance to my old Gym as well.

"Well, since we'll have to wait for this weather to improve we should go underground." Said Fin. "Well, at least we've got each other." Said Katrin as she held Celes. "I hope the others are ok." Said Nautica. "They're so far away..."

Back in Goldenrod City, Ash was going over the different war fronts. Ted's group split again. Ted led a team to Olivine City and Matt Led a Team to Blackthorn. Things were not going in his favor. "Sir! The Naval Forces have sided with the enemy!" Said one solider a few hours later. "Without them, our forces are greatly limited!"

"We've received word that the tam sent to find Jordan has been wiped out!" Said another. "Not only that he's joined up with the enemy!" "When will you idiots shut the fuck up?" asked Ash before throwing a chair across the room.

"We may have lost a lot of our forces but none of that matters anymore. I still have the most powerful Pokemon in existence in my backyard. When Ted comes, even he will fall to its awesome power!"

"But sir, it's never seen real combat!" Said another soldier. "How do we know if it will be effective?" "After it crushes Ted and his band of followers underfoot it will take on the whole world." Said Ash.

"You plan to fight the whole world?" Asked a voice. A man then dropped in from the ceiling. The guards we about to shoot but saw who it was and stopped. "And what's wrong with that, Sephiroth?" Asked Ash.

"Nothing if you let me take care of some unfinished business." Sephiroth replied, unsheathing his Masamune. "Very well." Ash replied. "What did you have in mind?"

End chapter 31. Next is the Whirl Islands Scene. No one dies but it actually is key to clearing up some things and allows for useful character development.


	32. Pokemon World War Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Let's get this started, shall we?

A/N: Let's get this started, shall we?

Last time on Pokemon World War: Team Rocket suffered its biggest blow yet when the Navy joined the resistance fighters. It was also revealed that Alex was really Eric Stone and hid brother, Aaron Stone, the sons of Steven Stone. They tried to fly out of the area but strong winds force it down on one of the Whirl Islands. Sephiroth also came to Ash with a plan for revenge…

Chapter 32

"How are things going with repairs?" Kaylie asked as me and Fin were working on fixing the Helicopter. "I told you, this takes time." I replied. "We'll let everyone know when it's working." "The sooner, the better then." She replied before walking down the beach. "Why is Kaylie so impatient?" asked Fin.

"She pregnant." I replied. "And she doesn't really have anything to do here. Hmm, maybe I should ask Ann and Kaylie to spend some time with her." Kaylie was almost 9 months pregnant and we were stuck on the island until the helicopter was fixed. I called Zora and Matt afterwards and they would wait in Ecruteak until we could get off the island.

That was 3 weeks ago. I wondered for a moment if Eric purposely went off on his own so he wouldn't have to be there for the birth of his child. After calling it a day with repairs, we gathered all the tools and went underground. After dinner a meeting was called to discuss a few things.

"Now I know no one is happy about being stuck here for awhile but until me and Fin can get the Helicopter working, it's here we will be." Looks of worry crossed the faces of a few. "All I can say is make the most of things. There's nothing dangerous here even after all the time since my last visit so feel free to explore."

After most of the group left I pulled Ann, Katrin, Nautica and Kaylie aside. "Seeing as Kaylie's baby could come at any day now, I want you three and Celes to be with Kaylie until the Helicopter is fixed." I said. "Cyrus and Jack are going to help me and Fin so repairs should go faster."

"That's sure good news." Said Katrin as she held Celes. "I like it here but I think we should try to move on." Everyone then called it a night and went to sleep. The next day me and the boys started off for the Helicopter on the other side of the island. We'd left early so we wouldn't wake Celes and Kaylie. I only hoped they wouldn't drive Ann nuts.

"Looks like the guys have left." Said Ann after breakfast. "Looks like it's a girls day out!" "I just love those." Katrin replied. "Don't you agree, Celes?" The look she gave Katrin had neither a yes or a no. "What should we do first?" Asked Nautica.

"I think we should ask our guest." Ann replied. "Nautica, you don't count because you and Misty have been here many times." "How about we go digging for Clams?" She proposed. "Sorry but there's only Shellder, Cloyster, Clamperl, Krabby, Kingler, Corphish, Crawdaunt, Wooper, Marril and Staryu on the Beach Sands." Katrin replied.

"I know that." Kaylie replied. "I figured I'd find a Pokemon for the baby." "Sounds like a good idea." Said Nautica. "It's no secret my family loves water pokemon!" "Let's be on our way, then." Said Kaylie. "The soon we get there, the better the chances of finding a pokemon."

"Do you think it was a good idea to leave Mom with Kaylie like that?" Fin asked me. "She just had a baby and all." "That's exactly why, actually." I replied. "I figure your mother can give her some words of wisdom. If Eric were here I'd be doing the same but since he isn't I want to kick his ass for some reason."

"I think I've fixed the steering system." Jack reported. "Everything's working ok. That takes care of one thing." "Right you are." I said. "I still can't believe we had to reassemble this thing."

"Well, at least you can say you know exactly how to build one." Said Fin. "It might be useful someday." "Someday, maybe." Said Jack. "Though I'd prefer to have this one fixed up first." At that moment I heard the sound of a speedboat fast approaching the Island.

I looked towards the beach and saw a sports boat fast approaching. It cleared all the whirlpools and made a spectacular landing 10 feet from the helicopter. We were more surprised to see who was inside-Eric Stone!

"I heard you were in a little bit of trouble." He said after exiting the boat. "Zora called me and told me of the situation. I was in the area and decided to come by and see if I could help."

"That's not the only thing." Said Aaron, who had come with him. "Out with it." "He doesn't have to say it." I replied. "Though I want to say that if you were planning to miss the birth of your first child I have a notion to kick your ass. If Matt were here he'd likely say the same."

"I know, I know." He replied. "It's just that I was kinda unsure about some things. I just needed time to figure it out I guess." "I know what you really mean but that's good enough. Now, if you really love Kaylie I suggest you find her and tell her." "That's a good place to start." Eric said before running back towards the water.

"Where is he going?" Cyrus asked Fin. "I don't know but the Sandy Beaches are the other way." A Gyarados rose out of the water to confirm what Fin just said. It hit him with a Hyper Beam, sending him well on his way.

"Can you hold Celes for a little bit?" Ann asked Kaylie. "I need to help Nautica find one of her pokemon that wandered off." "Sure thing." She replied, taking the child. "Katrin's in the water if you need anything." Ann said before running after Nautica up the beach.

Kaylie found it a bit awkward holding someone's kid when she was having her own. "I hope my kid looks as cute as you do." She said to Celes. "Maybe you can be friends when you're both older."

Kaylie sat on the beach with Celes and watched Katrin swim in the water. Both girls grew tired from watching and began to doze. Kaylie didn't want to get up with Celes to get a blanket, so she put the baby on the closest soft spot she could find: her stomach.

It was a little uncomfortable at first with the extra weight of Celes but she quickly adjusted. "From there you can sleep to the sound of my baby's heartbeat." Kaylie said. She soon fell asleep herself. After a little bit of time had passed, she was woken by the sound of something hitting the ground nearby.

She looked and saw that is was Eric. "You sure know how to make an entrance." She commented as she moved Celes to her arms. "Sometimes it can't be helped." He replied after dusting off his clothes. Then he saw Celes. "I see you're getting in some practice, too."

"Did you want to hold her?" she asked. "It's easy." "Sure." He replied as he took Celes from her. "Maybe our kid will be as cute as she is." He said. "I said the same thing." Kaylie replied. "So, what brings you here?" "My new family." He replied and then added, "Aaron's helping Ted get the Helicopter fixed. He brought some things so it should be working tomorrow at the least."

"That'll be great." Kaylie replied. "Except for one thing." "What's that?" Eric asked. "I was thinking it over and I think I should wait until the baby is born before leaving the Whirl Islands." She said. "That sounds like a plan." Eric replied. "Might even be better that way."

"For a minute I thought a boat crashed." Said Katrin, who came out of the water. "Actually, that did happen." Eric replied. "Me and Aaron crashed a boat on the other side of the Island. I only got here so fast because I had a little help from Gyarados." "Somehow I'm not surprised." Katrin replied as Nautica and Ann returned to the scene.

"Ted told me you had come back but I had to see it to for myself." Ann said as she took Celes from him. "I'll take Celes if she is sleeping inside." "And that's our cue to leave." Said Kaylie. "You were right again."

"Take all the time you need!" Ann replied as the pair walked down the beach. "So, how many pokemon did you find in the water?" Nautica asked Katrin. "Just one." She said. "There's supposed to be a lot of pokemon in this area." Said Ann. "What Pokemon did you get?" Katrin opened a Poke Ball, revealing the Diving Pokemon, LUGIA!

"If I were to only get one, that would be it." Said Nautica. "Oh, yeah!" Katrin replied, beaming.

With help from Aaron we were able to get the Helicopter working way ahead of schedule. "Without your help I'd probably still be working on this thing." I said after a test run. "Not a problem." He replied. "Just happy to help. After the others get back you can get off the island."

"Actually, we decided to wait until Kaylie has her baby before leave." I replied. "That's even better." Aaron replied. "It will give Eric the chance to owe up to being a good husband and father."

"Fin, you're NOT going to believe what Katrin caught just now!" Nautica exclaimed as she ran up the beach. "What?" He asked. In the next moment something blocked out the sun. Everyone looked up and saw the silhouette of Lugia. It came down next to the group and Katrin got off.

"Now that's impressive." I remarked. "I had a full team of pokemon when I caught a Lugia here." "I knew you'd like it." Katrin replied. "Alright, I'm jealous!" Fin exclaimed. "It's not everyday you catch a super legendary…"

The day passed quickly and as night fell nobody even noticed that Alex and Kaylie hadn't returned yet. When Aaron finally mentioned it me and Ann we both just shrugged. "As long as they are together they'll be fine." Ann said. "And if she is having the baby Alex is right there to help her."

"Come on and give me some support!" Kaylie yelled at Eric. "You're in this too, you know!" "I'm doing the best I can!" Eric replied after giving her a shot of painkillers. Within seconds the drug started to take effect. "Oh, that's so much better…" Kaylie breathed. She'd gone into labor soon after Ann and the others left the beach.

Eric tried calling for help but no one could hear him. Now he was stuck with a very angry pregnant woman about to give birth to his child. "It won't be much longer now." Said Eric. "You mean there's more?" Kaylie asked. "Ann made it sound so easy…"

"That's because she just had her third successful childbirth experience 4 months ago." Eric replied. "Ted told me the first always takes the longest to come." "I just hope it's not something else." Said Kaylie.

"I'm the only person who can trace their family tree back to both Giovanni and Professor Oak. I heard about what my grandfather did to my father and aunt and what my father almost did to me. I just hope the baby comes out fine. For the first time since the whole war started, I'm really, really scared…"

"It'll be ok." Said Eric as he took her in his strong embrace. "No matter what happens, we'll make it. We've already made it this far." "Thanks, I needed that." Kaylie replied. "I guess what Ted keeps saying is true. If you love someone, you'll go through pain and sacrifice to keep that person safe."

"And look where it got us today." Said Eric. "We're about to be a complete family and—" "Ah! I think I need to push!" Kaylie exclaimed. A few minutes later they welcomed a baby boy into the world. "Do you still think Celes is cuter?" Eric asked her. "All parents think their baby is the most pretty. What should we name him?"

"How about…a name to remind us of our experience here?" He asked. "What did you have in mind?" Kaylie replied. "Alex Garum, unless you have any objections." He said curtly. "That's more than fine!" Kaylie replied with a smile. "The others are going to laugh when we tell them."

"What till Aaron finds out he's an Uncle." Said Eric. "And my father, he's just going to be proud." "I wish I could say the same for mine." Kaylie replied "Oh!" "What is it?" Eric asked. "Looks like we're not just having one baby." She said. Within minutes, a baby girl had arrived. It was a surprise both parents never expected.

"Looks like we get the best of both worlds." Eric said after the 2nd child arrived. "I'll name this one." Said Kaylie. "Her name will be Jasmine, in honor of the Olivine Gym Leader." "Fantastic!" He replied. "Now do we have a story to tell!"

At daybreak, everybody got the helicopters loaded up. When Eric and Kaylie arrived with twins everyone was shocked. Aaron and Ann bombarded them with questions. "Did you even know you were having twins?" Ann asked. "Not that it's bad or anything." "Why didn't you guys try to get help?" Asked Aaron. "We were worried about you!"

"Let's just give them some space." I said, stepping between the sides. "Ann, you just had a baby yourself so you should know the feeling. Aaron as I said, they can take care of themselves. Without further ado, let's get outta here!"

Everyone boarded the Helicopter and we flew to National Park. As we flew over the Radio Tower I was sure I could see Ask Ketchum watching. Both of us knew the final battle was about to begin…


	33. Pokemon World War Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I never thought I'd be back here so soon…the ending! Here's a shocker for you—this story was supposed to end a lot more different than it did last time. The current ending was the "bad ending". I admit I purposely based it off the Gamecube MGS game because I was playing it at the time and I couldn't stop thinking about it. Now you are about to read the first half of the 'good ending'.

A/N: I never thought I'd be back here so soon…the ending! Here's a shocker for you—this story was supposed to end a lot more different than it did last time. The current ending was the "bad ending". I admit I purposely based it off the Gamecube MGS game because I was playing it at the time and I couldn't stop thinking about it. Now you are about to read the first half of the 'good ending'.

Last time on Pokemon World War: Ted's group became stranded on the Whirl Islands due to mechanical problems with the helicopter. While fixing the aircraft, Aaron and Eric Stone arrived to help out. Eric ended up coming just in time for the birth of Kaylie's twins—a surprise to everyone. Now the group is headed to National Park to meet up with Matt's group and begin the final showdown…

Chapter 33

When we finally arrived in National Park, everyone else was waiting. Some were a little annoyed at how long we took but that changed when they heard about the Twins. "Even though my niece and nephew don't look like my brother I'm actually pleased with that." Zora commented. "Mom and May will be anxious to see them!"

"Granted, they will." Kaylie replied. "This final battle, I don't want to miss it. Even though this would mean putting my new family in harm's way, I want to move onward to Goldenrod."

"That's very noble but I can't allow the babies to be in such danger." I replied. "Me and Matt planned ahead and they will be taken somewhere safe." "Where did you have in mind?" Eric asked. "Viridian Forest, of course." I replied. "Monica and Katrin can take them and be back without missing a thing."

"It won't be a problem." Said Monica as she took Kaylie's kids. "Ready, Katrin?" "Let's go!" She replied as she held Celes and Marcus. The pair then vanished into thin air. In the next moment they returned alone. "All of them are safe with Delia and May in Viridian Forest." Said Monica. "Now we can focus what needs to be done."

"Hey, don't be forgetting about me!" Said Chalky, who ran into the park. "Of course!" I exclaimed. "Let's get this part started! Now everyone, this is the last dance. Let's go and show Ash Ketchum how wrong it is to fuck with people's lives. This battle is for all those who have died since Ash took power. Let us remember to fight bravely and without fear."

"Besides, you can get wished back with the 7 Jirachi." Said Tom. Everyone laughed at that one. "If you are ready to fight this last battle and free the world of Ash," I said as I drew a line with my sword. "Step across this line."

Everyone stepped forward, almost in perfect unison. I would've expected no less from anyone. Everyone had gone too far to stop now and for most it was all about settling the score. That and I was sure most of the adults got in some Confucius at night.

"So, what made you come?" I asked Chalky. "I was thinking about it and decided I'd be there for the final battle." He said. "Besides, You could use all the help you can get!" "Good to have you back." I said, shaking his hand. "Alright everyone, let's move out!"

We then marched down the road and into Goldenrod. I didn't know what Pokemon everyone was using but I was going to use the most powerful Pokemon in my arsenal: Aurabolt, Mewtwo, Charizard, Rayquaza, Groudon and Pyro. Three of them were looking for some payback as well.

Everyone released their pokemon and readied their weapons. We then started our charge into the city. There was heavy resistance but we pushed our way through. "Charizard, Go!" Said Ken. "Open the gates!" We watch as the northern gates exploded from a direct Blast Burn attack.

Another look and I realized it was the same Charizard that helped me and Chalky some weeks ago. "I never would've guessed." I said to him. "It was Jordan's idea, actually." He replied. "Now let's get in there!"

When we reached the square we were shocked to find it deserted. The last time I was through the city there were guards everywhere. "Where is everyone?" Asked Zora. "After what we did to get in that can't be it…"

Right after saying that, thousands and thousands of Rockets swarmed the area. There would be no quick escaping this time! "You shouldn't have come back here, Ted." Said a voice from somewhere. "Now you and your friends will die like dogs!"

I looked up to see someone falling down from the top of a building. He was wielding a very long sword and was attempting an attack from above. Then I saw who the target was.

"Kaylie, look out!" I yelled. Taylor and Hiro recognized the danger and threw themselves into the path of the attack. The man did notseem bothered by this. He simply threw his sword like a spear, impaling both of them with it. Taylor and Hiro both hit the ground but did not get up.

The guy who murdered them came down but landed on his feet. He had silvery white hair and deep blue eyes. He reminded me of a certain video game boss. "That's two down." He said, taking his blade from where he'd left it. It was stained with blood. "And only a few more to go. Who wants to be next?"

"How about you?" Asked Zora, pointing her gun in his face. We all heard the sounds of several weapons getting primed. "How about not?" replied the guy. "Even if you kill me, you and all your friends will be wasted a thousand times before you even hit the ground."

Zora slowly lowered her weapon. "That's right." Said the man. "Roll over and beg for mercy!" Zora shoved her gun in his mouth and loaded a bullet into the chamber. "Not on your life!" Said Zora. "Don't forget you're not alone." I Said. "So take care of it!" Said Zora. "This one is mine."

Wait, I know that guy." Said Fin. "He was the one I fought in Cyrus' village. He said he'd pop up, but I never knew when." "His name is Sephiroth and he works for Team Rocket." Said Ken. "He is the most powerful swordsman in Johto. His power and technique are unmatched, even to date."

"Until now." Said Fin, unsheathing the Lightning Sword. "Time for this to be at an end! Zora, let me fight him!" "Only if you kill him." Said Zora, taking her weapon out of Sephiroth's mouth. "Don't worry, this won't be long." Said Fin. "I'll make this quick and easy!"

"It's not just me you want to be concerned about." Said Sephiroth. "There's several thousand soldiers here and all of them will kill you should you kill me." "Not if we take them out." Said Matt. "I'd love to see that!" Said Sephiroth, laughing. "Watch us!" Cyrus exclaimed, taking out twin Tomahawks.

"We'll leave Sephiroth to you, then." I said to Fin. "I don't want to come back to a corpse." "Don't worry about it." He replied. "I've got this!" "Let's get this started, shall we?" Said Sephiroth as entered a fighting stance.

While Fin battled with Sephiroth, the rest of us took on Team Rocket's Elites. They were prepared to fight to the death, but so were we. "This is where Combat Mode becomes active." I said as things seemed to go into slow motion. "Time to clean house!"

Several Rockets tried to shoot me but I dodged every bullet effortlessly. A few closer to me switched to melee combat when Pyro and Aurabolt fused into Techna. I fought on regardless. As the battle drew on, the Rocket body count continued to climb higher.

Every kill was well earned, as we weren't fighting your typical Grunts. They were trained to fight and fought well. Just not well enough to win. "Kris, behind you!" Tom suddenly exclaimed. Kris turned her attention in time to have her chest riddled with bullets. Tara hit the shooters with her Bow. Our casualties were now at 3. I hoped it wouldn't climb any higher.

Fin and Sephiroth battled on where we left them. It seemed it would end in a stalemate. "You're better than I first gave credit for." Fin said as both took a quick breather. "Too bad you're going to fall to my Sword!"

"I was just about to say the same thing to you!" Sephiroth when he suddenly lunged at Fin. He moved so fast Fin couldn't have blocked in time. Instead he chose to take his opponent with him. Only seconds later Sephiroth realized he was mortally wounded.

"Very well met, Fin…" He said as he fell to the floor. "You weren't too bad yourself, you know…" Fin replied as he fell with him. They fought as enemies but died as equals.

After a few more tense minutes the fighting was over. We had won the battle, but at a heavy price: Hiro, Taylor, Kris, Monica and Fin. Not only that Ash was still somewhere and we had to deal with him. "At least their deaths were avenged," said Katrin. "That and we can bring them back to life."

"There's just one problem." I said after I cleaned my Sword. "Where's Ash?"

We then heard what sounded like a stage rising from where the Rocket HQ was. Standing on it was Ash Ketchum. I was shocked to see him wearing blue jeans, a black T-Shirt, sneakers, a Blue Jacket and a red and white cap. I hadn't seen him wearing it in almost 15 years.

"Are you ready to battle?" Asked Ash. "I am going to destroy you for all the aggravation and frustration you've caused me!" "Not on your life!" I Said. "Aurabolt, let's finish this!"

So ends 33. The final one up is next!


	34. Pokemon World War Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Now, the finale! To those who read from Start to finish, prepare to be rewarded with an ending to match!

A/N: Now, the finale! To those who read from Start to finish, prepare to be rewarded with an ending to match!

Last time on Pokemon World War: United, Ted and his team of Warriors took the City of Goldenrod. They wiped out Ash's Last line of defense while suffering only 5 casualties. Now, Ted is set on squaring off with the Rocket Leader himself…

Chapter 34

Aurabolt then jumped onto the field in it Gochu form. "This will so brief." Said Ash, sending out Nero in its Gochu form. "That's what you think!" I said, taking the Fusion Crystal out of my pocket. "Alright, Aurabolt! Let's battle!" When then fused together. "So that's how you beat Morph." Said Ash. "Just as we'll beat you!" I said, unsheathing the Sword of Time. "Don't bet on it!" Said Ash.

That's when he took a Fusion Crystal out of his pocket. "What the hell?" Said Monica. "I don't remember giving him one of those!" "After Pallet Town I found this on Zora." Said Ash. "At first I thought it was something she needed to keep herself sane. Now that I know its true usefulness I'm glad I didn't break it!"

Before I could stop him Ash fused with Nero. He looked like me and Aurabolt fused only more evil. "Have at you, Aurabolt!" Said Nero, wielding the Chaos Breaker. The battle then began. I was fighting to save the world. Ash was fighting to destroy it. "Now we will see whose will is stronger." Said Nero. "Yours or mine!"

"Don't expect to win this battle." I said. "Only one of us will leave alive." "I agree." Nero replied. "That's why I have a little something for the rest of your troops." We then heard the sound of a huge pokemon. A look upwards showed a HUGE Pokemon coming our way. When it stopped just above the stage I could see the features of 5 of the 6 super legendary pokemon.

. "Let me introduce you to the pokemon that will plunge the world into a new age of darkness!" Exclaimed Nero. "Meet your judge, jury and executioner, Colossus!" "Well, you know what they say…" Said Katrin as she jumped at it. "The bigger they are—" She never finished, as it sent her flying into a building from a direct Hyper Beam.

"The more bones they break!" Terra exclaimed, helping Katrin up. "You guys deal with that thing." I said, throwing My Poke Balls In Matt's direction. "Ash Ketchum is mine!"

He went for a downward slash but I jumped over him. I was about to cut his head off but he dodged just in time. I then went for roundhouse sweep, which he also managed to evade. He then jumped high into the air with the Chaos Breaker in hand. Upon reaching an overhanging section of a demolished building, he then sliced a huge section of it with his blade, sending it falling below. When he touched the ground he kicked it in my direction.

I just barely missed getting hit with it. When I landed on my back I just caught a glance of Ash running his weapon along the ground—at me. I quickly jumped to my feet and out of the way of the attack. I then slashed at his face again—just as he pointed the end of his sword in my face.

"We have got to stop meeting like this." Said Nero. I then noticed the Fusion Crystal hanging on a rope around his neck. If it were broken then they would break up. "For once we agree on something!" I said before cutting the gem loose. I then sliced it in half. The crystal shattered to pieces on contact. Ash and Nero then split up, this time for good.

"This is going to require us to stop fucking around." Said Zora as everyone else fought Colossus. "Let's take down Colossus and call it a war!" Sparticus and the Mew Clones then sprung into action. They concentrated their attacks on Colossus's head. After doing a lot of serious head trauma Colossus started to shudder. It then roared with an ear splitting cry.

"Did that do it?" Asked Eric. Colossus then started charging at us. "Nice try, though!" Said Terra when it prepared to attack once more. Colossus raised one of its legs and brought it down hard, preparing to squash everyone like bugs. Right before it did, something came out of nowhere and caught its foot. "Hurry, get away!" Said a voice.

Everyone quickly got out of the way of the attack. "So, it is you!" Matt said when he saw who it was. "Jordan, what are you doing here?" "A name from long ago." He said. "It sounds better than Saul." Colossus brought its foot down harder, but Jordan jumped away just in time. He then slashed at Colossus furiously with his Katana.

Colossus roaring in agony, Jordan took cover behind a dumpster. Matt, Ken and Zora quickly ran up to him. "Jordan, why?" Asked Matt. "I owe you, of course." Jordan replied. "I haven't much time left, either."

"But his isn't your fight," said Zora. "You shouldn't be here!" "It is now." Said Jordan. "Give this walking corpse a shot a glory-I'll stop it from moving!" He then ran back into the battlefield. "Jordan, wait!" Ken exclaimed. With lightning speed, Jordan dodged attack after attack until he was close enough to strike.

Mewtwo knew then that if he were to fight him he wouldn't stand a chance. Jordan hacked and slashed at Colossus until he'd severed both wings and its tail. Its blood gushed from its body freely. That's when the engine of destruction attacked with a Hyper Beam, knocking Jordan to the floor. It quickly trapped him with its foot before he could get away.

"Jordan!" Ken screamed with dread. "Everyone, stay back!" Jordan replied. "Zora, Kaylie, I must tell you something before I die. We're not tools of anyone, living or machine. Fighting was the only thing I was good at, but I always fought for what I thought was right. Farewell, my friends…" Colossus then squashed Jordan underfoot.

"NO!" Ken exclaimed. "When death is entreated, the battle is decided." Zora could only say. Jordan's Katana lay on the ground nearby. Matt picked it up. "Even though we were enemies, he gave his life to save mine." Said Matt. "For this, I will destroy you!"

He then sent out his Jolteon. "Use Thunderstorm!" Matt commanded. The powerful attack fried the Giant Pokemon. After a few minutes it stood in place, not moving. Matt had defeated it in one hit. The war was all but over.

"Aurabolt, Thunder Attack!" I said. The attack hit Nero and hit him hard. Me and Ash decided to make the final fight a Good Old Fashioned Pokemon Battle. "Use Mirror Coat and send it back!" Ash replied. This was exactly how he beat Aurabolt the first time.

"Not this time!" I said. "Use Mirror Coat, now!" I replied. This sent the reversed attack back once more but even more powerful. The resounding explosion tore through both Nero and Ash. This time there was no way Ash could've survived. It was finally over.

"Looks like Team Rocket's gone for good." Said Zora as she came onto the stage. "I hope another person like Ash and my father never appears in the family." "I think it's time we got out of here." Said Kaylie. "I agree." Said Ann.

We walked to the National Forest, bringing the bodies of our dead comrades with us. "Kaylie may have Ash and Giovanni's DNA but she is nothing like them." Said Matt. "I'm sure the twins will be fine as well."

"Without your help this would not have been possible." Zora said to me. "Seeing as Team Rocket's destroyed forever I'm out of a job." "The money I'm giving you should be more than enough to make up for that." I said. "Unless that won't be enough."

"Somehow I know that will be just fine." She replied as she reached over to kiss me. A light poke in the stomach surprised me. "What was that?" I asked, looking her in the eyes. She just giggled and moved my hand to the spot on her stomach. When I felt it again I was more surprised than anything else. Zora was pregnant!

"Since when?" I asked her. Since I've known Aaron Stone." She replied. "Even he does not know yet." "Why don't you go tell him?" I said once the movement had stopped. "I am married already, you know." "Maybe I will." She said as she walked off.

Epilogue

Note: If you read the original story, this is the same but with a few slight changes reflecting the storyline. I highly advise checking them out, however.

Now that Johto was finally free from Ash's grasp people celebrated all over the country. We used 2 of the remaining wishes to bring back everyone killed by Team Rocket and Ash. We also restored a lot of damage done to the country since the war started. Fin thought it was cool that he'd been brought back to life but I made him swear never to let that happen until his time was up.

At Ken's request we did not revive Jordan. As far as his parents knew their son was dead and they'd already moved on from it. A memorial was set up in Goldenrod in his honor, however. We would never forget how he'd helped us out.

A few people ended up getting married as well. Matt and Monica were married of course, marking the first time a human and a pokemon ever became a couple. Eric and Kaylie were also married with Ash not there to stop them. They moved to Pallet Town where they now live to this day.

Terra and Tom were also married. It turns out they had more in common than they originally thought and were hitched. They moved to New York, were they are currently writing a book. Zora and Aaron were married and moved to America. Soon after Zora gave birth to a son they named Jeffery.

They would be a complete family for a short time, however. Aaron Stone was asked by the United States to help with the War in Iraq. Sadly, he was killed in an explosion at a supply depot. Zora, who was expecting their 2nd child at the time of his death, was devastated. Aaron will be dearly missed. Oh and yes, she was still paid the $100 Million.

Hiro, Kris and Taylor resettled in Johto after the war. They decided to do everything they could to make sure no one like Ash or Jessie and James ever took power again. Cyrus returned to his village a hero. He went on become a strong leader for his people. Jack decided to further his training by going to Hoenn. He hopes to train with Winona, the Fortree Gym Leader.

Delia and May moved back to Pallet Town after the war. There they have started work on their autobiographies. They hope their stories will serve as a message to others. Dave was able to reopen his Training Gym in Cherrygrove City. Because of the large amount of new trainers coming in he has applied to become an official Gym Leader for the Pokemon League.

Nautica went back to Cerulean City unharmed. Although Misty was happy I'd kept her daughter alive she was a little upset I hadn't done something so she could get something out of me. Chalky moved to France after war. There he opened a weapons shop. A lot of people have been buying his special swords.

My brother Jim decided to stay as the Viridian Gym Leader. He said it was the only way he'd get to battle a lot of strong trainers. Ken became a professor at Harvard University. There he lectures students on things they should do if they want to become famous.

As for Me and my family, we moved back to Boston, MA. I decided to take a long break from batting for awhile. The near-endless fighting had taken its toll on me and my pokemon. Now we just wanted to rest.

Fin and Katrin have gotten better and better at handling Pokemon. Now that they are back in school I can't wait to see how they fair. And yes, Katrin still has the Lugia she caught in the Whirl Islands.

Celes has being getting a lot of attention from all of us. It makes for a nice change with not having a child with special abilities around all the time. Ann had to adjust to not sleeping at any time and any place. After being in the field for so long you forget how great a fluffy mattress feels.

As for me, I will never forget all that happened over the last 6 years. I'd stopped a madman from trying to take over the world. I'd met up with new friends and new enemies. Being a hero wasn't as easy as I first thought it was. Now that I was actually stopping to take a break I could see how much of an impact I had on the world.

THE END!

That concludes Pokemon World War. I also would like to formally announce that Advance Generation is no more. There's too many things I did with it that would ruin the background I was giving most of the Characters in the fic when I debut them on Fictionpress. That and the main characters lacked personalities. If anyone would like to finish it just let me know.

The Ultimate Battle and Pokemon World War can be gotten from me in a Single Word Document by asking me via Instant Messaging (see profile). Well, that's everything. With this massive remake finally done, I can focus fully on what's listed in my profile.

-Ted Toss64


End file.
